Alma Intrusa
by Ane Malfoy
Summary: Quando tudo conspira contra ele...“Os sonhos voltaram”as paredes tem olhos...“Não tenho mais medo de vocês, agora sei que me pertencem”e o acaso não existe...“Foi tudo parte de um plano,sem falhas”mas,os piores inimigos estão mais próximos do que se pode
1. Novos e Conhecidos Vizinhos

**A**lma **I**ntrusa

Quando tudo conspira contra ele... "Os sonhos voltaram" as paredes tem olhos..."Não tenho mais medo de vocês, agora sei que me pertencem" e o acaso não existe..."Foi tudo parte de um plano, sem falhas" mas, os piores inimigos estão mais próximos do que se pode imaginar, "dentro de nós mesmos".

Capitulo 1

Novos e Conhecidos Vizinhos

"Obstáculos são coisas que a pessoa vê quando tira os olhos dos objetivos"

Anônimo

-Harry!

Era tia Petúnia, berrando mais uma vez para que o garoto fosse a ajudar com o almoço, ele desceu devagar as escadas que levavam à cozinha e lá encontrou Petúnia Dursley com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé o no chão impecavelmente limpo, o que produzia um ruído muito irritante.

-E então? O que estava fazendo que não podia vir aqui ajudar sua tia?A mulher que te criou na própria casa e não te largou por aí?

-Desculpe... – Resmungou ele desanimado.

-Finalmente está começando a ficar razoavelmente educado! – Ela quase sorriu, mas isso seria muito para se esperar de Petúnia.

Harry não estava com muita força de vontade para começar a discutir com sua tia, estava cansado e abatido, principalmente abatido, ele não tinha contado que Sírius talvez não estivesse mais vivo, assim ainda podia fazer algumas ameaças sem levar castigos horríveis, ria-se internamente toda vez que via o terror na cara dos três Dursley, apavorados pela menção do tão temido padrinho. Pegou a vassoura que sua tia empurrava-lhe e começou a varrer vagarosamente o chão.

-Hum...E então? – Balbuciou tia Petúnia.

-Então o que?

-Como...Está aquele...Aquele?

-Aquele o que?

-Seu padrinho.

-Ah... Bem.- Sentiu um leve aperto no coração.

-Ham... Ainda está foragido?

-Sim, disse que talvez um dia venha me ver. – E como desejava que aquilo fosse verdade.

-Disse?

-É, para ver como estou.

-E...e... Aqueles seus amigos "gentis"... Como aquele do olho...Ah...Nojento?

-Anh, vão bem, eu acho. – Harry sorriu internamente por um breve momento, a tia Petúnia estava morrendo de medo da Ordem da Fênix, é, pensando bem até que ela tinha razão, eles haviam ameaçado os Dursley na plataforma quando foram buscá-lo no final do ano letivo.

-Me...Dê-me esta vassoura. – Disse ela arrancando a vassoura das mãos do garoto e olhando desconfiada para os lados. – Vá para o seu quarto fazer alguma coisa que gente da sua laia faz, não deixe que os vizinho te vejam.

-Está me autorizando a praticar magia? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Shhhh! – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios fazendo um sinal de silencio. – Não fale isso em voz alta!

- Ok, posso soltar Edwiges?

- É, é, pode...Por que não mandas algumas cartas para aqueles seus amigos estranhos e vai para casa e um deles?

- Na verdade eu já ia embora daqui um tempo.

- Certo, mas só diga para que seus _amigos _venham te buscar de um jeito normal, Ok? Sem destruir a lareira e não os deixe chegar muito perto do meu Duda!

- Sim, pode deixar. – Harry subiu às pressas a escada que levava ao seu quarto, ao entrar fechou a porta e se jogou na cama, sumiu da cozinha o mais rápido que pode, temia que a repentina _simpatia _de tia Petúnia acabasse do mesmo jeito que começou, sem aviso.

Ele foi até a janela do quarto e observou a rua deserta, não precisava mandar cartas a ninguém, sabia que viriam buscá-lo.

A porta se abriu com tamanho estrondo que fez Harry pular. Era tia Petúnia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry surpreso, talvez ela tivesse percebido de que havia deixado o sobrinho feliz demais por poder soltar a coruja, e havia decidido que deveria cumprir o seu dever de infernizar a vida de Harry, o proibindo de ter qualquer ligação com o mundo mágico.

- Válter ligou! – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais rara e boa do mundo.

- E daí?

- Hoje de noite vamos receber a visita dos novos vizinhos! Imagine que me disseram que são pessoas de otima índoles, ricas! – Gritou ela se estufando de orgulho.

- Pra que está me dizendo isso? – Resmungou ele entediado, ela realmente devia estar comunicando isso ao Duda, para que pudessem arranjar um lençol a tempo, para fazer um terno.

- Por que naturalmente, você vai ficar bem trancado aqui em cima.

- Só isso? – Disse ele voltando a olhar para fora da janela. – Não é nenhuma surpresa.

- Então trate de não soltar esse bicho. – Ela olhou em direção da coruja com uma expressão de profundo nojo. – E de não fazer barulho!

- Sim, sim. – Resmungou ele em resposta sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- O que você tanto olha? – A curiosidade típica de tia Petúnia despertou novamente.

- Nada.

- Hum, bem... – Balbuciou ela espichando o pescoço em uma tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa por cima do ombro do garoto. – Está bem, lembre-se, sem barulho e nada de coisas estranhas.

- Sim. – Harry ouviu os passos da tia se afastarem rapidamente.

Válter Dursley chegou duas horas mais cedo do que habitualmente e acompanhado de uma euforia que parecia bastante estranha em seu rosto.Tia Petúnia corria de um lado para o outro pegando coisas na geladeira e lavando as mãos. Harry estava quieto, sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, distraído observando Duda, que tentava contrabandear revistas bastante suspeitas para o seu quarto, quando levou um grande susto, pois tio Válter praticamente pulou na sua frente.

- Vai ficar no seu quarto, e é melhor que não use de nenhum tipo truque para fazer pudins voarem!

- Não vamos comer pudim, pai. – Disse Duda monotonamente, ele já havia voltado do quarto com a plena certeza de que ninguém tinha visto o contrabando.

- É, é, mas de qualquer jeito... – Resmungou o tio se afastando.

- Ele vai se comportar, não é priminho? – Harry não pode deixar de notar que se talvez Duda tivesse menos do que a metade do seu peso atual, sua expressão ameaçadora lembrasse muito vagamente a de Draco.

- Dudoca, você não está nas condições de me fazer ameaças.

- Mesmo? Por um acaso você vai tirar aquele galho do seu bolso e me rogar uma praga?

- Não, eu prefiro azarações.

- Harry, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer como sempre odiei essa gente do seu mundo.

- Infelizmente, para alguns do meu mundo, o sentimento é recíproco.

- Se eles viessem sem aquelas criaturas, eu os enfrentaria, sem medo. – Falou ele se referindo aos dementadores.

- Você não teria a mínima chance contra um Comensal da Morte. – Murmurou Harry se levantando e indo para a sala sob o olhar confuso do primo.

A campainha tocou demoradamente anunciando a chegada das visitas, Válter lançou a Harry um olhar significativo, ele subiu as escadas e sentou no ultimo degrau, longe da vista de qualquer um que estivesse nos aposentos do andar inferior.

Pelas vozes, a família era constituída de pai, mãe e uma filha.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, que prazer em falar novamente com o senhor, Sr.Dursley.

- Pode me chamar de Válter, afinal, somos vizinhos! Hahaha, desculpem a minha indelicadeza, esta é minha mulher Petúnia, e este, meu filho Dudley que prefere ser chamado de Duda.

- Prazer, esta é Clarice e minha filha Estefh.

- E então, gostaram da vizinhança?

- Até aqui está tudo ótimo. – Harry poderia jurar que já tinha ouvido a voz daquela garota antes...

- Que tal sairmos da porta? Vamos para a sala. – Duda parecia bastante entusiasmado.

- Ótima ideia. – Falou Petúnia, a porta se fechou e todos se encaminharam sala.

Falaram tanto que Harry quase levantou e foi pro quarto ler algum livro de poções, com certeza seria melhor que aquilo.

- Vou ter que cometer a indelicadeza de pedir para que me indiquem onde fica o toalete, preciso ir lá com urgência. – pediu a garota sob as risadas de Duda.

- Claro, querida, é no segundo andar, fácil de achar, quer que eu lhe acompanhe?

- Não é preciso, posso achá-lo sozinha.

Harry ainda estava sentado no degrau quando se deu conta de que a garota iria subir as escadas, levantou de imediato e andou o mais silenciosamente que pode na direção do seu quarto, para o seu desespero a porta não abria, parecia estar emperrada. Correu para o quarto dos tios, mas ali estava muito visível, ela teria que passar bem na frente para chegar ao banheiro, o único lugar apropriado seria debaixo da cama, mas era tão baixa que nem mesmo ele cabia ali. Os passos estavam cada vez mais fortes, decidiu que a única chance era a banheira, depois de um último olhar rancoroso para a porta do seu quarto, ele pulou para dentro da banheira, se abaixou e puxou a cortina.

Ouviu a garota entrar, mas não a porta se fechando, em seguida uma grande sombra com formas femininas se projetou na cortina, Harry fechou os olhos com força, ela puxou a cortina.

- Que belo lugar você arrumou para se esconder, hein senhor Potter... Abra estes olhos Harry, sou eu, a Hermione!

- Eu sabia que conhecia esta voz! – Falou ele se sentando já de olhos abertos. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Te resgatando seu bobo.

- Isso quer dizer que fizeram uma mudança inteira na casa ao lado só pra me buscar? – Falou Harry vagamente lembrando de como tia Petúnia o importunou para que subisse em cima da árvore do jardim e observasse os móveis das pobres criaturas ingênuas que iriam se hospedar logo do lado dos Dursley...

- Não, os vizinhos existem, vão chegar amanhã, mas a mudança chegou ontem, nos aproveitamos da situação pra tirá-lo daqui sem levantar maiores suspeitas.

- Quem está ocupando o lugar de seus pais?

- Tonks e o Sr.Odoy estão lá embaixo.

- Sr.Odoy? Eu não lembro deste nome.

- Você não o conhece, depois falamos disso. Agora tenho que sair discretamente com você daqui.

- E como pretendes fazer isso?

- Primeiro acho que seria bem apropriado que arrumasse o seu malão, rápido.

- A porta do meu quarto está emperrada.

Os dois saíram do banheiro silenciosamente e pararam em frente da porta do quarto de Harry.

- Que ótima hora para isso acontecer... Eu não posso usar magia. – Resmungou Hermione encarando a maçaneta.

- É, isso nunca aconteceu... Parece até planejado... – Disse ele olhando desconfiado para todas as direções.

- Pare com isso, está me deixando desconcentrada com esta sua paranóia!

- Desculpe, é que da última vez que eu estava andando por estas ruas no ano passado, apareceram alguns dementadores para "alegrar" o meu dia!

- Ok, ok, temos que arranjar um jeito de fazer alguém, subir aqui... Logo.

- Vai ser meio difícil abrir isso aí sem fazer barulho... Poderíamos tentar arrombar e... Sair correndo.

- Por Merlin! Não comece a fazer planos apressados, eles nunca dão certo. – Xingou Hermione.

- Tudo bem... Foi só uma ideia.

- Eu vou ter que voltar lá pra baixo. – Murmurou a garota arrumando o vestido cor de pêssego que vestia. – Ou vão achar que eu tive uma baita indigestão.

- E que eu faço?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia. – Ela se encaminhou para escada e desceu vagarosamente os degraus, sumindo de vista.

Harry ficou ali, plantado. Tinha a leve impressão que aquela fuga não ia dar certo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele afundou na cama fofa dos Dursley pensativo. Petúnia ficaria desconfiada se todas as visitas subissem ao segundo andar para ir ao banheiro... Talvez ficasse achando que era uma péssima cozinheira... Harry deu um sorriso e olhou para o telefone que estava na cômoda ao lado da cama, quem sabe o quanto ela falaria com as vizinhas para lembrar quem havia lhe dado aquela última receita que arrasou os convidados... Ele encarou o telefone, a palavra "idiota" passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça, como não havia pensado naquilo? Apressou-se em procurar na gaveta da pequena cômoda uma agenda de telefones, logo que a achou, folheou rapidamente as paginas indo parar no F.

- Figg! - Sussurrou ele triunfante, ela ia fazer alguma coisa.

- Alô? – A voz do outro lado era fraca e conhecida.

- Sra.Figg, é o Harry.

- Harry? Por que está me ligando, pensei que não pudesse usar o telefone.

- Não posso, os Dursley estão recebendo visitas. Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Venha aqui então!

- Eu não posso.

- Está me deixando preocupada, o que foi?

- A senhora sabe das operações da Ordem?

- A maioria delas.

- Bem, a minha porta está emperrada.

- Peça para o seu tio fazer alguma coisa!

- Não dá, estou no meio de uma fuga!

- Agora?Não sabia que viriam hoje! Oh meu Deus, e agora?

- Eu esperava que a senhora pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu...Eu... Não tenho contato com ninguém que está vigiando você, não sei como falar com Mundungo sem chamar atenção e eu...

- Ok, ok. – Cortou Harry. – Venha pra cá. Distraia os Dursley, enquanto isso alguém sobe aqui e resolve o problema com a porta.

- Eu estou indo, o mais rápido que posso!

Ele ouviu o telefone bater no gancho rapidamente. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que a Sra. Figg ia dizer, mas iria salva-lo.

A conversa no andar de baixo voltara, dois minutos, que pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade para Harry, passaram e a campainha tocou.

- Mas quem será a esta hora? – Perguntou tio Válter.

- Eu atendo. – A voz de tia Petúnia parecia desgostosa.

Os passos rápidos, o breve momento de silêncio em que a mulher olhou através do olho mágico da porta, a tranca sendo aberta...

- Boa Noite Petúnia!

- Sra. Figg! O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpem a hora, mas é um assunto muito sério...

- Eu estou com visitas aqui...Que tal falarmos disso amanhã?

- NÃO! – Harry pôde ouvir a tia dar um pulo de susto. – Não, não, de maneira alguma, é muito sério, digo, sério mesmo!

- Ah, tudo bem, o que é?

- Poderia chamar o Válter? – Perguntou a velha dengosamente.

- Mas e as visitas...

- Tem o Duda, ele é um garoto disciplinado, muito bem educado, é o que se pode esperar de um filho seu. – Comentou ela com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Haha, obrigada... Ok, Válter! Venha até aqui!

Pelo grande ruído, tio Válter viera correndo.

- O que houve? Eu estava falando com... Sra. Figg!

- Olá Válter.

- Parece que a Sra. Figg tem uma coisa muito importante para nos dizer, querido.

- E o que é?

- É... Sabe que eu comecei a cultivar uma horta há pouco tempo...E... – Balbuciou a velha. – Eu faço questão que os primeiros tomates sejam dos meus mais queridos vizinhos.

- O que? – Tio Válter estava indignado. – Você veio trazer tomates?

- É que eu não pude me conter! Estavam tão bonitos e vermelhos!

- Tudo bem. – Interrompeu Petúnia entediada. – Nos dê os tais tomates e amanhã eu recebo a senhora para o chá.

- Erm... Eu os esqueci em casa...

- Volte amanhã! – Gritaram os dois juntos fechando a porta no nariz da mulher.

A campainha tocou novamente.

- Sim? – Perguntou tia Petúnia, o mais calmamente que conseguiu, abrindo a porta.

- Eu...Eu...Foi tudo uma mentira! – Gritou a Sra. Figg. – É tudo uma alarmante mentira!

Por um breve momento Harry achou que a Sra. Figg ia estragar tudo, mas seus pensamentos desesperados foram interrompidos pelo choro escandaloso da velha.

- Uaaaahhh! Eu estou desesperada!Uaaaaaaahhhh!

- Espere!Acalme-se! – Gritou tio Válter em meio aos altos brados de Figg.

- A verdade é terrível! Uaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Eu não posso mais sustentar meus gatos e vim vendê-los para almas nobres, como vocês! Uaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

- Nós não queremos seus gatos! – Berrou tia Petúnia, mas ela não foi ouvida por ninguém.

- Olhem como são bonitos! Uaaaaahhhhhhhh! Pobres inocentes! – Clamou ela tirando um gato da cesta que carregava.

- Socorro! Tira esse bicho de perto de mim! – Decididamente tia Petúnia não gostava de gatos. – O que ele vai fazer! Por que está se mexendo assim? Aaaaaahhh! Ele vomitou no meu chão imaculadamente limpo! Faça-o parar com essa porqueira!

- Calma Petúnia! – Gritou tio Válter assustado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ele sujou meu vestido!

-Aaaaaaaaahhhh! – Outra mulher vinha gritando pela casa, Harry reconheceu a voz de Tonks. – Temos que limpar isso logo, onde está a pia?

Uma torneira se abriu fazendo água espirrar por todo o lado, a Sra. Fig continuava chorando, e as duas mulheres gritavam algo continuadamente que soava muito com "Seu gato asqueroso, seu mostro!". Logo Duda havia corrido para a cozinha, puxando Hermione pelo braço.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei. – Harry encarou o homem que subia a escada, apressado, ele não era muito alto, tinha a barba muito bem aparada e cabelos castanhos saindo como molas de sua cabeça. – Sou Ed Odoy, responsável pelo seu resgate. – Continuou ele apertando a mão de Harry, logo depois o encarou com seus profundos olhos cor de mel. – Que, convenhamos, está sendo um motim.

Harry fez uma cara descrente perante a aparente calma do homem.

- Bem, o que houve de errado afinal, Sr. Potter? Não consegui falar com a Senhorita Granger.

- A minha porta emperrou.

- Todo esse alarido por causa da porta?

- Lá estão todos os meus pertences, mágicos ou não! Minha varinha está lá!

- Ok, ok... – Resmungou ele abrindo a porta com um feitiço. – Não seria uma boa ideia infringir uma lei na sua própria fuga.

Os dois podiam ouvir os gritos da Sra. Figg que agora tentava fazer tio Válter pegar um gato no colo. Harry começou a arrumar a mala, com ajuda dos feitiços de Odoy consegui terminar bem mais rápido do que se o tivesse feito sozinho. Depois de ter pulado em cima da mala, ele conseguiu fecha-la.

- O senhor tem uma capa de invisibilidade Sr. Potter?

- Sim. – Respondeu o garoto. – Está dentro da mala.

Ed Odoy lançou um olhar descrente a mala, onde ainda havia a marca dos sapatos de Harry, e falou em seguida.

- Bem, nós não vamos abri-la de novo, não é?

- Não. – Respondeu Harry com um leve sorriso.

- Então vamos ter que apelar para um feitiço de Desilusão – Dito isso ele tocou com a varinha a cabeça de Harry, e uma sensação já conhecida de uma coisa escorrendo pelo seu corpo fez o garoto sentir um leve arrepio.

- Estou muito feliz, minha cara está da cor da colcha da cama! – Disse ele irônico.

O Sr. Odoy deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e, com um feitiço, fez com que a mala e a vassoura ficassem do tamanho de tampinhas de garrafa.

- Assim vai ser bem mais fácil escondê-las. Siga-me e procure ficar perto das paredes.

No andar de baixo parecia que tudo finalmente voltara a monotonia de sempre, a Sra. Figg foi catalogada como louca pelos Dursley e jogada para fora da casa com todos os seus nauseados gatos e tomates inexistentes. Tia Petúnia tinha metade da barra do vestido encharcada, mas havia parado de gritar e Válter estava bufando pra lá e pra cá, resmungando desculpas até para as paredes. Quando voltaram, mais calmos, para a sala, o novo vizinho continuava sentado no sofá, olhando distraidamente para a parede mais próxima.

- Desculpem, era uma "conhecida", a coitada tem um problema com horas, pobre mulher velha, sentimos pena dela... – Falou tio Válter sentando-se no outro sofá.

- Não foi nada, essas coisas acontecem e não podemos impedir. – Tonks entrava na sala vagarosamente para sentar ao lado do suposto marido. Harry tinha certeza que não a reconheceria, se não fosse pela voz. Estava mais morena e seus cabelos eram lisos, convenientemente, pois se aqueles dois tivessem uma filha, o cabelo dela seria decididamente, como o de Hermione.

- Acho que temos que ir. – Disse Ed. – Está ficando tarde e temos ainda que arrumar a casa da mudança, amanhã.

- Ah, claro... – Balbuciou Petúnia olhando para o relógio acima da lareira. – Bem, foi um prazer conhece-los!

Enquanto se despediam, Harry andou, sempre perto das paredes, para a porta de entrada. Os convidados demoraram a cruzar a porta, e quando Hermione o fez, tia Petúnia bateu a porta.

- Eu não acredito, que vergonha!Nem tive coragem de dar um último aceno a eles, como sempre faço com visitas, que vergonha! – Disse ela trancando a porta com a chave e logo depois a dando para o marido, que a colocou no bolso da camisa.

Harry estava simplesmente petrificado, havia ficado do lado de dentro.

N/A: Querem mesmo que eu fale com vocês? Oh meu Deus...Ok, ok. Olá, eu sou a autora! (não me diga...) Estou feliz por alguém ter lido meu primeiro capitulo...E hã... Bem, eu não tenho muito a falar, esta é minha primeira fic, realmente não sei se está boa, o que realmente conta é a opinião de vocês. (viram como são importantes!) Agora vamos a frase mais clichê do universo ( que, porém, não deixa de ser essencialmente importante) : Mandem comentários!

E só mais uma coisa: eu dedico esse capitulo para uma certa pessoa, que sabe muito bem quem é, e deve ter lido isso só por que é minha amiga, é para você aí, Nina! Obrigada por ter me encorajado.


	2. Saída Inusitada

N/A: Saudações, pessoas que lêem minha fic! Obrigada pelos comentários, apesar de serem somente dois eles me deixaram felizes! Windy Potter, sempre vou lembrar de você como a primeira pessoa que comentou a minha fic:)Ah, e quanto a sua pergunta, pode-se dizer que Harry vai enfrentar provações bem maiores que uma porta...Mas isso não é um drama, decididamente não... Como você pode comprovar nesse capitulo... E Nina, eu amo você!

Saída Inusitada

"Os milagres acontecem às vezes, mas é preciso trabalhar tremendamente para que aconteçam"  
Peter Drucker

Estava perdido, como iriam busca-lo agora? Tia Petúnia sempre deixava a porta aberta, ela ficava acenando até que sumissem de vista... desta vez ela fez o favor de bater a porta.

Os Dursley voltaram à sala desanimados, Harry colou ouvido na porta, havia alguns murmúrios lá fora.

- Harry?Harry?Cadê você? – Era Hermione.

- Aqui dentro. – Respondeu o garoto em voz baixa.- Fiquei trancado aqui.

- Trancado? – Era Tonks. – A porta está trancada?

- Tia Petúnia trancou com a chave...

A campainha tocou, Harry saiu da frente da porta.

- Voltaram! – Tio Válter e todo seu falso bom-humor foram abrir a porta.

- Eu esqueci o meu chapéu! – Disse Hermione triunfante.

- Estranho, eu podia jurar que não estava de chapéu. – Válter olhou atenciosamente para ela.

- Eu o tirei, posso busca-lo?

- Ah, claro. – Resmungou ele escancarando a porta. A garota passou, e ao mesmo tempo Harry pulava para o lado de fora.

Dois minutos depois, Hermione havia voltado com um grande sombrero que quase não passava pela porta.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela diante o olhar perplexo de Válter, ainda em choque, ele fechou a porta devagar.

- Por que você conjurou um chapéu mexicano desse tamanho? – Perguntou a garota furiosa para Odoy.

- Esses são os únicos chapéus trouxas que eu conheço. – Respondeu ele como se fosse muito normal se andar por aí com vestido cor de pêssego e sombrero.

- Eu acho que este é bonito, não entendo o porquê daquela cara do Sr. Dursley. – Balbuciou Tonks. – Harry, você está aqui?

- Sim. – Sussurrou o garoto.

- Ainda bem, ou íamos ter que conjurar outro chapéu desses e dizer que era meu. – Murmurou Tonks.

- Como vamos embora? – Perguntou Harry, ignorando o fato de que eles poderiam ter lançado um simples feitiço "allorromora" e ter feito aquela porta sem maiores dificuldades, mas com certeza seriam percebidos por qualquer um que os estivesse vigiando.

- De _tachi_. – Informou Ed.

- É _taxi._ – Corrigiram os outros três automaticamente.

- Ah, sim,sim...vamos logo. – Eles cruzaram o jardim, andaram pela calçada, foram para a casa ao lado e pararam em frente a porta de entrada.

- Por que estamos aqui? Pensei que íamos pegar um taxi. – Resmungou Harry.

- A pescoçuda da sua tia está nos espiando! – Praguejou Tonks. – Vamos ter que entrar na casa e sair pelos fundos, fora das vistas dela.

Odoy mexeu em algum de seus muitos bolsos, e de lá tirou uma pequena chave prateada, enfiou na fechadura, e logo depois de um sonoro "_clac" _a porta estava aberta.

Pouco se via na escuridão da sala de estar, somente o contorno de alguns moveis, ainda cobertos por lençóis. A porta dos fundos era discreta e dava para uma pequena plantação de rosas, logo depois uma cerca separava o terreno da outra casa. Pulando por cima do cercado, eles andaram mais um pouco indo para os fundos da casa vizinha, três casas depois avistaram na calçada um taxi parado.

- Você não devia ter subido em cima da calçada Sr. Fletcher. – Comentou Ed calmamente com o motorista.

- Eu não pude evitar. – Mundungo exibiu um grande sorriso. – Eu poderia saber onde esta nosso estimado amigo Potter?

- Aqui. – Murmurou Harry.

- Ah, desculpe, eu não tinha distinguido você da Granger, que está logo atrás... Vão ficar aí parados?

- Na verdade pretendíamos ir embora daqui com o senhor.

- Então entrem. – Disse ele fazendo o motor ligar suavemente.

Podia-se dizer que Mundungo devia estar infligindo uma lei por ir dirigir devagar demais.

- Se formos rápidos vão notar que não somos trouxas, temos que ter controle! E eu tenho certeza que vou acabar levando a culpa! – Praguejou ele enquanto Tonks, que estava no banco do passageiro, tentava colocar o pé no acelerador.

- Se formos tão devagar vão achar que somos um bando de adolescentes que roubou um carro e nunca dirigiu na vida! – Rebateu Odoy.

- E então vão nos parar e pedir documentos, eu não preciso lembrar que não temos documentos trouxas. – Continuou Tonks.

- Vamos fazer algo civilizado. – Retrucou Hermione por baixo do grande chapéu. – Votação!

Depois de um obvio quatro contra um, Tonks estava no controle do carro. O único som além do motor era a respiração exageradamente forte de um Mundungo muito bravo, que casualmente murmurava algo como "Eu sempre disse que se você seguir as leis não vai se dar bem, olha o que aconteceu comigo..." ou "Molly Weasley vai ficar sabendo disso e de algum modo e eu vou levar a culpa..."

- Pare de resmungar. – Pediu Tonks pela vigésima vez.

- Vocês sabem que se eu cometesse um deslize,como ir rápido demais, poderia acontecer um acidente, e aí se eu não morresse ficaria surdo!

- Surdo? – Hermione parecia confusa.

- Obviamente! A Sra. Weasley iria gritar tanto que...

- Esse seu medo pela Molly chega a ser estranho. – Comentou Tonks sorrindo.

- Isso é porque não foi você quem vivenciou aquela experiência horrível

- Ah, pobre Mundungo traumatizado! – Odoy tinha um sorriso maior do que o de Tonks.

- Se ela fizer todo aquele alarido de novo , não vai ter uma alma viva ou morta dentro da Ordem que confie em mim!

- Então é isso... – Sussurrou Tonks misticamente. – Nós tomamos conta de você, seu ladrãozinho de meia pompa.

- Eu não sou um ladrão, só faço negócios. – Protestou ele voltando a olhar para fora da janela emburrado.

- Bem, já que você insiste tanto. – Respondeu ela entrando na rua a direita e em seguida estacionando.

- Chegamos? – Perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Quase. – Odoy saiu do carro seguido de Hermione, Harry e Tonks que cedeu seu lugar de motorista pra Mundungo.

- Ele não vem? – Perguntou Hermione vendo o carro tomar partida e começar a se distanciar.

- Claro que não querida, ele é o motorista! – Tonks voltara a ter o mesmo tom falso que usava na casa dos Dursley.

- Haha, você tem cada ideia... – Continuou Ed.

- Desculpe.

Os três se dirigiram para a lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Harry tinha certeza que aquela era a tão mau falada " Renid Lanche's". Seus tios diziam que aquele era um belo exemplo do porquê o mundo é como é. Não era tão horrível assim, mas em uma cidade onde desleixamento é crime, aquele lugar deveria ser severamente multado.

Um grande letreiro rosa-choque piscava incessantemente no telhado, exatamente acima da porta dupla de vidro fosco. Era um lugar amplo de teto baixo que exalava um forte cheiro de fritura e estava sempre às moscas, literalmente.

Entrando lá Harry notou que o estabelecimento estava totalmente vazio a não ser por um homem gordo que fritava alguma coisa parecida com um bife em uma grande chapa de ferro, logo atrás do balcão. Ele vestia um avental por cima da jeans surrada e da camisa branca que mais parecia um pano de chão, tinha também um chapéu de cozinheiro colocado de qualquer jeito sobre sua cabeça rapada. Haviam mesinhas redondas com desenhos ridículos por toda a parte, tiveram que desviar delas e das cadeiras, igualmente cômicas, para chegar ao homem.

- Hem... boa noite. – Balbuciou Hermione.

- Bem-vindos ao "Renid Lanche's", por favor, sentem-se e aguardem uma de nossas queridas garçonetes vir atendê-los. – Respondeu ele monotonamente sem nem levantar os olhos da chapa.

- Nós queremos batatas fritas. – Disse Tonks sob o olhar indignado de Hermione. – Quatro porções, para longas distâncias.

Em resposta o homem parou de virar o bife, que já estava muito passado do ponto ideal do que se pode chamar de "comestível", e jogou na lata de lixo. Logo em seguida concentrou-se em colocar punhados de oleosas batatas em sacos de papel, que tinham escandalosas estampas de listras rosas, foi empilhando os pacotes em cima do balcão enquanto Odoy procurava alguma coisa dentro de sua própria capa.

- Obrigado. – Resmungou ele empurrando alguns dólares ao homem gordo, que voltara a fritar bifes, e depois pegando todos os pacotes de uma só vez.

- Com todo o respeito, nós vamos comer isso? – Murmurou Hermione enquanto eles se afastavam do balcão, em direção a uma escada que levava ao andar inferior.

- Sei lá. – Respondeu Harry dando os ombros.

O andar inferior era composto por banheiros, muitos banheiros, mas não havia identificação de feminino ou masculino nas portas. Porém Tonks e Odoy não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados com a aparente desorganização do estabelecimento, entraram em uma das portas sem sequer olhar as outras. Se amontoaram em uma das cabines, puxaram os confusos Harry e Hermione para dentro e trancaram a porta.

- Peguem. – Odoy distribuindo os pacotes de batata frita.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntou Harry quanto Tonks tocou com a varinha em sua cabeça fazendo com que o Feitiço de Desilusão acabasse.

- Vamos fazer uma viagem segura até a Ordem. – Respondeu Tonks erguendo o tampo do vaso sanitário e depois subindo em cima, ficando de pé e consideravelmente mais alta que todos.

- Esse é um dos modos que encontramos para transportar coisas e pessoas que não podem aparatar. – Explicou Odoy. – É uma lareira disfarçada, e as batatas são Pó de Flú.

- Isso não é um pouco perigoso? Trouxas poderiam entrar aqui e viajar... – Murmurou Hermione.

- Nunca vai acontecer, a porta é a prova de pessoas que desconhecem o mundo mágico. E além disso não é possível rastrear, ela funciona sem o conhecimento do Ministério da Magia.

- O que peço para vocês é que não gritem, isso não dá certo. – Tonks abriu o pacote de fritas e despejou o conteúdo no vaso sanitário. – Joguem o "Pó de Flú" na "lareira" , puxem a descarga e falem baixo, mas claro o lugar onde querem ir.

Dito isso ela puxou a descarga e murmurou um " Morada das Fênix". A água ficou em um tom roxo e Tonks foi, ralo abaixo, engolida por inteiro.

- Tem certeza que é seguro? – Murmurou Hermione olhando desconfiada para o ralo.

- É, agora vai o Harry e depois você, por último eu.

Harry subiu em cima do vaso ficando em pé, como Tonks, um pouco mais desequilibrado ele despejou as batatas e desejou com todas as suas forças que não fosse parar na Travessa do Tranco.

- Morada das Fênix. – Sentiu-se envolvido por alguma coisa gelada e logo depois estava escorregando por um túnel enorme, que mais parecia um tobogã, junto com a água de cor roxa. Bateu inúmeras vezes nas paredes, mas para sua felicidade isso não doía, pareciam ser feitas de um tipo de elástico que somente o jogava para o lado contrario, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais encharcado. Repentinamente grandes ventiladores de ar quente surgiram do teto, o vento que formaram acabou por secar a água e as vestes de Harry também, embora ele achasse que ia ficar com uma gripe daquelas depois disso. O fim do túnel se aproximava, uma luz inundou o lugar e Harry foi arremessado para fora.

Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com uma Tonks muito sorridente, com seus habituais cabelos rosa chiclete espetados.

- É legal! – Falou ela.

- Parecia um parque aquático... – Respondeu ele se sentando, estava há uns dois metros da lareira. – Eu fui jogado longe!

- Foi cara! – Rony vinha correndo na direção dos dois. – Eu vi, foi incrivel!

- Menos, menos... – Resmungou Tonks.

- Eu sempre quis viajar num desses! Hermione tem muita sorte, ela foi escolhida para ser "a filha"...Olá Harry!

- Bom dia Rony, tudo bem? – Os dois apertaram as mãos rapidamente.

- É, está. Eu queria ter ido junto te resgatar, mas mamãe não me deixou nem chegar perto da lareira...

- Eu imaginei. – Respondeu ele descontraído. – Estão aqui a muito tempo?

- Não, viemos da Toca há uns dias.

Ouviram um grande baque, Hermione estava sentada dentro da lareira. O chapéu mexicano caiu suavemente sobre a sua cabeça.

- Belo "acessório". – Ironizou Rony com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Muito engraçado Sr. Weasley. – Retrucou ela no mesmo tom.

- É melhor você sair daí. – Avisou Tonks.

Três segundos depois de Hermione seguir o conselho, Odoy desabou na lareira seguido do malão e a vassoura de Harry, de volta ao seus tamanhos originais, que cairam em cima dele.

- Você ainda se mata sozinho homem... – Resmungou Tonks indo até a lareira, mas ela tropeçou na barra do tapete e caiu de cara no chão.

- Não antes de você. – Respondeu ele tentando tirar o malão de cima de si. – Dava pra me ajudar? Está doendo!

- Eu acho que ele quebrou algum osso. – Fred surgiu na escada dramaticamente.

- Oh não, e agora ? – Jorge correu escadaria abaixo escandalosamente. – Hei, olhem, o Harry chegou!

Odoy pigarreou para chamar atenção

- Eu estou ferido! Alguém chame alguém!

- Não faça dramas! – Resmungou Tonks atirando o malão em cima de uma poltrona com um feitiço simples. – Você nem se machucou tanto assim, nada que uns chás da Molly não possam curar...

- Chegaram! Ah, eu estava tão preocupada. – A Sra. Weasley surgiu envolvendo Harry em seus braços. – Você está bem querido? Não aconteceu nada de ruim na viagem? Era tão perigoso...

- Estou bem! – Respondeu Harry quase sufocado no abraço apertado dela.

- Graças a Merlin! – Disse ela soltando o garoto e correndo para Odoy. – Você se machucou! De novo!

- Da outra vez foi um acidente! Bem... desta também... mas eu não preciso de chás!

- Precisa sim senhor! – Ela puxou Ed para a cozinha. – Os chás podem não ter um gosto muito agradável, mas curam!

- Podem não ter um gosto muito agradável... ele são horripilantemente terríveis! – Exclamou Jorge tomando cuidado para que sua mão não os ouvisse.

- É... pobre homem... – Disse Fred vagamente para o irmão. – E nosso caro amigo Harry está de volta! Olhem só, você cresceu! Oh, por Merlin! Estou parecendo a mamãe!

- Nós realmente não precisamos de outra Sra.Weasley por aqui. – A porta se abriu e Mundungo entrou por ela, estava cheio de fuligem. – Eu vim de lareira...

- Ah...

- Eu pensei que vocês dois iam ficar na loja.

- Resolvemos voltar. – Disseram os gêmeos.

- Na verdade, não foi bem nós, mamãe ia acabar tendo uma crise. – Resmungou Jorge.

- Ela diz que todos estão abandonando a família, que agora só tem eu e a Gina em casa... – Murmurou Rony.

- É melhor que eu vá tomar um banho antes que comece a sujar a casa. – Mundungo subiu as escadas cansado.

- Ah... eu esqueci a Edwiges trancada na gaiola! – Gritou Harry de repente.

- Eu peguei ela. – Falou Hermione calmamente tirando o chapéu, a coruja dormia tranqüilamente em sua cabeça.

- Você estava o tempo todo com ela? – Perguntou Tonks descrente.

- Sim, esqueci de falar. – Respondeu a garota vagamente.

- Ok, eu vou ignorar isso. – Falou Tonks indo em direção dos quartos, eles ouviram claramente ela derrubar alguma coisa bastante pesada no caminho e em seguida murmurar um audível "maldita mesinha de canto..."

- Sem querer parecer demasiadamente curioso, mas vocês vão ter que me contar cada passo da fuga. – Disse Rony empolgado.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Rony... – Hermione colocou o sombrero na cabeça do garoto e saiu do aposento.

- Hermione está estranha. – Comentou Harry.

- Eu sei, acho que é por causa de Fleur. – Disse Rony com um grande sorriso, ele mexia distraidamente nas penas de Edwiges que agora repousava no braço do sofá.

- Fleur? Que Fleur?

- Fleur Delacour, aquela quase _veela_ do Torneio Tribuxo.

- O que tem ela? Eu pensei que estivesse em Gringotes com Gui.

- E ainda está. Há algum tempo ela entrou na Ordem, foi recomendada por Gui. Dumbledore diz que é ótimo ter estrangeiros fazendo parte da Ordem, afinal a causa é bem nobre...

- E o que isso tem haver com a Hermione?

- Sei lá, acho que ela não confia totalmente em Fleur... – Rony deu os ombros. – Mas não tem motivos, você sabe que não é qualquer um que pode entrar na Ordem...

- Fazem algum tipo de teste?

- Não, não... existe uma espécie de tempo de experiência em que a pessoa é inspecionada, pra ver se não tem nada com as artes das trevas e coisa parecida. Assim qualquer um pode se recrutar, mas tem que fazer alguma coisa pela causa. Fleur foi recomendada por um membro da Ordem, Gui, e passou por essa inspeção. Dumbledore disse que ela poderia até trabalhar em Hogwarts se quisesse.

- Talvez ela possa ser nossa nova professora.

- Pra isso ela teria que ser experiente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas seria bom não é? Teríamos uma professora jovem e bonita, pra variar...

- Obrigada Sr. Weasley. – Fleur Delacour saia da lareira com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Pelos sinceros elogios.

- De nada... – Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto um pimentão e imediatamente baixou a cabeça, se escondendo por trás do grande chapéu, como se houvesse cometido o pior dos sacrilégios.

- Bem vindo Sr. Potter. – Disse ela simpaticamente. – Estou aliviada em ver que está em sua saúde perfeita.

- Agradeço a preocupação. – Respondeu ele um pouco constrangido. – Seu inglês está impecável.

- Modéstia à parte, eu sei. – Depois de um último sorriso, ela se retirou bamboleante.

- Ela é linda... – Murmurou Rony fazendo- se novamente visível. – Gui foi um cara de sorte.

- Foi?

- Eles tiveram um romance curto, não sei por que acabou... mas em todo o caso... – Rony ergueu a sobrancelha maliciosamente. – Ela está livre.

- Ha! E eu pensando que ia lhe encontrar com um pouco mais de vergonha na cara! – Riu Harry divertidamente. – Você pretende fazer alguma coisa?

- Não. – Resmungou ele botando a sua sobrancelha no devido lugar. – Eu iria congelar, e corar ... Como aconteceu no quarto ano, quando a convidei pra ir ao baile. Caras como Fred ou Jorge conseguem falar com Fleur sem ter um treco.

- Nem é tanto assim...

Rony lançou um olhar incisivo em Harry

- Ok, ok... É, você quase tem um treco.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso, temos coisas mais importantes a tratar do que ela.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar, ficaram sabendo alguma coisa do Sirius? – Perguntou Harry timidamente.

- Não sei, esse assunto está fechado nas reuniões. Mas devem ter descoberto alguma coisa, falam muito sobre isso.

- Eu espero que ele ainda esteja vivo. – Harry baixou a cabeça por um momento. – Era meu único parente bruxo, um outro pai.

- Eu sei cara, isso deve ter algum jeito. E olha, se não tiver... eu ... você vem lá pra casa, ou fica aqui as férias com nós... mas vai dar sim... – Disse Rony tentando anima-lo. – Não faça essa cara, não foi culpa sua.

- Não, foi o mostro, aquele bicho imundo...

- Ah, eu não te disse, ele se jogou da janela e morreu!

- Sério?

- Não. Mas Fred o trancou em um armário e está o usando como cobaia. É um começo bem promissor, até que Hermione ou mamãe descubram...

- Não importa o que Hermione diga sobre elfos, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, e sabia muito bem! Não vou nem comentar o que eu tenho vontade de fazer com ele! – Logo atrás de Rony um vaso de flores se estilhaçou espalhando cacos de vidro pelo chão.

- Hei, controle-se! Demoramos um tempão pra deixar essa casa menos sinistra.

- Tudo bem...

- Vamos dormir! – A Sra. Weasley começou a enxota-los para os quartos, alguns bruxos e bruxas desapareceram no fogo da lareira e outros ficaram na casa.

Os dois estavam no mesmo quarto em que haviam ficado no ano passado, estava deitado em sua cama quando a voz de Rony se fez presente na escuridão.

- Nós vamos ao beco Diagonal amanhã, falta muito pouco para voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Eu mal posso esperar...

N/A : Não se enganem, eu gosto de lareiras! Me desculpem pela chatice do final do capitulo, me parece tão sem emoção... mas os amigos tinham que colocar a fofoca em dia! ( hamham) Só pra vocês saberem, eu não pretendo deixa-lo aí na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black por muito tempo, vamos logo pra Hogwarts! (Nós amamos Hogwarts! Putz... me emocionei.) E nunca pelo-amor-de-Deus, se esqueçam de mandar comentários, não precisa ficarem tímidos, eu não vou atazanar vocês com e-mails se não quiserem, só quero saber se leram e gostaram! E feliz semana para todos vocês!


	3. Truques de Multidão e Gosma Verde

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews! Aerkrow, comece sua fic! Eu demorei muito pra postar a minha, e me arrependo disso... e é claro que eu vou escrever mais de dois capítulos, prova disso é o capitulo três! E vão vir outros... eu gosto de comédia, por isso quase todos os capítulos vão ser um pouco engraçados. Vocês me deixaram realmente feliz!

Truques de Multidão e a Gosma Verde

"Meu Deus protegei-me de meus amigos! Dos meus inimigos eu me encarregarei"

Voltaire 

Como sempre o Beco Diagonal estava abarrotado de gente, e embora faltasse pouquíssimo tempo para começarem as aulas, ainda havia pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro a procura de materiais pedidos na lista. Eles eram algumas destas pessoas...

- E temos que comprar os pergaminhos, mais penas... – Estavam amontoados na Floreiros e Borrões, Gina que estava logo atrás de uma confusa Sra.Weasley, lia uma lista de itens a serem comprados.

- Temos montes de penas em casa! – Protestou a Sra. Weasley.

- Os gnomos roubaram! – Rebateu Gina para a mãe.

- Gnomos? Mas eles nem entram em casa!

- Foram Jorge e Fred que estava fazendo tiro ao alvo com as penas e os gnomos... – Resmungou ela.

- Mas pra que diabos eles foram fazer isso?

- As penas que sobraram estão quebradas, e parece que Pichí fez de banheiro uns dez rolos de pergaminho. – Continuou a garota sem se importar com a pergunta da mãe.

- Arf, essa compras sempre me deixam horrível... – Suspirou ela.

- Promoção de tinteiros! – Gritou um homem do balcão. – Estoque limitado!

- Oh, por Merlin! – Exclamou a Sra.Weasley. – Vão cuidar das vestes, eu fico aqui!

Dito isso ela sumiu na multidão indo para o balcão, juntamente com metade da loja.

- É... – Resmungou Rony. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Como? – Pediu Hermione se virando em direção a porta, havia tantas pessoas no caminho que Harry tinha a terrível impressão que se um deles tropeçasse seria pisoteado.

- Questão de pratica minha filha. – Disse Gina. – Dê um jeito neles Ron, trate de não ser mal educado, eu vou à frente.

Gina deu um grande suspiro e foi se espremendo entre as pessoas, dizendo baixinho uns "com licença".

- Se fizermos como ela vamos demorar. – Rony lançou um olhar bastante suspeito para Harry e Hermione. – Teremos que ir do meu jeito, ou do dos gêmeos.

- Qual seria o mais apropriado? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Agora que mamãe não está olhando, o dos gêmeos.

- Bem, eu confio em você... Vamos logo. – Disse Harry tentando ser ouvido no meio de todo aquele barulho.

- Ok, não saia de perto de mim Harry, e você, Hermione, trate de parecer desmaiada.

- O que? – Perguntou ela confusa, mas Rony não respondeu e sob o olhar incrédulo de Harry agarrou a garota pelas costas, a segurando por debaixo dos braços.

- Harry, você poderia segurar os pés dela? – Pediu Rony calmamente.

- Hei! O que você está fazendo? – Disse a garota olhando para os lados.

- Fique quieta Mione, você está desmaiada! – Resmungou Rony.

- Hein? – Mione olhou para ele confusa.

- Harry, dava pra pegar os pés dela! – Ele foi bem incisivo, lançando um olhar decidido ao amigo.

Com um olhar meio receoso, Harry pegou os dois pés de Hermione, em seguida ela estava suspensa no ar. Foi então que Rony começou a gritar...

- Licença! Temos uma garota ferida aqui! Deixa-me passar!

As pessoas olharam assustadas para Hermione que imediatamente fechou os olhos e fez com que sua cabeça pendesse, os cabelos caíram sob o seu rosto dando a ela uma aparência preocupante. Ao ver a primeira brecha na multidão, Harry disparou carregando ela com ajuda de Rony.

- Um livro caiu na cabeça dela! "Como se livrar de parasitas que infernizam suas panelas!" Era grande e pesado! – Berrou Rony diante dos olhares assustados das pessoas.

Logo estavam fora da loja, depois de se assegurarem que ninguém dentro da Floreiros e Borrões os via, Hermione voltou ao chão.

- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que o seu jeito de sair era mais civilizado. – Resmungou ela ajeitando os cabelos.

- É... Mas era mais demorado. Basicamente a mesma coisa que a Gina faz, só que eu não espero as pessoas desviarem. – Explicou Rony dando os ombros.

- Esta é uma maneira muito deselegante de sair do meio de uma multidão, mas como são Potter, Granger e Weasley... Eu realmente não poderia esperar algo melhor. – Uma voz arrastada soou atrás dos três, Draco Malfoy estava parado os encarando, logo atrás dele havia dois elfos domésticos carregando montes de pacotes.

- Também não esperaríamos de você algo além de desumanidade! – Urrou Hermione olhando penalizada para os elfos.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito em resposta.

- Sabe Potter, me fez um favor ao libertar Dobby. Ele era o ser mais irritante que eu conheci, ficava se castigando ao invés de cumprir seus afazeres... Um completo incompetente... – Disse ele despreocupadamente.

- Eu realmente posso assegurar que o maior beneficiado nisso foi Dobby, ele se livrou de você e sua família. – Embora tivesse crescido, Harry ainda precisava levantar os olhos para encarar Draco, ele só não era mais alto que Rony. – Por falar nisso, como está o seu pai? Já consegui sair de Azcaban?

Malfoy estava visivelmente indignado com a ousadia, e pareceu sem palavras por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida continuou no seu mesmo tom invariavelmente arrastado de voz, talvez um pouco mais ameaçador, ignorando Rony, que segurava o riso.

- Ele não está no seu devido lugar. – Lançou um olhar significativo para as vestes surradas de Rony. – Ao contrário de outros.

- Hei, como vocês chegaram aqui fora antes de mim? – Gina saia da Floreiros e Borrões intrigada. – Não me diga que era você a garota machucada Hermione?

- Ern... – Fez Rony sorrindo para a irmã.

- Eu fui bem clara quando falei que não era para ser mal educado Rony! Por um acaso você não lembra de quantas encrencas nos metemos por causa dessa "tática" dos gêmeos?

- É sim, mas...

- Mas nada! Eu vou falar com a mamãe se você fizer mais alguma coisa! Sabe muito bem que eu vou acabar levando parte culpa, já que sou a mais civilizada dessa família.

Malfoy deu uma risada presunçosa.

- Está sob os cuidados da maninha, Weasley?

- Cale a boca Malfoy, já estou cansado das suas piadinhas sem graça.- Resmungou Rony fazendo cara feia para Gina.

- Não me olhe assim! - Rebateu a garota. – Eu queria saber por que diabos estão aí perdendo tempo, falando com esse idiota!

- Trate de não me insultar sua insolente imunda! – Ameaçou Malfoy com um estranho brilho diabólico no olhar.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse pensar alguma coisa, o elfo à direita de Malfoy falou com a sua voz estridente.

- Mestre, Reddy tem que avisar que o mestre vai perder a hora se continuar aqui. – Sem aviso ele pareceu petrificado, e com a voz fraca sussurrou – Reddy interrompeu o mestre, Reddy merece ser castigado! Reddy mau!

Draco arregalou os olhos quando o elfo fez menção de atirar as compras para cima, para então correr até a parede mais próxima e bater com a cabeça lá.

- Não ouse se mexer! – Sibilou ele.

- Mestre, eu sei que és muito bondoso! Mas Reddy merece ser castigado, Reddy mau! Reddy mau! – o elfo tremia da cabeça verde e estranhamente grande, até seus pés tortos.

- Se você der mais um passo sem a minha previa autorização, eu vou lhe dar isso! – Disse ele ameaçando tirar a capa.

- Não! – Suplicou o elfo.

- Nossa conversinha acaba por aqui. – Draco recolocou a capa vagarosamente – Depois vais ser suficientemente castigado em casa, elfo. – Virou-se e cruzou os portões da Travessa do Tranco seguido pelos elfos, sumindo de vista.

- Como ele consegue ser tão petulante? Eu não sei por que ele ainda nos perturba. – Disse Harry para todos. – Desde o primeiro ano, sempre... E quase posso garantir que nossos dias em Hogwarts vão acabar com ele nos perturbando!

- Talvez por que você tenha colocado o pai dele na cadeia, Harry. – Falou Hermione irônica. – E além do mais, ele é um típico sonserino sem princípios ou escrúpulos...

- Eu não o elogiaria tanto... Malfoy simplesmente não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer. – Resmungou Rony.- Somos uma bela fonte de distração...

- Hem, que tal se parássemos de divagar e fossemos comprar as roupas, hein? – Sugeriu Gina com um sorriso.

O restante das compras foi o mais normal que a normalidade bruxa permitiu. Gina se separou do grupo após encontrar Luna Lovegood, que estava muito ocupada calculando o número de ratos que uma coruja das torres caçaria em uma semana... Dentro de algumas condições como dias chuvosos, ventos de determinadas velocidades e predadores.

Ignorando ao afazeres aparentemente inúteis da garota, os três se puseram a voltar para a Ordem da Fênix, acompanhados da Sra Weasley, ela havia comprado umas oito caixas repletas de tinteiros que faziam um tilintar bastante irritante ao se chocarem.

Porém, no caminho foram abordados por Fred e Jorge, bastante animados e arfantes.

- Ainda bem que encontramos vocês! – Desabafou a Sra.Weasley jogando todas as compras que carregava em cima de Fred. – Estamos precisando de ajuda! – Ela arrancou de Harry e Hermione os pacotes e entregou para Jorge. Rony fez uma cara feia ao perceber que ia continuar carregando suas coisas.

- Não é pra isso que viemos mamãe! – Resmungou Jorge indignado. – Queremos mostrar a nossa loja para Harry e Hermione!

- Ah, é isso. – Resmungou ela não muito animada. – Por que diabos eu pensei que meus filhos queriam me ajudar de bom grado?

- Quero muito ver como ficou a loja. – Comentou Harry pegando suas compras de cima de Jorge. – Estão vendendo as Gemialidades?

- Estamos! – Falou Fred um tanto alto. Ele olhou para a mãe. – Eu falei que um dia nossas invenções seriam muito úteis e renderiam um bom dinheiro!

A Sra.Weasley fungou, num inicio de choro.

- Eu só queria o melhor para vocês, está é uma carreira muito insegura, sem nada garantido!

- Ern, com licença... – Hermione também pegou seus pacotes de Jorge. – E se nós fossemos ver a loja? Daqui a pouco teremos que voltar.

- É. – Disse Jorge enfático para mãe. – Nossa loja! Que promete durar mais que a própria Zogro's e Brincadeiras!

- Estão tão poderosos? – Perguntou Harry num sorriso satisfeito.

- Veja você mesmo! – Jorge fez uma reverência um tanto exagerada, como um bobo da corte que os convidava a seguir pelo lado esquerdo da ruela.

Fred resmungou alguma coisa em relação ao monte de pacotes que ainda estava carregando, mas logo parou com seus muxoxos ao ver a cara de Rony, que tinha no mínimo o dobro para levar. Jorge os guiou através do Beco Diagonal até uma pequena loja.

- Claro que decidimos não gastar toda a nossa verba de cara... – Disse Fred para Harry. – Decidimos por ficar com um lugarzinho pequeno.

- É, assim se acontecesse alguma coisa, teríamos dinheiro para resolver. – Acrescentou Jorge finalmente ajudando Fred com os pacotes que a Sra.Weasley jogara em cima dele. – Quando tivermos mais dinhehrio, vamos fundar uma filial em Hogsmade!

- Eu não entendo o por quê de tanta precaução com esta loja se são tão inconseqüentes com todo o resto! – Xingou a Sra.Weasley para os gêmeos, ela expirou fortemente como um dragão prestes a queimar a todos com seu fogo poderoso, deu as costas para eles, e depois de uma breve despedida de Rony Harry e Hermione foi embora.

- Não reparem na mamãe, ela ainda acha que deveríamos ir pro ministério. – Falou Fred observando a Sra.Weasley se distanciar. – Dia desse ela se acostuma a idéia e nos apóia mais...

- Mas enquanto isso não acontece... Nós continuamos ganhando dinheiro! – Jorge abriu um largo sorriso e convidou todos a entrar.

Não se poderia comparar o lugar com a Zogro's, em termos de tamanho, a loja era consideravelmente menor e abarrotada de coisas em armários com vidros e prateleiras diversas. Havia um balcão e logo depois dele uma porta de aspecto velho.

- Eu achava que isso era mais desorganizado... – Comentou Hermione se aproximando de um dos armários. – Olhe! Tem etiquetas indicando nome e função de cada objeto grudadas aqui!

- Pra dizer a verdade, esses dois já tentaram arrumar a loja "do jeitinho deles" – Informou Rony andando até ela. – Depois de algum tempo nem eles mais se achavam aqui dentro.

- Gina decidiu nos dar uma ajudinha.

- Depois disso passamos a vender bem mais...

Um grande relógio preso logo acima da porta deu barulhentas doze badaladas. Alguns objetos trepidaram com o som e, com efeito, todos tamparam os ouvidos.

- Ouch... – Resmungou Harry. – Pelo amor de Merlin, tratem de ajustar esse relógio! É ensurdecedor…

- E além do mais, nem é meio-dia! – Adicionou Rony.

- Hei, não tem nada de errado. – Falou Fred com simplicidade. - É uma de nossas invenções...

- Receio que o relógio já foi inventado, há muito tempo.

- Caríssima amiga Hermione, - Começou Jorge passando um braço por cima dos ombros da garota – O relógio é barulhento para chamar atenção, quanto ás horas, bem isso é preguiça do irmãozinho aqui que não teve vontade o suficiente para ir lá tentar ajustá-lo...Por que não vai lá pertinho?

- Acho melhor não. – Falou ela observando a expressão bastante suspeita no rosto do ruivo.

- Mocinha esperta! – Fred pareceu estranhamente com a Sra.Weasley. – O relógio foi projetado especialmente pra salas de aula.

- Ok, aposto que vão vender muito. – Comentou Rony com descrença.

- Ah, Rony. É obvio que tem uma arapuca nesse negocio. – Disse Harry apontando acusadoramente para o relógio. – Ele não parece nada inocente! E olha bem a cara do seu irmão! Você realmente acha que ele ia vender alguma coisa tão...Comum?

- Hum, não.

- Obrigado por esclarecer todas as duvidas de Rony e estragar qualquer indicio de suspense. – Disse Jorge monotonamente. – É, tecnicamente é montado para a situação de sala de aula, o relógio toca com antecedência, o professor resmunga alguma coisa sobre a hora errada e vai tentar arrumar a coisa pra que pare com o escândalo. Uma rajada de gosma verde "Adeusinho consciência" é atirada nele.

- Hã?

- Oh, a gosma é outra invenção... Ela envolve a vítima e faz com se esqueça de acontecimentos recentes! – Explicou Fred quase dando pulinhos.

- Hem, continuando... A gosma é atirada no professor, o cara desmaia, os alunos saem e depois de uma hora, tempo aproximado da aula, ele acorda, sem gosma nenhuma, e não lembra se deu ou não a lição! É realmente uma inovação no ramo de faltar aulas!

Hermione estava com a boca levemente aberta, com uma expressão de descrença inimaginável.

- Eu... Não acredito que vocês dois perderam tempo fazendo isso!

- Me parece muito útil nas aulas de poções... – Comentou Harry observando a reação já esperada de Hermione.

- Fizemos pensando no Snape... – Disse Fred satisfeito por ter agradado um possível cliente.

- Digo, é um absurdo! E além do mais. – A voz dela tomou um tom mais moderado. – Nunca vão conseguir fazer isso entrar em Hogwarts! E... Se conseguirem, sempre vai ter um aluno íntegro que vai denunciar!

- Hum... Talvez a gosma devesse cair em outras pessoas... Além do professor.

- Está me ameaçando Jorge?

- Que? Eu não... Estou só divagando que talvez este pedido possa vir a ser feito por alguém que se disponha a comprar o relógio... Ou poderíamos vender gosma enlatada e dizer para ele que se virasse com sua própria mira...

- Hum, ok...

Alguém deu três pancadas consideravelmente fortes na porta.

- Fred, Jorge! Por um acaso, vocês vão ficar aí o dia todo? – A possante voz da Sra.Weasley fez-se presente.

- Poderíamos? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono

- Claro que não! E além do mais temos que voltar para "casa" antes que "algumas pessoas" decidam atacar "certas pessoas" que todos nós não gostaríamos que fossem atacadas...

Todos se entreolharam com expressões estranhas. Rony deu os ombros e disse:

- Já estamos indo mamãe, a Gina está aí com você?

- Não, como ela é uma filha consciente dos atos e perigos, já voltou!

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Jorge imitando a mãe.

- Jorge, eu posso vê-lo da vitrina! Pare já com isso!

Ele quase tropeçou nos próprios pés, e sob as risadas de Fred, caiu um tombo que fez chão da pequena loja estremecer e derrubou o grande relógio da gosma verde no chão, fazendo com que a tal gosma se espalhasse por toda a loja. Harry ouviu Rony desabar no chão, dormindo, e logo após Hermione, e depois não conseguia mais ver muito bem, começou a ficar cambaleante, a última coisa que ouviu foi Fred, que havia sido tomado por alguma espécie de "ataque incessante de riso".

- Harry? Harry? – Ele sentiu alguém lhe dando sacudidelas. – Oh, por Merlin, eu ainda vou pegar aqueles dois! São sim, vocês mesmos!

- Mas mamãe! Foi um acidente!

- Hoho, acidentes vivem acontecendo por aqui? Não é? Rony! Acorda! Harry!

Harry sentou no chão, sua cabeça doía.

- A gosma funciona...

- É. – Disse Jorge, ele não parecia nada feliz com a cara da Sra.Weasley.

- Ok, ok... Acorda cara, a gente não tem mais tempo pra te esperar acordar pacificamente! – Resmungou Fred para Rony, que abriu os olhos em seguida.

- Hei, a gosma funciona!

- Já sabemos disso Rony. – A Sra. Weasley o ajudou a levantar.

Logo estavam de volta à sede da Ordem da Fênix.

N/A: Lendo outra vez esse capitulo... eu cheguei à conclusão de que ele é praticamente inútil! No entanto, é um dos meus preferidos! Mas de qualquer jeito, ele tem um valor na fic... deve ter... veremos mais adiante. Convenhamos que eu não tenho talento para finais de capitulo...mas mesmo assim, minha felicidade não é abalada! Comentem e façam uma escritora feliz ( isso seria uma boa campanha publicitária... hum...)


	4. Sonhos Desconhecidos

N/A: Alguma coisa muito errada na fic? Nhauch! Não tenho o que responder, pois não recebi nenhuma reviw, nem umazinha! Mas ok,ok, faz parte da vida, nem tudo é bom, mas bem que vocês podiam alegrar a vida da autora aqui né? Deixar as coisas mais coloridas para mim...( ?), ah, vocês entenderam: comentem!

Sonhos Desconhecidos

"Diga a verdade e saia correndo"  
Luiz G. M. Nozella

Obviamente não foi fácil achar um lugar para sentar no expresso de Hogwarts, ainda considerando o fato de que havia dois homens, da Ordem da Fênix, que estavam seguindo-os, para assegurar que chegariam são e salvos até o trem, partindo de lá, era com eles.

Foram salvos por Gina e Luna, elas tinham conseguido uma cabine vazia. A viajem transcorreu milagrosamente bem, a não ser quando Malfoy fez o favor de dar ao ar graça de sua presença.

- Oh, decadência. Devia ter ido mesmo para Durmstrang... Hogwarts aceita trouxas, mestiços, pobretões e loucas...

- És tão cansativo... – Resmungou Gina folheando o Pasquim.

- E a senhorita é tão... Ridiculamente... Ruiva. – Crabble e Goyle explodiram em risadas. Eles estavam mais altos e fortes do que no ano passado.

- Ah, vá pro seu lugar Malfoy, não temos tempo pra perder com você. – Decretou Harry sem se levantar do lugar.

- Pobrezinho do Potter, ele está psicologicamente abalado...Todo esse negocio de ser a única esperança da humanidade cansa? Compreendo... – Continuou Draco com seu tom de voz irônico e arrastado. – Não conta com ajuda... Afinal, Potter, o que se faz com um pobretão, a irmã dele, uma sangue-ruim com cabelo de vassoura e uma maluca que tem tampinhas de garrafa no pesc...

- Vá pro inferno. – Rony não o deixou terminar a frase, estava já levantando quando Goyle se pôs entre ele e Malfoy. – Você não tem coragem de vir aqui sozinho!

- Tenho muita coragem, caro Weasley, só que eu prefiro guardá-la para ocasiões mais propicias e proveitosas.

Harry se levantou, já um tanto enraivecido.

- Ok, Malfoy! Vá para fora agora!

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? – Ele tirou, corajosamente, Goyle da frente. – Não se ache no direito de mandar em mim, só por que todos seguem você! "Oh, Potter! Potter! O salvador da pátria e do mundo!" Só porque está sendo mimado por todos!

- Mimado? Olhem bem quem está nos falando isso! – Interrompeu Hermione. – Draco Malfoy em pessoa, o sonserino mais asqueroso e mimado da fase da Terra.

- Cale-se sangue-ruim! Ninguém lhe chamou para a conversa...

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer? – Disse Rony repentinamente. – Já que sou um monitor, eu acho que vou denunciar uma certa pessoa que anda atazanando os outros no expresso, e os pontos da Sonserina vão ser retirados, antes mesmo que tenham alguns.

- Ah, também sou um monitor Weasley, e ao contrário de você, sou um bom monitor e não pretendo me atrasar para ir ao vagão dos monitores! – Ele lançou um último olhar de desprezo a Harry e se retirou.

- Vamos ir depois... – Resmungou Rony ao ver Mione se levantando de seu lugar.

O Salão Principal parecia estranhamente maior este ano, as bandeiras das casas balançavam suavemente. Os alunos do primeiro ano foram trazidos por Hagrid como sempre, e foram escolhidos para suas devidas casas. A mesa da Sonserina estava anormalmente barulhenta, até que Prof Snape se levantou e ordenou ameaçadoramente que todos ficassem quietos, pois havia um comunicado a ser feito.

- Hum, obrigado Prof. Snape. – Falou Dumbledore com um tom de dúvida, em resposta o mestre de poções balançou a cabeça indicando que não fora nada. – Parece-me que todos sabem que de uns anos para cá temos trocado de professor da matéria de defesa contra as artes das trevas constantemente. Esse ano não vai ser diferente, já que a Sra. Umbridge está em recuperação de alguns acontecimentos... Com o perdão da palavra, Graças a Merlin! Mas, voltando ao assunto, esse ano vamos ter o prazer de ter uma professora muito bem qualificada, que muitos de vocês já conhecem. – Os murmúrios tomaram conta do salão. – E...E então eu gostaria de apresentar a quem não conhece, a Senhorita Fleur Delacour, a nova professora da defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Somente naquele momento Harry notou que Fleur estava sentada à mesa dos professores.

- Eu não acredito! – Hermione estava indignada, seu nariz se retorceu em discordância.

- Ah, vai ser um prazer mesmo... – Murmurou Simas que estava ao lado dela, ele levou um belo pontapé de Hermione.

- Dumbledore deve estar passando mal, imagine, Delacour professora!

- Não vejo problema algum. – Disse Rony que imediatamente teve o apoio de todos os garotos próximos, inclusive os corvinais da outra mesa.

- Essa aula vai render tanto quanto as de Umbridge... – Ela se aproximou dos dois e cochichou. – Duvido que ela é uma boa professora.

- Dumbledore a escolheu, tem que ser boa. – Disse Harry com uma ponta de impaciência.

- Você vai me compreender na primeira aula.

Ele realmente entendeu o que Hermione havia dito na primeira aula que tiveram com ela.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou a nova professora entrando apressada na sala de aula.

- 'Dia senhorita Delacour. – murmuraram todos garotos sonserinos em coro, seguindo com os olhos cada movimento dela.

Infelizmente quem fosse que fazia o horário devia ter alguma coisa contra a casa da Grifinória, eles sempre ficavam com os sonserinos na classe de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Ela se sentou delicadamente em sua cadeira fofa atrás da grande mesa do professor e começou a chamada. A cada nome seus olhos azuis se erguiam para ver o dono da voz que dizia "presente".

- Eu já olhei o que vocês aprenderam ano passado. – Falou ela suavemente. – E sinceramente, perderam o ano inteiro. A Sra. Umbridge "confiou" demais na força de vontade dos senhores, já que não deu realmente nenhuma aula.

Harry olhou de relance para Hermione, sua expressão demonstrava imenso tédio, Rony, entretanto, parecia muito interessado.

- Gostaria de buscar alguns quadros ilustrativos sobre vampiros na biblioteca, Sra... – Ela deu mais uma olhada na chamada. – Granger?

- Claro. – Sua voz não poderia ter soado mais falsa.

- Por Gentileza, vá junto Sr. Goyle.

Goyle levantou de seu lugar ao lado de Malfoy vagarosamente e foi atrás de Hermione que já havia saído da sala.

- Não há muito que aprender sobre vampiros, e muitos de vocês já devem conhecer boa parte do conteúdo... Mas de qualquer forma dedicaremos algumas aulas para o assunto.

- Minha prima quer casar com um vampiro! – Disse Patil. – Ela falou que são o máximo...

- Posso dizer que não é uma decisão muito sensata. – Fleur olhou feio para ela por tê-la interrompido. – Mas, aproveitando a sua intervenção... Sua prima deve ter dito isso devido a aparecia dos vampiros, ao contrario do que as pessoas pensam, vampiros não são feios, esta imagem é associada a eles pelo que fazem, sugar sangue...

Deram três pancadas leves na porta.

- Pode entrar.

Hermione e Goyle voltaram, cada um segurava um quadro em branco, embora o do garoto fosse cerca de três vezes maior.

- Obrigada. Poderia pendurar isso na parede?

Goyle murmurou alguma coisa e pegou o quadro de Hermione, depois dependurou os dois na parede mais próxima.

- Continuando, a sobrevivência de um vampiro depende de sua aparência, ou de sua força.

Ela se levantou e bateu duas vezes com a varinha no quadro menor, a imagem de um homem apareceu lá, ao lado dele havia um pequeno texto, outras imagens confusas iam surgindo.

- Vejam então, este é um vampiro. Parece-se realmente com um humano, é a intenção.Estes seres são naturais das trevas, desonestos por natureza, na verdade só fazem algo que lhes traga algum proveito, porém, há uma coisa que vampiros honram muito: suas dividas, por isso não tentam contraí-las. Alguém tem algo a falar sobre isso?

- Meu pai diz que a pior coisa que se pode fazer a um vampiro é salvá-lo – disse Draco arrastando cada palavra.

- Ele tem razão, se salvares a vida de um vampiro ele terá uma divida contigo.

- Dividas podem durar quanto? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Isso não está no livro não é? – falou Fleur maliciosamente. – Podem durar gerações, até que sejam pagas. Se um vampiro for salvo, ele terá que salvar seu salvador, e então não terá mais que protegê-lo. – ela tocou a varinha no quadro maior, desta vez apareceram vários gráficos e uma mulher.

- Ok, presumo que já tenham notado que é uma vampira. – Olhando com mais atenção Harry notou que ela estava pálida demais para estar viva. – Elas não são tão convincentes quanto os vampiros, não precisam. – Ela lançou um olhar reprovador a todos os garotos, como se fossem culpados por isso. – Suas presas, que normalmente são homens, não têm o trabalho de notar detalhes como cor e olhos. Palidez e olhos brilhantes demais são sinais. Claro que às vezes não é necessário ser convincente, quando se é forte.

Ela olhou para o relógio na parede.

Leiam o a parte do capitulo que fala sobre índices de força, até a próxima aula.

- Foi uma boa aula Hermione.- Retrucou Rony enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

Ela o ignorou totalmente.

- Vai se negar a falar? – Perguntou Harry. – Isso é meio infantil.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre biblioteca e sumiu de vista

- Ela disse para você o que acha sobre Fleur ser professora? – Perguntou Rony.

- Não, era você quem estava sentado ao lado dela...

- Ela acha... – Ele baixou a voz. – Que Dumbledore está ficado um velho babão.

Harry deu um pulo de indignação.

- Isso é uma ofensa! O diretor sabe o que faz, é um homem sábio!

- Hum, eu não o culpo... Afinal ter uma veela sentada na mesa dos professores, todo o dia ao seu lado não deve ser nada ruim... – Comentou Rony acabando com o assunto.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco...

- Temos aula daqui a meia hora, Harry. – Avisou o outro começando a remexer em seus pergaminhos.

- Eu sei, mas estou muito cansado... – Murmurou ele esfregando os olhos.

- Olá! – Luna saltou na frente dos dois. – E aí, como foi a primeira aula do ano?

- Interessante. – Comentou Rony esfregando o peito, tinha levado um belo susto.

- Hum, não poderia deixar de ser... Por que vocês dois não vêm lá fora comigo, estou tentando descobrir se a lula gigante gosta de bolinhos de maça!

- Não, obrigado. – Disse Harry olhando estranhamente para ela. – Preciso dormir.

Ela voltou seus esperançosos olhos azuis para Rony.

- Tudo bem, eu vou...

_- Não! – Urrou. – Não pode ser!_

_O homem baixo se encolheu em um canto._

_- Perdão mestre, mas achei que deveria informá-lo._

_- Cale-se, seu inútil! O que farei agora? Todos os meus planos estão arruinados! Voltei à estaca zero!_

_- Teremos que armar outro plano, agora a situação mudou. – Falou timidamente o vulto encapuzado da direita._

_- Não fale coisas que todos sabemos. – Resmungou um outro vulto. – É obvio que tudo mudou, para pior._

_- Parem com esta ladainha! Estão desordenando meus pensamentos!_

_- Sim mestre. – O silêncio pairou no ar._

_- Então, - A voz cortante invadiu novamente a sala. – Como obteve esta informação Rabicho?_

_- Com um perito em maldições e Artes Escuras._

_- Por que foi procurá-lo?_

_- Eu não ia..._

_- Fale!_

_- Fui visitar a Sra. Malfoy, eu contei-lhe sobre as visões do senhor, mestre, e então ela disse que falaria com o marido..._

_- Lúcio Malfoy? Como conseguiu falar com ele?_

_- Não sei, parece que é permitida a visita de parentes, agora que os aurores tomam conta do lugar._

_- Pretensiosos, acham que estão seguros por serem do ministério... Continue._

_- Ela comunicou-se comigo cerca de três dias depois, Malfoy alimentava suspeitas ruins, e recomendou que falássemos com um certo homem..._

_- Traga-o aqui, quero falar com ele agora!_

_- Sim mestre! – Rabicho saiu correndo._

_- Diabos, Lúcio não podia ter sido pego naquela armadilha para Potter no ministério, era um ótimo servo... – Ele deu um suspiro. – Todos os meus bons seguidores estão presos!Agora só me restam estes inúteis!_

_- Perdão mestre! Misericórdia!_

_- Imprestáveis! Se não fossem tão idiotas, teriam notado antes o que está acontecendo, prova disso é que mesmo o Malfoy, que nem está aqui, percebeu o que era!_

_Um dos comensais se ajoelhou, com as mãos no rosto, era possível ver que estava chorando._

_- Pare com isso! Pare, vá arrumar uma solução para o meu problema.Pesquisem, deve estar em algum lugar, algum livro mofado no porão de um de vocês..._

Harry abriu os olhos sem se levantar da cama.

- Foi só um sonho idiota. – Resmungou para si mesmo, um sonho de uma mente conturbada. – e se for mesmo real, parece que o senhor "eu-vou-dominar-o-mundo" está com problemas. – Deu uma risadinha cúmplice para o nada e voltou a dormir.

N/A: Capitulo curto por que não tenho reais motivos para estar feliz por causa da fic. No mais, ainda amo vocês, então, mandem muitas reviews para mim!


	5. Cratera de Gelo

N/A: Unf, como eu estava distraída, teve (sim!) uma pessoa que comentou meu outro capítulo: a salvadora do meu bom humor: Nina Black Lupin! ( Aêêê!) então, agora, os agradecimentos atrasados que devo à ela: obrigada! Eu sei que posso postar mais rápido, por isso, a partir de hoje, vou colocar os capítulos no ar de dez em dez dias! Ah, sei que afinal poderia ser de semana em semana...mas não tentem me apressar de mais que eu enlouqueço, por tanto: de dez em dez dias!

Cratera de Gelo

"Herói é aquele que faz a sua parte"

Desconhecido

- Se conforme, a Lula não gosta de maças!

- Mas isso é logicamente impossível...

- Hã?

- Segundo os meus cálculos, esta seria a fruta preferida dela.

Rony observou as maças boiando no lago, Luna havia jogado inúmeras delas na água.

- Acho que vamos levar uma detenção por casa disso...

- Por que? Estamos alimentando a Lula Gigante, antes que ela comece a devorar os alunos!

- Estamos poluindo o lago, e além do mais, você acabou com o estoque de maças do castelo!

- Dobby foi um amor, ele me deu tantas maças...

- Luna, você tem que entender que a Lula do lago não é carnívora, ela não vai atacar ninguém se você não alimentá-la.

- Hum... Talvez isso seja verdade, acho melhor que eu continue a minha pesquisa sobre corujas, antes que elas se rebelem contra os bruxos!

Rony grunhiu.

- Tudo bem aí? – Harry se aproximava calmamente do lago.

- Sim! – Luna falou animada, logo após saiu saltitando.

- Aonde ela vai desse jeito?

- Concluir a pesquisa sobre corujas, antes que elas devorem nossas cabeças como a Lula Gigante.

Harry lançou um olhar duvidoso a Rony que relaxou os ombros.

- Ignore o que eu disse, Luna está ficando loca gradativamente.

- É? Acho que ela é só um pouco diferente.

- Não era você quem estava aqui tentando descobrir a comida preferida da lula.

- Ok... Ah, sim! Eu tive um sonho bastante estranho.

- O que você sonhou? – Perguntou Rony enquanto começavam a voltar para o castelo.

- Algumas coisas sobre Voldemort...

- De novo? – Harry pode sentir que o amigo gelou pela pronuncia do nome, mas rapidamente disfarçou e continuou a conversa.

- É, acho que estou muito preocupado com a volta dele, e até sonho tenho com isso.

- Das últimas vezes que isso aconteceu, meu pai quase foi morto...

- Não, esse era diferente. Eu não estava no corpo dele, parecia que somente assistia a tudo, como em um filme.

- Fil o que?

- Filme, você sabe o que é filme...

- Acho que sim...

- Vá falar agora mesmo com Dumbledore! – Uma voz estridente soou atrás dos dois, era Hermione.

- Você não devia se intrometer na conversa dos outros! – Resmungou Rony.

- Dumbledore precisa saber deste tipo de coisa. – Continuou ela o ignorando.

- Vou lá depois da aula de Herbologia... – Falou Harry.

- Sonhos? Novamente? – Dumbledore alisava sua longa barba.

Harry estava sentado em uma grande mesa improvisada na sala do próprio diretor, em uma das extremidades sentava-se Dumbledore, ao seu lado direito Snape, ao esquerdo Delacour. Haviam montado uma reunião com os professores pertencentes à Ordem da Fênix, que não estavam dando aula no momento.

As paredes do escritório pareciam estranhamente mais escuras, os quadros cochilavam placidamente, em quando a fênix bicava alguma coisa em cima do armário.

- Não está inventando isso, não é Potter? – Sibilou Snape friamente.

- Obvio que não! – Respondeu Harry firmemente, um indício de indignação e desconfiança soou em sua voz.

- Vejo muitas justificativas para meu pensamento... Sempre foi alguém que adora ser o centro das atenções, - Harry podia ler "como seu pai" nos poços sem fundo que pareciam os olhos dele.- Nada mais formidável que começar a ter visões de Você-sebe-quem... – Snape continuou, ignorando totalmente a presença do diretor.

- O senhor cale-se! Como ainda tem coragem de ficar ao lado de Dumbledore, fazendo tudo que faz! – Gritou Harry, o ódio misturado com sede de vingança aflorando em sua pele.

- Senhores! – Exclamou Fleur escandalosamente, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- O Senhor Potter está claramente me agredindo... – Harry podia sentir o sorriso frio de Snape em seus ombros

- Snape está insinuando coisas! E todos sabem que...

Dumbledore bateu com o punho na mesa, em um ato inesperado dentro do conceito que Harry tinha dele. A mesa rangiu, como que em um gemido de dor, os quadros resmungaram em conjunto para que todos ficassem quietos. A habitual calma não estava mais estampada nos seus olhos azuis. Parecia ter envelhecido anos dês do último segundo que Harry o olhara.

- Dispenso discussões inúteis! Estamos aqui para resolver problemas, e não criar outros. Isso também se aplica ao senhor! – Disse ele apagando o sorrisinho cínico de Snape. – Esse tipo de coisa não é mais admissível... – Sua voz voltou ao tom normal, acomodou-se melhor em sua poltrona e voltou a alisar a barba calmamente.

- Hem... – Pigarreou Fleur quebrando o silêncio. – O que faremos então?

Ela estava inquieta, batia as unhas na madeira, provocando um ruído consideravelmente irritante, respirava com ardor, os olhos azuis dançando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Vamos pensar. – Sussurrou Snape monotonamente. – No que diabos esse sonho quer dizer...

- Não seria uma visão decorrente da Oclumência? Você-sabe-quem pode estar tentando invadir a mente do garoto novamente...– Delacour deu um grande sorriso a todos, convencida de que havia encontrado a resposta.

- Não. – Resmungou, como se fosse obvio. – Mesmo que qualquer um possa invadir a mente do Sr. Potter, - Falou ele ironicamente. – já que ele fez o favor de ignorar minhas regras, e não treinar... Você-sabe-quem não teria motivos para fazê-lo ver o que viu.

- Caso seja verdade. – Disse Dumbledore sem levantar os olhos, como se estivesse pensando nisso há muito tempo.. – E se ele estiver querendo fazer-nos pensar que está fraco, com todos os planos arruinados? Seria bem típico de Voldemort.

- Pode ser isso... – Todos voltaram os olhares novamente para Harry, que agora voltava a falar. – Mas e se for verdade, e se tiver me mostrado por acidente?

- Realmente muito improvável... – Comentou Fleur afundando em sua poltrona, a desanimação tomando conta de sua face.

- Deve ter sido um sonho, somente um sonho do Sr. Potter... – Disse Snape. – Adormeceu pensando nisso e naturalmente, sonhou com o assunto.

Os olhares de Fleur, Dumbledore e Snape recaíram novamente sobre ele, teve a impressão de que até os quadros levantavam de seus cochilos para observá-lo. Estavam duvidando dele, todos.

- Vou embora, então, acho que minha parte por aqui já acabou. – Pegou os livros que carregava de cima da mesa e partiu, se não queriam acreditar nele, que não acreditassem. Só estava sentido por causa do diretor, sempre confiara tanto em nele e agora...

Decidiu não comentar sobre o ocorrido, mesmo que Rony e Hermione o tivessem pressionado para que contasse tudo nos mínimos detalhes, ele desconversou tanto que os dois acabaram desistindo. Não queria que notassem que Dumbledore não confiava mais nele, que afinal, havia se rendido como todos os outros que achavam que Harry Potter só queria ser o assunto da semana.

Os dias passaram relativamente rápido, talvez porque não estivesse prestando muita atenção nas aulas, mergulhado em seus pensamentos não se importava com que os outros diziam a seu respeito. Harry havia notado, algumas poucas vezes, que Mcgonagal o olhava por cima dos seus óculos de professora, enquanto parava um momento de escrever.Um olhar de mãe, quase de pena.

Depois de ter recebido cerca de sessenta cutucões de Rony, Harry foi obrigado a voltar ao mundo, deixar seus pensamentos de lado e suas teorias de onde Voldemort estava para a Ordem da Fênix.

O inverno havia chegado rigoroso em Hogwarts, a neve caia e o lago congelara. Havia sido comunicado pela manhã que poderiam patinar sem medo que o gelo quebrasse, pois este estava anormalmente grosso e forte para sustentar muito peso, Rony tentava aprender com Hermione, que também ajudava a Harry, que já sabia fazer aquilo graças aos mimos de Duda, os tios tinham que levá-lo junto, quando era criança, para a pista de patinação que freqüentavam, embora fizesse muito tempo que não fazia aquilo se lembrava perfeitamente bem. Fleur Delacour deslizava graciosamente sobre o gelo atraindo olhares de muitos garotos.

Quando Rony finalmente pegou o jeito da coisa e aventurou-se a patinar com os demais alunos e deu o extremo azar de chocar-se como ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Draco Malfoy, que estava conversando com Crabbe e Goyle no gelo, de pé equilibrando-se com alguma dificuldade.

- Weasley, seu idiota, quase me faz cair!

- Por que está aí parado? Vá conversar com estes brutamontes ogros os quais chama de amigos na neve!

- Foi você quem veio para cima de mim!E o lago é de todos, se eu quiser ficar aqui falando com uma pedra eu posso!

- Está atrapalhando todo mundo! – Nisso Rony tinha razão, Malfoy estava exatamente no meio do lago e todos que passavam tinham que desviar dele.

- Se eu quisesse atrapalhar não teria ninguém neste lago! – Resmungou ele colocando as mãos na cintura

- Convencido!

- Preste atenção Weasley, eu me acho no direito de ficar parado no meio do lago da minha escola sem ser atropelado por idiotas que seguem o Potter!

- Não sigo o Harry, não o meta na nossa conversa!

- Não vai pedir socorro aquela sangue-ruim que vocês chamam de amiga para que ela me ataque aos tapas?

- Tenho amigas trouxas e o Harry, são muito melhores do que o que você tem, um pai preso e comensal!

- Não meta meu pai nisso...

- Oh, ninguém mandou o seu pai ser um comensal! Acho que ele se decidiu quanto a isso sozinho.

- Weasley! – Grunhiu ele. – Se cale agora mesmo ou...

- Está me ameaçando? Olha que isso dá cadeia! – Rony começava a sorrir

- Agora todos têm medo de mim... Por sua causa e de Potter os alunos das outras casas me olham temerosos... – Draco Sussurrou se aproximando dele.

- Estou tremendo Malfoy! Tremendo! – Rony o emburrou com força, mas Malfoy parecia ter um mínimo domínio sobre os patins e somente deslizou para trás cambaleante, logo recuperou o equilíbrio com ajuda de Crabbe, e empurrou Rony de volta, que caiu com as pernas para cima.

- Tremendo de frio, eu até compreendo, não é muito recomendável ficar deitado no gelo. – E se afastou seguido de Crabbe e Goyle sorridentes.

Rony tentou levantar, mas caiu de novo, resmungando tentou uma segunda vez e caiu, sentou e chamou por Mione que estava ali por perto.

- Se meter em briga com o Malfoy!Rony, por favor!

- Foi ele quem começou!

- Odeio ter que tirar a sua razão e dar para o Malfoy, mas foi você quem o atropelou.

- Defendendo o Malfoy?

- Não, sendo justa. – Balbuciou ela desinteressada. – Eu falei que devia treinar mais um pouco antes de tentar patinar nesta parte do lago.

- Você caiu? – Harry patinava vagarosamente, parou na frente do amigo.

- O que parece? – Respondeu ele irônico, com alguma ajuda de Hermione ele se levantou.

- Que levou um belo tombo, e isso afetou o seu humor...

- Muito engraçado. – Respondeu para Harry. – Mas agora minhas costas estão doendo!

- Acho melhor sentar-se um pouco, antes que atropele mais alguém. – Disse Hermione o guiando até a neve

Sentaram-se em uma das margens do lago, a neve estava muito bonita naquele dia, Rony esfregou as mãos enluvadas sorrindo.

- Gosto de neve...

Um ruído aterrorizante cortou o ar antes que ele pudesse sequer terminar a sua frase. Parecia alguma coisa quebrando, um grito segui e depois dele o ruído de alguma coisa batendo água. Harry se levantou assustado, seguido de Hermione e Rony que caiu novamente.

- Droga. – Chiou o garoto. – nunca vou conseguir ficar em pé nesse negócio...

Ouviu-se o barulho cortante de um patim derrapando no gelo, e outra vez alguma coisa sendo jogada na água.

- O que está acontecendo? – Gritou Rony do chão.

Todos os alunos estavam parados e tensos, olhavam para um só ponto. – Harry deslizou suavemente entre os seus colegas, que agora pareciam estátuas de gelo no lago, havia uma grande cratera no solo gelado.

Hermione ia seguir Harry, mas foi puxada pelo ruivo que ainda estava no chão, ele parecia muito emburrado por ninguém ter lembrado que estava ali, e, além disso, suas costas doíam muito... Era o décimo primeiro tombo feio que havia levado só naquele dia.

Os dois juntaram-se a Harry, o silêncio só era quebrado pela respiração arfante de alguns alunos, agora se aglomeravam em volta do buraco no gelo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou Rony para a menina de doze anos ao seu lado.

- A profa Delacour e mais um garoto caíram no lago. – Respondeu ela em um tom de voz ainda mais baixo, os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

- Alguém chame ajuda! – Gritou um garoto da Corvinal. – Alguém chame ajuda!

Cerca de quinze alunos, componentes de todas as casas, saíram correndo em direção ao castelo. Harry apalpava os bolso à procura se sua varinha, ele havia deixado-a no dormitório, com medo que acabasse se quebrando, uma vez que não lembrava exatamente como patinar.

Repentinamente um som amedrontador rompeu o silêncio, alguém emergia da água. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente, era Malfoy. Ele batia os braços continuadamente, lutando contra o peso de suas roupas, respirava com força e pela boca, um fino filete de sangue escorria pelos lábios que estavam tomando uma tonalidade azulada devido o frio.

- Me ajudem! – Gritou indignado para todos os alunos, que continuavam olhando-o estarrecidos.

- Onde está a Senhorita Delacour? – a voz chorosa da menina ao lado de Rony fez-se ouvir.

- Está lá em baixo! – Disse uma outra cheia de terror

- Onde estão os monitores? – Perguntou indignado um dos alunos do primeiro ano. – Tem uma professora se afogando! Ela vai morrer se não fizerem algo rápido!

Rony e Hermione ergueram as mãos prontamente, estavam se preparando para entrar no lago quando Malfoy sumiu de vista.

- Por que ele mergulhou? – Perguntou Rony confuso.

- Malfoy também é um monitor...

Rony olhou para Hermione, podiam ler um o pensamento do outro "o que ele está armando?".

- Vamos acabar perdendo Draco... – Lamentou-se Pansy para um grupo de meninas da Sonserina, suas amigas. – Será que não tem nenhum lufo idiota o suficiente para se atirar no lago?

- Os lufos estão dentro do castelo Parkinson, nem sabem que tem um lago em Hogwarts. – disse Zabini que estava um pouco mais distante.

- Hei! – Resmungou um lufo próximo.

- Acho que ele vai congelar pelo caminho... – Comentou Rony observando a água.

- Eu posso até ver ele em um grande cubo azul de gelo, descongelando em frente a uma lareira... – Disse Harry sorridente.

- Seria um desperdiço se Delacour morresse, mas ela não quis ir ao baile comigo no quarto ano, eu fiquei traumatizado sabia? Agora não posso mais chegar perto de _veelas! _Elas me dão medo!

- Pode parar Rony, Harry e eu sabemos que você adora _veelas_ e faria qualquer coisa para estar perto de uma.

- Bem, apesar do trauma... Como eu sou muito forte e corajoso, alguém que luta contra os seus medos...

- Ah, sinceramente! – Exclamou Harry. – Acho que nunca encontraremos uma pessoa mais modesta que Ronald Weasley na face da Terra...

Os alunos começaram a se movimentar novamente, Malfoy havia voltado.

- Onde está a profa?

Malfoy pareceu levemente irritado por ninguém estar se importando com a sua saúde, ou com seu surpreendente ato heróico. Ele puxou Fleur rudemente pelo pulso para fora da água. Harry logo correu para professora, Hermione prestou alguns socorros, fazendo com que a mulher ficasse semiconsciente. Malfoy era ajudado a sair do lago pelos seus companheiros de casa. Rony e Harry carregaram Delacour ao longo do caminho até o castelo, Draco os seguia, auxiliado por Pansy.

- Senhorita Delacour! – Snape se aproximava em passos rápidos e largos, seguido por Goyle, que havia saído para buscar ajuda. – Como fostes cair no lago?

Com um simples movimento da varinha, ele tirou Fleur dos braços dos garotos, a fazendo flutuar, como se os dois fossem uma ameaça para ela.

- Sr. Malfoy tem condições de andar até a enfermaria? – Perguntou Snape.

- Acho que sim... – Disse ele um tanto melodramaticamente demais.

- Pobre Draco... – Sussurrou Pansy enquanto voltavam a andar. – Parece que ninguém mais valoriza sangue-puros, com atitudes nobres...

Ao verem o socorro chegar, os alunos começaram a caminhar através da neve, voltando para o lago para patinar. Percebendo que não poderia ajudar mais, Harry fez menção de voltar para o lago, Rony fez o mesmo, porém, foram puxados de volta por Hermione.

- Hermione, vamos para o lago patinar, Rony já consegue, eu o ajudo. – Disse Harry observando Snape, Malfoy, Delacour e Parkinson se afastarem seguidos de alguns alunos de outras casas.

- É, Mione, estou quase lá. – Rony parecia mais esperançoso que não cairia uma décima segunda vez.

- Não perco o que acontece com a Delacour e o Malfoy nem morta! – Os olhos dela tinham um brilho estranho.

-Não conhecia este seu lado curioso Mione, não foi você que quis nos parar quando Harry ia duelar com o Malfoy no primeiro ano? – Perguntou Rony muito surpreendido.

-Você ainda lembra disso? – Perguntou ela indignada mais para si mesma do que para Rony. – Os dois iam quebrar uma regra, não estamos quebrando nenhuma regra seguindo o Malfoy até a enfermaria. – Justificou-lhes impelindo os dois a seguirem a comitiva de alunos que já havia entrado no castelo, rodeando os feridos.

Os corredores pareciam interminavelmente longos para o gosto de Harry, sem constar o fato que estava morrendo de frio, já que tivera que tirar os patins para neve e agora corria só de meias pelo chão de pedra. Ele podia jurar que Snape havia seguido um caminho três vezes mais gelado só porque tinha notado que ele estava sem sapatos.

O professor invadiu a enfermaria sem ser anunciado. A enfermeira pulou de susto ao ver tanta gente entrando em seu local de trabalho sem o mínimo respeito aos doentes, as garotas que choramingavam por causa da professora não estavam ajudando muito a acalmar os ânimos.

- O que é isso, que gritaria é essa? Professor Snape, o que significa esta invasão? – Gritou ela exaltada, no entanto não deixou que o professor respondesse, e começou um discurso que prometia durar horas. – Eu tenho pacientes a cuidar aqui! É um lugar em que deve reinar o silêncio! – Então ela viu Delacour que continuava a flutuar, mudou o seu tom de voz imediatamente, pousou a ponta dos dedos nos seus lábios e sussurrou – Por Merlin!

- A Professora Delacour caiu no lago, não parece muito bem. – Resmungou Snape a colocando delicadamente em um dos leitos. – Receio que tenha ficado muito tempo sem ar...

Harry observou a enfermeira pegar uma prancheta, e anotar em um pedaço de pergaminho algumas coisas, correndo de um lado para o outro, catando ervas e pós para fazer uma poção...

- O Sr. Malfoy também caiu. – Avisou Pansy com sua voz estridente, a garota se pôs em frente a enfermeira, a olhava como se exigisse que atendesse Draco antes de Delacour.

- O Sr. Malfoy teve mais sorte. – Sussurrou Madame Pomfrey observando o garoto enquanto preparava uma poção de aspecto pegajoso.

- Ele nadou até a superfície, e salvou a professora. – Sibilou Parkinson se mantendo firme. – Sozinho.

Snape pigarreou ao notar o olhar perturbador que Pansy lançava à enfermeira, fazendo com que sua aluna voltasse para o lado de Draco.

- E o que ainda fazem aqui todos vocês? – Urrou o professor de poções olhando para os alunos que choramingavam à porta da enfermaria. – Fora! Aqui permanecem somente os envolvidos, e não os curiosos, logo, fora! – Ele enxotou todos os alunos com alguns olhares feios. – Pode ficar Weasley, me parece que estava discutindo com o Sr. Malfoy antes dele cair, não é?

Harry Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Ele está me culpando de ter feio aquela cratera? – Sussurrou o ruivo.

- Se for, você está em péssimos lençóis... – respondeu Hermione observando o olhar satisfeito de Snape.

N/A : Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, afinal, ele é importante... Hum, comentem, digam o que acharam sobre o acidente de Delacour, se ela vai se juntar ao clube de professores de defesa contra as artes das trevas despedidos, mortos, desmemoriados, ou psicologicamente abalados... ou ainda o que foi este episódio "Malfoy herói"? Teria sido Rony, se revelando outro gênio do mal (...) ? Puft, comentem alguma coisa!


	6. As Leis da Insegurança

N/A: Bem, como o prometido, estou atualizando de dez em dez dias...pensei que seria possível atualizar semanalmente, mas para isso vocês vão ter que me mandar muitos comentários ( huahahah) Obrigada Nina Black Lupin, você vive me ajudando mesmo.

As Leis da Insegurança

"Acredito em sorte. Do contrário, como explicar o sucesso de pessoas das quais não gostamos?"

Jean Cocteau

- O senhor vai ter que tomar também. – Avisou Madame Pomfrey ao ver a expressão de nojo que estava estampada no semblante do sonserino. – Ou vai ficar com uma grave pneumonia, e o remédio para esta doença é bem pior do que a poção para a prevenção.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa sobre incompetência para Pansy, que deu uma risadinha irritante.

Rony esfregava as mãos fortemente, Hermione e Harry continuavam cada um ao seu lado, ele parecia realmente preocupado de ser acusado de quase matar uma professora e um monitor.

- Sr. Weasley, queira, por favor, me seguir até a minha sala. – Disse Snape se retirando da enfermaria seguido por Rony e os olhares de Pansy, Draco, Hermione e Harry.

- Acho que o seu amiguinho Weasley vai se dar mal... – Sussurrou Draco para os dois, Pansy exibia um sorriso estranhamente bonito para ela.

- Tome. – Ordenou Madame Pomfrey erguendo um copo para Malfoy, ele fez uma cara terrível depois de beber tudo em um gole só. – Não é tão ruim assim... – Resmungou a enfermeira revirando os olhos.

Draco já havia vestido um daqueles aventais ridículos da enfermaria, felizmente o dele não tinha nenhuma espécie de abertura atrás, estava com uns três cobertores sobre as costas. Ele se aproximou do leito de Delacour, se debruçou sobre a borda da cama.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou à Madame Pomfrey.

- Esperamos que sim. – Disse ela olhando-o estranhamente, Pansy não parecia nada feliz com o interesse do garoto pela professora.

Mas era justificável, pensou Harry. A Professora estava mais pálida do que de costume, com os olhos azuis semi-abertos, em um estado decadente... A cabeça caída para o lado, inerte...Sem aviso ela abriu os imensos olhos brilhantes, sua expressão era de extremo terror, se espremeu em um canto da cama, seus olhos percorriam a sala procurando por algo, olhou para Harry, Hermione, Pomfrey, Pansy e Draco. A situação tornou-se inesperadamente cômica quando ela se agarrou fortemente ao pescoço do sonserino, negando-se a soltá-lo como, se de fato, estivesse caindo de um imenso abismo, e tivesse conseguido agarrar-se a um galho.

- Solte o Draco! – Pansy estava furiosa, Malfoy assustado, Harry tendo um ataque de risos, Hermione tentando achar um ângulo melhor para ver a cena e Madame Pomfrey tentando desgrudar Pansy de Delacour.

- Solte-a Srta. Parkinson! Solte-a! Ela está doente! – Berrava a enfermeira.

- Solte o Draco!

- Srta Granger, venha aqui me ajudar!

- Estou indo Madame Pomfrey!

- Parem de puxá-la, estão me machucando! – gritou Draco fazendo com que todas se distanciassem, ele fuzilou as três com o olhar, Harry continuava rindo. – Vocês acabaram com o meu pescoço!

Fleur estava chorando, continuava agarrada nele.

- Por que ela está fazendo isso? – choramingou Pansy para Madame Pomfrey.

- Vou averiguar. Creio que seria melhor que a senhorita se retirasse, está um pouco perturbada. – Respondeu a enfermeira, Pansy deu duas batidinhas consoladoras no ombro direito de Draco e saiu da sala com os olhos vermelhos por causa das lágrimas.

Madame Pomfrey encheu um copo com a mesma poção que havia dado para Draco, colocou mais algumas ervas. Mas quanto tentou oferecê-la para a professora, ela quase caiu tentando fugir.

– Oh Merlin, não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando... – Ela deu o copo para Malfoy. – Faça-a tomar.

- Eu? – Respondeu ele indignado com o copo na mão. – Tenho certeza absoluta que aqui, não sou eu o enfermeiro, quanto mais o curandeiro!

- Se eu pudesse daria para ela! – Retrucou Madame Pomfrey um pouco alterada. – Depois vou ter que falar com o senhor a respeito de algumas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Faça-a tomar a poção.

- Como? Ela esta chorando, pombas!

- Acalme-a, eu sei que o senhor consegue.

Realmente, Rony não chegou na melhor hora. Apesar de Harry estar se recuperando do ataque de risos, e Hermione ter voltado para o seu lugar, o Weasley ficou estupefato diante da cena, como se negando a acreditar naquilo.

- Solte a Senhorita Delacour! – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

- Nem ouse se aproximar. – Sibilou a enfermeira. – Não agora que tudo está sobre controle.

Rony foi puxado para seu lugar ao lado de Hermione, por Harry.

- Não sabemos o que está havendo. – Avisou Harry antes que Rony pudesse perguntar, o ruivo parecia um tanto assustado.

Draco deu um longo suspiro de impaciência.

-Senhorita Delacour, pode me largar agora. – sua voz arrastada tornou-se, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente macia.

-Não me deixe sozinha...Aqui. – Murmurou ela colada ao peito dele

-Mas senhorita... – Malfoy voltou a ao seu tom de impaciência, parecia muito constrangedor fazer parte de tudo aquilo.

-Não a contrarie, está em estado de choque, faça o que ela quiser. – Disse Madame Pomfrey atenta aos movimentos dela, a enfermeira parecia um cão de guarda, aconselhando Malfoy.

- Tenho medo, estou tão sozinha. – Fleur não parecia ver as outras pessoas, nada além de Malfoy.

-Estou aqui, senhorita Delacour. – Respondeu ele pacientemente.

- És... – Ela olhou para cima, observando atentamente o rosto pálido de Malfoy, como uma criança que procurava traços conhecidos.

-Draco Malfoy. – Respondeu ele um pouco friamente demais, Madame Pomfrey o repreendeu com um olhar feio.

- Seja mais simpático com ela! – Sussurrou a enfermeira indignada.

- Ah, lembro-me do senhor... – Ela comentou calmamente, a respiração já não estava mais ofegante. Passeou placidamente com os dedos sobre a gravata dele – Verde e prata... A misteriosa Sonserina.

- É, sou sonserino.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que foi?

- Então, é um menino mau? – Perguntou com um certo tom de curiosidade.

Draco não respondeu, somente olhou para o outro lado, com um sorriso envergonhado, porém satisfeito.

Madame Pomfrey encenou estar com um copo invisível nas mãos, indicando que Fleur deveria tomar a poção.

-Esta poção, a fará dormir e a aquecerá. – Sussurrou a enfermeira, como se a qualquer momento Fleur pudesse "acordar" e começar um novo escândalo.

- Senhorita Delacour,olhe aqui. – Falou ele divertido balançando o copo cheio de uma poção rosa choque, como se estivesse brincando com uma criança.

- Podes me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Disse ela manhosamente.

- Olhe, uma poção! – Continuou Malfoy ignorando o comentário dela.

-Uma poção! – Harry revirou os olhos, parecia que a professora não tinha notado a existência da poção até o presente momento.

-É,ela lhe fará bem. – Resmungou Malfoy em sua voz arrastada.

- É verdade? – Fleur olhou desconfiada para a enfermeira que continuava a vigiá-los como um cão de caça.

-A mais pura verdade, - Confirmou ele, depois de alguns segundos acrescentou: - Nunca mentiria para a senhorita.

-Chame-me de Fleur.

-Nunca mentiria para você, Fleur.

-Eu sei, - Suspirou ela cansada. - Draco Malfoy é o único em quem eu posso confiar

-Isso mesmo,tome a poção. – Continuou Draco aproximando o copo dela. - Não está com frio?

-Estou, é o único que me compreende...

-A poção te deixará aquecida. – Era como se estivesse falando com um bichinho acuado e indefeso.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo, quer tomar?

-Promete não ir embora se eu soltá-lo? – Perguntou ela seriamente

-Prometo,quando você acordar estarei aqui, ao seu lado.

-Eu acredito – Ela tomou a poção rapidamente, olhou para Draco sorrindo, seus braços afrouxaram no pescoço dele, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Malfoy se distanciou dela.

- O que foi isso. – Sua aparência calma e sua voz aconchegante desapareceram, ele estava realmente alarmado. – Por que ela estava se comportando assim?

- As minhas suspeitas se concretizaram, preciso falar com o diretor imediatamente. – ela ameaçou sair apressada pela porta, Malfoy se pos à frente dela, trancando totalmente a passagem. – Com licença.

- Não, antes a senhora vai falar comigo. – Ele disse isso tão claramente, que soou como uma ordem.

- O senhor saia da minha frente! – Ela ergueu o dedo ameaçadoramente.

- Tenho a leve sensação de que isso está acontecendo comigo. – Respondeu ele sarcástico. – Explique-me, tenho o direto e o dever de saber...

A expressão intimidante saiu do rosto da enfermeira ela deu um pequeno suspiro e se jogou em uma das poltronas destinadas às visitas.

- Não é um comunicado muito animador...

-O que ? – Perguntou Rony que estivera observando Malfoy com uma pontinha de inveja pelo garoto estar abraçado a uma quase veela acompanhado de Harry que era mais discreto.

- Sucede que neste estado de choque, as veelas costumam se tornar dependentes de algo por algum tempo, se sentem seguras com aquilo, seguras de que o que as fez ter este trauma que as deixou em choque não aconteça, parece que por salvá-la o senhor Malfoy tornou-se este ponto seguro para senhorita Delacour.

-Inacreditável! – Bradou Hermione. – Não seria esta a chamada Teoria da insegurança?

- Sim, tudo é inseguro a não ser o ponto seguro, Malfoy.

- Só uma pequena objeção: eu realmente não me lembro de ter concordado com tudo isso! Será que não dá pra ela achar outra pessoa menos ocupada pra acompanhá-la e salvá-la de todos os perigos? – Resmungou Draco.

- Não, ela elegeu o senhor, por tê-la salvo de ser afogada! Vai ficar sempre ao seu lado, mas isso passará em alguns meses, como ela não é inteiramente veela, uns seis no máximo.

Madame Pomfrey observou o abismado Malfoy se dirigir com passos fortes até o seu leito.

-E os senhores,o que estão ainda fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela para Harry,Rony e Hermione.

-Somos visitas. –Respondeu rápida a garota.

-Hum,vão para sua casa, ou melhor,chamem um professor, Severo Snape.

-Não pode ser outro? – Choramingou Rony.

-Não, tenho que avisá-lo que o Sr.Malfoy não poderá comparecer as aulas, o Sr.Malfoy pertence a Sonserina não é?

-Sim. – confirmou Harry.

-E o Prof.Snape é o diretor da casa da Sonserina. – Falou ela cansada

-É. – disse Hermione.

-Então! – Ela se levantou da poltrona e começando a escrever uma carta, na sua escrivaninha. - Tenho que avisá-lo, já que é responsável pelo senhor Malfoy e o resto dos alunos da Sonserina, como a Profa.McGonagall é responsável pelos senhores e todos os alunos da Grifinória.O Sr.Malfoy ficará aqui até que a senhorita Delacour possa levantar.

-Então não vai durar muito tempo esta dependência? – Perguntou Rony esperançoso.

-Esta é só a primeira parte, quando ela levantar vai ter que andar com ele por todo o lugar, freqüentar as mesmas aulas, até dormir na Sonserina ou o senhor Malfoy muda-se para cá... – Balbuciou ela considerando as opções.

-Então vai durar muito tempo? – Rony estava aborrecido.

-Depende do caso, se tudo der certo, e ninguém os afastar... Não pode demorar muito mais dos seis meses que pressuponho, estas coisas são tão difíceis de se compreender... – Ela continuou a falar, virando-se para o outro lado continuou a escrever no velho pedaço de pergaminho.

-Por que não a salvei?Por que ?

-Pare com isso Rony,você não sabe nadar,ia se afogar! – Resmungou Mione indignada com a reação do garoto.

-Malfoy deu muita sorte, muita, o que ele fez para merecer ter esta veela grudada?

-Um quarto de veela, só um quarto, e ele a salvou. – Adicionou a garota com um certo prazer.

-Hunf,isto é inaceitável!

-Vão chamar o Prof.Snape,entreguem isto a ele,se forem sem um bilhete meu é muito provável que ele ache que se trata de uma brincadeira e tire pontos da Grifinória ou dê detenções. – Ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho com um pequeno bilhete solicitando que o senhor, Prof.Snape comparecesse a enfermaria por causa de uma adversidade ocorrida com um de seus alunos e mais alguns detalhes. – Vão logo, quero falar com ele antes que a senhorita Delacour acorde!

Os três saíram calmamente da enfermaria a caminho da sala de Snape.

-Ah,por que não a salvei?

-Rony,você ia se afogar!

-Eu tinha que saber nadar,era uma obrigação!

-Por favor!

-Hermione,me diga o que eu fiz para que isso acontecesse comigo?Por que isso só acontece comigo!

-Não aconteceu só a você Rony. – Disse Harry. – Aconteceu a mim e a todos os outros garotos de Hogwarts menos o Malfoy.

- Sempre... – Resmungou Rony.

- Esse tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu. – Falou Hermione sem nem olhar para ele. – Deixe que Malfoy se distraia com ela e pare de nos atormentar com suas piadas ofensivas...

- E pensar que eu estava mais ocupado em levar tombos... – Murmurou Rony balançando a cabeça negativamente em desgosto.

Harry olhou para o amigo, lembrou de uma coisa.

- Como foi a conversa com Snape?

- Como de praxe, ele ficou me acusando de tudo o que era possível, e... Para falar a verdade, do que era impossível ele também me acusou.

- E você... – Continuou Hermione, o instigando a falar.

- E eu neguei tudo, pombas, ou vocês achavam que eu ia sair me acusando de coisas que eu não fiz.

- Isso é obvio. – Disse Harry. – Sabemos, muito bem, que Rony não é capaz de matar pessoas, ainda mais se forem veelas...

- É. – Concordou Hermione. – ainda mais se forem veelas.

- Que foi, todos gostamos de veelas. – Retrucou Rony, Hermione fez uma cara feia para ele. – Ok, todos menos a Mione, que é uma garota.

-Esta aí,sala do Snape,quem entra? – Anunciou Harry fazendo os outros dois pararem.

-Todos! – Opinou Mione mau-humorada.

Rony bateu suavemente na grande porta de madeira. Meio minuto depois Severo Snape abriu a porta.

-Potter? – Perguntou ele em tom duvidoso, olhando diretamente para Harry.

-Bom dia professor. – Disse ele acompanhado de toda a sua falsidade.

-Granger e Weasley, suponho que não vieram aqui me visitar, o que desejam?

-Viemos trazer um comunicado. – Falou Hermione orgulhosa da sua responsabilidade.

-De quem ? – Perguntou ele desconfiado que daquele envelope ia sair uma coisa bem nojenta, que pularia na sua cara... Isso vivia acontecendo.

-Da Madame Pomfrey. – Informou Harry

Ele olhou desconfiado para os três, Rony estendeu o pergaminho que a enfermeira havia os dado e entregou a Snape que leu depressa .

-Malfoy? Ponto seguro? – Murmurou ele para si mesmo. – Tenho um grande problema...Malditas veelas cheias de complicações.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para o professor que a olhou feio e mandou que voltassem aos seus afazeres antes que tirasse vinte pontos da Grifinória.

Voltaram para o lago, lá encontraram a Profa.McGonagall fazendo perguntas a todos.

-Então o que o Sr.Malfoy fez?. – Aparentemente, ela estava cansada de fazer a mesma pergunta dezenas de vezes.

-Ele mergulhou e trouxe a senhorita Delacour.- Disse uma animada sonserina de quatorze anos.

-Senhorita, o senhor Malfoy nunca faria isso, não vou dar pontos para a sua casa, então trate de me contar a verdade. – Exigiu ela.

-É a verdade! – Respondeu a garota indignada – Sonserinos não mentem,só deixamos alguns detalhes de lado, mais não mentimos!

-Sim senhorita... – murmurou ela com o tom de voz mais descrente que sua ética permitiu. - Potter!Venha aqui!Granger,graças a Merlin!

- Bom dia Profa.McGonagall – Disse Hermione aproximando-se da professora junto de Harry e Rony.

-Falem-me o que aconteceu por aqui, Sr.Crabbe apareceu em minha sala pedindo ajuda, que eu corresse para o lago, estava desesperado e como corria rápido e me puxava pela manga escada abaixo, quase morri tentando o acompanhar, como corria. – Realmente, não era de se esperar que Crabbe tivesse consciência de que a professora McGonagall não tinha a mesma agilidade que ele.

-Profa.Mcgonagall, aconteceram coisas que acompanhamos de perto no mínimo muito estranhas. – Hermione falou devagar mantendo o mistério.

-Eu que o diga, estava conversando com alguns alunos e as histórias são extraordinárias, todos estranhamente teimam em colocar o Sr.Malfoy no meio, houve os maiores que disseram algo sobre uma princesa afogando-se, outros os menores tinham um cavaleiro e maldiçoes...

-Err,bem eles fantasiaram um pouco demais. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

-Ah, senhorita Granger, sabia que ia me compreender na posição de professora, não inventando histórias fantasiosas. – A professora parecia bastante aliviada. - Fale o que aconteceu, estão todos bem?

-Estão todos muitos bem e na ala hospitalar, a não ser Malfoy que está mau-humorado já que vai ter que ficar cuidando de Fleur.

- Do que está falando senhorita?

- Nos estávamos patinando quando Fleur Delacour caiu dentro do lago, por que o gelo quebrou, depois Malfoy que estava indo rápido derrapou e caiu também. – Esclareceu Rony.

-Dentro do lago? O senhor diz... Na água?

- Sim, aí então o Malfoy nadou até a superfície e disse que era pra chamar ajuda. – Continuou Harry.

-Ah, então foi isso que o Sr.Crabbe veio fazer na minha sala correndo àquela velocidade. – Balbuciou ela para sim mesma.

- Só que demorou muito e a Fleur não tinha voltado, estava se afogando, então Malfoy mergulhou e voltou com ela nos braços.

-O Sr.Malfoy?Você fala de Draco Malfoy?

-Ele mesmo, depois alguns alunos ajudaram a levar a profa.Delacour e o Malfoy para a enfermaria, Snape apareceu no meio do caminho e os auxiliou.

-E a senhorita os seguiu... – Disse Minerva com um olhar cúmplice.

-Segui. – Confirmou Hermione com os olhos brilhando

-E como ela ficou?

-Estava em choque e negou-se a soltar Malfoy que consegui fazer com que ela tomasse uma poção e dormisse.

-Hum,ainda bem que ela não exerceu uma relação de dependência. – Disse a professora esboçando um sorriso. – As leis da insegurança são muito fortes em veelas.

-Na verdade ela ficou dependente, - Resmungou Rony. - Do Malfoy.

- Não!- Exclamou ela assustando a todos. - Isto é péssimo, vai ser um trabalho enorme para Snape e o Sr.Malfoy, ela vai ter que ir as aulas com ele, dormir em uma cama ao lado, fazer as refeições com ele, não vai soltar dele!

-Quem dera fosse comigo,nem reclamaria de nada... – Disse Rony.

-Sr.Weasley! Isso é grave,não brinque nem deseje para o senhor, se por um acaso separarem os dois a garota morre de fome ou se mata, para ela agora nada é seguro a não ser que Draco Malfoy esteja ao seu lado, ninguém é confiável a não ser ele próprio, agora em sua cabeça todos conspiram contra ela, e querem matá-la, precisamente afogando-a e só o Sr.Malfoy pode protegê-la ou falar a verdade.

-Minha nossa,não imaginava que fosse tão sério! – Disse Hermione – Vou pesquisar mais na biblioteca.

- Os casos são raríssimos em humanos, mas comuns em veelas... – Sussurrou a professora. – Talvez, por ela não ver inteiramente veela, as coisas andem mais rápido do que o comum. Irei agora mesmo vê-la na enfermaria, devíamos realmente ter deixado um professor aqui, mas sei que conto com alunos como a Srta. Granger, para me deixarem a par de tudo o que aconteceu.Agradeço.

- Somente cumpro o meu dever. – Hermione estufou-se de orgulho, Rony revirou os olhos de tédio.

- Eu a deixarei responsável por uma tarefa muito importante, depois falaremos mais sobre o assunto. – Minerva McGonagall se distanciou deles depressa, indo para o castelo em passos ligeiros, apesar da neve.

- Ter só o Malfoy para confiar, pobre garota... – Sussurrou Harry para os dois amigos.

N/A: E aí, entenderam tudo? Se realmente estão com dúvidas, não se acanhem em me mandar um e-mail, eu esclarecerei tudo. Espero que afinal tenham entendido e me mandem muitos comentários, criticas, qualquer coisa! Sei que não respondi neste capítulo por que Draco a salvou, ou por que o gelo quebrou misteriosamente, mas isso será esclarecido ao decorrer da trama (belas falas, aham:)


	7. Protego

N/A: Olá! Eu gostaria de agradecer à Nina Black Lupin (sempre), a Angela Danton e Laura que fizeram o grande favor de comentar! Então, Nina, você vive me dizendo que isto está perfeito, mas eu vivo tentando melhorar...obrigada, você me deixa muito feliz. Angela, o Word está insistindo em colocar um acento circunflexo no seu "a", mas eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso com alguém que comentou a minha fic, obrigada! Laura, eu tenho mais capítulos escritos como medida de segurança para um bloqueio, e pretendo atualizar de dez em dez dias, ou talvez agora, por causa do seu ataque, de sete em sete dias... e Draco tem um motivo para salvar a Delacour, até maior do que o que vocês vão conhecer este capítulo, obrigada!

Protego

"O respeito é bom e conserva os dentes na boca"  
C. J. Keller

Na manhã seguinte não viram Malfoy na aula de poções, a qual tinham juntamente com a Sonserina. Era estranho ver Crabbe e Goyle sem ele, estavam perdidos e atrapalhados, sem ter de quem seguir ordens. Hermione gastava a maior parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca pesquisando sobre a tal dependência de Fleur, Rony aventurou-se uma tarde a ir lá com ela, voltou correndo para Harry e os deveres de adivinhação dizendo que descobrira como uma biblioteca podia ser assustadora ou perigosa quando se tinha Hermione Granger ao lado, "ficava-se louco!" Ele berrava em plenos pulmões.

Mesmo não lendo livros aos montes como Mione, Harry era informado pela garota sobre o assunto diariamente logo à tardinha, depois da saída da biblioteca. Ela havia começado a dizer que aquilo era fascinante e que era imensa a sorte que eles tinham, por ter um caso tão perto. Foi a partir deste momento que iam quase todo o dia na enfermaria ver Delacour e conseqüentemente Malfoy, que para a surpresa de todos parecia muito entediado. Estava normalmente fazendo os deveres, sempre com uma das mãos junto com as de Fleur, que não o largava, e ficava o observando fazer qualquer coisa, por mais insignificante que fosse, não desviava o olhar. Quando via a enfermeira encolhia-se para perto de Draco e fechava os olhos, Madame Pomfrey não parecia se importar com a reação da garota, só dava os remédios a Malfoy, para que ele os desse a garota, que aceitava de bom grado quando vindos do dele.

- Granger? O que está fazendo aqui? – Quando entraram, pela primeira vez na enfermaria, foram bombardeados de perguntas por Malfoy.

- Pesquisa, Malfoy. – Disse Hermione calmamente, ajeitando o pergaminho que segurava em uma pequena prancheta e pegando uma pena.

-Sobre o que? – Draco apertou os olhos, surpreso diante da garota, que agora abria cuidadosamente um tinteiro preto, em plena enfermaria.

- A senhorita Delacour e você. – Ela deu um largo sorriso, mostrando-se satisfeita por ter tanta responsabilidade em mãos.

- Pesquisar-me? Não gostei desta sua colocação Granger. – Ele olhou feio para ela fazendo que corasse.

- Não é isso, estou pesquisando o trauma da senhorita Delacour. – Ela molhou delicadamente a pena na tinta, Rony parecia bastante mal humorado por ter que segui-la até ali.

- Com que intuito fazes isso? – Perguntou ele friamente, o antebraço envolto pelas mãos de Fleur.

- Para saber mais sobre isso, pombas! – Falou ela como se fosse óbvio, Harry cruzou os braços diante da expressão incrédula de Malfoy.

- Por que não foi pra Lufa-Lufa... – Sussurrou o loiro para Hermione.

- Lufa-Lufa? O que eu pesquisaria na Lufa-Lufa se a Profa. Delacour está aqui? – Perguntou Hermione em tom de riso.

- É lá que estão os tolos, quem que não fosse um idiota faria uma pesquisa destas para nada? – Disse Draco com um sorriso cínico.

- Não despreze as outras casas! E esta pesquisa serve para algo sim! – Repreendeu Hermione, ela trancou a passagem de Rony com o braço, para que ele não partisse para a violência.

- Isto faz parte de um manual de comportamento de um grifinório bonzinho e dedicado? – Ele continuou com seus comentários sarcásticos. - Pois na Sonserina só se faz o necessário, o que é útil!

- E qual seria a parte útil para um sonserino, como você, em salvar a senhorita Delacour?

- Ah, não percebeu ainda? – Ele olhou para os lados, se assegurando de que a enfermeira estava bem ocupada do outro lado da ala hospitalar, e não os ouvia. – Sangue-ruim de raciocínio lento... – Rony grunhiu de raiva. - Antes todos me olhavam como um caçador de bruxos e trouxas, perigoso, que podia matar olhando feio, tinham medo, medo demais, medo que levanta suspeitas... Agora sou o mais novo herói sonserino de Hogwarts, todos sorriem para mim, o corajoso Draco que arriscou a sua vida salvando uma professora...

- Então não houve nada de nobre no que fez! – Hermione estava exaltada, Harry colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, tentando acalmá-la. Mione era impassível quando se tratava de injustiças, e com certeza era uma injustiça Draco Malfoy ser considerado um herói justo.

- Julgue como quiser, não me importo com sua opinião. – Malfoy acariciou levemente uma das mãos de Fleur.

- Como ela consegue ficar perto de você? Como ela suporta uma presença ruim o tempo todo? – Perguntou Rony, a raiva crescente invadindo o seu rosto, deixando suas orelhas vermelhas.

- Ah, eu e Fleur nos damos bem, - Disse o sonserino sem se abalar pela indignação do trio de grifinórios. - Não é Fleur?

- Sim Draco, você é a ternura em pessoa. – Ela parecia um pouco tonta, enfeitiçada, por que, com certeza, Draco Malfoy não era a ternura em pessoa.

- Obrigado,você é um doce.

Ela suspirou e deitou no travesseiro puxando Malfoy, pela mão, mais para perto.

-Vão vir todos os dias aqui? – Ele mudou bruscamente de assunto, como se não importasse a revolta de Hermione, Harry e Rony.

- Eu vou! – Disse Hermione cerrando os dentes. – Todos os dias... Não deixarei que respirem sem eu ver e anotar...

- Por que Granger? – Malfoy olhou zangado para ela, Harry fez uma cara pior ainda para ele.

- Para pesquisar! Estou fazendo um relatório sobre o estado da senhorita Delacour! Profa. McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey falaram comigo, me apresentei para fazer um detalhado relatório sobre este caso raro que está acontecendo. – McGonagall havia responsabilizado Hermione de fazer uma extensa pesquisa sobre As Leis da Insegurança, fazendo comparações com casos humanos, calculando índices de acontecimentos, freqüências de casos, duração da dependência, e outros vinte e oito tópicos que ficaram a escolha de uma lisonjeada Mione.

- Vai me seguir por aí? – Perguntou Malfoy duvidando que a resposta.

- Para todo o lado, - Disse Rony, sua voz que havia perdido todo o calor habitual. - Infelizmente é pelo senhor que a senhorita Delacour se apegou...

- Mas, eu não permito! – Gritou o sonserino indignado.

- Se tu quiseres perder cento e oitenta pontos para sua casa... –Ela, sorrindo belamente, estendeu um papel para Malfoy. – Está escrito aí, claramente que se não colaborar sua casa vai perder todos estes pontos.

Ele leu demoradamente o pergaminho, à medida que seus olhos corriam as linhas, ia ficando mais chocado.

- Isso só pode ser uma falsificação... – Sussurrou ele olhando atentamente para a assinatura da vice-diretora e da enfermeira, que autorizavam, claramente, que Hermione Granger o seguisse para todo e qualquer lugar que a moral permita. – Pois me trancarei no banheiro masculino! Lá não poderás entrar, é contra a moral!

- Malfoy, pare com essas piadinhas sem graça, é um documento muito importante o que tem nas mãos, verdadeiro, é claro.

- Pode-se dizer que Hermione não é como certas pessoas que saem mentindo por aí. – Disse Harry irônico

- Isso é impossível... – Continuou Malfoy balançando o pergaminho na frente da cara dos grifinórios, como se desse jeito conseguissem enxergar alguma coisa oculta. – Isso é um atentado contra a minha liberdade individual!

- Malfoy! – Rosnou Rony. – Você vai colaborar, ou não?

- Estou sendo obrigado a fazer uma coisa que não quero! – Justificou ele lentamente, como se os outros tivessem algum tipo de bloqueio. – No que irá ajudar a sua pesquisa? És uma mera estudante, e não uma pesquisadora, nem médibruxa, você não tem a capacidade de acelerar a cura! Sangue-Ruim!

- Seu nojento! – Rony perdeu o controle. – Como se não bastasse! Ela se dispôs a ajudar! Não veio aqui para ser humilhada por idiotas como você! Hermione Granger é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço! Alguém como você, Malfoy, não deveria nem dirigir a palavra para ela.

- Acabou o discurso? – Malfoy fez uma cara de falso descontentamento.- Agora, vamos falar com sinceridade: A mais pura verdade sempre dói em alguém. Este sangue sujo que corre nas veias da Granger é humilhante por si só, quanto às pessoas que você conhece, Weasley, creio que nenhuma delas seja boa o bastante para merecer ter ao lado alguém como eu. E por último, eu falo com quem eu quiser, o que eu bem entender, pois, ao contrário de muitos, o que inclui você, Granger e Potter, sou um mago de verdade, com sangue-puro e pensamentos ordenados.

- Cale-se imediatamente! – Harry praticamente ordenou aquilo, Hermione olhou para ele admirada.

- Potter, - Draco ignorou o tom de voz de Harry. - Sinceramente eu tinha esperança, no primeiro ano, que você visse que o que tem do lado é uma trouxa, que notasse, mas não, preferiu ficar com ela e com este Weasley.

- Não me importo com sua amizade, não quero tê-la.

- Ah, Potter, você se acha importante? Por que é o menino que sobreviveu? Acha que alguém realmente se importa com você? – Ele sussurrou prazerosamente. – Quando conseguirem acabar com Você-sabe-quem, o que será do Potter? Esquecido...

- Fique quieto Malfoy! – Hermione avançou sobre o garoto para lhe dar um dos bofetões aplicados no mesmo, no terceiro ano, mas Fleur para a surpresa de todos, que pensavam que a garota dormia, atacou Mione antes mesmo que ela chegasse a um passo de distancia de Malfoy. Draco ficou levemente surpreso, Harry assustado e Rony em desespero.

- MIONE! – Gritou o ruivo se ajoelhando no chão, numa tentativa desesperada de separar as duas, estavam rolando no piso frio da enfermaria.

- Rony! – Gritou Hermione tentando se livrar das mãos de Delacour.

- Fleur, volte para a cama, sei me defender sozinho! – Draco tinha a voz firme, mas um sorriso muito largo.

- Ela ia machucar você! O que eu faria sem você? Eu não conseguiria viver...

- Fleur, eu daria um jeito, saia de cima da Granger. – Ela apreciou por mais um momento a cena. – Agora!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, volte para a cama, se Madame Pomfrey a ver fora dela vai me passar um sermão de duas horas.

Delacour voltou a deitar na cama, olhando feio para Mione.

- Não volte jamais a atacar Draco, jamais! – Gritou ela agarrando-se ao braço de Malfoy.

- Conseguiu! A deixou perturbada! – Xingou Malfoy sentando na cama, Hermione se levantou lentamente com ajuda de Harry e Rony. – Agora ela não dormirá, vai ficar olhando para você! – Ele a abraçou como um bichinho abandonado.

- Não sabia desta reação. – Hermione mirava Fleur impressionada, arrumando os cabelos ao mesmo tempo, para que saíssem da frente de seus olhos.- De proteção, proteger o ponto seguro, que estranho, pensei que ela procurasse proteção e não também desse. Preciso anotar isso!

- Existem coisas que você não tem noção da existência, Granger. – Sussurrou Draco com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Mione, você está bem, mesmo? – Pela quadragésima vez Harry perguntava a mesma coisa. Haviam saído da enfermaria, e se dirigiam à sala comunal da Grifinória, para fazerem os deveres, há muito tempo esquecidos.

- Estou ótima. – Respondeu ela monotonamente.

- Não precisaria de nenhum cuidado especial? – Rony franziu o cenho, preocupado ao ver a vermelhidão do nariz da garota. – Que tal se voltássemos para a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey poderia fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Não Rony, eu estou bem.

- Não quer descansar ou... – Insistiu Rony.

- NÃO!Agora estarei muito ocupada na biblioteca pesquisando mais sobre a reação da senhorita Delacour, não vou decepcionar a Profa.McGonagall,vou fazer um relatório detalhado e perfeito, nada vai me impedir.

- Não queremos te impedir, apoiamos sua dedicação não é Rony?

- É... – Disse ele meio contrariado.

A garota de distanciou, seguindo o caminho para a biblioteca, enquanto Rony e Harry voltavam calmamente até a sala comunal.

- E então? – Perguntou Rony como se estivessem falando durante o percurso todo.

- E então o quê? – Disse Harry confuso.

- Como faremos para que Hermione pare de perseguir o Malfoy anotando coisas? – Resmungou ele monotonamente, como se o amigo devesse saber que ele ia perguntar aquilo.

- Pensei que fossemos a favor da pesquisa.

- Não somos, - Replicou Rony. – Você sabe muito bem que quando Hermione começa esse tipo de coisa, é difícil fazê-la parar por um minuto.

- A profa. McGonagall pediu que ele fizesse isso, agora... Pode desistir de fazê-la parar.

Rony continuou o resto do caminho observando o chão e resmungando palavras desconexas, talvez tenha sido este o motivo dele ter batido com a cabeça no quadro da Mulher Gorda, e ter sido prontamente xingado pela mesma.

- Agora eu não vou abrir a passagem para o senhor! – Disse ela decidida colocando as mãos na sua grande cintura.

- Eu sou desta casa! – Protestou Rony. – E sei a senha!

- Ah, querido. – A mulher magra e ossuda, do quadro ao lado, abriu um grande sorriso. – Peça desculpas, o senhor quase estragou o quadro da minha amiga...

- Não vou pedir desculpas a uma pintura! – Resmungou ele indignado.

- Maninho, peça logo estas desculpas que eu também quero entrar na sala comunal... – Harry e Rony se viraram prontamente, Gina estava parada com as mãos na cintura, em uma posa parecida com a da Mulher Gorda. Harry notou que ela estava mais alta, porém não muito, estava estranhamente brilhante, como se uma luz irradiasse dela, dos seus olhos castanhos.

- Olá Gina. – cumprimentou Harry, a fazendo sorrir. A garota que a acompanhava deu uma risadinha engraçada, Luna estava do outro lado da Weasley, com os olhos focados em algum ponto do teto.

- Oi Harry. – Respondeu ela, Rony continuava olhando desafiadoramente para o quadro.

Harry deu uma última olhada para Rony, que agora discutia fervorosamente com a Mulher Gorda, e chegou à conclusão que logo se entenderiam, como sempre acontecia com ele e Hermione. Foi até as garotas, fazia muito tempo que não falava mais com Gina.

- O que Ron fez agora? – Perguntou ela.

- Bateu com a cabeça na parede, nada de mais. – Respondeu ele observando a garota ao lado de Ginevra.

- Esta é Emilly Ernum. – Os olhos dela fixos em Harry. – Minha amiga, é da Grifinória também. – Ela apontou o brasão, tão conhecido, da casa, na roupa da garota.

- Muito prazer. – Ela estendeu gentilmente a mão. Era uma garota aparentemente normal, com o cabelo castanho escuro demasiado curtos, mal chegava ao queixo, olhos de um verde que só podia ser notado de perto.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele apertou a mãos dela. – Harry Potter.

Ela deu mais uma risadinha engraçada, Gina a cutucou, descarada. Ouviram um grande estrondo, Rony estava com a varinha em punho, ameaçando as duas pinturas.

- Deixe-me entrar agora! Ou eu acabarei com vocês!

- Rony, venha até aqui... – Pediu Harry olhando preocupado para o amigo. – Deixe aí estes quadros, vai ter que pagar uma detenção se causar algum dano a eles.

- Vai valer a pena! – Urrou Rony.

Ernum sussurrou alguma coisa para Gina, ela mirou o irmão por uns instantes e caiu na risada.

- Mesmo?

A garota sussurrou mais alguma coisa, agora mais vermelha que o comum, Gina gargalhava gostosamente.

Harry observou as duas, sentia-se um intruso ali, mas deixou esta sensação de lado ao ver Luna sorrindo para ele.

- O que estava olhando? – Perguntou Harry se colocando atrás dela, olhando para o mesmo ponto do teto.

- Pensando onde eu poderia encontrar um esconderijo... – Disse ela, os olhos azuis se estreitando, como se procurasse uma fenda na parede.

- Um esconderijo? – Perguntou ele confuso. – Pra que?

- Só para saber que ele existe, quando eu precisar terei um.

- Não devemos nos esconder das coisas. – Sussurrou Harry.

- Às vezes toda a escola é um lugar um pouco conturbado para mim. – Luna parou de procurar buracos pelas paredes. – Mas, pensando bem, seria meio difícil subir até o teto para chegar a um esconderijo...

Rony se encaminhou até eles em passos furiosos, vermelho como os seus cabelos.

- Pintura insolente! – Protestou ele.

- Desde que ficou amiga deste outro quadro, está cheia de vaidades. – comentou Emilly com os olhos fixos em Rony. – Dizem que ela até já falou com Dumbledore, para que contratem um pintor que a deixe mais magra.

Rony observou-a, tentando lembrar de suas feições.

- Sou Emilly Ernum. – Esclareceu ela. – Muito prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo.

Alguma coisa começou a apitar no bolso esquerdo inferior da capa de Rony.

- Ah, com licença. – Resmungou ele pegando o seu distintivo de monitor do bolso. – O que diabos está havendo com esta porcaria...- Era o distintivo que apitava, cada vez mais alto, agora irradiava uma luz vermelha que piscava incessantemente. Rony o virou de ponta a cabeça, tentando descobrir como fazê-lo parar com aquele barulho infernal.

- Acho que você deveria saber como fazer este treco parar! – Gritou Harry para ser ouvido.

Rony jogou o objeto no chão e pulou em cima umas três vezes, depois o cutucou com a varinha.

- Parou. – Falou ele simplesmente, quando o apito cessou.

Ouviram uma voz vindo do distintivo.

- Alô?Alô? – Rony pegou-o do chão e observou, abismado, a imagem que se formava na parte de trás do distintivo, que era plana.

- Quem é? – Perguntou ele incerto.

A imagem se tornou mais nítida, era uma espécie de caricatura de Hermione, abaixo da figura, uma frase corria da direita para a esquerda "Granger Hermione, Grifinória".

- Sou eu! – Falou a caricatura. – Mione! Não me diga que você não ouviu quando te falei que os distintivos tem um sistema de comunicação?

- Hum...

- Ah! Dumbledore deseja fazer um discurso no salão principal! - Avisou a caricatura de Hermione zangada.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – Perguntou Rony em alto o bom som.

- Você é um monitor! Vá cumprir o seu dever a avisar aos alunos que compareçam ao salão! – Gritou a caricatura fazendo gestos de impaciência.

- Ok, - Resmungou ele meio contrariado. – Como é que eu desligo isso agora?

- Do mesmo jeito que você ligou. – Um leve tom de tédio tomando conta da vozinha destorcida que vinha do distintivo.

- Ok. – Ele atirou o distintivo no chão com força.

- Hei, seu maluco! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Berrou a Hermione-caricatura arregalando seus olhinhos de desenho.

- Desligando. – Esclareceu ele calmamente, com a sola do sapato quase esmagando o objeto.

- É só dar um toque com a varinha na imagem! – Gritou Hermione. – Teremos uma conversa bem séria sobre a sua falta de atenção depois, Ronald Weasley!

- Hum, é... – Ele encostou gentilmente a varinha no distintivo, a imagem sumiu. – Agora os senhores se dirijam ao Salão Principal. – Disse ele em uma imitação perfeita de Percy.

- Sim, senhor monitor! – Harry saiu acompanhado das garotas até o salão.

Rony os observou sumindo de vista, o distintivo começou a apitar novamente.

- O que Hermione quer agora? – Xingou ele.Uma imagem muito mais nítida que a anterior surgiu "Parkinson Pansy, Sonserina".

- Você tem exatamente três minutos para visar quase toda a Grifinória que o diretor...

- Eu já sei Parkinson.

- Ah, então é por incompetência que está aí parado? – Perguntou a garota, ela parecia algum tipo de pintura, muito mais bem definida do que a Hermione-caricatura.

- Por que você não é uma caricatura? – Resmungou ele ignorando o comentário sarcástico dela, Pansy o observou satisfeita. – Cada casa tem um tipo de imagem, deveria saber disso Weasley.

- Outra para me atormentar com lições de moral, vou ter que começar a prestar atenção nas reuniões de monitores... – Resmungou ele cutucando o distintivo, fazendo Pansy sumir. – Espero que o comunicado de Dumbledore seja mesmo importante... – Balbuciou ele observando o quadro da Mulher Gorda, pela qual teria que passar para avisar aos alunos.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? O que Dumbledore anunciará? E agora vocês entendem por que eu coloquei aquela frase lá em cima, hehehehe. Agora apertem aquele botãozinho desta cor fofinha ali em baixo, que está escrito go, e tratem de comentar alguma coisa.


	8. À Procura da Fênix

N/A: Angela, eu amo você! Quantas reviews...obrigada! eu não posso dizer o que o Lord ta choramingando...só mais tarde...o Snape e a Fleur tem algumas "ligações extras" mas não é nada do que você está pensando...e o fato dela ter caído no gelo tem a ver com isso, mas não tão diretamente...realmente, ficar com o Draco dia e noite não vai ser nada fácil... Vou atualizar semanalmente, já tenho boa parte da fic escrita, só falta revisar e postar .Laura! O motivo aparecerá, no decorrer da trama, e eu não vou alongar mais os capítulos! Arf, eu já me esforço para deixá-los deste tamanho...obrigada!

À Procura da Fênix

"É melhor calar-se e deixar que as pessoas pensem que você é tolo, do que falar e acabar com a dúvida"  
Abrahan Lincoln

- Peço caras desculpas a todos os alunos que estão aqui, por ter interrompido suas atividades diárias. – Falou Dumbledore fracamente, estava de pé, à frente da mesa dos professores. – E peço desculpas também aos professores, que não lecionarão hoje.

Os professores se entreolharam aturdidos, Hagrid fungou em lamento, parecia estar bem ansioso para dar sua aula.

- Vamos perder aulas de poções! – Comemorou Rony em voz baixa, estava ofegante por ter corrido tanto, mas enfim, havia cumprido o seu sofrido dever de monitor, e agora estavam todos no salão, aguardando pela palavra do diretor.

- Como já devem saber, a nossa querida professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas sofreu um pequeno acidente. – Dumbledore admirou, por alguns instantes, os murmúrios dos alunos. – E está incapacitada de dar aulas no momento. Embora o Prof. Snape tenha feito a gentileza de se oferecer para dar algumas aulas, creio que será humanamente impossível, até para o mais dedicado dos professores, lecionar duas matérias.

Snape olhou ranzinza para todos os alunos do salão, menos aos sonserinos, para os quais lançou um olhar de lamento.

- Obviamente, terei que contratar um novo professor. – Continuou o diretor, agora com um olhar um pouco mais divertido. – Gostaria que me ajudassem nisso.

Os alunos ficaram confusos, se olhavam dando os ombros um para os outros.

- Ajudar-me-ão a escolher um novo professor, caros alunos. – Esclareceu ele. – Para tornar esta escolha um pouco mais divertida, promoveremos um torneio e o vencedor será o professor.

- Creio que não será necessário todo está alvoroço. – Interveio Snape. – Somente para escolha de um professor.

- Será necessário sim, há tempo que não temos testes de professores. – Dumbledore não notou, ou fingiu não notar o desgosto de Snape. – Assim, teremos a certeza que contratamos um professor bom. Agora, os professores acompanharão os alunos de suas casas até os jardins.

- Agora? – Perguntou McGonagall visivelmente surpresa.

- Sim, Hagrid arrumará os jardins para a prova. – Dumbledore parecia bastante calmo, agia como se promover um campeonato para a escolha de um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fosse fácil e rápido.

- Eu? – Hagrid quase derrubou a mesa dos professores, tão rápido foi seu movimento de levantar.

- E o resto dos professores ajudará, Snape, chame os concorrentes. – Dumbledore se dirigiu calmamente até a grande porta de entrada. – O que estão esperando?

Os professores, como os alunos, ainda estavam chocados com a idéia tão repentina do diretor. Depois de mais um olhar significativo do homem, eles levantaram rapidamente de suas cadeiras, e correram em várias direções, tentando cumprir suas missões, o mais rápido possível.

Ficaram todos os alunos observando o diretor, esperando serem guiados para os jardins, passaram-se cerca de trinta minutos até que Minerva surgisse por uma porta e levasse os grifinórios até os terrenos fora do castelo.

- O que exatamente vão fazer? – Sussurrou Rony, estavam parados na orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Não faço idéia. – Respondeu Harry.

Os alunos da Sonserina vinham logo atrás de Snape, em três longas filas, pareciam marchar, Rony deu uma risadinha.

- Estão conjurando arquibancadas... – Disse Hermione apontando para as grandes arquibancadas, altas o bastante para caberem todos os alunos, pareciam-se com as do campo de quadribol, porém eram extensas, somente quatro

- Por quem estamos esperando? – Resmungou Harry. – Alguém sabe quem são os concorrentes?

- Fique quieto Potter. – Disse Snape friamente, seu lugar foi logo tomado pelos alunos sonserinos que vinham atrás dele. Alguns fizeram caretas para aos grifinórios, principalmente os do primeiro ano, mas havia exceções como Crabbe, que imitou um ogro com perfeição para Hermione.

Rony cutucou o ombro de Harry, ele ia virar par atrás e reclamar, mas viu que o amigo apontava para o céu. Ele observou, com admiração, a fênix de Dumbledore sobrevoar as cabeças de todos, sumindo no topo das árvores da floresta.

Um estrondo fez com que parassem de admirar o vôo da fênix, quatro pessoas vinham em um redemoinho, ao pararem de girar um homem caiu no chão.

- É uma chave de portal. – Falou Hermione apontando para uma sacola de plástico furada, a qual as pessoas ainda seguravam, com exceção da que havia caído no chão.

Harry notou que se tratavam de três homens e uma mulher. Um dos homens ajudou o outro a levantar, se dirigiram ao encontro do diretor.

- Bela chegada. – Saudou o diretor, nenhum tom de ironia tomava a sua voz cálida.

- Obrigada, nunca me acostumarei com esses portais, sempre acabo caindo... – Resmungou um dos homens.

Os outros cumprimentaram o diretor com uma reverência.

- Foi difícil encontrar a chave de portal? – Perguntou Minerva delicadamente.

- O Sr. Snape nos informou com muito sucesso onde se encontrava a chave de portal. – Disse a mulher, ela direcionou um sorriso suspeito ao professor de poções, alguns sonserinos soltaram assobios baixinhos. – Tivemos dificuldade com o pouco tempo.

- Ah, talvez eu tenha enviado os convites um pouco em cima da hora? – Falou Dumbledore calmamente.

- Não. – Resmungou outro. – De maneira alguma.

O velho homem concedeu a eles um sorriso sábio, e um olhar caloroso, tomado de expectativa.

- Hogwarts! – Falou o diretor aos alunos. – Estes são os concorrentes: Steve Fruod, - Era um homem alto e corpulento, cabelos negros que caiam nos olhos igualmente escuros. – Willy Sears, - Um homem de estatura mediana, estranhas roupas verdes e um cabelo quase tão vermelho quanto o de Rony. – Ed Odoy... – Harry deu um pulo em surpresa, era o mesmo Ed Odoy que o salvara dos Dursley, os mesmo cabelos-mola, ele deu uma discreta piscadela para Hermione, Rony e Harry. – E Millet Galli. – A única mulher do grupo era decididamente atraente, uma nuvem de cabelos quase negros e olhos azuis escuros.

- Podem se posicionar nas arquibancadas! – Anunciou a Profa. McGonagall soltando faíscas de diversas cores, pela varinha, para obter silêncio. – Corvinal, por favor, nos lugares esquerdos, Lufa-Lufa, sentem-se logo ao lado dos corvinais, Grfinória! Podem ir agora, na outra arquibancada.

Harry seguiu a fila, subiram as escadas das arquibancadas, acabaram por sentar em um dos últimos andares.

- Sonserina! À direita dos grifinórios, por gentileza...

O diretor observou os alunos se acomodarem, uma casa em cada arquibancada, e parecia que não havia sobrado nem faltado um lugar sequer.

- Peço silêncio para que os concorrentes à vaga entendam a tarefa... – Disse Dumbledore calmo. Após aguardar dez segundos, a agitação havia cessado. Ele falou alto o bastante para que todos pudessem ouvir – Os senhores, e senhora, terão que se embrenhar nesta floresta, conhecida como Floresta Proibida por nossos queridos alunos, e encontrar uma fênix. Quem trouxer antes o animal, vencerá.

- Só? – Resmungou Fruod arrogantemente.

- Sim senhor, podem ir.

Os quatro se dirigiram em passos calmos até as primeiras árvores escuras.

- Oh, sim. – Avisou o diretor. – Os senhores têm duas horas, a fênix pegará fogo depois disso, e a tarefa será considerada invalida.

Eles olharam para o homem, como se tentando digerir a informação.

- O tempo de você está correndo... – Dumbledore respondeu aos olhares incrédulos, com toda a sua calma.

Depois de uma última olhada bastante descrente para o diretor, os candidatos ao cargo penetraram em passos rápidos na floreta, um em cada direção.

- Professor Dumbledore? – A voz estridente de Pansy veio de algum ponto indefinido da arquibancada à direita, enchendo o ar. – Iremos ficar aqui parados, por duas horas, sem fazer nem ver nada?

- Não! – Respondeu ele como se fosse obvio. – Seria tedioso. Minerva, por gentileza...

McGonagall recolheu quatro folhas de uma árvore qualquer, que estavam caídas no chão, e as jogou para o alto, com um jato de luz laranja que saiu de sua varinha, ela transformou as simples folhas em quatro grandes quadrados feitos de fumaça, que flutuavam no ar. Imagens se formaram na fumaça, cada um dos quadrados parecia uma grande tela de televisão, mostrando cada um dos concorrentes.

- Ela é a melhor no que faz. – Elogiou o diretor observando o resultado do feitiço. Minerva sussurrou alguma coisa em agradecimento.

Hermione deu um pulo sentada, estava extremamente inquieta com alguma coisa..

- O que foi? – Resmungou Rony que estava ao lado direito dela. – Você não vai parar quieta um minuto?

- Rony será que não está vendo? – Disse ela com os olhos vidrados em uma das imagens.

- O que? Os telões de fumaça? – Intromete-se Harry, ele se inclinou para frente, com o intuito de ver a expressão de Rony melhor.

- Não! - Xingou ela, logo em seguida apontou para o telão da extrema esquerda. – Ela está conjurando um feitiço muito complicado de localização! – Harry olhou para a figura da mulher no telão, de fato, ela estava fazendo algum feitiço que Harry não conhecia, e não tinha idéia de como Hermione havia identificado.

- Deixe, ela está encantada com a idéia de Dumbledore. – Resmungou Rony referindo-se à garota.

- Arre! – O grito de Filch fez com que todos se calassem. - Nada de apostas! Parem de passar estes galeões! Serão todos suspensos! – Um coral de lamentos foi o que o zelador recebeu em resposta. – Madame Nor-r-ra de assegurará que está tudo bem! – Disse ele jogando a gata para a arquibancada da Sonserina, ela foi chutada para fora miando alto, o aluno do terceiro ano que executou o golpe foi prontamente tirado dos jardins e levado para as masmorras, sabe-se lá com que intuitos vis...

A gata passou pelas pernas de Harry e se permitiu sentar ao lado de Rony para ter uma visão privilegiada do resto dos alunos.

- Esse bicho é cúmplice de Filsh - Mencionou Rony.

- Ah, gatos são muito espertos... – Disse Hermione observando Madame Nor-r-ra ir para o andar inferior.

Harry olhava Odoy se deslocar rápido pela floresta, mantinha um feixe de luz à sua frente. Fruod, diga-se de passagem, estava tendo um pequeno problema com um bando de centauros que insistiam em dizer que ele havia roubado uma princesa-centauro.

- Por que diabos eu a roubaria ? – Gritou ele em um visível acesso de raiva por estarem trancando o seu caminho.

- A princesa tem beleza exuberante... – Sussurrou o centauro mais novo em um tom sonhador.

- Sou um humano. – Ele pareceu lembrar que gritar com centauros não era muito aconselhável, ainda se considerando que eles contavam com quatro patas... – Não tenho motivos para raptar sua princesa.

- Ousas dizer que a beleza de nossa princesa não ultrapassa a barreira das espécies? – Bradou um dos centauros.

- Não, espere, eu não falei isso! – Ele se defendeu em um misto de terror e raiva

- Pagarás pelo teu desacato! – Gritou o líder erguendo-se nas patas traseiras.

- Diabos... – Praguejou Froud. – Eu nem conheço essa princesa!. – Mas não houve tempo de tentar justificar, o centauro à direita do chefe avançou sobre ele, porém foi atirado longe por um feitiço lançado pelo homem.

- Ousastes! – Gritou o outro com sua voz grossa. Foi calado por um belo fecho de prata que Froud conjurou em sua boca.

Ele começou a correr, conjurando escudos diante das investidas dos centauros.

- Isso não é um pouco perigoso? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ele é formado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vai dar um jeito. – Resmungou Rony vidrado em outro telão, no qual estava a mulher, obviamente.

Ela andava desfilando por entre as árvores, com sua varinha em punho, mas um visível sorriso no rosto. Uma neblina negra formou-se trás da mulher, a fumaça tomou os contornos assustadores de um homem, e para o espanto de Rony, se materializou, carne e osso... ou talvez não.

Ele a agarrou por trás, rendendo-a, mas no exato momento em que Dumbledore impediu que Hagrid entrasse correndo na floresta, o homem já estava caído no chão. Millet Galli empunhava fortemente a varinha, colocou delicadamente o pé em cima do peito do homem.

- Não sabia que havia vampiros aqui. – Disse ela presunçosa, o vampiro sorriu, afastando os cabelos negros dos olhos de um azul estranhamente avermelhado.

- Ah, sempre soube que ficar perto de escolas não é um bom negocio. – Sussurrou ele em resposta. – Mas, às vezes, temos presas bem atraentes...

- Espero que não tenha mordido nenhuma aluna. – Repreendeu ela.

- A senhorita esta me ameaçando? – O mesmo tom de voz sussurrante.

- Eu, não. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Mas sei exatamente porque está me tratando bem.

O vampiro deu uma piscadela, Rony fungou indignado.

- Vamos, saia daqui antes que eu enfie uma estaca no seu peito sem coração. – Falou com os olhos pregados nele.Ele deu uma pequena risada descrente.

- Nos encontraremos depois. – Sussurrou ele, encostou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios, e direcionou a mão a ela, um segundo depois havia virado uma fumaça que se espalhou por todo o chão.

- Esses vampiros. – Resmungou ela. – Parece até não se lembrarem que estão mortos.

- Viu? – Disse Hermione. – Sem violência, ótima tática.

- Bem que ela poderia ter exterminado aquele vampiro nojento. – Chiou Rony.

- Você estava morrendo de inveja dele. – Disse Harry rindo.

- Não estava não! – Retrucou ele cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara, parecia uma criança de aproximadamente cinco anos que deixara de ganhar um doce.

Harry olhou para trás, podia ver o lago de onde estava, havia cerca de oito pessoas aglomeradas, estavam olhando para o chão.

- O que estão fazendo lá? – Perguntou Harry interrompendo Hermione que começava a discutir com Rony.

- Quem? – Resmungou o amigo, nem sequer olhar para o lago.

- Aquelas pessoas. – Disse Harry apontando par ao lago.

- São aurores. – Disse Simas Finnigan que se sentava logo abaixo deles. – Parece que o diretor tem razões para acreditar que o gelo não rachou por acaso.

Harry olhou de relance novamente para o lago, agora os aurores estavam tirando fotos de toda a extensão do lago, alguns jogavam feitiços na neve e outros estavam ajoelhados no gelo falando.

- Razões? – Disse Hermione suspeitosa. – Mas o que poderia ter feito o gelo rachar?

- É isso que estão investigando. – Disse Simas em tom misterioso.

Harry voltou-se lentamente para aos telões, deixando para trás a visão das águas. Ele fixou o seu olhar na imagem da esquerda, o lugar que o homem ruivo, vestido de verde, percorria parecia estranhamente familiar aos olhos de Harry

Sears caminhava decidido pela floresta, fazendo alguns gravetos voarem, saído de seu caminho. A sua frente, uma grande clareira, ele continuou andando, agora em ritmo mais lento e receoso, chegava ao coração da floresta, supunha que lá deveria estar a Fênix. Com uma certa surpresa notou que agora o seu caminho tornava-se uma depressão íngreme, sorriu satisfeito.

- Encontrei você. – Ele esfregou as mãos apreciando o momento. No centro da depressão, uma área devastada, sem árvores, havia uma espécie de cúpula branca. O chão lá em baixo era preto, estranhamente escuro, em completo contraste com a brancura da cúpula.

Desceu lentamente, tomando cuidado para não cair, ao alcançar a área mais próxima ao centro, sentiu uma estranha coceira em ambos os pés, que subia vertiginosamente por suas pernas. A cada passo que insistia em dar, ouvia-se um sonoro _clec _.

Harry olhou para Rony, ele estava tenso, com os cabelos arrepiados.

- Aragogue. – Sussurrou ele, uma gota de suor gelado desceu de seus cabelos vermelhos.

O homem olhou, aterrorizado, para as aranhas que cobriam sua capa, a sensação de afundar em um mar de perninhas pretas era horrível, ele soltou um grito ao notar as criaturas gigantes que se locomoviam para o meio da depressão, cercando-o.

Um luz invadiu o lugar, as aranhas maiores se afastaram assustadas, o carro soltou uma forte buzina.

Harry olhou abismado para o Ford Aglina, Rony sorria.

- Parece que o carro acha que o Sears é mais um Weasley. – Sussurrou Harry.

O Ford Aglina arrancou, mergulhando na depressão, os faróis altos ligados, quase cegando o homem, sem muita escolha, ele se agarrou a uma das portas, entrando no carro, e foi conduzido aos solavancos pela floresta.

Os alunos podiam ouvir, não do telão, mas da floresta, os gritos do homem, todos viram quando o carro irrompeu das árvores, e jogou-o para fora. Em um pulo ele se levantou, tirou a capa, pulou em cima dela, chamando todas as atenções possíveis, começou a se sacudir, dar tapas por toda a roupa, ainda estava infestado de aranhas. Quando parou de tentar tirá-las das roupas, somente lhe restavam no corpo as calças e as botas.

Hagrid tentou ajudá-lo, mas Sears saiu correndo, pegou a vassoura mais próxima e alçou vôo, sob o olhar descrente de muitos e as risadas incessantes dos sonserinos.

- Hum, bem, acho que Willy Sears acabou de abandonar a competição. – disse o diretor com naturalidade.

- Ei, Olhem lá! – Gritou alguém do aglomerado de alunos da arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa, estava apontando para um dos telões de fumaça.

Millet Galli estava de fronte à fênix, ela viu um arbusto, do outro lado da clareira, se mexer, atirou um feitiço sem pestanejar.

- Ei, tome cuidado no que você atira! – Protestou Odoy saindo de trás da planta. – Você sabe que é proibido fazer isso?

- Isso o que? – Resmungou ela observando o homem.

- Jogar feitiços em uma pessoa desprotegida! – Disse ele indignado.

- Achei que o senhor fosse mais um vampiro. – Respondeu ela presunçosa.

- Atirar em vampiros não é o mais recomendado para imobilizá-los. – Falou ele em um tom monótono.

- Eu sei disso, sou formada nisso! – Ela gritou o empurrando para o lado, ia em direção à fênix.

- Olhe! Encontramos! – Comemorou ele de repente, parecia que só havia notado a presença da fênix naquele exato momento.

- Não, eu a encontrei, sozinha. – Ela lançou um olhar fuzilando-o, ele não notou.

- Pois estamos os dois aqui, sem o bicho nas mãos. – Respondeu Ed calmo.

Os dois se entreolharam, ela desviou sua atenção para o pássaro mágico que estava acomodado no poleiro dourado, ele olhou também, seus olhos se encontraram uma última vez. No segundo seguinte, haviam sacado as varinhas.

- Accio! – Os dois gritaram simultaneamente, como estavam em lados opostos da clareira, a fênix continuou parada no mesmo lugar, porém, estava sendo esticada, em uma tentativa de ir para os dois lados ao mesmo tempo, ela soltou um urro.

- Pare! – Gritou a mulher.

Os feitiços cessaram, ele correu até a fênix, Millet teve o impulso de fazer o mesmo para pegá-la, mas ao ver que ele socorria o bicho, se aproximou devagar.

- Oh, no estado terminal em que está poderíamos tê-la matado. – Sussurrou Ed conjurando alguns feitiços de recuperação na fênix.

- Quem vai levá-la até Dumbledore? – Perguntou ela observando que o pássaro não parecia muito bem, o tempo se esgotava.

- Não sei. – Resmungou ele. – Mas devemos ser mais civilizados desta vez.

- Ok, nada de duelos. – Opinou ela colocando as mãos na cintura e relaxando os ombros. – Alguma coisa rápida, já que se ela pegar fogo, não terá muita utilidade toda a nossa disputa.

- Hum... – Fez Odoy passando a olhar para Galli. Seus olhos repentinamente brilharam. – E se nós tirássemos cara ou coroa?

- O que? – O seu rosto estava carregado de descrença. – Somos bruxos formados, esse tipo de coisa não é mais admissível na nossa idade.

- Ah, o que tem de errado, vai ser muito justo. – Rebateu ele catando um galeão em um de seus diversos bolsos da capa.

- Isso vai além de nós, não podemos escolher um professor de Hogwarts desse jeito. – Resmungou ela fazendo articulando com as mãos. – O melhor deve vencer.

- Você quer ou não a moeda? – Ele ofereceu um galeão para Millet. – Não vejo mais alternativas.

- Está bem... – Resmungou contrariada. – Cara.

Ela jogou o galeão para o alto, o sol da manhã refletiu no ouro enquanto a moeda descrevia círculos, por um breve momento, os dois fecharam os olhos por causa do reflexo, ouviu-se um pequeno estalo. Millet olhou para o chão.

- Coroa! Eu não acredito! – Xingou ela pegando o galeão do chão. – Isso é um absurdo! – Ela vistoriou novamente a moeda. – Impossível!

- Por que? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Pombas, eu nunca perdi nisso! – Confessou ela jogando novamente a moeda para cima, quando caiu ela começou a gritar novamente. – Viu? Cara, olhe de novo... – Ela jogou mais uma vez. – Cara, cara, cara!

Ele observou a mulher jogar a moeda cerca de mais onze vezes, depois pegou a fênix cuidadosamente e a depositou em seus próprios braços.

- Deixe de ser obsessiva, foi sorte. – Disse ele começando a traçar o caminho de volta. Ele deu uma última olhada para Galli. – A senhorita vai ficar aí?

Ela grunhiu e deu as costas para ele, seguindo o caminho oposto sumiu entre as árvores escuras.

- Não vai me devolver o galeão? – Chamou Ed observando as árvores.

- Não! Eu vou encontrar o truque dessa moeda! – Ouviu-se um grito de algum lugar indeterminando entre os arbustos.

- Como quiser. – Resmungou ele.

N/a: Hamham, um novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas! Oras, era preciso eleger um...e nada como cara ou coroa! Hahaha, obrigada de novo pelas reviews!


	9. Distorções

N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, Nina, Angela e Laura! Não atualizei antes por que estava em viagem, mas agora que voltei já está tudo aqui para vocês.

Distorções

"As idéias que possuímos são capazes de nos possuir"  
Edgar Morin

"Para todo problema complexo, existe uma solução clara, simples e errada"  
George Bernard Shaw

Rony deu um cutucão no amigo, para que ele voltasse a olhar para a orla da floresta, no lugar de observar o lago e os aurores.

- Lá vem ele. – Disse Hermione chamando a atenção de Harry.

No instante em que se virava para a floresta, ele viu um vulto entre as árvores, uma sombra desconhecida, com uma grande capa, o ar parecia anormalmente mais gelado, o vulto dobrou a direita, cinco segundos depois Odoy saiu da floresta, com a fênix debaixo do braço.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Harry com o olhar fixo no ponto onde havia visto o vulto. – O que foi aquilo?

Rony olhou par ele com uma cara estranha, uma cara muito estranha, que não lhe pertencia. Quando Harry olhou realmente para o amigo, ele pode ver, o vulto. Um perfeito comensal estava sentado ao seu lado, a capa negra balançando levemente com o vento, o capuz encobrindo sua identidade supostamente já conhecida.

Debaixo do capuz surgiu uma voz, pastosa, ele não conseguiu entender o que dizia. Devagar uma outra voz sussurrante e rouca surgiu, acompanhando a primeira. Ambas as vozes vinham do comensal, mas Harry podia ver nitidamente os cabelos ruivos de Rony debaixo das vestes negras, ele tinha a impressão que as vozes competiam entre si, tentando ser ouvidas. Ele entendeu algo como "Estás bem?" Da voz vagarosa e enrolada, mas a outra tomou o seu lugar, em um rouco: "Mestre, mestre".

Ele notou, com horror, que um outro comensal ocupava o lugar de Hermione, ou seria a própria garota vestida como uma seguidora de Voldemort? Em um relance, ele viu os cabelos castanhos de Mione por baixo do capuz, os olhos não mais brilhantes, a voz errada... "Harry!", distante.

Harry apertou os olhos com força, "Vou acordar a qualquer momento... Por que diabos o Rony não me acorda?". Suas piores suspeitas se concretizaram quando abriu novamente os olhos, estavam todos lá. As arquibancadas, antes repletas de alunos, agora eram um mar de vestes negras, dementares, comensais, vampiros...

Ele não conseguia gritar, não havia ajuda, o diretor não estava mais ali, os professores não estavam mais ali, só havia Harry e Eles. A Hermione-comensal inclinou-se para ter uma visão melhor de Harry, já que entre eles estava Rony. Um ruído nojento de alguma coisa pobre se partindo acompanhou o movimento da garota, ela sorriu com dentes pobres para ele, os olhos opacos. Ronald ergueu a mão pálida em direção a Harry, em uma ação rápida, ele se distanciou, espremendo-se no canto da arquibancada, a mão se aproximava, recuou mais um pouco, e antes que pudesse notar, havia saído do chão do seu banco, se atrapalhou, o pé estava no ar, ele caiu, agarrou-se com força na madeira do acento, estava dependurado do último andar da arquibancada, contava somente com a força de suas mãos para se manter preso a algum lugar.

O vulto de preto surgiu vagarosamente, se inclinado para apreciar a situação perigosa de Harry, ele podia ver o rosto desfigurado de Rony atrás do capuz. Suas mãos suavam, os dedos começavam a escorregar, Rony oferecia devagar a sua mão, Harry tinha quase certeza que se pegasse, a mão cairia junto com ele, tinha aspecto cadavérico. Caiu, não conseguiu se segurar em nada, em uma queda livre, porém, algo o freou, ficou cego por alguns instantes, uma luz muito forte atingiu-o em cheio.

Vozes começaram a cercá-lo, gritos por todos os lados...

- HARRY! – Claramente e alto, o seu nome foi dito, as vozes incompreensíveis sumiram, dando lugar a berros muito intensos.

Ele olhou para cima, as sombras tomando forma novamente. Do último andar da arquibancada grifinória, Rony empunhava a varinha fortemente, uma gota de suor estava prestes a pingar do seu nariz, o rosto em uma expressão de força, quase dolorosa. Era o Rony de antes, não havia mais capas, nem capuzes, não havia olhos demoníacos ou dentes pobres, era o conhecido Ronaldo Weasley, o amigo de longa data.

Ele sorriu levemente, aliviado. Estava flutuando a alguns metros do chão, Rony havia lançado um feitiço nele, para que não caísse. Hermione apareceu ao lado do Weasley, e logo empunhou a varinha, em um decidido "Wingardium Leviosa". Sentiu-se mais leve ainda, a expressão de Rony se aliviou, Harry foi alçado para cima, voltando ao seu lugar, ao lado dos amigos. Snape estava perplexo, Dumbledore não sorria mais, porém os alunos nem pareciam ter notado, pois estavam com os olhos pregados em Odoy, que também olhava para Harry.

- Harry, Harry! – Rony o ajudou a sentar. – O que foi? Por que você se jogou?

Ele observou a expressão assustada dos dois. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que tudo voltara ao normal.

- Eu... Eu. – Gaguejou, ainda não conseguia falar. – Comensais...

- O que? – Pediu Hermione os olhos, castanhos amendoados, arregalados. – Harry, vamos sair daqui, você não está bem... Parece-me pálido demais.

- É, vamos embora, falaremos no caminho. – Rony parecia cansado.

Eles desviaram vagarosamente dos alunos, que agora aplaudiam fervorosamente o novo professor, desceram as escadas, alcançando o gramados e, sem ninguém notar, seguiram até o castelo.

- Você me salvou. – Disse Harry, ele estava com os braços apoiados nos ombros de ambos, em busca de equilíbrio.

- Eu fiz automaticamente. – Respondeu Rony, um leve sorriso tomando o seu rosto. – Graças a Merlin lancei o feitiço a tempo.

- Harry, por que você pulou? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para baixo, como se houvesse sofrido uma derrota.

- Não pulei de propósito, eu cai. – Resmungou Harry. – Eu... Estava vendo coisas.

- Coisas como o que? – Insistiu a garota.

- Comensais, seres das trevas... – Respondeu Harry sem encará-la, uma fagulha de medo de encontrar novamente os olhos opacos. – Todos haviam se transformado, eu estava sozinho.

- Isso não aconteceu. – Rony estacou. – Estávamos todos lá, eu lhe chamei e você não atendeu, ficou branco como um fantasma, sem aviso... Depois eu ia lhe cutucar, para que parasse com aquilo. – Ele olhou para Harry. – Estava começando a me assustar com aquele olhar aterrorizado... E tal foi a minha surpresa quando o senhor recuou a ponto de cair e quebrar boa parte dos seus ossos no chão?

- Rony me chamou atenção, quando olhei para você, entretanto, pareceu ficar pior do que já estava, não entendi nada. – confessou Hermione parando de andar também

- Para o nosso desespero, ficou pendurado ali, quase caindo. – Continuou Rony confuso. – Mas quando tentei ajudá-lo, se jogou! Parecia fugir de mim!

- Eram comensais. – Explicou Harry. – Comensais, dementadores, e outras criaturas... – ele se virou para Rony. – Vestidos como comensais, semimortos...

Rony o encarou com seu olhar confuso, como se o amigo estivesse dizendo absurdos, estava de fato.

- Vamos lá pra enfermaria? – Sugeriu Hermione.

- Não, vamos esperar Dumbledore. – Disse Harry firmemente. – Estou muito bem.

- Acho que não, ver comensais por aí não é normal, ainda mais quando são os seus próprios amigos.

- Eu sei Rony, mas isso tem alguma coisa com o Vol...Ele. – Respondeu Harry nervoso.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam.

- Ok, vamos. – Sussurrou Mione lançando um último olhar à bagunça nas arquibancadas.

Caminharam mais um pouco no gramado, entraram pelas grandes portas do castelo, era estranho ver as mesas do Salão Principal totalmente vazias, um silêncio somente quebrado pelos passos dos três.

Pararam em frente à gárgula que dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. Cerca de dez minutos depois ouviram uma correria vinda do Salão, alguns gritos, aplausos, e logo puderam avistar a ponta do chapéu do diretor, que subia as escadas com pressa.

- Sabia que estariam aqui. – Disse ele para os três em um tom enérgico, como se contagiado pela euforia dos alunos. Ele encarou a gárgula à sua frente, e disse, quase desafiadoramente – _Bolo de limão e amora!_

A passagem se abriu, produzindo um ruído que indicava que as dobradiças precisavam de algum tipo de reparo.

- Vamos, entrem. – Falou ele impelindo os três passagem adentro.

As escadinhas estreitas em caracol conduziram-os até a sala do diretor, os objetos estranhos de sempre continuavam lá, embora houvesse alguns novos artefatos, coisas um pouco mais escuras que o comum.

Dumbledore convidou-os a sentar nas três cadeiras de madeira, forradas com um tecido colorido peludo, que estavam em frente à mesa de mogno, na qual estavam muitos pergaminhos, dos mais variados aspectos. O diretor se acomodou na fofa cadeira atrás de sua mesa, ficando de frente para os alunos.

Em um ato inesperado, ele pegou as mãos de Rony e Hermione, com carinho, e passou suavemente os dedos longos nelas.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele suavemente. – Se não fosse por sua rapidez. – Ele olhou incisivamente para Rony, que corou de imediato. – E sua habilidade. – Voltou o seu olhar azul plácido para Hermione. – Não poderíamos afirmar com certeza, que Harry estaria aqui.

- Ah... – Balbuciou Rony nervosamente. – De nada...

- Somente fizemos o que devíamos. – Disse Mione, um pouco mais firme que o Weasley, ele parecia totalmente desconcertado por ter recebido um elogio do próprio diretor.

- Não. – Discordou Dumbledore, surpreendendo a garota. – Quem deveria ter salvado Harry era eu, os professores, um responsável por ele, mas creio que não conseguimos notar a tempo o que acontecia, e suas ações foram decisivas. – Ele apertou mais fortemente a mão de ambos, e as soltou. Os dois se recolheram, vermelhos, mas não de vergonha, e sim de orgulho.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry escutou a pergunta de Dumbledore, mas quase não conseguiu acreditar. Ele não havia perguntado "Por que se jogou de lá?" E sim, o que havia acontecido, ele confiava em Harry, sabia que algo de estranho acontecia, que ele nunca desistiria daquela maneira. Como pôde deixar de acreditar que o diretor, um dia sequer, havia duvidado seriamente de sua palavra? Que havia se voltado contra ele? Como se deixara levar pelo olhar descrente de Snape, por suas palavras sujas? Ele sabia em quem devia confiar, para que olhos devia olhar, procurando a verdade, e estes, eram os de Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry sorriu, feliz, apesar da situação. Ele explicou detalhadamente o que acontecera, não omitindo um detalhe sequer. Ao terminar, um silêncio quase incomodo pairava no ar, Hermione tinha uma expressão de repulsa no rosto, e olhava-se no espelho mais próximo, se avaliando, Rony estava olhando a sua mão contra a luz do sol, procurando alguma coisa, Dumbledore parecia pensativo, afagando com suavidade a sua barba.

- E então? O que aconteceu comigo? – Pediu Harry quebrando o silêncio, estava impaciente.

- Não sei. – Respondeu francamente o diretor.

- O senhor não sabe? – Disse Rony baixando a sua mãos, e olhando duvidoso para Dumbledore.

- Não. – Ele se levantou de sua cadeira devagar, apoiando-se na mesa. – Não sei tudo, e a idade começa a ter considerável efeito sobre mim. – Ele começou a andara vagarosamente pela sala, acompanhado dos olhares dos alunos. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, Harry.

- Mas, não fazes nenhuma idéia? – Harry olhou esperançoso para ele, a fênix entrou voando pela janela e pousou em seu poleiro, seu dono passou a mão com delicadeza em suas penas vermelhas.

- Idéias, todos nós temos. – Disse ele vagamente. – Suposições...Muitas suposições. – Dumbledore lançou um olhar decidido para Harry. – Todos os componentes da Ordem têm pensado muito em você, Harry, no seu sonho...

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha em surpresa, não pensava que haviam levado a sério o seu sonho.

- Chegamos a muitas conclusões. – Continuou o diretor. – A oclumência, pode, de fato, ter causado este sonho... Mas nós sabemos, que há alguma coisa a mais.

- Algo a mais? – Repetiu Harry em tom de duvida.

- Sim, e esta sua visão, demasiadamente real, confirma minhas suspeitas. – Ele se afastou por um momento da fênix, voltando a dar pequenos passos pela sala. – A oclumência não é capaz de produzir esses efeitos em alguém, quando dormimos é mais fácil dominar a nossas mentes, mas visões? Não, isso não é parte desta magia.

- Esta me deixando mais confuso do que já estou. – Harry deu um suspiro de impaciência.

- Teremos que fazer alguns testes no senhor. – Dumbledore se virou para eles, sua capa fez uma majestosa volta, o acompanhando. – Não podemos mais adiar.

- Testes? Que testes? Como que intuito? – Perguntou Harry se levantando bruscamente, Hermione o puxou pela manga, fazendo-o sentar novamente.

- Para concluirmos o que existe entre você e Voldemort além de oclumencia. – Disse o diretor firmemente. – todos nós sabemos que ele está envolvido de alguma maneira nisso.

- Tudo bem, podem fazer os tais testes. – Concordou Harry olhando fixamente para o homem.

- Então vamos? – Ele caminhou até o garoto e agarrou o seu braço.

- Agora? – Perguntou ele descrente.

- Claro, não temos tempo a perder! – Ele puxou Harry da cadeira, para que se levantasse rápido. – Os senhores vão junto com nós?

- Não, acho que não é preciso. – Disse Hermione lentamente, olhando os dois perplexa, Rony concordou com ela, em um aceno com a mão. – Já vamos indo então, temos muito que fazer agora que somos monitores. – Para a indignação de Harry, os dois se retiraram da sala.

- Vamos de lareira? – Perguntou ao diretor enquanto era conduzido até a estante mais próxima.

- Nós? Não... – Resmungou Dumbledore procurando alguma coisa nas prateleiras. – Temos algo muito mais prático e menos cheio de fuligem. – Ele sorriu pegando um pequeno estojo preto para penas.

- Vamos como então? – Harry observou o homem puxar o fecho dourado lentamente, abrindo o estojo, tirar algumas penas amassadas e colocá-lo no chão com cuidado.

- Com isso. – Esclareceu ele apontando para o estojo do chão. – Pode entrar.

- Entrar? – Ele se segurou para não rir, procurou ser o mais educado e direto possível. – Acho que não vou caber aí.

- Vai sim. – Disse Dumbledore serenamente, fez um gesto para que entrasse. – Eu vou também.

Harry olhou duvidoso para o diretor, mas ele não mudou suas suaves feições convictas de que ambos caberiam no pequeno estojo. Ele deu um suspiro desanimado, abriu um pouco mais a abertura do estojo, e posicionou o pé, para que entrasse, tinha a leve sensação que nem o seu pé caberia ali. No entanto, ficou muito surpreso, a ponto de soltar um grito, quando soltou todo o seu peso sob o pé suspenso, e cravou-o no estojinho, sentiu como se tivesse pisado em falso, em um imenso buraco. Agarrou-se a barra da roupa do diretor, temendo cair.

- O que você está fazendo? Pombas! Solte-me Harry! – Disse Dumbledore incrédulo com a atitude do garoto. – Ah, eu esqueci de perguntar: Você conhece esses estojos-penas-flutuantes?

- Não! – Disse Harry sôfrego quase caindo.

- Hum, é uma bela justificativa para a sua surpresa... – Ele alisou a barba longamente. – vou explicar para você então...

Parecia que ele havia esquecido que o seu ouvinte estava na beira de um abismo, possivelmente sem fim, e se encontrava agarrado na barra de sua capa, lutando por sua vida. Porém, Harry se encontrava ciente da situação, já que era ele quem cairia, antes que pudesse ouvir uma explicação razoável sobre aquele estojo-surpresa que abrigava um abismo, esgotaram-se suas forças e ele caiu.

Fez questão de gritar durante toda a queda, afinal, poderia ser o seu ultimo grito... Mas aquilo decididamente estava demorando demais, talvez por que fosse um abismo sem fim... Ou talvez não fosse.

- Harry, você não chegou a acreditar que eu te jogaria em um buraco, acreditou? – uma voz surgiu ao lado dele, era Dumbledore, caindo juntamente com ele, um ponto de luz irradiava de sua varinha, quebrando a escuridão. – Ainda mais sozinho...

- Eu realmente acho menos assustador viajar de vassoura ou lareira. – admitiu olhando para o diretor. – A sensação de cair eternamente não é muito agradável.

- Logo vai mudar de direção. – Comentou ele calmamente.

- Direção? – O diretor estava começando a falar alguma coisa, quando foi interrompido pelos gritos de Harry, estava sendo sugado para cima, muito rápido.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, agora que se acostumava à sensação de cair, começou a subir vertiginosamente, envolto em escuridão, não conseguia ver nada ao ser redor, ele avistou um pequeno ponto de luz muito longe, bem acima de sua cabeça. Este ponto começou a crescer a medida em que ele subia, até que se tornou tão grande, que Harry pôde passar por ele.

Foi literalmente cuspido para fora, jogado violentamente contra uma parede fria. Quando abriu os olhos, o diretor já estava de pé ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe a mão par auxiliá-lo.

- Estás bem? – Pediu ele ajudando Harry a levantar.

- Acho que sim. – Ele esfregou a cabeça, olhou ao seu redor. Se encontrava em um sala pequena, de teto baixo e apertada. Havia uma mesa quase vazia, a não ser por um estojo preto, pelos seus cálculos havia sido arremessado de dentro dele. Aproximadamente três cadeiras em frente à mesa, e um armário à direita.

- Bem-vindos, Alvo, Sr. Potter. – uma voz estridente surgiu de trás da mesa, era um pequenino homem. Harry não o tinha notado, talvez por que ele tivesse aproximadamente um metro e dez centímetros de altura, até mesmo a mesa levava uma vantagem sobre ele, nessa questão.

- Este é Esternio Kunkuvak – Apresentou Dumbledore calmamente. – É o responsável pelos testes, um homem que muito admiro.

Harry olhou duvidoso para o homenzinho, ele era completamente normal, a não ser pelo fato de que o cocuruto de sua cabeça repleta de cabelos negros, não alcançava a metade do peito de Harry.

- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. – Falou ele com sua voz estridente. – Sou muito renomado, tive a melhor nota na minha classe!

- Nos poupe de seu discurso habitual. – Disse o diretor gentilmente.

- Desculpa Alvo, sei que já ouviu isso milhões de vezes... Mas nunca é demais lembrar! – Ele balançou o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente. - Agora, vamos fazer logo esses testes, temos muitas etapas a cumprir.

Eles seguiram Kunkuvak pelos corredores do ministério, desceram três lances de escada, passaram por duas portas de madeira, um aposento com janelas que iam até o teto. Pararam em frente a uma terceira porta, desta vez de ferro.

- Pode entrar. – Disse ele abrindo a porta para Harry, deu um leve empurrão no garoto, o fazendo ultrapassar a passagem, a porta se fechou.

Ele olhou para os lados, se encontrava em uma sala onde cada uma das quatro paredes era pintada de uma cor, à direita um choque para os olhos, rosa forte, à esquerda um preto de negridão sem fim, à frente o amarelo mais vivo chocante que se podia imaginar, atrás um azul anil calmo.

Uma mulher estava sentada na única cadeira do aposento, fazendo anotações em uma prancheta. Ela lançou um olhar para Harry.

- Sr. Potter, quantos dedos vê aqui? – Ela estendeu a mão, escondendo o dedão.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry se aproximando lentamente.

- Quantos dedos vês aqui? – Continuou séria, como se a pergunta fosse totalmente necessária.

- Quer que eu tire o óculos, é alguma coisa para testar a minha visão? – Balbuciou ele.

- Quantos dedos vês aqui? – Repetiu ela em um tom automático.

- Quatro. – Resmungou ele intrigado.

Ela escreveu uma reflexão de cerca de uma folha sobre aquela declaração "muito interessante". Com um movimento de varinha, ela fez com que tudo ficasse escuro.

- E agora, quantos dedos vês aqui? – Harry ouviu uma voz no meio da escuridão, ele soltou um muxoxo incrédulo.

- Eu não consigo ver nada no escuro. – Resmungou ele, ouviu o ruído de pena arranhando pergaminho, ascendeu ele mesmo uma luz, e viu o mulher escrevendo loucamente.

- Pode passar para a próxima sala. – Resmungou ela, sem sequer levantar os olhos, apontando uma porta na parede amarela.

Depois de uma última olhada para o aposento colorido e para a mulher, ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente e entrou, estava muito escuro, e para variar, quando, distraído, soltou a porta, ela se fechou.

Deu mais um pequeno passo, e antes mesmo que pudesse conjurar um feitiço de iluminação, uma espécie de luz intensa tomou conta do lugar. Ele olhou para cima, sentindo um estranho calor, havia centenas de velas grudadas ao teto, de cabeça para baixo e acesas. Ele observou a cena pasmo quando a primeira gota de cera queimante caiu em seu ombro.

- Hei! – Protestou ele ao notar que gotas de cera caiam continuadamente por todos os lados.

Tentou apagar as velas, assoprando, mas era inútil, elas ascendiam instantaneamente. Foi então que ele lembrou que tinha em mãos sua varinha, e fez com que uma imensa rajada de vento apagasse todas de uma só vez, o escuro tomou conta da sala novamente, ele sentiu o chão tremendo, tomado de pânico andou mais um pouco, deu um passo em falso e caiu em um buraco muito fundo.

Quando bateu no chão, sentiu que sua queda havia sido amortecida por uma cama gigante, ele desceu ao chão com certa dificuldade, a sua frente se encontrava um grande túnel, do qual ele não conseguia ver o final, teve a terrível sensação de estar de volta a câmara secreta.

- Bom dia. – Ele se virou depressa, um homem alto estava logo atrás dele. – Poderia me guiar até o fim do túnel?

- Eu? – Harry arrumou os óculos. – Não sei o caminho.

- Vai ter que descobrir. – Disse ele pegando uma prancheta, como a da mulher do quarto colorido. – E não se demore nas escolhas das passagens. – Continuou o homem, agora resmungando em notável mau humor, impeliu Harry a entrar no túnel.

Havia goteiras naquele lugar, o túnel era úmido, e lembrava vagamente as masmorras de Hogwarts. Harry se perguntava por que existia aquele tipo de lugar em pleno Ministério da Magia, era ridículo construírem aquilo para testes.

Foi seguindo várias divisões do túnel, sem muito se preocupar com o caminho que seguia, afinal o homem estava bem atrás dele fazendo anotações. Depois de um bom tempo, ele parou abruptamente, tomado por um sentimento de incredibilidade, havia uma ponte imensa, feita de madeira e corda à sua frente, abaixo uma fenda da qual não se podia ver o fim.

- Encontrou a ponte, finalmente... – Murmurou o homem para si mesmo, ele apontou para a ponte. – Vá.

- Não vais vir junto?

- Não, atravesse a ponte. – Falou o homem se encostando a uma das paredes do túnel.

Harry se encaminhou até a ponte, olhou para baixo, sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Colocou o primeiro pé na ponte, ela balançou, quase fechando os olhos, ele continuou a andar, ouviu uma tábua cair, abriu os olhos de imediato, para a sua surpresa o outro lado da ponte não era mais o mesmo que havia visto quando estava no chão, junto ao homem, e sim outro, totalmente diferente, olhou para trás, á procura do homem, ele não estava mais lá, nem o túnel.

A sua frente havia uma porta estranhamente familiar, alguma coisa o fez sentir-se muito mal. Devagar, mais constante, ele atravessou a ponte, e chegou à porta, talvez devesse voltar, por que faziam isso com ele?

Sua mão estava tremula após ter passado pelo risco de cair naquele abismo, seria a segunda vez no dia...Abriu a porta devagar, pensando seriamente em falar com Dumbleodre para que fizesse alguma coisa sobre aqueles testes absurdos.

Dentro do aposento de tinturas totalmente douradas, para sua total surpresa, encontrava-se um já muito conhecido objeto.

- "_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn" - _Leu Harry com a sombra de um leve sorriso tomando o seu rosto. O imenso espelho de moldura dourava se apresentava imponente sobre os pés em forma de garra. – Espelho de Ojesed, nunca esqueci o que vi através de ti.

Ele se aproximou, a esperança de ver novamente a família, não importava se era uma mentira, fazia tantos anos que seus olhos não se encontravam com os verde-vivos de sua mãe, os fantasmas que vira no quarto ano lhe pareciam uma realidade muito triste, assim vê-los ali, era como os tê-los ao seu lado, vivos.

Olhou-se bem no espelho, nenhuma imagem apareceu, ele pensou que talvez não fosse o espelho verdadeiro, uma cópia, mas era tão idêntico... Nem tanto, não funcionada corretamente, ele se via só no reflexo. O que isso queria dizer? Seria ele o homem mas feliz do mundo?

- Não... – Ele riu da possibilidade, feliz, ele? Faltava muito para ser completamente feliz.

Atrás do reflexo do espelho, formou-se uma nevoa, ele deu um leve sorriso em agradecimento, mas não foram seus pais que surgiram, e sim, para o seu terror, um bando de pessoas de preto, rostos tristes, capas dominadas pelo vento, olhares perdidos em Harry, quase de cobiça.

- O que é isso? – Falou ele para o espelho, os olhos arregalados, as pessoas o fitando. - Não é isso que tens que mostrar! Não cobiço gente tomada pela tristeza! – Ele deu as costas para o espelho, estranhamente zangado por seu engano, olhou seu reflexo novamente, voltara a estar sozinho.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, virou-se bruscamente, era Dumbledore.

- O que significam estes testes absurdos? – Explodiu Harry.

- Logo saberemos. – Sussurrou o diretor, parecia estar lamentando por alguma coisa, através dos olhos. – Logo saberemos...

N/A: Sim, um capítulo enigmático...


	10. Histórias Passadas

N/A: Eu não sei pra que eu coloco notas no começo , isso é realmente desnecessário, já que posso falar tudo no final do capítulo... mas quem se importa com isso? É só pra dar "oi" pra vocês mesmo. E ah, sim, agradecer pelos comentários, obrigada aí Nina!

Histórias Passadas

Senhores, faço uma aposta,

De que ninguém desmente;

Em geral a gente gosta,

De quem não gosta da gente.

Desconhecido.

Harry observou o professor entrar rapidamente na sala cheia de agitados alunos, fazendo sua capa verde-esmeralda esvoaçar. Ele depositou uma pilha de livros em sua mesa, enquanto os cochichos aumentavam.

- Bom dia. – Disse Odoy lançando um olhar rápido para todos. – Sou o Prof. Odoy, de defesa contra as artes das trevas, como os senhores já devem saber.

Deu a volta em sua cadeira, acompanhado pelos olhares de todos, abriu uma pequena gaveta na mesa do professor, e pegou alguns pergaminhos dali.

- Sabemos que a Professora Delacour sofreu um pequeno acidente, e está temporariamente incapacitada de dar aulas para os senhores... – Ele falava lentamente, ao mesmo tempo lia um dos pergaminhos. – E como o prof. Snape não pode cumprir duas cargas horárias... Apesar de sua grande vontade de fazer isso. – Riu para si mesmo enquanto virava um pergaminho de cabeça para baixo.

- Vamos continuar a matéria vista? – Perguntou Hermione de imediato.

- Sim... – Disse ele após pensar um pouco. Largou os outros pergaminhos, ficando com um só na mão. – Aqui estão as anotações de Delacour, vejamos... – Ele começou a ler vagarosamente em voz alta. - Turno da tarde, Grifinória e Sonserina... – Olhou para os alunos, confirmando as anotações ao ver o mar de uniformes vermelhos e verdes. – Introdução e esplanada superficial do conteúdo de vampiros.

Os alunos o observavam com atenção, ele não parecia se importar muito com isso. Desenrolou mais um pouco o pergaminho, distraidamente.

- Anotação profissional: - Ele abriu um sorriso. – Se a turma não for dedicada o bastante, não vencerá o conteúdo. Anotação pessoal: Permito dizer que a Srta. Umbridge foi completamente inútil no quesito "ensinar". – Ele olhou para os alunos. – Espero que agora compreendam por que as aulas vão ser desgastantes, conto com a coragem dos grifinórios que estão aqui, e com a ambição dos sonserinos. Encarem como um desafio, caso contrário, ficarão aqui para contar a história.

Harry olhou para Rony que retribuiu com um gesto de "Que coisa agradável para se falar na primeira aula".

- Onde os senhores param nos vampiros? – Perguntou ele após a chamada, Hermione levantou a mão.

- Deveríamos ter lido uma parte do capítulo, como lição extraclasse. – Disse ela feliz por ser útil.

- Um pouco vago, mas vou tentar continuar mais ou menos onde par... – Sua voz foi baixando devagar, até se tornar inaudível, ele fixou o olhar do lado sonserino da classe. – Srta. Delacour?

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Draco Malfoy, agarrada ao braço do loiro que parecia levemente perturbado com a situação, já que Parkinson estava com uma cara muito amarrada e o olhar raivoso sobre Fleur.

- Ela tem que vir comigo às aulas. – Disse Draco arrastando a voz, fazendo o professor voltar do choque. – Faz parte do tratamento.

- Sim... Falaram-me sobre isso... O senhor é o guardião dela? – Falou Odoy se aproximando cuidadosamente.

- Sim senhor.

- Ela tem uma certa afeição exagerada por Malfoy. – Grunhiu Pansy sem tirar os olhos da garota.

- Como está? - Perguntou o professor. – Ela pode falar?

- Acho que sim. – murmurou Draco. – Ela tem medo de todos.

- Fale com ela. – ordenou Odoy. – Quero ver se está bem.

Malfoy paralisou por um momento, estava recebendo uma ordem direta de um professor, decididamente não gostava daquilo.

- O que está esperando? – perguntou o professor olhando para ele.

- Um momento. – resmungou Draco quase fazendo uma careta. – Fleur, Fleur...

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, espiou as pessoas ao redor dela, passando os seus olhos azuis por toda a sala, uma expressão de medo assustadora tomou conta de suas feições quando viu o professor tão perto. Porém, quando avistou Malfoy novamente, deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Fleur, onde paramos com o conteúdo? – Perguntou Draco suavemente.

- Eu ia começar os... – Começou Fleur em um tom distante. – Não lembro...

- Ela não lembra? – perguntou o professor extasiado.

- Não, ela acabou de dizer isso. – Falou Draco em um tom maldosamente irônico.

Odoy voltou devagar ao seu lugar perto da mesa grande do professor, virou-se para a turma.

- Então vou começar um novo capitulo. – Disse ele placidamente.

Iniciou-se, então, uma explicação sobre um tipo de feitiço, que prometia ser tão longa e tediosa quanto as aulas de poções, até que ele parou ou abruptamente de falar, fazendo alguns alunos acordarem, seus olhos estavam distantes, pensativos, começou a procurar alguma coisa rapidamente nos bolsos.

- Mudei de idéia, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para todos vocês. – continuou ele mexendo em todos os sues intermináveis bolsos.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Harry para Rony, que acabava de despertar.

- Sei lá... – resmungou o amigo esfregando os olhos. - Espero que seja muito bom, por que o meu sono estava ótimo.

- Devo algumas explicações, mas vamos deixar esse capítulo terrível sobre feitiços para depois, a minha licença acaba hoje...

- Licença? – perguntou Neville temeroso. – Licença pra quê?

- Para ficar com isso. – disse ele puxando um relógio de bolso para fora da capa.

- Um relógio... – resmungou Draco irônico. – Que objeto mais...Intrigante.

- Não é um relógio. – explicou o professor ofendido. – Só se parece com um.

- O que é então? – pediu Harry observando objeto.

- Por um acaso, os senhores já estudaram os vira-tempos? – ele olhou bem para a turma, procurando uma resposta.

- Era matéria do final do ano passado. – Esclareceu Dino Thomas.

- Então creio que muita gente não faz nem idéia do que é... – murmurou o professor olhando para o teto, depois poliu um pouco o relógio e falou rapidamente para a turma. – Vira-Tempo é um objeto em forma de ampulheta que é capaz de levar pessoas ao passado, horas ou dias atrás. Mexer com o tempo é uma tarefa muito difícil, por isso, todos os vira-tempos foram capturados e encontram-se no ministério da magia, em um lugar muito seguro. São usados somente em causas muito nobres. – ele ergueu o relógio, para que ficasse a vista de todos.

Era prateado, como um relógio de bolso, tinha ponteiros, atrás desses, onde deveriam estar os números, havia um grande redemoinho branco e preto.

– Esse é um Relógio de Aspin, chamado assim, pois Carl Aspin o inventou, infelizmente ele morreu por loucura há cinqüenta anos atrás, mas... Voltando à invenção do homem, tem a mesma função que o vira-tempo, sendo considerados primos, porém o relógio é mais potente, faz com que se voltem anos, décadas...

- Se o vira-tempo é tão protegido como o senhor diz, os relógios devem ser mais, pelo grande poder que eles tem. – disse Hermione desafiadoramente – Como o senhor conseguiu um?

- Tinha alguns problemas de suma importância para resolver. – disse o professor um pouco desconfortável.

- O senhor poderia me emprestar? – pediu Goyle abobalhado. – Eu acho que fui mal na prova de transfiguração, talvez se eu voltar possa melhorar a minha n...

- Não! – interrompeu Odoy. – É preciso prática e cuidado para se mexer com isso. – ele deu um suspiro cansado. – Se não colaborarem vou continuar com a explicação dos feitiços...

- Não! – gritaram sob a ameaça.

- Por que será que isso sempre funciona? – perguntou ele intrigado. – Mas, tudo bem, eu sei que esse conteúdo deveria ser ensinado mais adiante, porém, vamos aprender agora, e na prática.

Rony pulou na cadeira.

- Vamos voltar ao passado?

- Sim senhor Weasley, todos nós viajaremos no tempo. – ele deu um sorriso sonhador. – Para a maior Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts... Que eu infelizmente não pude assistir naquele tempo.

- Vamos correr perigos, voltando no tempo só para que o senhor veja um jogo de quadribol? – Perguntou Pansy incrédula.

- Sim, Sonserina contra Grifinória, o jogo do século. – Continuou ele sonhador, lembrando levemente Luna Lovegood. Voltou à realidade – Algum problema?

- Não. – Murmurou Parkinson sarcástica. – Nenhum problema.

- Então estabelecerei algumas regras : Nada de falar com as pessoas, não fiquem conversando com ninguém, mas não sejam mal educados, não chamem atenção, não saiam escondidos, não ousem se distanciar dos grupos, não digam a nenhum aluno " acho que você é meu pai" apesar dele ser realmente o seu pai, mas nenhum de você nasceu nessa época, eles têm uns quinze anos e não pensam em ter filhos, não montem barracas dizendo que sabem do futuro em uma tentativa besta de arrecadar dinheiro, não vendam nada e o mais importante – ele inspirou profundamente. – Não apartem brigas, não dêem opiniões sobre desgraças de qualquer tipo e não comecem umas amizades mais profundas com ninguém, resumindo... Fiquem quietos, no lugar de vocês!

Depois de ter dito todas as opções imagináveis e não imagináveis de desobedecer a ele, Odoy pediu para que todos fizessem um circulo.

- Muito bem, olhem aqui, no centro do relógio, estão todos vendo?

Um murmúrio de concordância dos alunos.

- Ótimo. – ele fez com que os ponteiros girassem rapidamente, em sentido anti-horário, o redemoinho branco e preto começou a girar. Harry começou a ficar um pouco tonto, logo não era só o redemoinho do relógio que girava, e sim tudo a sua volta, sentiu o chão se afastar e logo depois um baque.

Olhou em volta, estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, mas tudo parecia tão estranhamente diferente, Harry não sabia o que era, estava tudo igual ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse babaca nos fez voar janela afora... – Reclamou Draco se levantando e puxando Delacour para que fizesse o mesmo.

- Vou tirar cinco pontos pela ofensa, Sr. Malfoy. – falou Ed se levantando também. – Voltamos ao tempo sim. – Ele tirou um frasquinho cheio de um liquido verde, de um de seus bolsos e bebeu. Harry viu, impressionado, o professor voltar a ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos de idade. – Agora, só mais umas coisinhas que eu esqueci de dizer. – A voz era um pouco diferente. – Os uniformes são diferentes dos seus, então vou fazer algumas pequenas mudanças.

Com um feitiço, as roupas de todos se transformaram, Harry apalpou a grande capa vermelha, de um tecido muito macio que vestia, presa a ele por meio de um cordão dourado, avaliou atentamente a calça preta , uma simples camisa branca um blusão fofo, e particularmente quente, com a bandeira da Grifinória no canto direito. Hermione soltou uma exclamação de admiração ao ver suas roupas, parecidas com a dos garotos, a não ser pela saia, mas longa que a habitual, e as belas meias coloridas, que a encantaram, além dos sapatos com um salto baixo.

- Nesta época, cada casa de Hogwarts tinha uma torcida organizada. – informou o professor que agora parecia mais um aluno no meio deles, vestia-se como um corvinal. – Então não estranhem se virem algumas pessoas no campo, que não são os jogadores. Separarei os senhores em grupos, juntem-se com quem tiver o sobrenome terminado com a mesma letra que acaba o de vocês, rápido. Vamos, vamos, podem ir vocês seis. – Falou ele empurrando um grupo para frente. – Rápido, Wesley, Malfoy, termina com y, fiquem aí, mais alguém com a letra y? R, Granger e Potter, se juntem com o Weasley e o Malfoy.

- Com o Malfoy? – Repetiu Hermione indignada.

- Sim, e levem Parkinson e Finnigan junto. – Disse ele os impelindo a caminhar.

Obviamente não foi possível separar Delacour de Malfoy, por isso, eles eram o único grupo de sete pessoas. Odoy pediu que exatos cinco minutos após o jogo estivessem todos naquele mesmo lugar para que pudessem voltar ao tempo normal sem maiores problemas.

Andaram quase juntos até o campo, quando começaram a ver grifinórios com os mesmos uniformes estranhos, Harry abriu um largo sorriso, nunca esqueceria do gesto do professor, no Ministério não pôde ver seus pais pelo espelho de Ojesed, agora os veria pessoalmente, mesmo que nenhum soubesse o que os aguardava no futuro.

- Vamos ficar um pouco mais afastados. – Resmungou Pansy se aproximando de Draco. – Não seriamos nada convincentes, grifinórios e sonserinos andando juntos.

- Não nos separaremos. – Decretou Hermione calma. – Mantenham-se perto.

- Seremos apedrejados por andar com essa gente ruim. – Murmurou Malfoy impacientemente.

Harry virou-se para ele, com o intuito de xingá-lo, mas foi então que realmente notou o que o sonserino estava vestindo. Uma capa verde musgo, aparentemente do mesmo tecido que a sua, mas um pouco mais longa, a calça inteiramente preta, os sapatos impecavelmente lustros, uma espécie de colete verde escuro, com muitos adornos, e a particularmente chamativa corrente de prata de prendia sua capa, a bandeira da casa ao lado esquerdo do peito.

- Poderia ir a uma festa de Hallowing deste jeito. – Disse Harry fazendo Fleur amarrar a cara.

- Você diz isso só por que nossas roupas são melhores! – Interveio Parkinson mimosamente, ela até ficava bonita no novo uniforme, que basicamente tinha um toque mais feminino, mas ainda sim era muito exagerado.

- Quem é que vai ganhar esse jogo? – Perguntou Rony que aparentemente não estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- Não sei que copa é esta. – Comentou Simas. – E saber quem vai ganhar no final faz com que o jogo perca parte da emoção.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco, a cada passo o número de alunos aumentava, estavam todos agitados com o jogo, porém, eram mais organizados que os alunos do "futuro" sendo que foi relativamente fácil entrar no campo. Com uma certa surpresa, descobriram que não haviam arquibancadas separadas para cada casa, ao contrário, havia uma só uma arquibancada, grande o bastante para todos, que rodeava o campo inteiro.

- Certo, agora nos separamos. – falou Draco dando o primeiro passo para longe deles.

- Não! – umas três garotas olharam abismadas para Hermione. – Você está louco? – ela sussurrou dando um grande sorriso para as garotas corvinais que ainda a olhavam. – Vamos acabar nos perdendo, - falou entre os dentes segurando o braço dele. – O professor não nos deixou em grupos por acaso.

- O que sabe você das razões daquele professor idiota. – resmungou ele puxando o seu braço. – Não vou sair por aí com uma trouxa do lado.

- Ninguém vai precisar saber que Hermione não é sangue-puro, - murmurou Rony para Malfoy cuidadosamente. – Se você não contar.

Ele olhou para os dois, observou Harry totalmente indiferente à discussão e estreitou os seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Eu sei que Granger não é sangue-puro, e isso já basta para querer mantê-la longe.

- Oh, céus, por que diabos estamos tentando convencer o Malfoy de algo? – resmungou Mione sacando a sua varinha sob o olhar assustado do loiro, e conjugando um feitiço rápido no pulso dela.

Harry sentiu que alguma coisa se agarrara ao seu braço, embora não conseguisse ver nada, foi puxado para perto de Hermione, Rony e Malfoy, exatamente o mesmo aconteceu com Finnigan, só que ele soltou um berro pedindo socorro, o que realmente chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas que estavam tentando encontrar bons lugares para assistir a partida.

- Cale a boca Finnigan! – xingou Pansy que também fora puxada para perto deles. – Vais acabar arruinando tudo! – ela voltou-se enfezada para Hermione. – E, Granger, trate de tirar essa porcaria de feitiço do meu pulso, eu não quero ficar presa a você!

- Acalmem-se... – pediu Hermione pacientemente. – É um simples feitiço de união... Assim, estarão todos presos a mim, e não criarão confusões.

- Era só o que me faltava. – resmungou Malfoy enquanto era puxado para que começasse a subir as escadas da arquibancada. – Preso à Granger... Potter, Weasley e Finnigan!

- Espero que ela saiba mesmo como reverter isso depois. – resmungou Parkinson desistindo de desgrudar Delacour de Malfoy, e indo para o lado esquerdo dele.

Só conseguiram lugares depois de mais alguns degraus, ficaram dispostos os sonserinos em uma extremidade, e os grifinórios em outra, tiveram que se amontoar por causa do feitiço, Simas ficou no meio, para evitar brigas entre Malfoy e Harry ou Rony.

- Bom dia! – uma voz feminina, porém forte invadiu o campo. – Sou Sabrin Strunver, e vou narrar para todos os senhores esta partida! Refrescarei a memória dos torcedores mais distraídos: Depois de uma memorável partida contra a Lufa-Lufa, a Grifinória se classificou para as finais, congratulações ao Sr. Potter, o amado apanhador que garantiu a vitória do time. Em um verdadeiro espetáculo, que lavou a lama dos sonserinos, a casa foi classificada com o incrível placar de 350X100, sinceros parabéns ao Sr. Malfoy, ovacionado artilheiro sonserino que mais uma vez nos impressionou com sua habilidade ao fazer onze dos vinte gols.

- Ele fez cento e dez pontos? – perguntou Pansy incrédula para Draco. – O seu pai era um ótimo artilheiro... Por que nunca me falou sobre isso?

- Eu... – ele mantinha os olhos parados, a boca levemente aberta. Sem aviso pareceu voltar à realidade. – Não sabia! Aquele cretino não me contou que era um artilheiro de sucesso!

Pansy o encarou levemente assustada com a reação que tivera, decidiu deixá-lo sozinho com sua indignação e procurar pessoas conhecidas, com os olhos, pelas arquibancadas mais próximas.

- E lá está a torcida oficial da Grifinória! – gritou a comentarista empolgada.

Um bando de grifinórios invadiu o campo, em uma alegria contagiante, envoltos por faíscas douradas e vermelhas. Cantavam alguma coisa não muito inteligível no meio de toda aquela bagunça de cores, pulos e gritos. Saltitaram até o meio do campo, rindo descontroladamente, fizeram um verdadeiro espetáculo de fogos coloridos que saiam das varinhas, bombas que gritavam " Grifinória!" incessantemente, mas o final, com certeza, foi o melhor: uma grande bandeira da casa feita por alguma coisa muito brilhante, tomou conta do chão do campo, os leões rugiram e saíram da figura para se tornarem reais, correr fazendo um grande estardalhaço, e explodir em confetes coloridos que voaram pelo ar.

Por uma razão muito estranha, como um vírus que se propaga rápido demais para ser contido, as risadas tomaram conta do campo, Harry não sabia o porquê, mas também queria rir junto com eles. Obviamente os únicos que permaneceram calados foram os sonserinos, mal encarados, porém com um brilho estranho no olhar, como se aguardasse a vingança.

- Como sempre essa casa nos surpreende! – Interrompeu a comentarista. – Passo a palavra para uma representante da torcida, que vai, como sempre, nos deixar uma mensagem depois de toda essa apresentação.

- Hum... Decidimos que desta vez, - uma garota magra de voz calma silenciou o lugar. – nossa pequena homenagem vai para o time inteiro, obvio, porém, mais especialmente para Tiago Potter, que no começo do ano retrasado deixou de ser artilheiro do time, e com nosso incentivo, passou a ser apanhador, nos proporcionando grandes festas! – uma salva de palmas. – Obrigada!

- Muito bem, obrigada pela declaração! Então que entre a torcida oficial da Sonserina.

Eles estranharam quando, ao contrário da outra torcida, entraram somente três garotas, lideradas por uma loira, que andava a alguns passos à frente, ela aproximou a varinha da boca, ergueu seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

- O nosso verdadeiro espetáculo. – A voz doce se propagou palas arquibancadas silenciosas. – Está nos jogadores, e no que eles fazem. Surpreendam-se! Verão do que somos capazes.

- É, bela declaração... A Sonserina é uma caixinha de surpresas. – A comentarista quebrou o silencio. – Pode ser uma caixinha com cobras perigosas mas...

- Srta Strunver! – Uma voz conhecida ecoou pelo campo. – Pare imediatamente de fazer insinuações! – Harry olhou com mais atenção, e notou que Mcgonagall estava ao lado da garota, aparentemente mais nova.

- Claro queridíssima professora, agora vamos anunciar os times!

Saiu do vestiário um grupo de alunos com vassouras, Harry os reconheceu, um a um, mas foram os últimos que fizeram o seu coração saltar, era o seu pai. Ele sentiu vontade de se atirar de lá e ir abraçá-lo, de berrar que estava ali...Sirius, sorrindo para todas as garotas próximas, e para sua surpresa, elas realmente retribuíam.

- Harry. – Sussurrou Rony percebendo a reação dele. – Acalme-se, cara, calma... Lembre-se do que o professor falou.

- Não interessa o que ele falou. – Murmurou Harry com os olhos fixos no campo.

- Se interferir, pode ser que mude alguma coisa, e quem sabe quando voltarmos, você não vai nem existir? – balbuciou o Weasley nervoso segurando o pulso de Harry. – É preciso cautela.

- WEASLEY, JOHNSON...

- Mas esta deve ser última vez que vou vê-los... – Disse ele em um lamento.

- KESNVAN, THOMAS...

- Eu sei, mas existem coisas nas quais não devemos mexer...

- HUNFRY, MILARY...

- Para o nosso próprio bem – finalizou ele apertando o pulso de Harry para que o olhasse.

- BLACK E POTTER!

- Nunca. – completou firme.

Harry desviou o olhar, voltando a observar o antigo time grifinório acenar alegremente para torcia, para ele...

- E o esperado time da Sonserina! LESTRANGE, ZABINI, BLACK, BULSTROLE, WIGAN, LINVER E MALFOY!

Harry desviou um momento o olhar de seu pai e deslumbrou o time da Sonserina, um retrato de muitos conhecidos desconhecidos. A inconfundível Belatriz, ainda Black, despertava ódio no coração de Harry, mas era confuso, pois Sirius estava logo ali ao lado... Tão confuso quanto isso, era ver um retrato perfeito de Draco ao lado dela, o cabelo mais longo, uma franja muito estranha que cobria parte do seu olho esquerdo, o olhar permanecia sério, observando cada movimento dos oponentes. Porém, quando ouviu todo e qualquer ser vestido de prata e verde gritar o seu nome, ele desenhou um sorrisinho convencido, ergueu a mão como um rei, e gritou juntamente com a multidão, ao que a torcida da Grifinória começou um berreiro que abafou o nome do sonserino com milhares de vivas à Grifinória, Potter e Black.

- Isso mesmo! Este promete ser maior jogo do século justamente por ter os melhores jogadores de suas casas! – Ela acenou alegremente para Arthur Weasley. – Apesar de já terem se formado, Malfoy e Lestrange voltam ao time depois de milhões de pedidos muito insistentes da Sonserina! O direito de ter dois jogador já formado foi aproveitado pelos grifinórios, que chamaram Weasley de volta! – A torcida vibrou. – O antigo goleiro grifinório está de volta! E só ele é páreo para o antigo artilheiro sonserino! – Ela levantou a mão animando a platéia. - Se algum jogador deseja falar alguma coisa. – A comentarista estava quase pulando. – É a última chance, por que agora vai começar a partida no ano!

Os jogadores se entreolharam, Lestrange, deu os ombros em total desinteresse, era quase igual ao homem da penseira, mas agora tinha um olhar quase vitorioso, Wigan, uma garota que parecia muito impaciente acenou pelo time inteiro que ninguém tinha nenhuma declaração a fazer.

Arthur Weasley, visivelmente o mais velho de todos do time grifinório, que estava realmente muito estranho com cabelos cobrindo a cabeça, sussurrou alguma coisa para Thomas que deu uma risada e murmurou algo para Black, que cochichou para Potter, que o olhou estranhamente e depois levantou a mão, sinalizando para a comentarista.

Zabini revirou os seus olhos azuis escuros resmungando para que começassem logo o maldito jogo, ao que Tiago começou a falar.

- Ok, vocês venceram... – Ele olhou para a torcida da Grifinória. – Se excederam esse ano, e eu sei que foi só por que me homenagearam. – Completou ele brincalhão. – Sabem, tem mais uma coisa, que Sirius fez o favor de me lembrar: já que estamos no final do ano e o baile de encerramento se aproxima, mesmo que eu não seja do último ano, todos sabemos que os alunos mais novos do quinto ano em diante podem ir. – Ele deixou a platéia fazer um " huummm" muito malicioso. – E uma certa pessoa está se negando a ser meu par, acho que vou ter que pedir de novo. – Uma boa porcentagem da torcida feminina fez um "ah..." em lamento. – Acalmem-se, depois eu vou contar um segredinho para vocês, continuando, Srta. Evans, queira fazer a gentileza vir comigo? Ah... Vamos!Final de ano!

Uma das garotas da torcida foi empurrada para o campo, uma certa ruivinha de olhos verdes, muito envergonhada, que Harry reconheceu imediatamente.

- Se o senhor for mais gentil com todos. – Resmungou ela. – Eu vou!

Mas ele e o resto do time pareceu ouvir só a parte do " eu vou" e saltaram em vivas e gritos.

- Só mais uma coisa! – Pediu Tiago. – O Sr. Sirius Black ainda não tem um par!

A platéia feminina foi ao delírio, Sirius tentou negar, mas não foi ouvido, já que o juiz começava a entrar no campo, e apesar da algazarra, ele deixou o pomo voar, jogou a goles para cima, e apitou o inicio de jogo.

N/A: Bem, eu sei que nenhum professor em sã consciência levaria os alunos ao passado para ver um jogo de quadribol, mas convenhamos que isto é muito mais divertido do que uma explicação sobre feitiços... e não contem que tudo vai sair como o planejado neste "passeio"


	11. Casinha na Floresta

N/A: Então, como sempre, obrigada a Nina...por tudo mesmo. O que dizer, eu me atrasei um pouco na promessa de postar de dez em dez dias...mas pessoas, foi uma semana tão cheia de coisas pra fazer que nem deu tempo de lembrar disso ou ligar o computador. Obrigada pelas reviews!

Casinha na Floresta

"Posso resistir a tudo, menos às tentações" ·

Oscar Wilde

- GRIFINÓRIA!

- Zabini pega a goles, passa para Lestrange... Sirius Black intercepta, passa para Johnson, Lestrange intercepta, passa para Malfoy, ah...

- VAI!VAI!

- Ponto para a Sonserina!

Rony cruzou os braços, zangado, lançou um olhar mortífero para Draco que sorria para Pansy e Fleur, resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e bufou.

- Logo vamos melhorar. – Ffalou Hermione observando Lúcio Malfoy acenar para a torcida sonserina.

- Temos o meu pai. – continuou Harry, ele olhava fixamente para Tiago, que estava em um ponto mais alto do campo, observando o jogo cuidadosamente.

Belatriz se aproximou vagarosamente do apanhador grifinório, enquanto observava o campo.

- Apreciando a vista? – Comentou ela se referindo à torcida de sua casa.

- No momento estou tentando achar o pomo. – ironizou ele. – Como um apanhador deve fazer.

- Eu não preciso achá-lo. – retrucou ela.

- Claro que não, - continuou olhando para o chão. – Quando eu achá-lo para você, me seguirá, como sempre faz...

- Eu poderia lhe dar um tapa por isso. – falou Black com simplicidade.

- E por que não dá?

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, e observou Weasley defender uma goles de Lestrange.

- Marcariam falta contra mim, seu idiota.

- Afinal de contas. – resmungou ele desistindo de insultá-la de volta. – Para que veio aqui me atazanar?

- Estou tentando conhecê-lo.

- Eu? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas presunçosamente. – Não sabia que era o seu tipo.

- Ora, desinfle este peito. – ela fez uma careta. – Estou tentando ver o que Sirius viu em você, que o encantou a ponto de trair a família.

- Estás tentando me distrair. – retrucou ele voltando a olhar para o campo.

- Vocês têm um caso?

- O que? – perguntou ele descrente, olhando para ela indignado. – É obvio que não!

- Hum, sim... – resmungou ela fixando o seu olhar em algum ponto acima do aro esquerdo da Sonserina. – Oh céus...

E no segundo seguinte havia disparado naquela mesma direção, deixando um Potter ainda indignado para trás, mas que logo correu para alcançá-la.

- Parece que acharam o pomo! – berrou a comentarista interrompendo a narração das jogadas dos artilheiros. – Black está alguns centímetros á frente, mas Potter já está alcançando-a...

- GRIFINÓRIA...

- Estão emparelhados...

- VAI!VAI!

Os dois mergulharam rapidamente, Harry podia ver, com pouca nitidez, a bolinha dourada alada na frente dos dois, satisfeita por ser muito difícil de alcançar. Tiago esticou a mão direita em uma tentativa de pegar o pomo, mas não conseguiu, já que este desviou rapidamente para a esquerda, e subiu velozmente, os dois apanhadores olharam para cima, instintivamente, e foram segados pelo sol.

Ainda estavam descendo vertiginosamente com as vassouras, perdendo o controle, Tiago caiu, milagrosamente, de pé no gramado do campo, mas Belatriz... Foi praticamente arremessada para o chão pela vassoura desgovernada, caiu com grande estrondo e quando tentava levantar, foi atingida pela própria vassoura, que a nocauteou.

- Uh! – fez a comentarista. – Essa deve ter doido na apanhadora e na alma dos sonserinos!

O juiz adentrou o campo correndo, ergueu a mão sinalizando alguma coisa, e apitou decretando tempo. No exato momento em que o apito do juiz soou, os balaços pararam no ar, assim como a goles, que no momento estava nas mãos de Sirius, que ficou muito zangado por não poder mais movimentá-la.

- Foi decretado tempo! – anunciou a comentarista. – Parece que o estado da apanhadora sonserina não é muito bom!

Os jogadores deixaram lentamente as suas posições, descendo para o campo, à medida que faziam isso seus nomes ficavam gravados no ar, em uma fumaça, no lugar onde estavam na última jogada.

- Será que ela está bem? – balbuciou Hermione.

- Tomara que não. – falou Harry se debruçando para ver melhor a situação.

- E se tiver morrido? – disse Fleur suavemente.

- É obvio que ela não morreu. – ralhou Draco. – Eu ainda vou conhecê-la no futuro...

Lúcio Malfoy andou até o local da queda vagarosamente, como se estivesse cansado demais para socorrer um componente do próprio time. O juiz estava tentando reanimá-la com uns feitiços muito estranhos.

- Levante-se Black. – ordenou o Malfoy rispidamente, ao que recebeu um olhar indignado do juiz.

- Ela está desacordada!

- É só manha, para chamar atenção. – resmungou o loiro afastando os cabelos dos olhos. – Ela costuma fazer isso. – Ele puxou Belatriz para que ela se levantasse, quando finalmente a pôs de pé, ela deu um pequeno sorriso abobado para ele e despencou, caindo no chão novamente.

- É melhor que se afaste Sr. Malfoy, deixe que eu cuido dela.

- Ela não tem nada! – protestou o sonserino.

- Afaste-se ou serei obrigado a expulsá-lo do jogo.

- O que? – gritou ele descrente.

- Vamos Malfoy. – a garota loira da torcida o puxou, para que se afastasse de Black. – Antes que lhe tirem do jogo, ou vai nos fazer sofrer a humilhação de perder para a Grifinória?

- Claro que não Narcisa. – falou ele mais suavemente que o normal. – Sua resposta ainda está de pé?

- Sim. – Ela concedeu a ele um sorriso malicioso e se afastou balançando suas belas madeixas loiras.

- Wow. – fez Simas se pondo de pé. – Quem é aquela mulher lá em baixo?

- É a minha mãe seu imbecil! – urrou Draco zangado quase se levantando também.

- Arre, não precisa ficar assim! – defendeu-se Simas. – Foi um elogio!

- Você cantou a minha mãe!

- Não... Bem, é... Mas que é bonita, é sim!

- Oras, cale-se! Seu atrevido!

- Eu ainda não acredito que voltamos ao passado. – disse Hermione totalmente alheia à discussão de Malfoy e Finnigan. – Para ver um jogo de quadribol!

- Você queria ir para onde? – retrucou Rony sacudindo freneticamente uma bandeirinha da Grifinória que um garoto da fileira de trás havia dado a ele. – Para o tempo do Dracúla?

- Seria mais educativo. – falou a garota fitando o Weasley. – Bem interessante.

- Não vá me dizer que você tem uma queda por assuntos que envolvem gente "má"! – Rony caiu na gargalhada, finalmente parando de sacudir a bandeira de sua casa.

- Pombas, fique quieto! – bradou Hermione envergonhada. – É claro que eu não tenho nenhuma queda por criaturas das trevas! Mas com certeza eles devem ser bem mais gentis do que você!

Foi à vez de Malfoy sorrir sarcasticamente, parando de discutir com Simas, Rony olhá-la indignado e Harry observá-la um pouco surpreso.

- Hei! – reclamou o Weasley vermelho. – Eu sou muito gentil com você.

- Ah, claro Ronald. – falou ela retorcendo o nariz ironicamente. – Você é decididamente a pessoa mais amável que eu já conheci na minha vida!

- Eu concordo plenamente com você. – respondeu ele sério, como se Hermione tivesse falado a verdade.

- Sinceramente! – gritou ela fazendo Harry dar um pulo. – Ás vezes até Malfoy é mais gentil que você!

Draco inclinou-se para frente, com o intuito de ver melhor Hermione, ele desenhou em sorriso mais do que presunçoso em seus lábios, o que decididamente deixou Rony mais furioso ainda.

- Ok, ok, gente.- falou Harry segurando Hermione para que ela não se levantasse e começasse a gritar mais alto. – Acalmem-se, o juiz vai apitar para que o tempo acabe, vamos ver o maldito jogo.

Belatriz levantou-se aparentemente muito zangada do chão, chutou sua vassoura, fazendo-a voar alguns metros, o juiz a repreendeu e apitou para que os jogadores se posicionassem onde estavam os seus nomes.

O jogo continuou acirrado, mas houve um ponto em que a sonserina inevitavelmente tomou a liderança nos pontos, apesar de Arthur ter defendido inúmeras bolas, e esta liderança se deveu surpreendentemente à torcida sonserina, foi então que Harry entendeu o sentido da frase que a comentarista havia dito antes do inicio do jogo, a torcida realmente guardou uma "surpresinha" para mais tarde.

Praticamente todos os jogadores, com exceção das garotas, pararam ao ouvir uma certa voz doce chamar lá do chão do campo, pertencente à estonteante irmãzinha da apanhadora sonserina. Ela acenou sorridente para todos, inclusive os grifinórios, ou poder-se-ia dizer, principalmente para os grifinórios...

- Hoje ela tira. – murmurou Johnson para Thomas, que segurava abobado o seu bastão de batedor.

- Ah, cara, você ainda não perdeu as esperanças? – pediu Tiago se juntando a eles.

Estranhamente o jogo parecia ter parado, os jogadores flutuavam, alguns ainda se mexiam.

- Nunca. – continuou Johnson.

- Ela tem um caráter horrível. – murmurou Sirius.

- Quem se interessa pelo caráter dela? – sussurrou Thomas rindo.

Lá de baixo a Srta. Narcisa ameaçava, cheia de olhares provocantes, levantar a saia e mostrar seus joelhos,ou algo mais. Se seu plano era desviar a atenção do jogo, ela estava obtendo quase máximo sucesso, ninguém poderia repreendê-la, afinal, só estava dando um "oi" inocente para os jogadores...Mexendo na saia, nada de mais... _Obviamente _eram as mentes sujas dos jogadores que estavam a imaginar outras coisas...

- Mamãe? – Draco tinha um tom de voz entre surpreso e desconsolado, como se não pudesse acreditar que aquela era, de fato, a sua _mamãe._

Mas enquanto certos jogadores olhavam embasbacados para ela, Marguerite Milary voava velozmente com a pose da goles, sendo perseguida por Zabini, Lestrange, e um balaço aparentemente muito perigoso lançado por Bulstrole. Sentiu grande alivio ao ver um de seus colegas, Johnson, livre e imediatamente lançou a goles contra ele. Infelizmente, por um motivo _desconhecido _ele acabou por não ver a jogadora, nem a goles, nem o balaço...E foi atingido pelos dois últimos.

Malfoy se posicionava propositalmente alguns metros abaixo do grupo dos distraídos grifinórios, e fez outro ponto com extrema facilidade, já que não havia ninguém para impedi-lo.

- Ai! – gritou Johnson zangado. – Tome mais cuidado ao passar a goles, Milary!

- Era você quem estava olhando para o lado errado. – falou ele maliciosamente, fazendo-o enrubescer.

- Olhem! Black está atrás do pomo! – berrou a comentarista.

Tiago pulou assustado, e saiu, pela segunda vez, para a disputa do pomo.

- Não conte com a sorte! – avisou Belatriz

- Sorte? – Tiago fez uma cara de desentendido. – Não preciso de sorte em uma disputa com você.

Ela grunhiu e tentou dar um tapa nele, enquanto ainda voavam em direção ao pomo.

- Idiota de meia figa! – gritou ela antes de dar de cara em uma das balisas sonserinas.

- Acho que desse jogo tu não sobrevives. – Resmungou Linver, a goleira sonserina.

- POTTER PEGOU O POMO! – a comentarista se levantou do lugar, junto com todo o resto da torcida. – VITÓRIA GRIFINÓRIA!

Uma total algazarra tomou o campo, enquanto Tiago se exibia com o pomo, todo o resto do time estava pulando juntamente com a torcida, os berros baixaram de volume quando o grupo da torcida começava a cantar uma melodia.

_É, parece que a Sonserina perdeu de novo!_

_Não só parece!Ela perdeu,_

_E merece levar ovo!_

_Mas vão jogar mal assim pra lá da floresta proibida!_

_Enquanto a gente comemora com muita dança e bebida!_

_Essa cobrinha não está com nada_

_Não mete medo nem na Trelawney,_

_Aquela mau amada!_

- Hei! – protestou uma garota do último ano, com grandes óculos que aumentavam os seus olhos, o que realmente não fez nenhuma diferença quanto à força que a música era cantada.

_Ainda se acham do direito de esnobar..._

_Mas é a Grifinória que faz só ganhar!_

Um minuto de silêncio, e grandes risadas tomaram conta do campo, mas uma vozinha inimiga que se tornou muito forte soou para todos ouvirem:

_Se a letra fosse boa até bateríamos palmas_

_Mas pelo amor de Merlin..._

_Tenham dó de suas almas!_

- Isso está começando a ficar estranho... – murmurou Hermione. – Acho melhor irmos embora, o jogo já acabou.

_Como se coragem fosse uma grande virtude_

_Astúcia tem algo mais de magnitude..._

_Em nenhum dia irão nos ultrapassar!_

_E sempre a Sonserina estará..._

_Em primeiro lugar!_

- Por que ir embora? – Simas deu um grande sorriso. – Isso é muito mais divertido que os nossos jogos.

- Sucede que o jogo acabou há um considerável tempo. – justificou a garota impaciente. – E o professor falou que...

- Sim Granger. – resmungou Pansy parando de cantar enquanto os outros sonserinos continuavam. – Todos sabemos o que o professor disse, não somos idiotas, não precisa repetir para mostrar que gravou cada sílaba.

- Cala a boca Parkinson. – xingou Rony.

- Weasley sujo!

- Arre. – Resmungou Harry. – Parem com isso! Vamos embora mesmo, daqui a pouco eles vão rsem nós.

- Deixe de ser besta Potter. – Malfoy levantou-se acompanhado das sonserinas. – Ele não vai ousar _me _deixar aqui.

Harry ignorou o comentário convicto de Draco, e seguiu Hermione saindo das arquibancadas, como ainda estavam presos pelo feitiço de Mione, todos foram puxados, e, por tanto, obrigados a seguí-la.

- Vamos ficar mais um pouco! – pediu Simas vendo a comemoração da sua casa.

- Viemos ver o jogo! Isso não inclui festas pós-vitórias. – reclamou a garota enquanto saiam do campo, alcançando os jardins.

- Hei Malfoy! – gritou uma voz estranhamente familiar. – Como é que veio parar aqui?

Eles observaram o garoto alto, de cabelos negros ensebados se aproximar vagarosamente.

- Eu... Hem... – Balbuciou Draco perplexo. – Vim correndo.

Ele encarou Malfoy, olhou para o campo, olhou para Malfoy novamente...

- Eu acho que isso é humanamente impossível. – Arqueou a sobrancelha, observou a reação nervosa de Draco. – Você está muito estranho...Parece diferente

- É... Por causa da derrota. – murmurou ele olhando para os lados, com medo que o verdadeiro Lúcio Malfoy aparecesse.

- Afinal, o que diabos fez com o seu cabelo? – perguntou ele ao ver que o Malfoy não tinha as habituais madeixas longas. – Está horrível!

- Hei! – protestou Draco olhando-o ofendido. – Está muito bom desse jeito!

- Como é que você pôde cortar? Pensei que gostasse de...

- É um feitiço. – resmungou Malfoy o interrompendo. – Você é o Snape, não é?

- Sou, decididamente não está bem, conversou comigo todos os dias na sala comunal, quando veio treinar na véspera do jogo... E por que está andando com grifinórios? Você enlouqueceu? – gritou ele ao notar a presença de Harry Rony Hermione e Finnigan.

- Nós estávamos discutindo até que _alguém _apareceu! – reclamou Draco afastando um pouco Fleur.

- Reze então. – falou Severo irônico. – Black está vindo e não vai gostar nada disso... – Ele indicou, com, seu nariz já excessivamente grande, Pansy e Fleur.

Eles espicharam os pescoços, e avistaram ao longe uma garota loira andando descontraída pelos gramados, ainda não havia os visto.

- Era só o que me faltava. – murmurou Hermione puxando todos para que se escondessem em algum lugar, deixando um Snape muito confuso para trás.

- Por que estamos fugindo da mãe do Malfoy? – perguntou Harry indignado enquanto era forçado a correr desesperadamente para a Floresta Proibida.

- Já interferimos o bastante! – gritou Hermione adentrando na floresta com incrível velocidade. – Conseqüências catastróficas vão ter nossos atos se provocarmos a briga de um casal!

- Vamos voltar! – disse Rony sorrindo ofegante, enquanto corriam, o que pareciam ser voltas. – Se aqueles dois não casarem não vão ter um filho!

- Cala a aboca Weasley! – Pansy deu um murro nele, zangada. – Tem gente ali!

Entre as folhagens era possível ver algumas pessoas andando, entre passos pesados e algumas risadinhas, era possível ouvir vozes.

- Eu não acredito que fez isso.

- Claro que fiz, vai ser de muita utilidade... mesmo que eu não esteja mais na escola...

- Outro esconderijo nunca é demais.

- Ainda mais fora do castelo...Cara, eu não acredito que perdemos para os grifinórios.

As vozes iam se afastando, Hermione começou a dar passos sorrateiros, as seguindo.

- Foi a Black...

- Eu fiz a minha parte! – protestou uma voz doce.

- Não você, sua irmã!

- Cale a boca, como se já não bastasse eu ter dado de cara numa baliza!

- Chega de discussão... Chegamos!

Harry espiou entre os arbustos que o cobriam, e viu um grupo de sonserinos, praticamente o time inteiro e mais alguns componentes da casa, parados de costas para ele. Um se abaixou e puxou alguma coisa no chão, percebeu que era uma espécie de alçapão.

- Isso não está muito visível? – resmungou um deles.

- Se eu não tivesse dito. – retrucou o outro. – Nem teriam notado que estava aqui.

- Hum, mas vamos colocar alguns feitiços de segurança?

- Se souber conjurar alguma coisa descente Bulstrole, pode ir adiante.

- Não dê atenção ao que ele diz. – disse uma voz feminina, provavelmente pertencente à morena mais próxima do arbusto de Harry. – Ele só disse por que sabe que feitiços não são exatamente o seu forte.

- Não é o forte dele? – um ruivo riu estrondosamente. – Bulstrole não sabe nem fazer alguém flutuar!

- Ora seu! – um brutamontes quase avançou, mais foi segurado por outros dois.

- Daria para vocês ficarem quietos? – resmungou o loiro em uma voz arrastada. – Com toda essa afobação vão acabar arruinando todo o meu esforço de fazer um esconderijo descente fora do castelo.

- Pare de se vangloriar Malfoy, abra logo esse alçapão. – Linver, uma garota de voz muito impaciente e de cabelos espetados, bateu fortemente o pé no chão. – Quero ver a cor dos tapetes, eu não confio em seu censo de decoração...

Depois de uma risadinha cínica em resposta, ele se abaixou, afastou algumas folhas de cima da tampa de latão, com um leve movimento de varinha abriu-se uma passagem através do chão.

- Vamos entrar aí dentro? – perguntou Zabini descrente, espiando a abertura. – Parece meio fundo.

- Malfoy vai esperar que todos pulem, - falou Belatriz dando passos lentos e cheios de suspeitas. – Para que depois jogar terra em cima, e estaremos enterrados vivos para toda a eternidade.

Houve um silêncio incômodo entre eles, interrompido por um ataque de riso de Narcisa.

- Do que está rindo? – ralhou a irmã.

- Você é totalmente maníaca! – gritou ela rindo descontroladamente. – Inteiramente louca!

- E além do mais, não ficariam eternamente enterrados vivos. – corrigiu Malfoy friamente. – Um dia iriam morrer, e nem precisaríamos cavar para fazer as covas!

- Isso não é a coisa mais aconselhável para se falar no momento. – Belatriz continuava olhando desconfiada para ele.

- Arre, pare com isso. – Narcisa se levantou da grande pedra em que havia sentado, indo para o lado de Malfoy. – Lúcio nunca me enterraria viva, não é? – ela passou carinhosamente a mão pelo peito dele.

- Claro que não... – sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

- Argh, parem com isso! – Exigiu Wigan em seu habitual tom impaciente. – Eu quero entrar logo nesse esconderijo!

Ela se encaminhou decidida até o alçapão, e desapareceu pelo buraco.

Alguns dos outros se entreolharam, e a seguiram afobados, com exceção de Lúcio e Narcisa, que notaram um garoto sonserino que surgia da outra extremidade dos arbustos, silenciosamente.

- Snape... Por que se atrasou?

- Decidiu mudar de novo o corte de cabelo? – resmungou ele desatento.

- O que? Do que esta falando?

- Ah, nada, acho que vou desistir de tentar entender suas atitudes.

- Hum, não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar, mas ok, trouxe a poção?

- Está aqui. – ele tirou do meio das vestes um frasco contendo liquido verde. – Dessa ninguém passa.

- Só poderia confiar no melhor aluno de poções para fazer isso. – Respondeu Malfoy em uma risada observando o movimento da poção, que segurava agora. – É um bom aliado, apesar de ainda estar estudando para se formar... – ele olhou para Snape. – Ah, pode entrar aí se quiser.

Depois de um sorrisinho vencedor, ele pulou para a passagem.

- O que vai fazer com essa poção? – perguntou Narcisa.

- Proteger a entrada. – ele fechou a tampa do alçapão com o pé, silenciosamente. – O que achas...- Foi virando lentamente o liquido verde, ela ainda estava muito perto, agarrada a gola do casaco dele. – Se... Dermos um... – a voz arrastada se prolongando cheia de malicia enquanto derrubava a poção nas bordas da passagem. – Pequeno susto... Na sua irmãzinha?

- Diremos que foi só... Para testar a eficácia da poção. – a voz dela era ainda mais cheia de malicia, se isso fosse possível. – Queria eu ver a feição de desespero dela, quando encontrar a passagem fechada.

- Vamos deixá-los aí por algum tempo. – ele abriu um longo sorriso. – Não tempo demais, para que não notem a falta deles. – ele voltou seus olhos cinzentos para ela. – O seu pai falou ontem comigo, está esperando que você acabe a escola... concorda ou quer esperar mais?

- Pode ser... – Ela deu um giro fazendo a capa esvoaçar. – Que tal irmos para as masmorras?

- Acho que eu não lembro exatamente o caminho... – ele observou o brilho estranho no olhar dela, e em seguida, notando a mensagem, perguntou descrente: - Agora?

- Comemorar nossa derrota... – ele foi puxado pela manga violentamente, em uma grande risada, sumindo com ela pelas árvores densas e escuras da floresta.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – murmurou Simas aborrecido.

- Eu também acho que trancar os colegas da casa em um alçapão não seja muito amigável, mas nós não podemos fazer... – começou Hermione, mas ela foi interrompida por Finnigan.

- Não isso! – falou ele impaciente. – Você acredita que ela já está comprometida?

- Ela? – resmungou Rony confuso. – A mãe dele? – perguntou indicando um Draco muito zangado.

- Claro! – ele revirou os olhos em descrença. – Se eu tivesse tempo bem que... – mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que levou um belo tapa na cabeça, de Malfoy.

- Seu atrevido! Não ouse ter esse tipo de pensamentos sujo com minha mãe!

- Arre! – falou ele acariciando sua própria cabeça. – Eu também gostei da mãe do Harry...

- Ei! – Harry não podia negar que sua mãe era bonita, mas Simas estava realmente atrevido naquele dia. – Contenha-se cara.

Eles foram puxados por uma Hermione totalmente alheia à conversa, que observava atentamente a passagem do alçapão, aproximando-se perigosamente.

- O que pensas que vais fazer? – perguntou Pansy a puxando de volta. – Deixe-os aí!

- Será que vão ficar bem? – balbuciou a grifinória.

- É o que dizem, vaso ruim não quebra... – resmungou Rony. – É um monte de sonserinos...

- O que esta insinuando? – Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vamos embora! – gritou Harry sem aviso. – Nos distraímos, eles já devem ter partido sem nós!

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – gritou Rony notando a gravidade da situação.

Não foi necessário mais ninguém gritar, todos correram, o mais rápido possível, conscientes de que as chances eram poucas, e talvez foi por isso, que quando chegaram ao local de onde haviam aterrissado não sentiram-se tão surpresos em não encontrar ninguém, só um pequeno ponto de luz que se dissipou rapidamente no ar.

Eles se entreolharam, esquecendo de suas diferenças e rivalidades entre casas, um misto de descrença e desespero.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Draco, tentando inutilmente não deixar seu tom de desespero a vista. Fleur se segurou melhor em seu ombro, olhando desconfiada para os lados, com um bicho em uma jaula.

N/A: Ah, que coisa boa acabar o capitulo assim, no maior suspense... o.o parem de me olhar assim! Não! Parem de fazer estas caras de " eu não acredito que ela fez isso!" nheuch, a história continua, e convenhamos que esse capitulo já estava ficando longo demais.


	12. Detenções em Família

N/A: Bem, eu devo algumas explicações...não postei por que o meu computador teve um treco, e foi levado pela emergência ( o técnico ) e só voltou ontem...além do que, muitas cositas me ocuparam neste meio tempo. Agora está aqui o capítulo e é o que importa, certo? Obrigada pelos comentários, Nina feliz de você que sabe o que vai acontecer, e Laura, sim eu voltei para a Era dos Marotos!

Detenções em Família

"Antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda"  
Anônimo

Rony deu um muxoxo em total descontentamento, jogando-se no chão em uma tentativa de acordar daquele sonho exageradamente real.

- Não seria melhor que falássemos com alguém? – sugeriu Harry para eles.

Estavam parados no meio do gramado, desnorteados. Não que os jardins de Hogwarts estivessem muito diferentes, eles simplesmente não sabiam para onde ir em busca de uma solução.

- Não, lembre-se que não podemos interferir. – havia um certo tom de desgosto na voz de Hermione, mas ela se conservou firme, consciente de que era responsável por manter a calma no grupo.

- Se ficarmos aqui plantados como sebes, nunca voltaremos ao nosso tempo. – Pansy olhou feio para a grifinória, cruzando os braços com infantilidade.

- Concordo com Parkinson. – resmungou Malfoy chegando mais perto de Hermione. – Agora desfaça esse feitiço que nos prende.

- Não. – respondeu ela friamente. – Se nos separarmos não teremos a mínima chance.

- Vou procurar o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas deste tempo. – sussurrou o loiro. – Ele saberá o que fazer.

- Não vamos envolver ninguém nisso! – bradou Mione empurrando levemente Malfoy para que ele se afastasse. – Eu sou a única pessoa do grupo que já lidou com instrumentos de tempo, por tanto estou no comando do grupo.

- No comando? – Pansy deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Sonhe...

- O que quis dizer com: "eu já lidei com instrumentos de tempo" ? – perguntou Simas, que permanecera resmungando palavras desconexas até o presente momento.

- Ah... –lamentou Hermione por ter notado o seu deslize. – Foi há algum tempo, coisas minhas...

- Hum, imagino. – resmungou Pansy laçando um olhar suspeito para Rony.

- Estão nós vamos esperar? – Harry tentou desviar do assunto, para o alivio da garota.

- É o melhor. – decretou ela se sentando no gramado, calmamente, crente de que o professor apareceria ali a qualquer momento.

Mas isso não aconteceu, apesar de até mesmo os sonserinos terem esperado e o grupo todo ter ficado junto, já haviam passado cerca de vinte minutos, e nada de professor. Obviamente as pessoas que voltavam do campo para o castelo estranharam a cena: dois grifinórios sentados no chão, um ruivo deitado no gramado olhando para o céu, três sonserinos de pé, aparentemente muito zangados e um outro grifinório dando voltas intermináveis neles... realmente estranho.

- Chega! – gritou Malfoy fazendo todos pularem, em total revolta. – Por que diabos eu ainda estou aqui parado? – ele lançou um olhar desafiador a Hermione, que sentada no chão encontrava-se despreocupada, olhando para a grama. – _Accio! – _a varinha de Hermione saiu do meio das vestes dela, e voou até a mão do sonserino.

- Ei! – chiou Hermione levemente indignada. – Devolva-me isso!

- Pegue. – ele desfez o feitiço de união, e jogou o mais longe que pôde varinha.

- EI! – gritou Hermione realmente indignada olhando a direção em que sua varinha havia sido lançada. – Isso foi muito infantil!

Porém, ele não pareceu ouvir a reclamação dela, e seguido de Pansy, disparou em direção ao castelo.

- Volte aqui! – gritou a garota perplexa.

- Ah, eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade... – murmurou Harry se aprontando para alcançar o sonserino. – Malfoy sendo racional e não um idiota completo como de costume... que ingenuidade a minha...

- Deixem-no ir. – resmungou Rony ainda deitado no chão, os olhos brilhantes quase fechando diante da luz do sol. – Não vai nos fazer nenhum mal ficar sem a companhia "agradável" dele.

- Rony, cala a boca e corra antes que aquele débil acabe com o nosso futuro! – gritou Hermione começando a perseguição a Malfoy.

Harry executou um simples "_Accio" _que o fez recuperar a varinha da amiga, que no momento corria descontroladamente tentando alcançar Draco, visivelmente mais rápido que ela, apesar de ter Fleur agarrada ao seu braço. Seria realmente cômico se não fosse tão grave.

- Isso é ridículo! – protestou Simas parando de dar voltas, ele aprecia muito tonto.- Sabe, eu acho que Parkinson tem duas cabeças... – ele deu um sorrisinho bobo e desabou no chão.

- Era só o que faltava! – resmungou Harry. – Rony, tente acordá-lo, eu vou ajudar Mione...

Tudo estava muito bom enquanto eles só corriam atrás de Malfoy, diga-se de passagem, estava até divertido! Claro que as coisas não ficaram tão "bonitas" assim quando quase foram acertados por uma bola de fogo, obra de Fleur.

Com as vestes chamuscadas, eles foram apreendidos pelo zelador, Filch, com um brilho demoníaco no olhar, juntamente com Rony, que estava esbofeteando Simas em uma tentativa de acordá-lo.

- Esses arruaceiros... isso se repete a cada maldito jogo de quadribol.. – murmurava o zelador enquanto empurrava os sete alunos castelo adentro, em direção à sala que ainda seria sua no futuro.

- Senhor, o senhor não está entendendo! – protestou Hermione pela vigésima vez.

- Todos dizem que são inocentes! – gabou-se o zelador.

- Eu exijo falar com o diretor! – Draco parou abruptamente de caminhar, olhando desafiadoramente para o zelador.

- Com o diretor? – repetiu o homem descrente. – Arre, mas é muita ousadia... Vou castigá-lo duplamente...

- Nós viemos do... – Hermione começou a cantar em altos brados, não deixando ninguém escutar o resto da frase de Draco.

- Calem-se! – gritou Filch. – Parem com essa algazarra!

Eles foram empurrados pelos corredores escuros do castelo, às vezes eram observados por alunos que se encontravam no caminho, eles pareciam um pouco confusos por não reconhecer os arruaceiros. A sala do zelador era mais aterrorizante do que Harry lembrava, já havia um garoto sentado em uma das duras cadeiras de madeira em frente à mesa do zelador, Harry o reconheceu de imediato, era seu pai.

- Caçando mais uns alunos? – disse Tiago com um grande sorriso, como se Filch fosse um conhecido de longa data.

- Muito engraçado Senhor Potter... – resmungou o zelador ordenado que os novos alunos capturados sentassem nas cadeiras restantes.

- Eu sei, não precisa ficar repetindo. – ele deu um sorrisinho falsamente ingênuo. – Assim vou ficar convencido...

Rony e Harry deixaram escapar leves risadinhas, o homem lançou um olhar mortal que os calou. Com todos sentados em volta da mesa, particularmente apertados, ele acomodou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona e começou a remexer em alguns papéis.

- Convenhamos que isso é uma sacanagem... – resmungou Tiago observando os outros alunos. – Cumprir detenção enquanto a Grifinória está comemorando...

- É justamente por isso que o senhor está sendo castigado . – murmurou Filch com um grande e horrível sorriso. – Onde já se viu mandar corujas com berradores contendo aquela musiqueta de vitória para todos os alunos da Sonserina?

- Você fez isso? – perguntou Rony descrente.

- Sim, o corujal ficou vazio... – falou ele com os olhos vidrados. – Foi uma visão inesquecível!

- Wow, eu nunca vi o corujal vazio! – Simas ainda estava realmente tonto, embora tivesse acordado.

- Eu não conheço você? – perguntou Tiago olhando melhor para Rony.

- Anh, não. – respondeu Rony enquanto Harry se escondia atrás dele, numa tentativa de não ser visto.

- Fiquem quietos! - resmungou o zelador. – Aquela melodia besta dos berradores ainda está batucando na minha cabeça...

- Oh, sim, é uma criação dos Marotos, não poderia deixar de ser boa...

- Por falar nos seus colegas... – murmurou observando Tiago. – Eles o ajudaram, com certeza...

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ele em um tom exageradamente indignado. – Por acaso o senhor está duvidando das minhas habilidades de escrever mais de cento e cinqüenta berradores em meia hora?

- Sei que está encobrindo os seus amigos... É humanamente impossível fazer tantos berradores em tão pouco tempo...

- Agora eu estou provando o contrário, não é? – falou Tiago presunçosamente.

- Foi realmente uma pena eu não ter pegado todos vocês... – ele deu um sorriso maléfico. – Mas as correntes o aguardam, senhor Potter.

Harry sentiu um leve frio percorrer a espinha, então era este o tempo em que Filsh tanto falava...Quando os alunos eram literalmente torturados...

- O senhor não pode torturar os alunos! – protestou Hermione instintivamente.

- O que? – o zelador parecia impressionado com o atrevimento da garota.

- Isso é ridículo! E só mostra como o senhor não tem poder o bastante para controlar os alunos sem violência!

- Ern, belo discurso. – elogiou Tiago. – Mas as torturas foram abolidas há muitos anos, desde que Dumbledore virou o diretor...

Hermione parou abruptamente antes de reiniciar o seu falatório moral, ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Mesmo? Então por que ele falou sobre correntes?

- Eu posso pendurar os alunos de cabeça para baixo por alguns minutos quando as sentenças são muito graves. – resmungou o zelador.

- Eu adoro ficar de cabeça para baixo! - confessou Simas estupidamente tonto.

- Fred consegue escrever de cabeça para baixo... – disse Rony.

- Eu também! – Tiago abriu um grande sorriso. – Sirius fez a lição de poções desse jeito... bem...a nota dele também não foi muito boa...

- Arre! – exclamou o zelador. – Parem com isso! Deveriam ter medo das correntes! -batidas fortes balançaram a porta de madeira reforçada, Filch levantou um pouco aturdido detrás de sua mesa, mas ao ver que não conseguiria passar por tantos alunos amontoados, ordenou que Pansy abrisse a porta. Era um aluno da Corvinal.

- Com licença, eu tenho ordens do diretor para levar estes alunos ao escritório dele. – Harry não conseguiu ver bem quem era ele, mas a voz parecia estranhamente familiar. – Sou um monitor.

Ele entrou no aposento de maneira soberana, mostrando o distintivo que carregava no peito.

- Ordens diretas de Dumbledore? – repetiu o zelador descrente.

- Sim. – confirmou ele.

Repentinamente um sorriso se espalhou pela cara feia do homem.

- Parece que é o fim da linha para você Sr. Potter, o diretor deve ter cansado das suas brincadeirinhas sem graça...

- O diretor tem pressa. – continuou o monitor em um tom levemente mais apressado.

- E o que estão esperando para ir até o escritório dele? - o zelador deu um murro na mesa. – Levantem-se e corram! Não façam o diretor esperar!

Eles saíram um pouco assustados pela porta de madeira, deixando Filch para trás com um grande sorriso de satisfação.

- Ele não vai me expulsar? – começou Tiago esfregando as mãos preocupado. – Vai?

- Esses assuntos não são de meu respeito. – retrucou o monitor rudemente, Harry sentiu uma pontinha de raiva dele. – Se forem todos embora de Hogwarts, devem ter feito algo de muito grave.

- Pombas! – reclamou Pansy enquanto viravam um corredor à direita. – Eu só estava correndo pelo jardim!

O monitor parou abruptamente e olhou melhor para ela, um sorriso cínico tomando suas faces.

- Claro. – falou ele voltando a andar.

Harry não ousou protestar, assim chamaria a atenção de seu pai e decididamente isso arruinaria qualquer plano de manter o futuro igual. Eles seguiram por um caminho agora desconhecido, decididamente não o caminho do escritório do diretor, mas talvez fosse em outro lugar nesta época.

Rony deu um leve cutucão em Harry ao notar que estavam se encaminhando para a torre de astronomia, mas eles mudaram de direção novamente, subindo as escadas para uma outra torre que nenhum deles lembrava existir.

- Muito bem. – o monitor virou-se para eles, parando de andar. Estavam no alto da torre, o vento levou embora o chapéu que o corvinal usava, mas ele não pareceu se importar com isso. – Eu achei que nunca mais ia encontrá-los!

- O que? – resmungou Tiago antes de ser atingido por um feitiço "_obliviate_" que o fez cair no chão com parte da memória apagada.

- O que diabos está fazendo? – gritou Harry indo socorrer o pai.

- Acalme-se... – resmungou o monitor aborrecido. – Sou eu, Odoy...

- Professor? – pediu Hermione duvidosa.

- Sim... acabei voltando ao futuro sem vocês, tive de voltar para vim pegá-los! Mas, para minha surpresa não se encontravam em nenhum lugar! Por que não fizeram a gentileza de não quebrar às regras do colégio enquanto eu não chegava?

- Mas professor... – tentou intervir Rony.

- Mas nada! Já causaram encrencas o bastante por hoje... – resmungou ele se aproximando de Tiago.

Ele se abaixou, e encostou a varinha na testa do garoto desacordado, todos o observavam construir uma memória para ele.

- Os sete alunos estranhos são de outro colégio de bruxaria, vieram visitar Hogwarts para decidir sobre estudar ou não aqui, voltaram para seu outro colégio por vontade própria, o diretor pediu que não contasse a ninguém sobre isso, por serem questões estreitamente da escola, pediu-lhe para melhorar o seu comportamento por algum tempo, ou não teria outra opção a não ser ceder aos apelos do zelador, e expulsá-lo. – ergueu-se e olhou para os seus alunos, tirando o Relógio de Aspin do bolso. – Vamos embora.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que vai... agora olhem todos aqui para o centro do redemoinho.

Aquela sensação de que tudo estava girando atingiu a todos com mais intensidade, e quando abriram os olhos estavam de volta à sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, estranhamente vazia.

Simas parecia ainda mais tonto do que já estava, aquela viagem decididamente havia feito mal para ele, se encaminhou ainda meio zonzo para enfermaria.

- Onde estão todos? – resmungou Draco pondo-se rapidamente de pé.

- Os liberei. – o professor tomou mais uma poção, voltando a ter sua aparência normal. – Se ficassem sabendo que Harry Potter ficou preso no tempo, até a hora do jantar contariam para todos os conhecidos e desconhecidos que encontrassem pela frente. – ele sacudiu os cabelos-mola, cansado.

- E isso seria péssimo, suponho. – continuou Malfoy, agora sibilando. - Pois demonstraria a sua incompetência em controlar os próprios alunos.

Rony soltou um assovio baixinho, se preparando para ouvir o professor tirar alguns duzentos pontos da Sonserina, mas ele não o fez.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu tenho razões para manter isso em sigilo muito maiores que o meu emprego. – ele deu um sorrisinho. – Razões que o senhor deseja com muita intensidade saber quais são... _suponho._

Draco praticamente bufou, exasperado. E depois de um olhar arrogante dirigido ao professor, ele retirou-se em passos leves, seguido de Pansy, que corria para alcançá-lo.

A porta bateu com suavidade, Odoy virou-se para eles girando nos calcanhares, abrindo um grande sorriso ao assegurar-se que Harry realmente estava ali. Foi um susto para todos quando o homem correu até ele e o agarrou em um abraço mais apertado que o da Sra. Weasley.

- Está vivo, vivo! – eritou ele erguendo Harry no ar sob o olhar descrente de Rony, que logo em seguida também foi abraçado, mas não erguido, devido a sua altura.

- Ok..ok.. eu estou bem. – Murmurou Harry constrangido enquanto o professor cumprimentava Hermione por ter mantido o controle no grupo.

- Não é assim tão simples. – falou Odoy suspirando aliviado. – Todo o trabalho que temos para protegê-lo... Eu não deveria ter feito esta viagem.

- O senhor deve continuar. – falou Rony ainda um pouco vermelho. – Foi uma aula muito divertida!

- Perigosa seria a palavra mais correta. – ele andou até a sua mesa para pegar alguns papéis. – Provavelmente vou ser despedido.

- Por que? – perguntou Harry, finalmente havia encontrado um professor razoável desde Lupin.

- Riscos, Sr. Potter, o senhor correu muitos riscos nesta aula. – ele começou a guardar algumas coisas dentro de uma maleta. – Mas eu dou razão a Dumbledore, se ele quiser me tirar do cargo...

- Nós daremos apoio ao senhor. – protestou Hermione. – E aposto que os outros alunos também darão.

- Obrigado pela força de vontade, mas o emprego em si não é essencialmente importante para mim. – ele deu um sorriso. – Tenho muitas outras coisas para fazer. – Ele fechou a maleta lentamente. – É melhor irem atrás do Sr. Finnigan, ele não parecia nada bem...

- Vamos agora mesmo. – disse Hermione, indo em direção à porta juntamente com Rony e Harry.

- Só mais uma coisa. – o professor fez que parassem antes que cruzar a passagem. – Por que não estavam no lugar combinado na hora de voltar?

- Encontramos alguns _conhecidos_ pelo caminho... – Harry sorriu deixando um Ed um pouco confuso para trás.

N/A: Ah, desculpa acabar assim, mas já estava ficando longo demais...porrrrém, suas reviews nunca serão longas demais para meus olhinhos sedentos de críticas.


	13. Reflexos Tristes

N/A: Olá. Desculpe o desanimo. Nina, como você está feliz, pessoa! Nossa, nunca havia visto um comentário com tantos "lindo", realmente Polyana! Nossa...obrigada. Ah, eu não postei em uma velocidade supersônica, como pôde ver, mas mesmo assim espero que goste deste capítulo ( Que não está muito animada na minha opinião.)

Reflexos Tristes

"Espelhos deveriam pensar duas vezes antes de refletir"  
Jean Cocteau

_Ele observou o homem trajando uma bela capa se aproximar de seu trono, e apesar das sofisticadas vestes, ele se curvou como faziam seus próprios elfos quando o avistavam vagando pela casa._

_No entanto, não deu sinais de notar a reverencia á sua frente, estava admirando o local, e como tudo formava uma harmonia estonteante na sua opinião. Aquele círculo de vultos encapuzados, de alguns era até possível ver a marca negra gravada no antebraço... como um certificado de suas crenças, se agrupavam a sua volta, em volta do seu trono negro._

_Notou, com certo gosto, que o homem continuava ajoelhado a sua frente, esperando que desse a primeira palavra, não ousando interromper seus pensamentos. Apreciou a cena mais alguns segundos, deslumbrando o assoalho, agora não mais empoeirado, o papel de parede, agora não mais velho e sujo, a janela longa, com seus vidros salpicados de neve._

_- Então, tens alguma idéia do por quê te chamei? – a voz cortante fez alguns de seus seguidores ficarem arrepiados, uma gota de suor começava a deslizar pela face do homem ajoelhado._

_- Não mestre. – respondeu incerto, seu olhar cravado no chão._

_- Imaginava... – cruzou os braços suavemente. – Suponho que nem você se ache qualificado para a tarefa._

_- Qualquer tarefa vinda do senhor é uma honra. – sussurrou levantando um pouco a cabeça._

_- Claro, e não poderia deixar de ser... – o encarou com seus olhos vermelhos. – Tire-o do caminho, ás três e treze, quando o sol terminar o seu reino do dia, e lua aparecer em sua mais majestosa forma no veludo negro dos céus... decretando a desgraça para muitos homens de má sorte..._

_O comensal parou de respirar por um momento, tentando absorver cada verso das falas de seu mestre, tentando decifrar suas palavras frias._

_- É um enigma, milorde?_

_- Não. – ele deu um sorriso com sua boca sem lábios, aproximando sua cara pálida da do homem aterrorizado. – É uma solução._

Harry deu um pulo na cama, olhou para os lados procurando os vultos encapuzados, mas não os viu, nem ao homem ajoelhado, nem ao trono em que estava sentado, sob a forma fria de Voldemort. Os únicos seres vivos que encontrou em seu dormitório, com um grande alívio, foram seus companheiros de quarto, entre eles Rony, que dormia invejosamente bem, jogado na cama.

O sonho estava claro em sua mente, mas temia que na manhã seguinte o tivesse esquecido, olhou para o relógio em cima da estante mais próxima, o desanimo tomou conta de seu ser: duas da manhã. Podia esquecer a hipótese de sair correndo para o escritório de Dumbledore, numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar o diretor, seu estomago revirou de desgosto e uma estranha fome, não tinha idéia de onde o diretor dormia, mas com certeza não devia ser no escritório.

Pegou um pergaminho o mais rápido que pôde, uma pena amassada e escreveu tudo o que considerava importante do sonho neste pergaminho, tudo que conseguiu lembrar com nitidez.

_Tire-o do caminho ás três e treze, lua majestosa...homens de má sorte...solução._

Guardou o lembrete no bolso direito de uma de suas capas de inverno, cuidadosamente dobrado.

Vagarosamente pôs os pés para fora da cama, sentindo o vento levar o calor de suas cobertas, calçou-se com suas pantufas, mas logo as tirou, pensando em dar uma volta mais longa pelos corredores, colocou seus sapatos habituais, sua capa de inverno por cima do pijama e apanhou a capa de invisibilidade e sua varinha, fazendo com que um feixe de luz iluminasse o quarto. Rony se virou para a parede incomodado com a luz, com efeito Harry baixou a varinha, saindo o mais silenciosamente possível.

As escadas milagrosamente não fizeram nenhum ruído quando ele desceu, a sala comunal grifinória estava estranhamente vazia e escura, fazendo Harry se sentir muito tentado a sentar em um das macias poltronas e ascender o fogo, mas felizmente o seu estomago reclamou de fome, e ele foi obrigado a seguir em frente.

A Madame Gorda estava tão sonolenta que não se deu o trabalho de fazer objeções à saída de um aluno tarde da noite, e se limitou a abrir a passagem para fora resmungando que não voltassem a incomodá-la.

Os corredores mais frios do que o normal o conduziram até a passagem secreta para a cozinha, onde cerca de três elfos aproximaram-se fazendo reverências. Talvez estivesse subestimando aquelas feias criaturas verdes, mas eles não dormiam?

- Sr. Potter... – sussurrou um deles. – O que deseja em nossa humilde cozinha?

- Comida. – resmungou ele sentado, o banco largo da mesa de madeira produziu um barulho quando depositou seu peso nele. – Qualquer tipo.

Com sorrisos quase maníacos enfeitando a cara, os elfos adiantaram-se em pegar um verdadeiro banquete, fazendo o aluno se sentir jantando novamente no Salão Comunal. Todos aqueles bolinhos, estranhos no escuro, pareciam mais apetitosos que o normal, o mesmo podia-se dizer das couves de Bruxelas, o frango enfeitado com cerejas, a variedade de acompanhamentos e os inúmeros biscoitos salpicados de pedaços de chocolate.

- Desejas mais alguma coisa? – um dos elfos se aproximou, os grandes olhos verdes se ampliando a medida que ficava mais perto, ansioso por servir. – Tortas? Bolos? Podemos fazer tudo para o senhor, nosso amo.

- Não, já comi muito bem. – observou os três elfos sorrindo incessantemente para ele, com as mãos verdes juntas á frente do peito. – Vou voltar a dormir agora.

- Quer levar algo? – disparou um deles.

- Já preparamos uma trouxa! – mais quatro elfos saíram de uma das portas da cozinha, carregando acima de suas cabeças um grande embrulho, como formigas.

Harry levou, meio à contra gosto, o embrulho consigo, temeroso que os elfos o olhassem feio, como faziam com Hermione quando ela surgia na cozinha cheia de suas idéias de liberdade. Espiando o que tinha dentro daquela trouxa, enquanto se cobria com a capa da invisibilidade, descobriu por que estava tão pesada, levava um banquete para aproximadamente cinco pessoas.

Amarrando novamente o embrulho, começou a andar rapidamente ao se assegurar que não havia ninguém pelos corredores, mas desacelerou o passo pois metade de seu corpo estava á vista, aquela capa já não era mais tão grande assim, ainda mais com o pequeno banquete que levava junto ao seu peito.

Estando mais preocupado em manter-se escondido, nem olhou por onde seguia, e acabou por se encontrar em um corredor que lhe parecia desconhecido na escuridão da noite. Havia grandes janelas que deixavam traspassar a luz prateada e fraca da lua, de ambos os lados do corredor. Observando melhor, notou que as " janelas" do lado esquerdo não eram reais, somente espelhos muito grandes que refletiam as outras janelas.

Parou abismado em frente á um dos espelhos, não se lembrava de tudo aquilo estar ali, aliás, não se lembrava deste corredor inteiro. Olhou o seu reflexo, só era possível ver uma parte de seus sapatos e a bainha das calças do pijama, deu um pequeno riso, tirando a capa. Não estava sentindo-se muito bem, talvez tivesse comido demais, havia se empolgado quando viu o grande banquete dos elfos.

O Harry do espelho estava mais pálido que o comum, aparentando cansaço pois tinha grandes olheiras. Preocupou-se com sua imagem, estaria tão mal assim? Deviam ser aqueles sonhos que estavam acabando com ele... sentiu um grande aperto no coração, o ar repentinamente gélido invadindo suas narinas, as pernas se negando a realizar qualquer movimento.

Seu reflexo aumentava de tamanho, ganhado feições estranhamente conhecidas, mas diferentes, retorcidas. Um homem alto, de cabelos negros, gargalhando, mas não uma risada feliz, algo que fez com que os cabelos da nuca de Harry se espetassem, arrepiados, uma risada triste, como se fosse obrigado a continuar sorrindo, ainda assim por dentro chorando.

Se não fosse pelo riso chorado, ele estaria exatamente igual, como Harry o havia avisto da última vez, em um lampejo, almejando vingança. Sirius Black.

Não sabia o que fazer, seu padrinho, supostamente morto, estava em um espelho rindo desgostoso, para o seu desespero ele mexeu-se, parecendo ter avistado o sobrinho, estendeu-lhe a mão. Atrás dele se formavam outras imagens, uma ruela estreita muito parecida com o Beco Diagonal, no entanto tudo parecia tão torto, retorcido, como no reflexo de um rio.

Harry estendeu a mão tremula, temeroso se devia ou não tocar no espelho. Ele estava delirando, sabia que estava delirando, só podia ser isso, mas então por que então era tão real? A ponta de seus dedos estavam quase encostando nas do padrinho, estava arfante, as gargalhadas de Black ecoavam pelo corredor, seus joelhos quase tremiam, pensou que ia desabar, uma gota de suor frio descendo através do cabelo preto espantado, a capa já estava atirada no chão, a trouxa também, seu nariz se aproximou juntamente com a mão, quase tocando a superfície gelada do espelho.

- Harry! – uma luz forte invadiu o corredor, como que em um ninho de abelhas, um grande zumbido tomou conta de seus ouvidos, seus joelhos cederam, as gargalhadas tornando-se mais fracas, em um redemoinho de sons muito confusos ele fechou os olhos, tudo cessou.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – os sapatos produziram o som baixo de alguém correndo, a luz aumentava, ele abriu os olhos, Sirius não estava mais lá. – Levante-se , você está bem?

Sob a luz da varinha, ele observou as feições da garota se transformarem de zangada para aflita, por um momento não a reconheceu, parecendo o seu rosto estranho, mas depois de aspirar ar mais uma vez, ele pôde ver o rosto desconhecido tornar-se Hermione Granger.

Tentou falar a ela o que havia visto, mas não conseguia, parecia ter perdido o dom da fala. Ainda sim, seus olhos transpareciam desespero, e ela não podia entender o que se passava ali. Entre os gestos angustiados do garoto, hora apontando para o espelho, hora para si, Hermione decidiu levá-lo para o dormitório, e encerar sua ronda naquele momento para ficar com ele.

Harry ficou calado durante todo o percurso de volta à sala comunal da Grifinória, evitou que ela o levasse para a enfermaria, e a monitora entendeu que ele acabaria em uma detenção por andar àquela hora nos corredores, e com certeza não estava preparado para cumprir pena tão rígida naquele estado.

Sentaram-se em um sofá vermelho próximo à lareira, que Hermione acendeu sem pestanejar. Passaram-se alguns minutos, com o fogo crepitando e as sombras assustadoras que o mesmo produzia no chão, em que Harry se acalmou, tomando um copo de chocolate quente que trazia em sua imensa trouxa da cozinha.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou ela com os olhos fixos nas chamas, seu rosto sob a luminosidade vermelha da lareira.

- Sim. – sussurrou ele afastando a caneca fumegante de sua boca.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – seus olhos amendoados passaram a observá-lo insistentemente, mas de uma maneira respeitosa e muito séria.

- Não sei se quero. – ele tomou mais um gole do liquido quente, acomodando-se melhor no sofá. – Foi mais um delírio meu.

- Estou aqui para ouvi-lo. – disse ela calidamente. – Seus delírios são normalmente importantes para a sobrevivência da humanidade.

- Não tente me animar. – resmungou ele olhado descrente para ela.

- Não foi uma piada. – disse ela intensamente, seus olhos aumentando momentaneamente de tamanho, para depois voltarem ao normal.

- Tive um sonho. – fez uma pausa para apreciar a expressão da garota, ela continuava impassível, nenhum brilho de ansiedade. – Sabe que os sonhos voltaram, mas estão diferentes.

- Não me falou sobre isso.

- Agora são todos como o que eu tive como o do ataque do senhor Weasley, no ano passado. – desviou o olhar, passando a observar cada detalhe do tapete. – Como se estivessem acontecendo no presente, estou sempre no corpo de Voldemort... Mas nada tem lógica.

- Por que diz isso? – Hermione continuava olhando diretamente para ele, como se tentasse passar alguma força para que ele não desistisse.

- Todos os sonhos são situações aparentemente secretas, Ele não teria motivos para me mostrar isso por meio de oclumencia, se estiver ainda tentando dominar minha mente.

- Sim...falou com Dumbledore sobre isso? – indagou ela calmamente.

- Está nas mãos da Ordem.

O silêncio baixou novamente sobre eles, interrompido somente pelo crepitar do fogo. Harry passou a admirar o teto, incerto se devia contar que havia tido uma visão de Sirius, se ela o achasse maluco, ou obsessivo? Mas isso não aconteceria, e voltando a olhar Hermione, que ainda tinha seu olhar nele, percebeu que nunca o abandonaria, e que poderia contar com ela.

- Depois de acordar do sonho, eu tinha muita fome, e decidi ir até a cozinha, comer algo e voltar.

- Mas não fez isso... – completou ela arqueando charmosamente a sobrancelha direita.

- Não. – sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente ao calor do fogo. – Quis dar algumas voltas pelo castelo, para me acalmar.

- Calmo não era sua melhor definição no momento em que o encontrei. – murmurou Hermione quase imperceptivelmente.

- Me perdi em meus pensamentos... – remungou ele um pouco aborrecido. – E acabei me perdendo... Encontrei um espelho, e tive uma visão...

- O que vistes?

- Sirius. – suspirou ardorosamente, lembrando da imagem de seu padrinho. – Como explica isso?

- Não tenho explicação. – declarou ela com simplicidade.

- Não seria... – uma luz se ascendeu em seu pensamento. – O Espelho de Ojesed?

- Sabe que não. – ela se levantou, desamassando sua saia. – Aquele espelho deve estar em um lugar muito seguro, e o corredor pelo que passou sempre teve um espelho, aparentemente normal.

- Por que vi então tudo isso? – deitou-se desanimado no sofá. – Foi uma ilusão, um delírio, eu estava muito perturbado com o sonho...

- Falaremos com Dumbledore pela manhã. – decretou ela começando a subir os degraus da escada que levava para o dormitório feminino. – Não durma aí...

- Já vou para o quarto. – Murmurou ele soltando a caneca vazia no chão. – Boa noite.

Mas isso não aconteceu, e logo depois que ela fechou os olhos, em seu travesseiro fofo, coberta por uma montanha de cobertores, Harry adormeceu, com as risadas tristes de seu padrinho ainda ecoando em sua mente.

N/A: Capitulo treze e nada de azar! Bem, algumas coisas um pouco enigmáticas, mas mistérios fazem parte da trama! Ok, não posso dizer que foi exatamente um capítulo feliz, e temos um Harry paranóico e uma Hermione aparentemente fria e sem sentimentos (?) eu acho...relendo o capítulo...mas pensando assim, sabemos que alguém no grupo tem que ser racional para ajudar o Harry, e bem...o Rony...ele é o Rony! Não saberia manter a ordem. Sim, sonhos outra vez, mas estes não serão assim tão freqüentes. E visões! Este garoto está ficando mais perturbado do que o previsto. Bem, fiquem avisados de que as visões no espelho serão explicadas, mas não tão breve assim...


	14. Desvendando Delacour

N/A: Super obrigada pelos comentários, Nina, Laura e Angela! Agora leiam por que estes é um dos meus capítulos preferidos

Desvendando Delacour

O suicídio é um pecado... mortal"  
Anônimo

Ela olhou para os lados perdida, maldita hora em que decidira sair daquele quarto e ir até o jardim como eles haviam mandado, devia ter permanecido lá com Malfoy, estaria muito melhor com ele, com certeza.

Uma coisa não entendia naquilo: por que não o chamaram junto? Estaria perdida se a encontrassem sozinha nos jardins, todos descobririam que tinha se curado há algum tempo, e que não se passava de fingimento. Sim, fingia, como eles haviam mandado.

Estava tudo muito escuro perto da orla da floresta, as árvores balançavam suspeitosas, escondendo habitantes proibidos há muito tempo, somente a luz da lua banhava seus cabelos loiros, perdidos ao vento.

Uma mão saiu do meio de um arbusto bem à sua frente, ela estremeceu, agarrando-se ainda mais em si mesma.

- Não tenha medo Fleur. – sussurrou uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. – Venha cá...

A mão fez um gesto convidativo, um vento forte a atingiu, a camisola branca de seda esvoaçou, a capa negra por cima dos ombros acompanhou seus cabelos, balançando violentamente, deu alguns passos com suas pantufas de salto, delicadamente se aproximando da voz.

O homem a agarrou, tentou gritar, mas a mão enluvada tapou sua boca, foi erguida sem maiores esforços, ele deu três passos cambaleantes enquanto ela esperneava.

- Cale a boca, cale a boca. – sussurrava olhando para os lados, ainda abafando os gritos dela.

Seus olhos vasculharam a clareira, escolhendo os caminhos mais aconselháveis a seguir, seus gritos cessaram, foi prontamente atirada no chão. Caiu de bruços, imediatamente se virando para a figura assombrosa do homem.

- O que você quer? – arfou ela, rastejando para trás .

- Quanto medo... – sussurrou ele se aproximando mais. – Seria de mim?

- Não quero falar com você. – seus olhos azuis encontraram com os escuros dele, por baixo daquele capuz negro.

- Ah. – suspirou falsamente lamentando. – Infelizmente eu era o mais próximo, e vim só tratar de negócios... há não ser que..

- Não! – gritou ela imediatamente. – Não falo com ninguém há não ser Malfoy.

- Malfoy está preso, querida... – resmungou satisfeito. – Não entendo toda esta afeição por ele.

Mas ela sabia bem o por quê de sua confiança em Lúcio Malfoy. Ele fora o inicio de tudo, há dois anos atrás, quando ela o viu parado em uma das arquibancadas do Torneio Tribruxo, depois de ter sido passada para trás na competição por um comensal.

Após ver o poder que as trevas tinham, encantou-se por estas artes, estudando-as com ardor, cursou um curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, importando-se mais com o lado escuro da matéria, foi então que um dia ele a procurou, conhecedor de seu fascínio, com suas palavras lentas e envolventes, a fez conhecer e entrar para um seleto grupo de seguidores do mal.

A acompanhou até que entendesse tudo, até que lhe fosse designada à primeira missão, a mais importante de sua vida. Agora se podia considerar uma das mais fiéis e poderosas seguidoras do Lord das Trevas, era uma espiã.

O homem a observava com selvageria, como faziam todos os outros, fascinados com sua beleza, Malfoy fora o único que não fizera isso, ou pelo menos fingia muito bem. Era o único merecedor de sua confiança, ele achava graça do efeito que ela tinha sobre os homens, costumava sorrir quando alguém o olhava torto por ser somente ele o conselheiro de Delacour.

- Cala-te agora porque? – resmungou o comensal ameaçadoramente. – Pois saiba que aquele metido do Malfoy apodrecerá na prisão.

- O que tu sabes disso? – esnobou, agora se levantando, um sorriso branco tomando sua face. – Não és importante o bastante para saber de tais informações.

Ele apertou os punhos, resmungando de raiva, mas não poderia atacá-la, seria severamente punido.

- Por que me chamaram aqui? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços desinteressadamente.

- Está aqui. – ele entregou um pergaminho raivosamente.

- Não teve permissão de abri-lo. – sussurrou em tom provocante, quase cantarolando.

- Tenho mais um aviso: - ele ignorou totalmente Delacour. – Não dê para trás como da outra vez, farei mais do que provocar crateras no gelo...

- A minha dependência ajudou a todos vocês. – sibilou ela erguendo os olhos do pergaminho.

- Os comensais da morte não fazem nada em vão. – ele agarrou com força o braço dela, uma vermelhidão surgiu em volta do lugar apertado. – É tudo cuidadosamente planejado, não estrague nossos planos.

- Esquece-te que sou parte do grupo, e parte do plano? – puxou seu braço de volta. – Afasta-te de mim!

Mas ao contrário, ela foi puxada para mais perto, até que sua boca tocou nos lábios quentes dele, sendo logo empurrado para longe.

- Nojento! – gritou ela se afastando ainda mais, pegou sua varinha, antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em desarmá-la, apontou direto para o coração do homem.

- Estou em missão há muito tempo aqui, e...A floresta tem me deixado... – murmurou o comensal com um sorriso torto. – Sedento de certas coisas...

- Fique quieto. – disse ela entre os dentes.

- Irá me matar? – ele inclinou a cabaça para o lado, deixando a mostra sua barba rala. – Não tens coragem...

Lembranças atingiram sua mente em cheio: Lembrava-se que há algum tempo, quando havia começado sua vida seguindo as trevas, que não tinha coragem, mas depois tudo mudou. Já em sua missão de espiã, ela pensou por um momento no que estava fazendo, em todas as pessoas a sua volta, que estava traindo, dizendo que queria combater Voldemort, fazendo parte da Ordem, todas estas pessoas iriam morrer, com sua contribuição.

Quando tais pensamentos invadiram sua mente, há tempo atrás, foi perturbada por uma série de emoções, e pela primeira vez sentiu que lhe faltava coragem para continuar. Foi então que eles notaram sua indecisão, e enviaram alguém para dar um jeito naquela espiã prestes a contar todos os segredos confiados a ela pelo próprio Lord das Trevas, toda a sua missão.

São sábios, ela sempre soube que os comensais eram sábios, mas não imaginava que pudessem usar de suas fraquezas de _veela_, aquele estado perturbado e perigoso, em que se encontrava exposta a tudo, até a ela mesma. Draco a havia salvado, pois foi instruído a fazê-lo, e assim a mantinha sob controle.

Mas ela curou-se da doença, e decidiu esquecer sua falta de coragem, sob a ameaça dos comensais, ela voltou para o lado negro.

- Tenho, Orgeron o Arqueiro, muita coragem... – Ela podia ver claramente o grande arco e as flechas pendurados nas costas do homem, sabia que ele estava ali por mais algum motivo.

- Não realize nenhum feitiço, - ele deu alguns passos para o lado, deixando a mostra um grande saco de estopa branco, que parecia conter esferas medias, muito bem lacrado. – Vamos explodir.

- O que é isso? – ela apontou com o nariz para o saco, a varinha ainda empunhada de forma ameaçadora.

- Alguma coisa a respeito da mensagem que tens em mãos, - explicou rapidamente, o medo o envolvendo. – Me fizeram jurar que não usaria magia perto disso.

Ela baixou a varinha desconfiada, ele se virou, correndo entre as árvores, sumiu na escuridão.

Abriu lentamente o pergaminho, uma carta, feita de um papel que ela não conhecia, caiu no chão, pegando-a, a abriu primeiro.

_Trezentos passos da grande construção, _

_Frondosa planta a recebe, _

_Envolta em símbolos de poção_

_Folhas que nunca perecem_

_Quinze passos pela grande espada_

_Nas profundezas da terra_

_O abrigo lhe aguarda_

_Se permanecesses fechada_

_Para o sempre serás enterrada_

_Vida caída esconde a entrada _

_Oculta o que necessitas para nunca ser achada_

_Livra-te das evidências_

_Doce alma do mal aliada_

Parou por um momento, odiava todos aqueles versinhos indecifráveis que costumavam ser os códigos para coisas importantes, trataria de decodificar tudo aquilo depois, com ajuda de Malfoy, que tinha um certo talento para decifrar versos impenetráveis.

Encostou-se no tronco da árvore mais próxima, descendo seu corpo vagarosamente, o sono começava a tomá-la novamente, tentou por uma última vez entender o significado oculto nas palavras, jurou que fecharia os olhos somente por alguns segundos depois de notar que a tinta da mensagem havia sumido por completo, ela sabia que ninguém poderia ler aquilo a não ser ela, uma sensação reconfortante de segurança a fez sorrir, adormeceu docemente envolta por sua capa.

- Harry? Harry? – uma voz começava a penetrar em sua cabeça, seguida de insistentes cutucões. – Harry? Como é que você foi dormir aí cara? Acorda!

Abriu os olhos devagar, muito próximo estava Rony, ainda puxando a manga de seu pijama, o observando curioso.

- O que você quer? – resmungou Harry tentando se virar no que devia ser sua cama, mas caiu no chão com grande baque.

- Por que está dormindo aqui? – perguntou Rony curioso, observando o amigo resmungar que seus joelhos doíam. – Sua cama é bem mais confortável...

- É uma longa história. – murmurou usando o sofá como apoio para se levantar. Olhou em volta, esperando achar muitos rostos curiosos o mirando, mas deparou-se somente com Rony, que pulou em sua frente.

- Que história!

- Ah, depois conto pra você...- espichou-se para olhar por cima do ombro do amigo, vasculhando a sala comunal com os olhos, não encontrou ninguém além deles. – Onde está todo mundo?

- Dormindo.- respondeu ele com simplicidade.

- Não acredito que você acordou cedo. – Harry tentou, inutilmente, ajeitar sua capa extremamente amassada.

- Os elfos disseram que havia uma surpresa para o café da manhã! – disse ele quase pulando. – Decidi acordar cedo para conseguir um pedaço.

- Se correr vai conseguir ser o primeiro a sentar no salão. – Harry deu um grande sorriso diante da ansiedade do amigo.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo. – ele correu até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. – Você não vem?

- Não, preciso mudar de roupa. – Harry deu meia volta, subindo cansado os degraus da escada que levavam ao dormitório masculino, tentando não acordar ninguém, depois se obrigou a voltar para pegar a trouxa de comida, que Rony nem havia notado, tamanha sua euforia em comer a tal surpresa.

Tomou um banho e depois colocou suas vestes habituais, Neville acordou com o barulho de Harry, mas logo voltou a dormir depois de constatar, com um olhar rápido pelo quarto, que tudo estava muito bem, era só mais um ansioso demais para o café da manhã.

A caminho do salão principal, agora com os cabelos pretos molhados, ele decidiu mudar de caminho, para a cozinha. Ele não atravessou a passagem secreta, somente tentou se lembrar dos passos que havia dado noite passada, andou rapidamente pela direita, subindo depois uma escada, seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores vazios, e passou por vários deles até encontrar o que desejava, e tantas voltas tinha dado que nem se lembrava direito que caminho havia seguido.

Certamente era o mesmo espelho, pôs-se na frente dele, mas só viu um garoto de dezesseis anos aparentemente preocupado demais para a idade, muito ansioso com seus cabelos espetados, olhos verdes e óculos torto. Esperou impacientemente, mas depois de aproximadamente quinze minutos começou a desanimar, ajeitou os óculos na cara, e foi embora, demorando mais dez minutos para encontrar o caminho certo.

E mais uma vez mudou de idéia, alterando sua rota do salão principal, mas desta vez para um lugar que conhecia muito bem, e realmente tinha freqüentado bastante nos últimos tempos.

- Espero que não tenham mudado de senha desde a última vez... – murmurou Harry para a gárgula que levava ao escritório do diretor. Tentou se recordar, mas estava muito difícil, devia ter alguma coisa a ver com limões... Sempre tinha.

- Torta de ameixa... – falou uma voz rouca e conhecida atrás dele, virando-se deu de cara com o diretor ainda vestindo uma estranha touca de dormir, ele sorriu ao completar: - E limão.

Harry sorriu levemente, seguindo o diretor pelas escadas em caracol sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Dumbledore se sentou em sua cadeira fofa atrás da grande mesa, arrumou alguns papéis, e passou a olhar para o garoto, esperando que ele manifestasse o motivo de sua vinda.

No entanto, Harry estava muito mais ocupando jurando que nunca esqueceria aquela imagem: Alvo Dumbledore sentado em sua pose intelectual, com uma grande toca azul que tinha um pompom aparentemente muito macio na ponta. O diretor somente notou a situação quando o pompom de sua touca resmungou, fazendo um furo de boca, que era melhor que pegasse mais alguns cobertores pois estava ficando frio demais para um velho prestes a pegar um resfriado dos feios.

Um pouco mais rosado, ele retirou sua touca de dormir, colocando novamente seu chapéu longo de bruxo, sob uma risadinha de Harry.

- Devia ser por isso que Severo estava me olhando daquele jeito. – disse ele pensativo, os olhos azuis muito longe no teto, tentando lembrar da expressão do mestre de poções. – Mas afinal, ainda bem que não coloquei minha touca mais enxerida, com certeza ela o xingaria por não ter me dado meias no natal.

- Eu tive mais um sonho. – disse ele quebrando o silêncio que pousara sobre suas cabeças.

- Outro? – murmurou o diretor se inclinado para ficar mais perto dele. – O que dizia esta vez?

- Voldemort estava planejando tirar alguém do caminho. – ele se aproximou mais do diretor.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele arrumou seus óculos de meia lua.

- Não do sonho. – murmurou o garoto olhando desconfiado para os lados.

- Que queres dizer com isso? – sussurrou Dumbledore cruzando os dedos.

- Vi Sirius em um espelho.

O diretor se afastou vagarosamente dele, voltando a encostar suas costas nas da cadeira, tentando absorver uma informação desta magnitude.

- Pensei que ficaria mais agitado com esta visão. – disse ele olhando para Harry.

- O senhor não viu o meu estado ontem à noite. Quero saber o significa esta visão. – olhou mais uma vez para os lados, pelo canto dos olhos, se certificando que os quadros dormiam. – Sei que a Ordem tem investigado a morte de Sirius, quero todas as informações.

- As investigações por parte da Ordem cessaram há muito tempo, - Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado. – Ele foi considerado morto, o ministério também acha isso, até o inocentaram...já que estava lutando contra Lestrange, embora ainda estejam um pouco indecisos, você sabe, eram tantas testemunhas de que ele havia matado Pedro. Mas o fato é que foi assassinado.

- Mas, e a minha visão? Não tem nenhuma chance dele voltar... – tinha a esperança, de que se o padrinho havia sido inocentado, quando voltasse poderia ter a vida que sempre sonhou, livre.

- Você sabe que não. – ele foi duro, e firme, mas quando Harry olhou bem para os olhos azuis de Dumbledore, viu que alguma coisa eles escondiam, e queriam, muito, contar, mas se mantinham contidos.

- Então onde terei que ir, se tiver outra destas visões...

- Avise a mim. – o interrompeu antes que Harry dissesse que não viria mais ali. – E a mais ninguém, entendeu?

- Se insiste em saber o que já consideram loucura. – balbuciou o garoto levemente zangado, levantando-se de seu lugar na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor. – Contarei.

Deu meia vota, saindo do escritório mais desanimado do que entrara, realmente tinha uma remota esperança que Dumbledore abrisse um grande sorriso e dissesse que sabia a solução para todos os seus problemas, e que esta era somente acordar, pois aquilo não passava de outro pesadelo sem fundamento, Sirius nunca havia morrido, os sonhos tinham parado e Voldemort virara pó e desaparecera pelo vento. Mas não havia dito.

Tomou um verdadeiro susto ao adentrar no salão, haviam exatas oito pessoas distribuídas entre as mesas de todas as casas, não fazia idéia de que hora era, mas com certeza, muito, muito cedo.

- Isso deve ser algum tipo de obsessão... – murmurou Harry enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rony, que o olhou de imediato. – Olhe só estes malucos sentados aqui para comer alguma coisa desconhecida no café da manhã...

Ouviu a risada espontânea de Rony tornar-se estranhamente fria, novamente tudo ficando sem cor e um vento forte e desconhecido começava a despedaçar algumas partes da mesa da Grifinória. Seus olhos se moveram temerosos por encontrar mais uma vez a imagem amedrontadora ... Não ousou se mover, sabendo que o cheiro de podridão vinha do seu lado, a grande capa batia do chão por causa do vento, produzindo o ruído de chicotadas, a mesa sendo despedaçada, farpa a farpa pelo vento gelado.

Mas ele não conseguiu se conter, e virando-se totalmente para lado encontrou-se com o vulto de capa, os olhos sem cor, e atrás dele onde deveria continuar a mesa, havia um grande abismo, de onde saiam mais e mais vultos, voando muito alto para depois cair e alcançar o chão.

Uma risada ecoou pelo salão e um grito de vitória tão alto que se obrigou a tampar os ouvidos... a cor começava a voltar lentamente para o salão, a vento ia à direção oposta, trazendo de volta os pedaços da mesa que se recompôs rapidamente, a escuridão foi sugada pelo abismo, juntamente com o vento que puxava junto consigo todos os vultos. A capa dele foi se desfazendo, mostrando novamente o Rony de sempre.

- Tudo bem cara? – resmungou o ruivo o olhando torto. – Você parece um pouco assustado.

- Tudo... foi só um pequeno lapso da minha mente. – disse o outro esfregando o peito, enquanto olhava sobressaltado para os lados, se certificando de que toda a cor tinha voltado.

- Credo, falando assim até parece a Hermione... – cochichou Rony alisando seu guardanapo.

- E qual seria exatamente o problema nisso? – a garota se aproximou da orelha do ruivo, aparentemente zangada, mas com um sorrisinho satisfeito por tê-lo pego no flagra.

- Nenhum. – balbuciou ele quase pulando. – Todos deviam falar como você.

- Claro... – murmurou ela se afastando para dar a volta na grande mesa da casa, como intuito de se sentar em frente eles.

- Uff...

- Que medo todo é esse da Hermione? – Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry, olhando curiosa para o irmão.

- Eu não tenho medo! – protestou ele bufando.

- Sim. – continuou ela para si mesma em um tom descrente, arrumando seu guardanapo, olhou estranhamente para Harry. – Tudo bem com você? Está um pouco pálido.

- Tudo, agora está tudo bem. – balbuciou observando Hermione se sentar a sua frente.

As mesas se encheram de comida, os olhos de Rony vasculharam tudo, tentando encontrar algo desconhecido, pousaram sobre um prato muito chamativo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou agarrando a bandeja para si. –Tem de várias cores...

- É sorvete! – disseram Harry e Hermione juntos. – Mas acho que não é o alimento mais apropriado para se comer no café da manhã... – continuou a grota olhando torto para a bandeja.

- Isso não é sorvete bruxo... – murmurou Gina. – Nem pula.

Rony pegou uma colher e tirou uma pequena porção para o prato onde usualmente colocava suas torradas, cutucou com a colher de sobremesa o sorvete, observando que parecia inanimado, colocou um pouco na boca, muito incerto.

- É bom? – perguntou Gina cutucando o prato do irmão com a sua colher.

- É muito bom! – ele pegou a grande bandeja mais uma vez, colocando grandes bolas no seu prato.

- Ei! Deixe um pouco pra mim! – chiou Gina arrancando a badeja do irmão.

Hermione revirou os olhos, descrente da briga que se instalava por causa do sorvete. Ela pegou algumas torradas e uma porção de mingau, desistindo de dizer que não era saudável comer aquilo de manhã.

Cerca de meia hora depois, todos os bruxos da mesa estavam se deliciando com o novo prato, e Rony saiu da mesa com a certeza que ter acordado cedo aquela manhã valeu a pena.

- Eu disse que passariam mal... – repreendeu Harry ao acompanhar os dois Weasley, Thomas e Luna para o banheiro mais próximo.

- Minha barriga dói, minha barriga dói... – murmurava Gina enquanto era guiada por Luna para o banheiro feminino, a loira ainda saltitava por não ter se empanturrado de sorvete.

- Isso é impossível... – disse Thomas.

- Como algo tão bom pode fazer tão mal? – continuou Rony. – Eu acho que vou vomitar...

Entraram no banheiro masculino correndo.

- Vocês comeram demais, nunca vi alguém devorar tanto sorvete de uma vez... – resmungou Harry enquanto eles lavavam as bocas. – Venceram até o Duda...

- Agora estamos todos atrasados para a aula de poções! – gritou Dino sem aviso, correndo banheiro á fora.

- É verdade... – Disse Rony lembrando do horário. – Temos que correr para chegar a tempo...

Eles foram o mais rápido possível pegar os materiais, deixando uma Mulher Gorda muito zangada para trás. Tropeçaram cerca de três vezes, caíram de uma escada e por pouco Rony não quebrou a varinha, mas em fim, chegaram às masmorras antes mesmo da aula começar.

A sala estava gelada como de costume, o professor Snape parecia bastante concentrado em ler um livro em sua mesa, sem olhar para os alunos que chegavam em cima da hora. Harry e Rony sentaram no fundo da sala e ficaram observando o restante dos alunos, a maioria grifinórios que escreviam em pergaminhos ou cochichavam coisas um para os outros.

- Eu ainda acho que estamos vivendo em um complô...-murmurou Rony tão baixo que por pouco Harry consegui o ouvir.

- O que? – perguntou confuso num sussurro.

- Um complô contra os grifinórios, cara... - disse ele no mesmo tom de voz.

- Do que diabos está falando?- ele avistou Hermione, que veio se sentar junto deles.

-Você já percebeu que temos poções com a Sonserina?- Rony parecia levemente intrigado o que o fez baixar mais a voz, a deixando quase imperceptível.

- Como eu não poderia ter notado? - respondeu ele olhando em volta percebendo os sonserinos

- E por que temos que ficar justamente junto com eles?

- Sei lá, por que escolheram assim? – interrompeu Hermione impaciente.

- Aí está o problema... – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas misteriosamente. – Por que escolheram assim?

- Ah, Rony, pare de falar besteiras... – resmungou Hermione revirando os olhos. – Será que você não tem nada mais importante para fazer do que criar complôs contra nós?

-Não.

-Silêncio! - Snape não estava mais em sua mesa lendo o grosso livro, parado em frente de todos os alunos, a porta finalmente se fechou, deixando os mais atrasados para trás.

-Senhores, a aula começa aqui.- ele olhou desanimado para todos.- E termina nos jardins.

Hermione levantou a mão imediatamente.

-O que foi senhorita Granger? – perguntou ele em um tom levemente irônico

-O senhor quis dizer que nós vamos sair das masmorras e ir para os jardins? – perguntou ela descrente

-Não fui claro o bastante? – Continuou com sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

-Bem... – balbuciou a garota levemente nervosa. - É que é bastante incomum a aula de poções ao ar li...

-Senhor Malfoy.- Snape a interrompeu voltando o seu olhar para o lado sonserino da sala.

-Sim? - atendeu Malfoy imediatamente.

-Fui claro ao dizer que iríamos ao jardim? – perguntou sem olhar para Hermione

-Foi, muito claro. – disso ele com um certo prazer, apreciando a expressão indignada da garota.

-Cinco pontos menos para a Grifinória pela interrupção desnecessária. – decretou o professor com um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione afundou na cadeira olhando feio para Malfoy que meramente sorriu . O professor colocou o livro de poções sobre a mesa, folheando-o desinteressadamente, pegou uma pena, fazendo algumas anotações, fez a chamada rapidamente, sentou-se novamente atrás de sua mesa.

Estava começando uma explicação quando seus olhos se postaram sobre os sonserinos, e ali ficaram, permanecendo ele quieto. Obviamente os alunos não ousaram protestar a parada inesperada do professor, que parecia rastrear a sala

-Senhor Malfoy? – murmurou ele levemente aflito. – Onde está Srta. Delacour, que deveria o acompanhar por todos os lados?

Draco olhou perturbado para os lados, torceu seu nariz de porte aristocrático vasculhando a sala à procura da ex-professora, abaixou-se sumindo debaixo das mesas, e depois ressurgiu, pondo-se de pé, observando a expressão do professor mudar de levemente preocupado para realmente preocupado.

- Sumiu.

Snape olhou para o lado, em uma risadinha descrente, como quem se nega a acreditar na realidade.

- Não, ela não pode ter sumido... – sussurrou o professor lentamente, olhando desconfiado para cada um dos alunos. – Se minha memória não falha, Madame Pomfrey disse que ela nunca, lê-se: nunca! - levantou-se violentamente. – Sairia de perto do Sr. Malfoy por vontade própria...

Os alunos permaneceram estáticos diante da atitude do professor, a cadeira de Neville fez um sonoro _clec _quando ele respirou amedrontado. Snape mirou todos eles com seus olhos semicerrados, talvez numa tentativa possivelmente inútil de ler a mente de cada um, e continuou ali parado de forma ameaçadora de trás de sua mesa, esperando que alguém se acusasse de ter seqüestrado a ex-professora. Mas ninguém fez isso.

- Prof Snape? – pediu Hermione timidamente. – Não seria melhor começar a procurá-la, contando com o fato de que neste momento ela deve estar tentando se matar por estar longe de seu ponto seguro?

O mestre de poções voltou seus olhos lentamente para a garota grifinória, que ainda conservava a mão erguida, seus olhos abriram como se aquela fosse a solução de todos os problemas do mundo, e com sua voz mais doce, decretou:

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela interrupção de meus pensamentos.

N/A: Eu realmente pensei em terminar o capitulo seis parágrafos atrás, mas não pude me conter...Talvez um capítulo de muitos acontecimentos este? Grandes revelações? É, até que foi bem produtivo, e longo. O que acham vocês desta trama?Só as reviews trarão suas respostas para mim...tatata...

Ah, sim, claro que eu não poderia deixar de dizer que o meu amado computador teve um peuqeno problema: ele não ligava mais. Não vou ser muita detalhista na parte em que eu entrei em pânico e quase morri por que achei que ia perder toda a fic, mas afinal, agora ele está de volta, formatado e muito mais rápido! Felizmente o técnico ( a partir do momento em que ele falou que havia salvado todos os arquivos eu passeio a amá-lo) resolveu tudo!


	15. O Ataque da Lula Gigante

N/A: Bem, vamos lá! Atrasadinha estou por que minha Internet amada e linda falhou. Obrigada Melissa Silvermore, e sim, vamos acabar com boa parte dos mistérios nos próximos capítulos! Aham, finalemnte chegou a parte de que eu tanto falava, em que as coisas seriam esclarecidas! Eu sei que é pouco provável uma Fleur comensal, e foi por isso mesmo que eu a fiz assim! E Laura, Snape não é justo, ele é o Snape! Obrigada!

O Ataque da Lula-Gigante

"Há alguma coisa errada que não está certo".

Yury Hans Kelsen

- Eu vou procurá-la. – Anunciou Malfoy se levantando, estranhamente demorado para alguém que deveria estar em pânico.

- Vá, vá! – Disse Snape, a porta da masmorra se abriu violentamente. – E não volte sem ela.

Depois de um último olhar significativo, Draco cruzou a passagem, já retirando a varinha das vestes.

- Senhor? – Pediu Hermione cheia de desesperança. – Considerando que a Srta. Delacour deve ter sido seqüestrada, não seria melhor mandar alguém mais qualificado que um aluno?

- A senhorita está se superando hoje! – Gritou o professor esmurrando a mesa. – Não quero suas opiniões nem suas considerações! Fique quieta antes que meu bom humor acabe e eu tire cinqüenta pontos da sua maldita casa!

Os alunos permaneceram parados, ninguém ousou respirar enquanto o mestre de poções mirava todos de forma ameaçadora. A porta se fechou lentamente, produzindo um ruído irritante que, sozinho quebrava o silêncio da sala inteira.

- Se pensam que se livrarão da minha aula, estão muito enganados. – Sibilou Snape voltando a folhear o livro de poções. – Página duzentos e noventa e oito, poções de transformação...Senhores, voltem para mim sua atenção!

Os poucos ousados que ainda observavam atentos a porta, pularam assustados abrindo os livros de forma estabanada.

-Começaremos hoje um novo capitulo que tem poções mais complexas, são usadas em testes e costumam ser bastante úteis para o ministério. A que faremos hoje exige em seus resultados um pouco mais de espaço do que nós temos nesta sala e os jardins são o lugar ideal já que realmente eu não sei as proporções do que os senhores poderão se tornar...

Alguns alunos estremeceram.

-Existem bruxos que podem se tornar animais,como os senhores já sabem estes se chamam animagos. Para se tornar um animago registrado é preciso se fazer muitos testes, um deles consiste em uma poção que é feita pelo próprio bruxo que quer tomar uma forma animal. Não podemos escolher qual será a forma que tomaremos, é de acordo com a personalidade de cada um que o animal é designado. Esta poção será feita pelos senhores, ela só mostra que forma os senhores tomariam, todos os estudantes há algum tempo fazem já aqui em Hogwarts, isso para que não tenham que esperar a hora dos testes no ministério, assim podem pensar se vale a pena.

-Esta poção nos tornará os animais que seriamos se fossemos animagos? – Dino Thomas quase deu um pulo sorrindo.

-Sim, por algum tempo. –Falou o professor monotonamente, rolando os olhos diante da felicidade do garoto.

-E se algo de... – Começava Hermione

Pela vigésima vez a garota foi interrompida em uma de suas perguntas ou conclusões, mas não foi o Prof.Snape quem o fez neste momento. Batidas fortes na porta fizeram com que todos se virassem, largando os livros.

Snape fez um pequeno gesto com a varinha e a porta se abriu, por ela entraram um Filch acompanhado de seu sorriso demoníaco, puxando um Malfoy muito impaciente pelo braço seguido de uma Madame Nor-r-ra quase saltitante.

- Desculpe-me a interrupção de sua aula Prof.Snape, mas este aluno estava correndo como um desalmado pelos corredores – Ele levantou a sobrancelha esquerda suspeitoso.- E pelo que consta no seu horário ele deveria estar aqui.

- Eu tentei explicar, mas ele não ouviu. - Bufou Draco puxando seu braço, fazendo Filch quase cair.

- O senhor Malfoy tinha a minha permissão para correr como um desalmado pelos corredores senhor Filch! – Disse o professor enfático. - Estava tentando encontrar a senhorita Delacour que está sob sua responsabilidade e conseqüentemente meus cuidados.

-Ah, desculpe...- Murmurou ele finalmente soltando o braço do garoto.- A minha ajuda seria necessária?

- Não. – Sibilou Malfoy voltando a sair da sala.

- Obrigado pela dedicação senhor Filch, - Snape respirou profundamente. - Mas seus trabalhos, receio, não são mais necessários nesta sala.

- Sim. - Ele fungou, saindo chateado com sua gata no encalço.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem... – Sussurrou Harry para Rony e Hermione.

- O sumiço de Delacour? – Perguntou Rony.

- Sim, vocês não acham que estão todos calmos demais para o que provavelmente é um seqüestro? – Resmungou o garoto observando atentamente o mestre de poções.

- Ainda mais um seqüestro de um membro da ... – Disse Hermione fazendo-se entender. – Snape deveria estar bem mais preocupado, alertado Dumbledore.

- Há não ser... – Murmurou Rony. – Que ele tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Harry olhou bem para o professor, para sua cara levemente aflita... sabia que estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não conseguia ver o que...

- Acho que não foi ele.

- O que te dá tanta certeza? – Rony olhou para o amigo que observava Sanpae cuidadosamente.

- Não sei... ele só não parece...culpado. – Balbuciou Harry confuso.

- Cara, isso é muito estranho... muito estranho... – Murmurou Rony o encarando estranhamente. – Ninguém tem toda esta intuição.

- Senhores! – Urrou o professor batendo na mesa com seu punho. – Se esta conversinha em cochichos está tão interessante, por que não vêm aqui na frente contar para todos nós?

- Não será necessário. – Disse Hermione. – Receio que o senhor estará perdendo mais tempo de aula.

Os olhos dele faiscaram, permaneceu observando Hermione Granger por alguns segundos, mas sua atenção logo foi desviada pelo ruído do relógio de pendulo, que marcou mais um minuto passado.

- Muito bem. – Sussurrou rouco. – Comecem as poções rapidamente, temos outra etapa da aula para cumprir, e o tempo não está ao nosso favor.

-Nós não íamos aos jardins? – Perguntou Patil desanimada.

- Nós vamos aos jardins, quando eu achar melhor! – Sibilou o professor olhando rudemente. - Comece a fazer sua poção, - Deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. - Mesmo que eu duvide muito que vá dar certo...

Harry anotava as palavras que surgiram no quadro com um aceno de varinha de Snape, desconcentrado enquanto pensava no que poderia ter acontecido com Delaocour.

Estava muito irritado por ela ter sumido, como se já não bastasse ter que dormir na enfermaria todos os dias, pois ainda acreditavam que ela estava doente. Na verdade não havia nada de especial na enfermaria, só não era um lugar agradável de se ficar.

Usava um feitiço para tentar localizá-la, se perguntava por que ela havia saído sem avisá-lo, corriam sérios riscos de serem desmascarados, teria que inventar uma boa explicação para justificar o desaparecimento da garota. Não poderia dizer que ela simplesmente " havia saído para dar uma volta e decidiu dormir em outro lugar pois havia se cansado do papel de parede da enfermaria." Por estar _doente _ ela nunca poderia sair espontaneamente de perto dele, seria obrigado a sustentar a história do seqüestro.

Realmente quase teve um de seus ataques muito perigosos quando notou que a varinha apontava para fora do castelo, teria que passar pela turma do quinto ano que estava tendo aula de trato de criaturas mágicas como Hagrid.

Reconheceu de imediato a presença dos grifinórios pelos notórios cabelos fogo da Weasley, que o olhou juntamente com todo o resto de sua casa, mais os lufos e o professor gigante.

- O senhor não deveria estar em aula? – Perguntou gentilmente o professor, em suas mãos havia um bicho muito nojento que Malfoy não lembrava, e nem queria lembrar de ter estudado.

- Estou indo á frente da turma de poções. – Resmungou revirando os olhos diante da aparente incompetência do professor em descobrir seus afazeres que na verdade não eram reais.

Obviamente ele desviou dos olhares de todos, procurando seguir a direção que sua varinha apontava, olhou bem para a floresta à sua frente, balançando a cabeça indignado por ter que entrar ali e encontrar aquela quase _veela _que deveria permanecer ao seu lado dia e noite.

Fleur estava delicadamente dormindo juntamente a uma árvore, a capa cobrindo sua camisola branca. Draco bufou exasperado, caminhou fortemente até ela, balançou seu ombro de forma nada paciente, até que ela abrisse seus olhos, confusa.

- Eu não acredito que você adormeceu na floresta! – xingou já se erguendo para observá-la de cima.

Ela olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém além deles ali, logo depois olhou levemente enrubescida para o loiro.

- Foi um acidente. – Ela sorriu, - Onde está o meu beijo de bom dia?

- Agora todos acham que você foi seqüestrada! – Continuou ele ignorando-a, observando a garota se arrumar. – E vamos ter que confirmar, ou vão descobrir que você já se curou... se andas por aí sozinha.

- Pare com esta ladainha. – Resmungou Fleur espichando-se. – Minhas costas doem...

- É isso que tem a me dizer? – Ele guardou a varinha em suas vestes. – Teremos que nos explicar para o diretor sobre o seu sumiço... logo ele ficará sabendo!

- Arre, eu sei... – Disse ela impaciente, se aproximando dele e enlaçando os seus braços no pescoço do sonserino. – Diremos que fui seqüestrada, e pronto.

- Seqüestrada por quem? – Perguntou ele atrevidamente.

- Centauros? - sussurrou fazendo seus narizes se encontrarem.

- Ah, claro. – Ele acenou como se estivesse tudo resolvido. – Deves ser a rainha deles, oh, não... a princesa!

- Pare com esses comentários sarcásticos. – Resmungou ela o beijando com intensidade.

- E antes que eu me esqueça... – Disse depois de se separarem. - O que diabos você veio fazer na floresta proibida no meio da noite? – Ele quase gritou, mas conteve a voz, sabendo que poderia ser ouvido.

- Fui chamada. – Fleur deu um leve sorriso diante da indignação de Draco.

- Por quem? – Sussurrou.

- Você sabe... – Ela deu uma piscadela. – Quem.

- Teriam me chamado junto se fosse um comunicado. – Retrucou dando passos em volta dela.

- Era um comunicado. – Delacour ajuntou os pergaminhos do chão, e entregou a ele. – Mas foi Orgeron quem veio entregá-la para mim...

- Aquele cafajeste... – Murmurou ele mirando o chão. – Tentou te atacar.

- Sim, mas dei conta do recado. – Ela começou a rasgar a camisola com alguns galhos. – Trate de decifrar a droga da poesia, e não use magia de alta potência perto daquilo. – Apontou para o saco de estopa, que ressurgiu naquele mesmo instante.

- Por que está estragando sua camisola? – Ele olhou descrente para o rosto dela, coberto pelos cabelos loiros enquanto tentava rasgar mais suas vestes, e depois para as belas pernas dela que começavam a ficar a mostra.

- Querido. – Falou ela irônica. – Fui seqüestrada por centauros, minhas roupas não podem estar uma maravilha.

Deu um pequeno sorriso, voltando seus olhos para o poema, e depois se aproximando novamente dela.

- Longbotton... – Cantarolou o professor sutilmente. - Esta poção deveria estar verde esmeralda.

- Eu sei, senhor... – Murmurou o garoto mexendo desesperadamente a poção com uma longa colher de pau.

- E por um acaso és tão idiota, que nem as cores tu discernes? – Ele se abaixou, tentado encontrar os olhos de Neville, que estava com a cabeça baixa.

- Não senhor. – Sussurrou ele começando a ficar vermelho. – Sei que a poção está marrom.

- E presumo que o senhor também saiba que está errada. – Sibilou o professor vagarosamente.

- Sim... – Parecia que ia explodir, tamanha vermelhidão.

- Então comece a fazer outra logo. – Decretou Snape friamente, seus olhos se iluminaram maldosos. - Mais uma coisa: cinco pontos menos para a Grifinória.

Harry observou que o professor continuava andando vagarosamente pela sala, passando agora para o lado sonserino.

- Hum, a sua está certa... – Murmurou o mestre satisfeito. – Mas não mexa deste jeito,vai acabar a deixando pastosa.

- Sim, professor. – Disse Zabini alto o bastante para todos ouvirem.

Seus olhos encontraram com os poços fundos que eram os de Snape, o professor deslizou até ele, Rony e Hermione.

- Weasley? – Deu um grande sorriso amarelo para o ruivo.

- O que? – Resmungou Rony adicionando mais ervas roxas ao seu caldeirão.

- O que é isso dentro do seu caldeirão? – Ele apontou com seu dedo longo para o interior do caldeirão.

- Minha poção! – Disse o garoto descrente.

- Está horrível! – Seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. - Chama isso de poção?

-Err... – Fez o garoto passando a notar o olhar satisfeito do professor. - Sim...

-Eu não chamo esta coisa que se apresenta dentro do seu caldeirão de poção! - Deu uma risada juntamente com os sonserinos. - Jogue fora! Dez pontos menos para a Grifinória.

-Hunf! – Resmungou Rony tentando executar um feitiço para limpar o caldeirão.

O professor deu mais um sorriso antes de se voltar para os outros dois sentados ao lado.

- Granger... – Sibilou ele. – Parece que a sua está boa.

- Obrigado senhor. – Ela segurou o riso diante da grande vontade dele de tirar mais pontos da Grifinória.

- Receio que depois de seus colegas terem tirado tantos pontos da sua casa... – Murmurou ele arrastando as palavras. - Não vão fazer diferença os seus pontos.

- Pois ainda sim faço questão de tê-los. – Disse ela secamente. – Sempre ajuda.

- Se insiste, - Ele revirou os olhos em desgosto. - Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Ela acenou brevemente com a cabeça, em agradecimento, enquanto Snape reprovava a poção de Harry e tirava mais cinco pontos da Grifinória.

- Se depender do Snape, seremos a casa com menos pontos este ano. – Resmungou Rony começando novamente a picar umas raízes fedorentas.

- Peguem uma amostra de suas poções e deixem na minha mesa. – Ordenou o professor voltando à sua posição perto do quadro negro. – Srta.Granger, já que sua poção foi um dos melhores resultados, distribua para todos. – Ele observou a expectativa dos alunos. – Mexam-se, vamos aos jardins.

A capa esvoaçou, ele andava em passos rápidos fazendo com que a turma o seguisse quase correndo. Saíram rapidamente das masmorras, passando pelo Salão principal sob o olhar atônito de alguns estudantes em descanso.

- O que acha que você vai ser Rony? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto colocavam os pés na grama.

- Tudo menos uma aranha. – Olhou para o dia ensolarado, suas pupilas diminuíram significativamente de tamanho.

Perto do lago o professor parou abruptamente, se virando para a turma, o que fez com que alguns tropeçassem.

- Façam uma fila e tomem quando eu mandar a poção. – Disse Ele secamente.e

Demoraram cinco minutos de muita paciência de Snape para organizar as filas, o professor explicou que a poção duraria dois minutos aproximadamente.

Ordenou que o primeiro da fila se aproximasse do lago caso fosse algum tipo de animal aquático.

- Pode tomar senhor Thomas.

Dino tomou rápido e fez uma careta, logo depois um alto estampido fez com que todos pulassem, menos Snape que disse com uma certa indiferença que eles iriam trabalhar este fenômeno causado pela poção na aula de transformações em breve. Harry procurou o grifinório que tomara a poção mas não o encontrou.

- O Dino Sumiu! – Gritou Patil escandalosamente.

- O Sr. Thomas deve ser um animal pequeno. – Sibilou o professor calando as lamurias da garota. - Não se movam se o quiserem de volta inteiro.

Todos os sonserinos pularam três vezes juntos, gargalahndo.

- Olhem! - Gritou Rony apontando para o chão.- É um camundongo!

-É mesmo...-Comentou Harry admirado, olhando para o bichinho marrom e aparentemente muito macio.

-Que graça! - Disse Parvati se adiantando para pegá-lo, mas quando já estava em seu colo transformou-se em Thomas de novo, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

- Por que estou no seu colo? – Disse Dino se levantando.

- O senhor é um camundongo. – Sibilou Snape enquanto ele ajudava a garota a se erguer.

- Um camundongo! – gritou Dino olhando para os lados. - Para que raios serve ser um camundongo?

- Bem, senhor, a escolha é sua, vai ter bastante tempo para pensar. - Ele começou a remexer nos antigos papeis que tinha em mãos.- Segundo sua ficha... Seu pai era uma abelha e sua mãe uma chinchila, próximo da fila!

Desta vez era um sonserino,Gregório Goyle andou desajeitado até o professor.

- Tome, senhor Goyle. – disse o professor quando notou que o garoto estava observando bobamente a paisagem.

O barulho desta vez foi bem mais alto, não precisaram procurar muito, onde estivera o garoto ,agora se encontrava uma autentica hiena com grandes dentes afiados.

- Que droga é isso? – Resmungou Simas Finnigan.

- Cinco pontos menos para a Grifinoria ! – Adicionou Snape.

- Arg!Uma hiena! – Falou Parkinson se encolhendo.

Goyle voltou à forma normal risonho, com o olhar fora de foco, rindo abobalhado.

- Uma admirável hiena. – Ele passou seus olhos no documento em suas mãos. - Seu pai era...Um porco-espinho e sua mãe...Uma barata

- Interessante,uma hiena - Falou ele sozinho voltando para seu lugar nos sonserinos.

- Próximo, tome a poção.

Hermione se aproximou e ao ouvir o estampido como em todas as outras vezes ninguém mais se assustou, depararam-se com uma coruja parda de olhos de âmbar.

- Não tem precedentes bruxos. – Murmurou o professor em tom desgostoso.

Hermione-garota já havia voltado dando pulinhos de alegria pelo sucesso de sua poção.

-Sr.Weasley! – Resmungou Snape monotonamente. – Tome logo isso.

Depois de um olhar nada amistoso para o professor, Rony tomou a poção e um alto estampido depois se apresentava na forma da um pequeno macaco com uma espécie de juba.

- Um macaco? – A garota inclinou a cabeça de modo estranho.

- É um mico-leão-dourado, Parvati, estão quase extintos... – Explicou Hermione encantada.

- Quem quer saber disso ? – Falou um arrogante Crabbe.

- É muito importante que todos nós tenhamos uma educação sobre a sobrevivência dos animais.

- Srta. Granger, nos poupe de sua ladainha sobre preservação natural trouxa... –Sibilou o mestre de poções friamente. - Senhor Weasley, um mico-leão-dourado segundo a senhorita Granger, seu pai um gorila e mãe um vaga-lume.

E Rony já estava de volta um pouco emburrado, caminhou até Harry.

- Um macaco. –Resmungou ele revoltado.

- Um mico-leão-dourado. – Corrigiu Harry

- Grande coisa. – Retrucou o garoto cruzando os braços enfezado.

- Próximo... Senhor Potter. – Disse o professor, mas antes que o aluno pudesse sequer dar um passo, ele gritou outro nome. – Sr. Malfoy!

Draco chegava arrastando uma Fleur em um estado lastimável, as vestes rasgadas., cabelos emaranhados e cheios de galhos quebrados.

Sob os olhares atônitos dos colegas, Draco falou alguma coisa em sussurros ao professor, que ao notar a atenção dos alunos em tentar descobrir o que diziam, mandou Harry tomar a poção.

Ele andou inseguro até a margem do lago, podia sentir que todos o observavam atentamente apesar de ainda estar de costas, ergueu o tubo de ensaio tampado por feitiço até a altura de seus olhos.

- Não temos todo o tempo do mundo ao nosso dispor senhor Potter! – Resmungou Snape voltando a falar com Malfoy.

Ele se virou para os colegas e bebeu a poção, tinha um gosto estranho, lembrava torradas, suco de abóbora e couve de bruxelas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não ouviu desta vez o barulho e por um breve momento chegou a pensar que algo dera errado, não sabia como, mas sentiu de alguma forma que tudo tinha dado certo.

Estava mais perto do chão, mas poderia jurar que não tinha sentido-se cair, observou todos, Rony com uma cara de quem estava avaliando algo, no caso Harry pôde perceber que o que o amigo avaliava era ele, Hermione parecia um pouco surpresa mas ainda assim sorridente, o professor continuava com seu mau humor de todo o santo dia, sussurrando coisas para Draco, que parecia incrivelmente entediado.

- Senhor Potter, um cavalo branco, seu pai era um cervo e sua mãe uma borboleta. – Murmurou o professor enquanto mandava que Delacour fosse para o castelo

Sentiu uma tontura rápida e voltou para perto de Rony.

- Pelo menos um cavalo presta para alguma coisa... – Resmungou o ruivo irritado.

- O macaquinho tem suas utilidades. – Disse Hermione calmamente.

As águas do lago moveram-se, produzindo um ruído característico, desviando a atenção de todos. Pequenas ondas começavam a se formar, ultrapassando os limites habituais do lago. O professor se afastou, tentando manter sua capa seca, mas foi realmente inútil, já que uma grande onda se formou, e do meio dela uma criatura rosa surgiu fazendo metade da turma gritar.

A Lula-gigante foi muito rápida, estendeu um de seus tentáculos nojentos e roubou a barra de chocolate que se encontrava no bolso superior do casaco de Crabbe, sumindo imediatamente na água.

Grande quantidade de água que formava a onda foi atirada para cima deles, sendo o principal atingido o professor de poções, já que muitos correram para longe, e depois voltaram, incertos do que iam encontrar.

- Esta era uma barra de quatro sabores! - Gritou o sonserino furioso, mexendo as mãos agressivamente contra água. – Elas custam mais caro que as outras! Sua lula nojenta!

Em resposta, o que deveria ser o papel de embrulho veio das profundezas, boiando.

As risadas dominaram o ar, mas não por causa de Crabbe, e sim de Snape, que se encontrava totalmente encharcado, dos pés à cabeça. Os cabelos negros estavam caídos sobre o rosto, enquanto continuava parado como uma estátua, em uma mistura de indignação e descrença.

- SILÊNCIO! – Gritou ele debaixo de seus cabelos negros.

Mas ninguém parecia ouvir Snape.

-SILÊNCIO! – Repetiu ele firmemente.

Isso só contribuiu para que as gargalhadas se tornassem ainda mais altas, era impossível não compará-lo a um ridículo urso de pelúcia molhado tamanho família. Snape, entretanto, não estava achando a menor graça daquilo, e quando afastou os cabelos dos olhos, declarou firmemente:

- ESTÃO TODOS EM DETENÇÃO!

Quase que imediatamente as gargalhadas se tornaram fortes acessos de tosse.

- Vão ir todos para a Floresta Proibida. – Sibilou ele prazerosamente.

- Senhor!- Gritou Draco perturbado, ele ouvira as risadas, quando voltava para o castelo acompanhando Fleur, e fora prontamente puxado de volta pela mesma, curiosa como sempre.

- Nem ousem protestar! – Ele ergueu o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente, enquanto sibilava, causando arrepios nos alunos. – Realizaram uma falta muito grave ao me desrespeitar desta maneira... Estão dispensados.

- Mas eu nem tomei a poção! – chiou Parkinson acompanhada de quase toda a turma.

- Pois não, todos os que já provaram vão cumprir a detenção esta noite. – Suas vestes pingavam sonoramente. – Os que ainda não fizeram uso da poção, se apresentem nas masmorras onde costumamos ter aula, hoje à noite. Estejam descansados, depois de descobrirem que animais são, vão cumprir detenção.

- Nós vamos mesmo para a Floresta Proibida? – Pediu Rony incerto. – Todos nós?

- Lógico senhor Weasley. – Sibilou o professor. – Vou trabalhar arduamente para conseguir esta punição...

- O diretor não permitirá que uma turma deste tamanho entre na floresta! – Hermione olhou-o desafiadoramente.

- Então... – Sussurrou Snape dando meia volta em direção ao castelo. – Somente o pequeno grupo de pessoas, que não precisam ir a minha sala fazer uso da poção, adentrará na Floresta, à noite, naturalmente.

- O senhor só pode estar fazendo uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! – Disse Malfoy alto o bastante para que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Não, realmente não costumo fazer isso. – Ele olhou de relance para Draco. – E tu, vais junto com Goyle para a floresta.

- Eu! – Gritou ele arregalando os olhos. – Mas não tomei ainda a poção!

- O senhor sabe muito bem. – Ele lançou um olhar significativo à Delacour.

- Não pode me culpar pelo seqü... – Começou Malfoy replicante, mas o professor o interrompeu.

- Deixe estes assuntos para o diretor, e faça o favor de não sair espalhando informações restritas. – Sibilou Snape apressando o passo para chegar ao castelo.

Os alunos permaneceram parados, incrédulos dos acontecimentos, rápidos demais para serem digeridos.

- Tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui...- Murmurou Pansy observando, suspeitosa, o professor ao longe.

N/A: Nossa, nunca pensei que esta fic teria tantos capítulos. Hum, nem são tantos, mas estão razoavelmente longos... Este está de bom tamanho, talvez longo demais? Os comentários são muito importantes para mim, me reanimam. Por favor, nunca deixem de comentar, e mesmo tendo mandado um comentário, ou até mais de um, não tenham receio de mandar outros! Muitos maiiiiiiiis!


	16. Em Busca das Almedas

N/A: Não sei por que, mas não fui muito com a cara deste capítulo...(?) Angela, as respostas estão viiindo!

Em Busca das Almedas

"Se nós não tivéssemos defeitos, não teríamos tanto prazer em notá-los nos outros"

(La Rochefoucauld)

- Snape é orgulhoso demais para aceitar certas coisas. – Murmurou Harry, vários colegas grifinórios balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Não... não. – Pansy , entretanto, não parecia nada convencida daquilo. Seus olhos claros e suspeitosos pousaram em Draco, permaneceu com a cabeça erguida, como se duvidasse do Malfoy.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele irritando com a pressão que lhe era depositada com tais olhares.

- Ele te mandou para a floresta por que perdeu Delacour por aí? – Perguntou ela erguendo sua sobrancelha direita.

- É o que parece. – Retrucou ele irônico.

- Não...não. – Ela se aproximou de Draco vagarosamente. – Ele nunca faria isto.

- Ele acabou de fazer. – Sussurrou ele rindo friamente.

- O nosso mestre de poções não colocaria toda a turma da Sonserina em detenção. – Murmurou Pancy enigmática.

- Quem se interessa pelos motivos? – Urrou Finnigan aborrecido. – Teremos que cumprir uma detenção do mesmo jeito... pelo menos perdemos o resto da aula de poções...

Alguns alunos resmungaram em concordância, e partiram em grupos para o castelo, temerosos de continuar próximo ao lago.

- Parkinson tem razão, Snape nunca colocaria em detenção uma turma tão grande de sonserinos. – Disse Rony enquanto começavam a caminhar pelos gramados. – E ainda colocou o Malfoy no nosso grupo, que vai ter uma detenção pior...

- Quem sabe ele esteja sendo justo, uma vez na vida. – Hermione olhou não falou com muita crença.

- Você acha que ele está armando alguma coisa Harry?

O garoto estava imerso em seus pensamentos, por um motivo muito estranho não culpava o professor por tê-lo colocado em detenção. Também não achava nada estranho os sonserinos cumprirem uma detenção. Afinal, as risadas deviam ter ecoado dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo-o lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido em sua juventude, da vergonha, da humilhação...

Parou abruptamente, no que diabos estava pensando? Desde quando tentava justificar as decisões injustas de Snape, nunca havia pensado pelo lado dele... O que o fizera pensar assim, por que se sentia levemente culpado, como se o professor fosse o inocente e ele o vilão?

- Cara, cara! – Gritou Rony, ele estava cerca de cinco passos à frente. – Você vai ficar aí parado? Anda!

Afinal, ficaram na sala comunal a maior parte do tempo livre que conseguiram com a aula de poções que fora cortada pela metade. Naquele momento estavam no quarto, guardando os últimos livros, procurando as botas para terra e alguns gorros.

E pensando melhor, se existia alguma coisa em que Harry era experiente, isto com certeza era entrar na Floresta Proibida, ainda mais á noite. Nem sempre eram as detenções que proporcionavam estes momentos, mas afinal, agora ele tinha uma detenção a cumprir e começava a achar, como Rony, que fora inclusive quem havia feito este comentário sem utilidade, que os professores começavam a perder a criatividade quanto à escolha de detenções.

- Sempre: pra floresta! – Chiava Rony atirado em uma das poltronas macias da sala comunal, gesticulava como um revolucionário.

- Ouvi dizer que os outros alunos vão ter que ficar destripando lesmas com Snape. - Lembrou Harry vagamente enquanto organizava seus livros.

- Arg!Odeio destripar lesmas. – O ruivo fez uma careta engraçada, mas logo se acomodou na poltrona, e sua expressão tornou-se séria. - Mas, falando sério, a floresta é bem perigosa...

- É, bem mais perigosa que as lesmas. – Adicionou Harry tentando enfiar seus livros na mochila gasta. - Se Hagrid for junto com a gente, o que eu não duvido, vamos estar mais seguros.

- Agora que ele é professor quem saiba não possa. – Murmurou Rony preocupado.

- Mas ele continua sendo guarda-costas. – Ele finalmente conseguiu colocar o livro de astronomia dentro da mochila, e agora a erguia para levá-la ao dormitório. - E o único que pode entrar na floresta sem problemas

- Quem sabe alguém se habilite a ir lá junto com a gente... – Um sorriso esperançoso começou a tomar o rosto dele

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Respondeu Harry engraçado. – Hagrid deve ir com nós

- Imagina o Snape, - Seus olhos ficaram vidrados, ele fez um gesto grande com as mãos, como um apresentador de circo, prestes a mostrar seu maior número. - Aquelas aranhas poderiam levá-lo como jantar e...

- Rony! – Chamou o outro. - Volte à realidade!

- Hã? Desculpe, estava imaginando coisas...-Disse ele com um sorriso sonhador.

- Você está parecendo com a Luna. – confessou Harry, começaram a subir as escadas para o dormitório.

- A Luna? – Perguntou Rony divertido. – E parece que ela tinha razão sobre a Lula começar a atacar os alunos...

- Na verdade, ela só queria comer aquele chocolate do Crabbe. – Murmurou ele colocando a mochila em cima da cama. – e não comer a cabeça dele.

- Vou lembrar de dizer à Luna que a Lula-Gigante gosta de chocolate, e não maçãs... – Murmurou Rony arrumando melhor o colarinho e pegando uma capa mais reforçada. – Mas acho que ela ficará um pouco aborrecida...

- Vamos logo antes que a gente se atrase e perca pontos. – Harry também pegou outra capa, a noite parecia fria.

Seguiram pelas escadas e, em uma das extremidades da sala comunal encontraram Simas e Dino conversando animados.

- Dino! – Chamou Rony se aproximando acompanhado de Harry. - Por que a felicidade? Esqueceu que temos detenção?

- Não, nem poderia. – Resmungou o garoto dando adeus para Simas, e passando a acompanhá-los rumo ao Salão Principal. – Hermione já havia me lembrado, quase me arrastou junto meia hora antes do combinado.

O Salão Principal, com suas grandes e longas quatro mesas, estava quase vazio. Alguns alunos ainda sentados conversavam baixinho, não notavam a presença dos sete alunos do sexto ano parados em frente à porta.

- Onde está o Filch?- Perguntou Hermione pela vigésima vez.

- Você não entende? Não sabemos! Ninguém sabe!- Gritou Malfoy irritado.

- Não grite com Hermione!- Disse Rony ameaçador.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Weasley, - Sibilou ele venenoso. - Não vou gastar minha preciosa paciência com este ser.

- Sr.Filch está atrasado! – Resmungou Fleur, ela estava tentando inutilmente cachear uma mexa de cabelo de Draco, com o dedo.

-Nós notamos...- Murmurou Harry mal humorado

- Eu queria saber o que ele está fazendo que o impede de vir aqui. – Disse Goyle pensando alto.

-Algo muito importante para atrasar uma detenção.- Deduziu Dino mexendo distraidamente em um dos botões de sua camisa..

-Ah, - Uma voz rouca e satisfeita soou atrás deles. - Vejo que já estão aqui esperando!

- Poderíamos saber por que o senhor se atrasou?- Perguntou mau-educado Goyle, observando rudemente o zelador e sua gata.

- Por que eu estava procurando alguém para salvar a pele de vocês! – Sibilou ele acariciando a cabeça peluda de Madame Nor-r-ra

- Hum... – Pigarreou Hermione discretamente. - O Hagrid não vem?

- Não. – A gata ronronava sonoramente. - Obviamente se ele fosse, eu não estaria procurando alguém, por que já teria alguém!

- Quem vai? - Cortou Malfoy decididamente.

- O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele já está vindo. –Respondeu ele se afastando em direção a mesa dos professores.

- Ótimo! – Ironizou Goyle. - Estaremos muito seguros agora

- E ele nem tem um cachorro enorme...- choramingou Draco baixinho.

- Odoy é um ótimo professor, ele saberá nos defender dos perigos da floresta. – Disse Hermione temerosa.

- Claro Granger. – Malfoy olhou distraidamente para o teto. – Vamos ignorar o fato de que ele quase perdeu seus alunos numa viagem no tempo...

- Aquilo foi um acidente! – Protestou Harry. – E ele nos salvou.

- Acidentes vivem acontecendo, não é? – Sibilou ele maldosamente.

- Senhores! De detenção... Deveriam pensar mais antes de fazer certas coisas. – E ali na frente deles apresentava-se o prof.Odoy, com sua longa capa verde-esmeralda e um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Estamos em cima da hora.

Ele abriu as portas de carvalho e saiu seguido de todos os alunos em detenção. Os grifinórios permaneceram mais à frente, enquanto Draco ocupou a maior parte do tempo em que consistiu a ida resmungando coisas que o professor não pôde ouvir como "Atrasados, só se for o senhor, eu estava esperando a uma meia hora..." e "Esta grama está horrível, tão feia quanto aquela capa ridícula verde esmeralda do Odoy..."

O professor parou em frente à escura floresta e voltou-se para os alunos, depois de olhar brevemente para as estrelas.

- Vocês estão aqui por que desrespeitaram seriamente o professor Snape, e ele realmente se empenhou muito para castigar vocês muito bem... Se estão interessados, os seus outros colegas ficaram nas masmorras cumprindo uma detenção no mínimo mais nojenta, do que emocionante... – Ele fez uma careta de nojo, ao lembrar de alguma coisa. – Mas suas detenções não serão, de fato, totalmente inúteis: temos que achar algumas ervas para a Madame Pomfrey que só existem aqui. Não faço a mínima idéia de onde estejam, por isso quanto mais colaborarem, menos tempo ficaremos aí dentro.Alguma pergunta?

Hermione ergueu a mão.

-Sim? – Falou ele suavemente.

-Que erva seria esta?

- Almedas rosas. – Esclareceu ele com a certeza de que todos sabiam do que se tratava as tais ervas.

- Senhor...- Disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

-Hum?

-Não poderíamos fazer isso à luz do sol? – Perguntou sutilmente com seu tom mais tedioso.

- Temos a luz das varinhas. – Disse o professor simplesmente.

- Eu quis dizer, - Sibilou ele estreitando os olhos. - Se não podíamos fazer de dia?

- Podíamos. – Ele piscou aproximadamente quatro vezes seguidas.

- E... – continuou Draco monotonamente. - Por que não fazemos?

- Assim fica mais emocionante! – Retrucou Odoy. – E além do mais, o professor Snape fez questão de que fosse de noite... para que esse arrependessem mesmo de tê-lo desrespeitado.

- Sim, - Draco estava mais impaciente. - E corremos o risco de alguém, como um animal desgovernado, nos atacar.

- Sr.Malfoy, não exagere! – Pediu o professor virando-se para a floresta. - Eu estarei com os senhores, e agora chega de perguntas. Vamos, me sigam!

Entraram na floresta traçando os passos do professor, e com as varinhas iluminando o caminho. As árvores formavam grandes sombras à luz do luar, mas era possível só ver alguns recortes do céu, entre as folhagens escuras. Harry percebeu que as tais ervas estavam consideravelmente longe, pois caminhavam a muito tempo, em que o silencio, a não ser pelos passos pesados que todos faziam e os galhos sendo pisados e quebrando, era absoluto.

-Senhor, não havia animais morando nesta floresta? – Perguntou Hermione incerta, olhando para os lados.

-Há, senhorita Granger, há. – Respondeu o professor pulando uma grande árvore que havia tombado no chão.

- E todo este silencio? – Intrometeu-se Dino temeroso.

- Não sei, - Resmungou ele sinceramente. - É um tanto suspeito.

- Uhhh... – Começou Goyle tentando instalar um clima de terror entre eles.

- Para com isso! – Reclamou Delacour se recolhendo para perto de Malfoy.

- Você acha que engana alguém?- Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Não estava tentando enganar ninguém! – Protestou o brutamontes infantilmente - Foi só um "uhhh" inocente!

- Sinceramente! – Falou Rony exasperado.

- Poderiam parar de discutir? – Perguntou Hermione irritada se virando para eles.

- Estou cansado! – Gritou Malfoy escandalosamente. - Se ninguém percebeu estamos andando a mais de uma hora!

- Não estamos andando há uma hora... –Começou Hermione cansada.

- Estamos sim Granger! – Ele iluminou com a luz de sua varinha o relógio no pulso de Goyle- Uma hora e quatorze minutos!

- Onde estão estas ervas?- Pediu Dino.

- Devem estar por aqui. – Resmungou o professor vasculhando o chão.

- E pretende ficar andando até encontrar?- Perguntou Goyle.

- Não seria nem um pouco aconselhável.-Disse Hermione.

- Não é aconselhável ficar andando de noite por uma floresta perigosa.- Lembrou Rony.

-Weasley, é quase um milagre ainda estarmos vivos e inteiros, - Começou Draco com seu tom arrastado porém impaciente de voz. - Um milagre não termos sido parados, é um milagre.

- Sem encenações, senhor Malfoy, - Odoy olhou feio para ele. - Voltemos à busca.

- Senhor, - Goyle lembrava uma campainha. - Estamos andando há uma hora e não encontramos nada! – Retrucou emburrado.

-E estamos indo somente para frente, - Lembrou Harry. - Se encontrarmos logo demoraremos mais uma hora pra voltar.

- Está bem, - O professor se rendeu desanimado. - Vamos descansar um pouco mas não pensem que voltaremos ao castelo sem as Almedas Rosas!

- Pra que servem afinal estas coisas! - Perguntou Harry se sentando na árvore que havia tombado.

- As Almedas rosas tem vários usos.- Começou Hermione, como um gravador.

- Fale.- Pediu Harry, Rony se sentou ao lado dele e escorou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e o rosto nas mãos.

- Podem ser usadas para fins curativos,ou... - Disse ela se juntando ao professor que estava sentado em uma grande pedra. – Para outras coisas.

-Como... – Pediu Rony lentamente.

-Hum...como ... depende com que misturarmos, Almedas rosas são as únicas plantas que tem o poder de desmemoriar uma pessoa, são tão fortes, ou até mais que os feitiços de memória! Mas são precisos outros ingredientes difíceis de serem encontrados para que seja feita esta poção. Embora seja de fácil preparo são raros os elementos necessários para que seja feita, por exemplo...as Almedas azuis!

- Almedas azuis? – Harry fez uma careta.

- Só são encontradas em florestas como estas, úmidas e escuras, e só fazem efeito se forem colhidas na lua cheia, em uma determinada hora, que é às três e treze da madrugada, e devem ser misturadas as Almedas rosas no máximo às treze e quatorze,o que é muito trabalho comparado á um simples feitiço de memória...

- Com certeza...- Comentou o professor. – Quem se daria ao trabalho de fazer tudo isso? Se embrenhar em uma floresta destas para fazer uma poção para memória?

Malfoy o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Senhor,o que exatamente estamos fazendo? - Perguntou ele sarcástico.

-Tenha certeza que Almedas rosas vão ser muito bem usadas pela Madame Pomfrey, Senhor Malfoy. – Retrucou ele impaciente.

-Sim! – Hermione juntou as mãos de maneira emocionada. - Elas têm capacidade de curar muito grande, quase todas as poções de cura têm algum tipo de Almeda!

- Ah! – Gemeu Malfoy.- Fleur, isso é meu pé!

- Desculpe Draco, eu não o vi! –Falou a garota penalizada.

Goyle se atirou no chão quase derrubando Dino, que gritou indignado.Harry mirou o sonserino desconfiado enquanto Rony gargalhava, Hermione e o professor pareciam bastante, alias, os únicos preocupados já que Fleur, como de costume tentava encaracolar uma mecha dos lisos cabelos de Malfoy com o dedo indicador e ele tinha a expressão de maior pouco caso que Harry já vira.

- Senhor Goyle,o senhor está bem? – Perguntou o professor incerto se aproximando.

- Ele está bem sim, professor.- Resmungou Malfoy.

- Ele caiu no chão, parece desmaiado...-Disse Hermione se aproximando juntamente com o professor.

- Poupe-nos dos seus diagnósticos.-Continuou Draco no mesmo tom de voz mau humorado e impaciente. - Ele se jogou no chão e não caiu,é muito diferente

- Sinceramente! - Berrou Hermione, que pelo que Harry pôde perceber, começara a se irritar profundamente com os comentários que Malfoy fazia.- Estou tentando ajudar seu colega e nem para isso pode me respeitar e ajudar também?

O loiro parecia um tanto surpreendido e assustado com a grifinória que se colocava em sua frente, gritando em plenos pulmões como ele era um incompetente convencido, de que era capaz de tudo quando nem para ajudar seus amigos servia, que não agüentava mais todos aqueles insultos... Não que fosse sem um motivo, já que até Harry teve um pouco de receio de se aproximar da amiga.

Mas Malfoy, que sempre se mostrara imune a gritos e costumava revidar, estava visivelmente preocupado se realmente sairia vivo daquela detenção, ou se o verdadeiro perigo não eram os vampiros ou lobisomens que pudessem habitar a escura floresta e sim a garota em sua frente com a varinha em punho contra ele e Fleur, que não se distanciava nunca de seu protetor.

- Senhorita! - Gritou o professor imóvel.

- O que vai fazer Granger?- Ofegou Malfoy, a varinha de Hermione apontava para seu pescoço. - Me acertar na frente de um professor?

- Não Malfoy, pretendia te mandar para a ala hospitalar para que pudesse verificar se as Almedas rosas estão sendo mesmo usadas...-Sussurrou ela aproximando perigosamente o rosto do dele. Fluer Fungou.

- Se isso acontecer vou me divertir imaginando por que detenção medonha vai estar passando...-Ele murmurou mantendo-se firme.

- Senhorita, afaste-se devagar...- Interferiu o professor temeroso que acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Queria que soubesse de uma coisa Malfoy.- Seus narizes quase se encostavam. – Você me enoja.

Ele permaneceu com sua expressão sóbria, mas quando ela fez um movimento para executar um feitiço, foi atirada para longe, batendo com a cabeça em uma árvore, e caiu sonoramente.

Fleur continuava com a mão erguida, sem a varinha, havia usado um de seus poucos poderes de _veela._ Pôs-se na frente de Draco, com o intuito de protegê-lo, seu nariz torcido de desgosto.

- Hermione. –Gritaram Harry e Rony, ela não estava mais se mexendo.

N/A: Uhhh... será que alguma coisa de muito mal aconteceu com Mione? Eles vão sair vivos desta detenção? _Todos eles?_


	17. Arco e Flecha

Arco e Flecha

Nossa existência não é mais que um curto circuito de luz entre duas eternidades de escuridão.

(Vladimir Nabokov)

- O que você fez? – Gritou Rony para Fleur, ele correu desesperado para Hermione. – Matou ela! Matou ela!

O professore permaneceu estático, a cena lhe parecia aterrorizante demais para uma simples detenção: Duas pessoas caídas no chão, um garoto que aparentemente havia desmaiado, e uma grifinória que havia sedo lançado contra uma árvore por uma ameaçadora quase _veela._

Não, decididamente aquilo não era normal. Thomas olhava assustado para tudo, Weasley gritava alguma coisa ajoelhado ao lado da amiga, Potter tentando reanimar Granger, enquanto Malfoy permanecia com sua mesma expressão entediada, mas um estranho brilho, como se dissesse "bem feito" para a garota caída.

- Droga! – Xingou Odoy correndo até Hermione. – Se acalme Sr. Weasley.

- Ela morreu! Ela morreu! – Gritou o ruivo descontrolado.

- Não, ela não morreu! – Decretou o professor o afastando da garota inconsciente. – Fique longe e pare de gritar!

- Foi ela que a acertou! – Ele ergueu o dedo acusadoramente contra Delacour, que ainda estava na frente de Draco.

- Eu vi! – Interrompeu Ed. – Agora pare com esta gritaria, antes que animais selvagens se sintam atraídos pelo barulho. – Ele olho incisivo para Harry. – Fora daqui, eu cuido dela, vá controlar Weasley.

- Mas... – tentou insistir.

- Nada, fora. – Repetiu o professor apagando a varinha.

Harry se distanciou deles, foi para o lado de Rony que continuava fungando. As varinhas deles continuavam ligadas, oferecendo um pouco de luz para que o professor continuasse a conjurar feitiços de reanimação.

Cerca de três minutos depois, em que ficaram em silêncio, na constante expectativa, Hermione se mexeu, e levantou vagarosamente. Fleur se remexeu incomodada, posicionando-se melhor para proteger Malfoy.

- Está tudo bem. – Anunciou o professor ascendendo novamente à luz de sua varinha, ao que Hermione fez o mesmo. – Só está um pouco fraca.

Ela se encaminhou cambaleante para Rony e Harry, que a seguraram antes que despencasse no chão.

- O que vai fazer com ela? – Perguntou Thomas olhando temeroso para Delacour.

- Não podemos culpá-la de nada, sentiu-se ameaçada, e revidou para proteger seu ponto seguro... – Odoy voltou a sentar exausto na pedra. – Completamente normal pelas leis da insegurança.

- Pelo menos ela não é uma _veela _muito forte... – Comentou Thomas. – Agora estão todos bem.

- Nem todos. – Disse o professor olhando desconfiado para Goyle caído no chão. Repentinamente ele se moveu, rolou par ao lado, ficando de barriga para cima, soltou um grande bocejo, se espreguiçou e levantou um pouco tonto olhando para os lados.

- Sr.Goyle, - Odoy continuava olhando estranho para ele. - O senhor está bem?

- Estou professor, -O brutamontes deu um grande sorriso bobo, se juntando a Malfoy. - Por que não estaria?

- Bem... – Murmurou ele incrédulo. – Considerando que o senhor desabou no chão sem aviso...

- Não... não... – Disse ele rindo. – Eu só me deitei um pouco.

- Estava dormindo?- Perguntou Rony impressionado.

-Sim.-Respondeu ele com simplicidade, Hermione corou, percebendo o porquê do descaso de Malfoy diante do suposto desmaio do colega.

- Bem então... – O professo se levantou molemente. - Vamos voltar a deten...

Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que seus olhos voltaram-se para cima, e ele caiu no chão com um estrondo. Permaneceram parados, olhando para o professor, enquanto Harry tentava processar o que havia acontecido: Ele fora atingido por alguma coisa muito veloz, veloz o bastante para ser quase invisível, um borrão colorido que o derrubou certeiro.

Eles ficaram ali admirando a cena, como que esperando que o homem se levantasse a qualquer momento, mas isso não aconteceu. Todos tinham visto que alguma coisa havia o acertado, mas não tinham condições de fazer grandes coisas.

- O céus... – Murmurou Hermione se aproximando lentamente. - O que o acertou?

- Uma pedra? -Falou Harry se aproximando do professor.

Ele parecia somente desmaiado, embora seus olhos continuassem assustadoramente abertos.

- O que é isso? – Draco vinha do outro canto, com uma expressão de nojo, ele apontou para o pescoço do homem. - Parece um tipo de substancia pegajosa...

Hermione deu a volta no corpo inerte, do lado em que Malfoy estava era possível ver o que havia o atingido, era possível ver uma poça vermelha aumentando a cada segundo.

- Sangue! Sangue! – A garota soltou um berro, indo se abrigar atrás de Rony, que estava distante do professor.

Harry respirou fundo, e passou para o outro lado, ficando perto de Malfoy. Havia uma flecha longa, talhada de madeira, encravada no pescoço de Odoy, havia sangue por toda à parte.

- Quem fez isto? – Dino se encolheu para perto de uma árvore.

-Não tenho idéia, mas não era de sangue que eu falava...-Sussurrou Malfoy se aproximando. -Era disso.- Ele apontou para uma coisa pegajosa que escorria do ferimento, era estranha parecia um tanto rosa...

-Que droga é isso? – Rony estava visivelmente nervoso com a situação.

-Parece um tipo de mistura.- Falou Hermione desafiando sua própria coragem e chegando mais perto.

-Pode ser veneno? – Perguntou Fleur histérica.

-Pode...-Concordou Malfoy vagamente, ele pegou um galho e com sua expressão vaga, passou no ferimento, coletando um pouco da gosma.

-Estupefaça!Estupefaça!Estupefaça!Estupefaça!Estupefaça! – Hermione gritava apontando para todos os lados, jorros de luz saiam de sua varinha e se perdiam na escuridão entre as árvores.

- GRANGER !O que esta fazendo! Pare com isso, vai nos acertar! – Gritou Draco se abaixando e puxando Fleur, que estava balançando levemente na ponta dos pés perdida em pensamentos, para o chão.

-É o que eu quero, acertar alguém. – Disse a garota decidida

-Hermione! – Advertiu Harry que também se jogara no chão por instinto.

-Harry, quem sabe, eu tenha atingido quem atirou a flecha!

-É! - Disse ele animado, começando a procurar entre as arvores próximas.

- Não tem a mínima chance de ter acertado o arqueiro, ele já deve ter fugido se tinha o mínimo de bom censo.- Falou Malfoy nervoso se levantando e ajudando Fleur a limpar as vestes dela, ele ajuntou o galho com a gosma, que havia jogado no chão por causa do susto.

-O que você sabe sobre arqueiros Malfoy! – Resmungou Rony começando a procurar atrás dos arbustos mais próximos. - Talvez tenhamos pegado o culpado!

- No lugar de ficar procurando mais corpos atrás de árvores, por que não tentamos descobrir o que é isso? - Resmungou Draco aproximando o galho do nariz, olhando a gosma misturada com sangue de maneira avaliadora.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa por ele! – Dino apontou para o professor, temeroso. – Alguém sabe algum feitiço útil para isso?

- Não podemos mexer nele assim. – Disse Hermione preocupada. – Somente pessoas especializadas podem fazer alguma coisa sem causar mais danos...

- Mas não podemos deixá-lo aí sangrando! – protestou Harry parando de procurar o culpado.

- Harry! – Hermione focou a luz de sua varinha no ferimento de Odoy. – Parece que este negócio foi fundo, pode ter pegado alguma coisa importante... vê como o sangue escorre devagar, a flecha pode estar bloqueando maior saída, se fizermos alguma coisa, ele pode perder sangue mais rápido!

- Vou procurar ajuda... – Começou Goyle.

- Não iremos nos separar! – Decretou Hermione. – Acabaremos nos perdendo pela floresta.

- Hermione. – Harry colocou a mão no ombro da amiga. – Estamos sozinhos agora, não temos outra escolha, ele vai morrer.

A garota olhou espantada par ao professor, como se pela primeira vez vendo a possibilidade de morte, olhou novamente para Harry, e depois, com a voz um pouco mais fraca, ela ordenou que mais alguém fosse com Goyle.

Rony ergueu a mão imediatamente, e sob o olhar preocupado de Hermione, sumiu entre as árvores seguindo o sonserino.

A garota se ajoelhou ao lado do professor, sujando sua roupa de sangue, pressionou o local onde saia maior quantidade de sangue, numa tentativa de conter a hemorragia.

Harry permaneceu ali parado observando a cena, sentindo-se mais inútil do que nunca. Ele bem sabia que a vida de Odoy estava se esgotando, e tinha o horrível pressentimento de que não chegariam a tempo com a ajuda, isso ignorando a grande probabilidade que tinham de se perder no meio do caminho.

Rony segurou Goyle pela manga, para que parasse de correr sem rumo, o grandalhão virou-se para ele, e disse em um tom choroso.

- Estamos perdidos Weasley...

- Fique quieto, temos que achar o castelo. – Ele sussurrou nox, empunhando sua varinha. – Me guie. – Ordenou.

Como um radar, a varinha vibrou, e saltou da mão do garoto, girando com velocidade, parou abruptamente, apontando para uma direção.

- Vamos. – Voltaram a correr.

- Acho que isso não é veneno... – Murmurou Draco avaliando a gosma.

- Guarde isso aí. – Disse Harry. – Dumbledore vai querer ver.

- O que importa? – Retrucou o loiro arrogantemente. – Vai ser pra colocar no atestado de óbito desse aí?

- Cale a boca! – gritou Harry ficando vermelho. – Ele não vai morrer!

- É incrível como os professores de defesa contra as artes das trevas sofrem acidentes com facilidade. – Comentou Draco maliciosamente.

- Parem vocês dois! – Ordenou Hermione. – Brigas é o que menos precisamos agora.

- É mesmo... – Continuou Malfoy no seu mesmo tom irônico e arrastado. – Já temos mortos, desaparecidos e desesperados.

- Rony e Goyle não se perderam. – Disse Harry friamente. – Ninguém está morto ou desesperado, só existe um certo metido idiota aqui no meio atrapalhando nossas vidas...

- Ah, Potter... – Ele abriu um grande sorriso. – Finalmente percebeu que você só atrapalha!

- POTTER! – Uma voz ampliada muitas vezes atravessou o céu escuro, chegando aos ouvidos deles.

Suas cabeças se viraram para uma mesma direção, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído.

- GRANGER! – Um sorrisinho satisfeito começava a tomar conta da boca de Draco

- HARRY! – Ele suspirou aliviado ao saber que a ajuda estava vindo.

- Deve ser o Rony com os professores!- Disse Hermione animada ao reconhecer a voz do amigo e de Snape.

- MALFOY!

- HERMIONE!

- Vamos soltar algumas faíscas para que nos achem mais rápido.- Continuou ela, estava ainda na mesma posição tentando conter o sangue de Odoy.

- E os animais que vivem aqui, também vão nos achar! –Disse Harry se dando conta da situação.

- MALFOY!

- Um pouco de risco ou vamos ficar aqui pro resto da vida! – Falou Draco agitado se erguendo do tronco de árvore onde estava sentado, a luz de sua varinha se apagou.

-HARRY!

-DELACOUR!

-Tenho certeza que os animais virão mais rápido. – Argumentou Hermione aparentemente preocupada.

-DELACOUR!

-MALFOY!

-POTTER!

-E daí! – Revidou Malfoy impaciente. - Vão vir de qualquer jeito!

- GRANGER!

- O professor não parece nada bem... – Sussurrou Harry olhando para o sangue nas vestes da amiga.

- MALFOY!

- O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos soltar as malditas faíscas! – Decretou Draco apontando a varinha para o céu.

- Ou Odoy não terá a mínima chance. – Completou Harry apagando sua varinha, e a apontando para o céu.

Chamativas faíscas verdes produzidas por Malfoy subiram vertiginosamente, cinco metros acima do topo das mais altas árvores, e lá sumiram depois de estourarem em mais faíscas, desta vez prateadas.

- ESTAMOS INDO! – A voz parecia mais ofegante.

- SOLTEM MAIS! – Gritou outro.

Harry prontamente fez com que inúmeras faíscas vermelhas se espelhassem pelo céu, iluminando temporariamente suas cabeças, agora se encontravam quase na penumbra, já que Hermione era a única executando Lumus.

- THOMAS!

- MALFOY!

- Thomas? – Repetiu a voz de Hermione intrigada.

- Dino sumiu! – Disse Harry horrorizado, a luz da varinha de Hermione vasculhou toda a clareira em que estavam, só encontrando os rostos intrigados dos dois garotos e de Fleur.

- Não pode ter sumido! – Disse Draco começando a ficar enraivado. – Aquele impertinente! Onde diabos ele foi? Vão nos incomodar até a morte se aquele idiota não aparecer!

- Acalme-se! – Fleur acariciou os ombros dele.

- Quando ele sumiu? – Perguntou Hermione a todos para que pudessem começar uma procura.

- Com certeza veio com a gente para a floresta. – Respondeu Harry fazendo força para lembrar.

- É, disso eu também lembro. – Falou a garota esperançosa. – Depois,estávamos andando e...

- Ele estava lá, até falou comigo. – Recordou Harry.

-Mas não lembro se quando paramos para descansar ele estava com nós.

-Granger, - Começou Draco entediado. – Ele estava lá sim, Goyle quase caiu em cima dele, mas não lembro de tê-lo visto quando a senhorita começou a atirar feitiços de estuporar por todos os lados.

- E nem poderia, - Retrucou ela divertida. - Se jogou no chão e puxou a Delacour junto!

-GRANGER!

-POTTER!

-THOMAS!

Harry soltou mais algumas faíscas esperando pela tão necessitada ajuda, alguns arbustos chacoalharam fazendo barulho por causa das folhas secas, Malfoy e Hermione apontaram suas varinhas na direção da planta, ambos desconfiados, e Fleur deu um pequeno passo para pegar a varinha do professor que jazia no chão.

Ansiosos, ficaram vislumbrados com a visão do zelador, que mesmo mal encarado, era de grande ajuda, de Snape que apontava a varinha para todas as direções muito rápido, da Profa. Minerva caminhado desconfiada e com Canino preso a uma grande coleira, por fim Madame Pomfrey, com uma grande bolsa, fechava a fila.

- Prof. Odoy! –Gritou a enfermeira se ajoelhando ao lado de Hermione, e começando a catar coisas na grande bolsa.. – Quem fez isso!

- Certamente não fomos nós... – Sibilou lentamente Malfoy, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu tentei estancar a hemorragia, tive medo de tentar executar algum feitiço de cura... somos leigos nisto e... – Hermione se afastou ensangüentada, deixando a enfermeira cuidar do professor.

– Fez bem em não tentar lançar feitiços nele. – Murmurou Madame Pomfrey limpando o ferimento. – E a hemorragia teria o matado se não tivesse segurado...

-O importante não é quem foi, e sim por que. – Falou o Prof .Snape recolhendo a flecha ensangüentada que acabara de ser tirada do pescoço de Odoy. - Os centauros usam flechas...– Continuou ele analisando o instrumento.

– Temos que falar com Hagrid, ele que sabe o que habita esta floresta.- Disse Filch espalhando a luz de seu lampião pelo lugar.

- Eu não tenho certeza, por causa da escuridão mas não acho que esta flecha seja comum . – Falou Hermione devagar. – Tinha alguma coisa nela que não era sangue, parecia uma coisa bem pegajosa.

Madame Pomfrey, que segurava sua varinha apontada diretamente para o ferimento do professor, puxou Harry que estava perto, e ordenou que iluminasse também o local. Ela encontrou, como Malfoy, uma tal substância e não se preocupou muito em dizer o que era. Com um feitiço de levitação colocou o professor em uma maca flutuante que havia conjurado, e após fazer com que o homem tomasse uma poção que tinha dentro de sua bolsa consideravelmente grande, sumiu apressada entre as árvores, escoltada por Filch.

- Fazem alguma idéia de quem foi o autor deste ato? – Perguntou a Profa.McGonagall apreensiva.

- Não, eu até lancei alguns feitiços estuporantes mas não acertei ninguém... –Comentou Hermione.

- Bem pensado, senhorita Granger,infelizmente não deu certo. – Retrucou Snape sarcástico.

- E, Thomas sumiu. – Avisou Draco despreocupado com a cara de desespero que a professora fazia para ele.

- Su –su-miu? - Gaguejou ela incerta. - Como assim? Ninguém some sem mais nem menos!

-Temos que achá-lo rápido! – Hermione tentava limpar suas mãos cheias de sangue nas vestes.

- Vamos por passos. – Falou Snape tão calmamente quando Malfoy. – Primeiro os senhores vão sair da floresta, está escuro, já é madrugada, quase de manhã, ou seja: muitos animais famintos e sedentos de sangue, o que obviamente significa perigo para qualquer ser vivo, depois iniciaremos a busca pelo senhor Thomas

- Isso mesmo! – Concordou a profa.McGonagall nervosa. - Severo, poderia acompanhá-los, por favor? Eu encontrarei o senhor Thomas, ele não pode ter ido muito longe considerando que não tenha sido raptado ou pego por algum animal...

- Um animal faria barulho. – Disse Harry.

- Não necessariamente, poderia ser um tipo de animal silencioso.- Argumentou Hermione.

- Isso não diz respeito a vocês. – A professora direcionou a luz da varinha para outra extremidade da clareira. – Só se preocupem em voltar vivos para o castelo.

A professora andou cuidadosa até uma brecha entre as árvores, sumiu na escura e densa floresta silenciosamente, a luz de sua varinha sumiu devagar entre as folhagens.

- Onde está Rony? – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Os senhores Goyle e Weasley estão sãos e salvos no castelo, não os deixaria entrar aqui novamente, só causaria confusão, senhor Potter. Receio que quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, mais seguros estaremos .Mesmo que o senhor não prime muito pela sua saúde, metendo-se em detenções variadas, creio que pessoas sensatas como o Sr.Malfoy dão valor à própria vida, por isso, vamos sair daqui.

- Apoiado! – Falou Fleur indo para o lado do professor e puxando Malfoy junto.

- E o Dino? – Perguntou Hermione aflita.

- A profa.Minerva é uma profissional muito conceituada e formada em varias áreas da bruxaria, não terá maiores problemas para localizar o Sr. Thomas, que deve estar fazendo uma brincadeira de muito, realmente muito mau gosto com todos nós, e achando que pessoas ocupadas como eu não têm mais nada o que fazer além de procurar distraídos pela floresta! – Concluiu ele áspero, a luz que era pouca, só das varinhas e da lua, o deixavam assustador.

Harry sentiu uma leve tontura, não percebera como estava muito tempo sem dormir, ainda mais por que noite passada havia dormido muito mal, e agora o sol estava quase aparecendo no céu.

Snape, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o sono dos alunos, pois ele estava muito bem disposto, talvez não muito satisfeito já que sua detenção havia dado problemas demais. Dando meia volta e começando a caminhar em passos largos e acelerados, começavam finalmente o trajeto de volta.

N/A: Surpresas neste capítulo? Achavam que seria só mais uma detenção boba? Não, não... a Floresta pode ser um lugar muito assustador pelo que acontece lá.  Não recebi nenhum comentário! Nem pra dizer que a fic está chata...ahhh...


	18. Missão Cumprida

N/A: Alô pessoal, desculpa por ter demorado tanto para atualizar...mas eu viajei, e andei um pouquinho atarefada nos últimos dias...

Missão Cumprida

"Duas palavras abrem qualquer porta: puxe e empurre"  
Anônimo 

A luz era do amanhecer, todos estavam acostumados com a escuridão da floresta, tinham ficado lá tantas horas que seus olhos estavam ajustados para aquela iluminação. Foi um susto e um alívio para Harry ver o sol, sem as folhagens cobrindo parte de sua luminosidade, e foi um alivio maior ainda ver o castelo com suas altas torres e grandes janelas.

Quando entraram as mesas ainda estavam vazias, era muito cedo para qualquer aluno estar acordado. Haviam andado tanto que Harry estava cambaleante por causa do sono, mas também tinha muita fome, toda aquela caminhada e acontecimentos um tanto confusos o fizeram perder muita energia.

Não viu Rony, ele deveria estar dormindo em um sono profundo e de barriga cheia. Mas agora não era hora de pensar no amigo, que certamente estava bem, até melhor que ele, era hora de tomar um banho, comer e dormir. Faltaria à primeira aula, fosse ela qual fosse, afinal, decididamente não estava em condições de ficar em pé ou acordado, quanto mais aprender algo.

Foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória a mando do prof. Snape, que ordenara que tomassem um banho e então seriam servidos antes dos demais para que pudessem repor as energias. Devagar e acompanhado por Hermione que estava tão cansada quanto ele arrastaram-se, literalmente, até seus respectivos dormitórios, e lá Harry pôde confirmar suas suspeitas: Rony dormia invejosamente bem em sua cama, envolto por cobertas e sua cara não era de fome.

Embora estivesse muito tentado a deitar-se em seu macio colchão, sentiu a barriga roncar particularmente alto de fome, e decidiu tomar o banho com a esperança de se manter acordado para comer alguma coisa. O banho foi rápido e tomado às pressas, seco e já vestido Harry desceu, um pouco mais motivado, as escadas para a sala comunal e esperou por Hermione, que demorou pouco mais de dois minutos para aparecer no seu lado e puxá-lo para além do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Suas pálpebras pesavam insistindo em fechar e não tornar a abrir toda a vez que ele piscava, acompanhando Mione pelos corredores, Harry sentia-se cansado e estranhamente mais vagaroso que o comum. Seguiu a garota, que estava um pouco desnorteada, mas ele não se importava com isso, desde que ela não soltasse sua manga e que ele pudesse continuar com os olhos fechados descansando, até que tropeçou e quase levou um tremendo tombo.

- Harry, presta atenção! – Reclamou a garota ajudando o amigo a se equilibrar novamente.

- Estou com sono. – Ele se queixou, esfregando o joelho que tinha o batido no chão.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois dormimos. – Resmungou ela voltando a andar

- Ok. – Concordou Harry a seguindo.

Eles foram o até o salão, e ainda guiado por Hermione, Harry se sentou e desabou com os braços na mesa sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Hey, Potter, está na mesa errada. Sei que todos gostariam de ser da Sonserina mais a vida não é generosa com idiotas... – Disse lentamente uma voz conhecida e muito arrastada. Harry levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com Malfoy sentado bem na sua frente, ele tinha os olhos semi- cerrados e Fleur dormia tranqüilamente em seu ombro.

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry lentamente, sua voz também se tornara arrastada, não tanto quanto a habitual de Draco, que falava mais vagarosamente ainda, porém seus olhos estavam mais abertos que os de Harry.

- É, os seus óculos não funcionam nada bem. – Ele sorriu maldosamente.

- Pois eu acho que são os seus olhos azuis-sem-graça que não funcionam. – Retrucou Harry. – É você que está na mesa errada

- Potter, eu sei onde fica a minha mesa. – Ele apontou para a mesa. – E é aqui.

- Aqui é a mesa da Grifinória... – Resmungou Harry voltando a apoiar a cabeça nos braços.

- Não é não. – murmurou Draco infantilmente.

- Senhores? – Snape acabara de aparecer atrás de Malfoy, e tinha em seu rosto um olhar admirado.

- Hum? – Perguntou Hermione descontraída.

- Por que estão discutindo? – Ele observou seus alunos tontos de sono.

- Por que Potter insiste em dizer que esta é a mesa da Grifinória. – Informou Draco rindo como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

- E Malfoy diz que é da Sonserina! – Retrucou Harry levantando novamente a cabeça.

- Os senhores beberam alguma coisa? – Snape sorriu cruzando os braços.

- Hein? – Fizeram os dois em uníssono.

- Alcoólica? – Continuou ele agora quase rindo.

- Não! – Disse Draco emburrado.

- Se querem saber minha opinião parecem estar..um pouco... – O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas - Bêbados!

- Bêbados? – Repetiu Malfoy bobamente. – Como o senhor pode dizer isso? Eu passei a noite inteira naquela maldita floresta!

- Estão um pouco lentos demais. – Comentou Snape admirando eles. – E esta mesa não é da Sonserina...

- Haha! – Exclamou Harry apontando para Draco. – Eu sabia!

- E muito menos da Grifinória. – Completou Snape, ao que Malfoy fez uma careta satisfeita. – É da Corvinal. Creio que um bom sono curará esta tonteira dos senhores... – Ele deu uma pequena risada. - Os elfos estão vindo com algo que os senhores possam comer, e fiquem nesta mesa mesmo. – ele se afastou ainda risonho.

A profa.McGonagal atravessou o salão correndo com um aluno que parecia estranhamente familiar, mas Harry estava tão cansado que não se importou muito em tentar lembrar onde o tinha visto. Serviu-se de algumas torradas que estavam, na sua opinião, deliciosas, não como sempre, estavam muito, mas muito deliciosas mesmo, foi então que ele pensou que todo aquele esplendor de suas torradas devia ter uma provável origem da fome avassaladora que sentia naquele momento.

Hermione comia com pressa um mingau esquecendo dos modos. Isso era realmente raro acontecer, era ela quem cutucava Rony toda a vez que este fazia alguma coisa errada, Fleur havia sido acordada por Malfoy e agora comia panquecas animada com o mesmo, que servia para os dois o suco de abóbora.

Foi um admirável café da manhã, e extremamente pacifico, considerando o fato de que estavam sentados, na mesa da Corvinal, grifinórios e sonserinos, se alimentando juntos, não houve brigas já que Malfoy estava ocupado demais comendo as panquecas com Fleur para notar Hermione e seu repentino esquecimento dos bons modos.

Depois de comerem, Harry e Hermione foram para Grifinória deixando Malfoy que cortava uma laranja em pedaços e Fleur que tomava suco na mesa. Caminhavam pelos corredores praticamente dormindo, foi um milagre não terem batido de cara em alguma parede de pedra fria. A Mulher Gorda estava confusa com aqueles alunos indo e vindo para passar por sua moldura naquelas horas da manhã.

- Jovens,o que fazem acordados as estas horas? – Perguntou ela retirando rolos do seu cabelo.

- Hipogrifo em terra. – Harry disse a senha, desanimado.

- Respondam a minha pergunta. – Disse ela ajeitando seus cachinhos.

- Hipogrifo em terra. – Repetiu Hermione automaticamente.

- Sabiam que é muito mal educado não responder às pessoas? – A Mulher Gorda olhou feio para eles, desviando sua atenção do seu pequeno espelho por um momento.

- Nos deixe entrar... – Suplicou Harry. - Por favor ...

- Sr.Potter, sempre foi tão educado e gentil com os quadros. – Chiou a pintura. – E a senhorita Granger sempre primou pela educação...

- Por favor – Hermione esfregou os olhos. – Estamos com sono

- Por que estavam fora da cama? – Retrucou ela largando o espelho.

- Hipogrifo em terra! – Gritou Harry.

- O que estavam fazendo? – Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade.

-Hipogr... – começou Hermione, mas ao ver a cara da Mulher Gorda, ela desistiu. - Estávamos em detenção!

-A detenções não vão até estas horas. – Ele arregalou os olhos, curiosa, aproximando-se cada vez mais deles.

- Como os sonserinos têm sorte de ter uma parede que não faz perguntas! – Intrometeu-se a pintura de um homem logo ao lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui! – A Mulher Gorda voltou-se furiosa para ele. - Seu lugar é na sala comunal da Sonserina! –

- Agora queres me proibir de passear pelas molduras? – Ele riu gostosamente.

- Certamente todos agradeceriam se você desaparecesse! – Exclamou ela erguendo o dedo ameaçadoramente.

-Hum...Nós poderíamos entrar e deixá-los aqui discutindo à vontade? – Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

- Vocês têm que ver como este homem é horrível!

Hermione gemeu num inicio de choro, se encostando a uma parede e fechando os olhos.

- Eu? - Protestou o quadro. – Pois nenhum aluno nunca reclamou de mim!

- Ora, seu metido convencido! – Ela fungou. – Eu só quero a segurança de minha casa!

- Parem com isso! – Pediu Harry cansado.

- O que você quer é fofocar! – Acusou o homem mexendo furiosamente na capa. – Sua gorducha!

Ela abriu a boca, indignada, colocando a mão um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço, procurando palavras para rebater a ofensa.

- Olhem aqui. – Interrompeu Harry antes que recomeçassem. - Poderiam discutir outra hora? Quero entrar na minha sala comunal e isso é um direito meu! –ele lançou um olhar incisivo para os dois. – Hipogrifo em terra!

A Mulher Gorda olhou indignada para ele, ainda à procura de palavras, mas parecia não tê-las encontrado, já que selou os lábios e abriu passagem para os dois.

- Ah, finalmente! – Resmungou Hermione passando pelo buraco da parede que dava acesso à sala comunal da Grifinória acompanhada de Harry.

Os dois se separaram chegando às escadas, Harry vestiu seu pijama, e quando estava prestes a deitar na cama viu ao lado, na cabeceira, um pergaminho escrito que não tinha percebido antes:

_Harry_

_O Snape disse que amanhã não teremos as duas primeiras aulas já que ficamos a noite inteira atrás daquelas malditas almedas rosas... Ainda bem, não me agüentava mais em pé, e depois eu ficaria dormindo até se tivesse aula, estou com sono e não me acorde de manhã. _

_Como eu acho que vou acordar antes de você, mesmo que eu duvide um pouco disso, dava pra escrever aqui como está o Odoy? Ele não morreu né? Até que era bem simpático... Demorou muito para que os professores achassem vocês? Pegaram quem atirou a flecha? Ninguém se machucou? Tomara que não, sem contar o Malfoy, claro. Bom sono pra você, e desculpe por ter que fazê-lo escrever ,eu sei que está com sono, mas se não escrever vou te acordar!_

_Atenciosamente _

_Rony_

Harry suspirou e sorriu para o amigo que se remexia na cama, pegou pena, tinteiro e respondeu no mesmo pergaminho:

_Rony_

_Não fique com peso na consciência por ter me feito ficar acordado por mais alguns minutos para responder suas perguntas : Não sei se o professor Odoy está bem, mas Madame Pomfrey não parecia nada desesperada, .Todo mundo está bem, até o Malfoy embora ele tenha ficado bem engraçado com todo aquele sono, o Dino sumiu, mas creio que a prof McGonagal já o achou. Não me acorde, tive realmente muito trabalho para passar pela Mulher Gorda._

_Atenciosamente_

_Harry_

Harry não esperou nem mais um segundo e se jogou na cama, dormiu quando fechou os

0olhos...

_Estava tudo estranhamente escuro demais, seu corpo estava gelado, mas não estava com frio... sem_

_aviso algumas luzes apareceram ao seu redor, seus olhos se estreitaram, numa tentativa de se acostumar com a luminosidade, então ele percebeu serem estrelas, estava flutuando sozinho. _

_Abaixo dos seus pés havia uma densa floresta, apertando um pouco mais os olhos podia ver algo se mover rápido e sem fazem ruídos. Ainda observando o movimento em meio à massa verde escura que era a floresta, decidiu descer até lá. Localizando uma boa área de pouso, ele deu um impulso leve com a cabeça, o que o fez descer muito rápido, aterrissando com um ruído cortante no ar. _

_Seus olhos vermelhos vasculharam a área a sua volta sem que mexesse um músculo, continuava com os joelhos levemente dobrados, para amenizar o impacto da aterrissagem, os braços estendidos suavemente para manter o equilíbrio. Após se assegurar que estava só com o vento e o chacoalhar das árvores, endireitou-se. _

_Um leve sorriso torneou seus lábios finos, a luz do luar fez que seus sapatos lustrosos brilhassem, deu alguns passos, seguro que ele logo apareceria. Afastou alguns arbustos para ter uma vista melhor do castelo, há quanto tempo não vinha ali? Muitos anos, certamente. Foi surpreendido por uma sensação estranha, mais conhecida, era como se houvesse alguém respirando fortemente ao seu ouvido, mas ele sabia que não tinha ninguém ali... ele sabia que ainda estava longe, mas se aproximava rapidamente._

_Virou-se encarando uma grande árvore, a respiração no seu ouvido tornando-se mais forte a cada momento...alguns galhos se quebravam à medida que os passos rápidos se aproximavam. Uma mão pálida surgiu afastando alguns galhos da árvore, assim abrindo caminho para o homem alto e esguio que carregava um grande arco dourado e uma flecha posicionada para atingir qualquer um que ele desejasse, mas assim que o viu, direcionou a flecha par ao chão._

_- Mestre? – Perguntou o homem incerto._

_- Não reconheces teu pai? – Ele deu um sorriso ao observar o homem ajoelhar-se e pedir mil perdões._

_- A selva tem me deixado louco... – A arma agora jogada no chão, ajoelhado, tinha a testa encostada no chão, o que fez suas vestes pretas se espalharem, formando um circulo, o que parecia um grande buraco no chão._

_- Mesmo na loucura não deves esquecer teu mestre. – Lançou um olhar frio a ele, podia sentir o seu medo crescer._

_- Nunca mestre, nunca..._

_- Mas pelo que fui informado... – Mexeu o pé despreocupadamente. – Tevês sucesso em sua tarefa._

_- Sim..._

_- Assim reforças minha confiança em ti._

Acordou exaltado, o que havia sido cumprido? Ele sabia que estava na pele de Voldemort naquele sonho, e que ele devia ser mais de um sonho, uma realidade. Só não conseguia saber o que, o que o aliado das trevas havia feito.

N/A: Ok, vocês sabem o que ele cumpriu, não é? Está bem claro...mas eu vou explicar nos próximos caps se alguém não entendeu.

Angela Danton: Sorry, eu sei que eu não disse o que aconteceu com o Dino, nos próximos, nos próximos... Estou feliz por você ter achado a fic legal, mas sabe com é...se as pessoas não comentam é de se achar que está ficando ruim...

Nina Black Lupin: Eh, garota, voltou é! Hehhee, eu sei muito bem das suas dificuldades com a internet... Desculpa a falta de modéstia, mas eu também amo a minha Fleur! É, escritores sabem o que é não ter comentários, espero realmente que as pessoas que não comentam só sejam um pouco preguiçosas demais, ou talvez envergonhadas...ou simplesmente não tenham idéia do que falar além de "gostei". Aaaah, mas eu ficaria feliz ainda se alguém me mandasse comentário com " sua fic é boa, atualiza."


	19. Sem Memória Nada Há

Sem Memória Nada Há

"A experiência demonstra que é, às vezes, conveniente fechar um olho, porém nunca os dois"

A. Graf

Acordou meio tonto naquela manhã, mas o frio logo o despertou, não conseguira dormir tentando desvendar o que o sonho que tivera queria dizer. Mas agora não estava mais cansado, e quando o relógio marcou a primeira hora para o café, ele já estava pronto, vestindo sua capa de inverno mais quente, para encontrar o diretor.

Por um motivo muito estranho sentia uma certa urgência em falar com Dumbledore, sentia-se estranho, como se soubesse de algo... que não sabia, como se estivesse guardando um segredo de si mesmo.

Uma mão segurou o seu ombro, ele se virou bruscamente, era o diretor, estava com o semblante pesado.

- Soube que havia saído cedo do dormitório. – Murmurou ele seriamente.

- Gostaria de falar com o senhor. – Pediu Harry olhando diretamente os olhos dele por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. – Vamos ao seu escritório?

- Não... – Dumbledore olhou por uma janela, havia um grande nevoeiro deixando toda a paisagem esbranquiçada. – Que tal se formos para os jardins? Faz tempo que não saio do castelo.

- Sem problemas. – Harry assentiu, seguindo o diretor por um caminho que passava pelo Salão Principal.

Quando respirou o ar fora do castelo, logo ergueu seu colarinho, se aninhando na capa e escondendo o pescoço. Eles continuavam andando, em silêncio, pelos gramados molhados de orvalho.

- Então... – Disse Dumbledore calmamente, diminuindo a velocidade dos passos. – Teve outro sonho?

- Como o senhor sabe? – Sua voz estava abafada por causa da manta que havia colocado, e o tapava até o nariz.

- Estive estudando algumas...idéias minhas. – Falou ele vagarosamente.

- Idéias? – Perguntou Harry olhando diretamente para ele. – Sobre meus sonhos?

- É... – Ele observou a ansiedade do garoto. – Pode se acalmar, não vou dizer nada até que eu tenha certeza das minhas suspeitas...

- Mas... – Tentou insistir.

- E reze para que elas sejam falsas... – Sussurrou o diretor voltando a olhar para a grama.

O silêncio voltou a pairar no ar, Harry olhava para seus sapatos enquanto continuavam a andar, observou um de seus calçados desamarrar devagar, e os dois cadarços passaram a se arrastar pelo chão úmido.

- Teve noticias do professor Odoy? – Harry falou vagamente, tentando não deixar sua preocupação parecer muito evidente.

- É disso que quero falar com você Harry. – Disse Dumbledore parando de andar abruptamente.

- O que? – Harry parou também. – Ele está tão mal assim?

- Sim e não. – Respondeu o diretor. – Está vivo.

- Vivo? Mas está acordado? – Esqueceu totalmente de esconder sua preocupação, sentia-se estranhamente culpado pelos acontecimentos, se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa na hora em que o professor foi acertado, talvez não houvesse seqüelas.

- Não. – Disse ele secamente. – Tivemos que levá-lo para o St. Mungus há algumas horas, Madame Pomfrey não tinha toda a aparelhagem e medicamentos necessários para cuidar dele com segurança. Mas ela conseguiu deixá-lo acordado por alguns segundos... e ele quase disse...

- Disse o que? – Pediu Harry aflito.

- Quem havia atirado a flecha. – O diretor fungou, colocando luvas roxas nas mãos. – Temos fortes razões para crer que ele viu o atirador...mas ele caiu desmaiado no instante seguinte.

- Mas se ele está passando bem... – Harry sorriu. – Quando acordar novamente vamos saber quem o atingiu.

- Ele já despertou. – Disse Dumbledore, mas ele decididamente não parecia feliz, sua voz tornou-se mais amarga que antes.

- E quem foi? Quem é o arqueiro? – Ele quase gritou.

- A substância estranha que vocês encontraram na flecha... – Dumbledore tirou de dentro de sua capa uma caixinha prateada, como a de uma varinha, mas com a tampa de vidro. Dentro dela havia a flecha, ainda suja de sangue e aquela estranha gosma rosa. – É a mais potente poção desmemoriante que já se teve noticia... – Ele entregou a caixinha a Harry. – Quando Ed acordou novamente, não lembrava nem mais o que é uma varinha.

- Então não temos a mínima idéia de quem foi o autor deste ato? – Harry olhou intrigado para o homem de barbas brancas.

- Nós não. – Disse o diretor dando um sorriso amargo. – Mas como sempre o ministério precisa prender alguém para acalmar os ânimos...

- O Ministério da Magia tem um suspeito?

- Um não, dezenas deles... – Ele observou a expressão confusa de Harry. – Antes que a noticia se espalhasse de maneira errada, ou seja: com várias insinuações que Voldemort está voltando, e que o ministério está se mostrando mais do que incompetente em deter isso, eles decidiram culpar alguém ... Os centauros.

- Os centauros? – Repetiu ele. – Mas o que eles tem a ver com isso!

- Na minha opinião, nada. – Disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Mas eles são os únicos habitantes da floresta que usam arcos e flechas...

- Isso não quer dizer nada! – Protestou Harry.

- Eu sei, mas nada podemos fazer. – Explicou o diretor. – Os centauros serão retirados da floresta com redes que serão colocadas em volta das...

Harry não estava mais ouvindo ele, seus olhos se encontrara com a flecha que ainda segurava. A ponta era feita de metal, e havia um pequeno orifício, onde provavelmente a poção de memória estivera... E mesmo empapada de sangue, ela continuava brilhante e estranhamente encantadora...

Tão brilhante, que ele poderia mergulhar naquele mar de prata... uma voz começava a sussurrar no seu ouvido, enquanto seus olhos não mais viam a realidade, revivendo cenas já passadas..._ás três e treze..._o caldeirão borbulhante... _a lua em sua forma mais majestosa..._a luz da lua cheia era a única iluminação entre as folhagens acima de sua cabeça..._almedas rosas tem vários usos..._Hermione estava sentada em uma grande pedra ao lado de Odoy..._mas quem gastaria todo este tempo quando se pode fazer um simples feitiço de memória?..._ O borrão no ar foi perdendo velocidade, ficando visível e tomando as formas de uma flecha, tão brilhante, tão brilhante...

- Harry! – Ele foi chacoalhado. – Está tudo bem?

Levantou os olhos, encontrando os azuis do diretor, sorriu maníaco. Agora tudo fazia sentido, remexeu no seu bolso direito, e lá encontrou o pedaço de pergaminho:

_Tire-o do caminho ás três e treze, lua majestosa...homens de má sorte...solução._

Lembrava-se daquele sonho, lembrava-se daquele enigma...e como eles se encaixavam, como não havia visto antes?

- Por que está sorrindo deste jeito? – A voz de Dumbledore parecia cada vez mais preocupada.

- A senhor se lembra... – Estava se atrapalhando com as palavras por causa da afobação. – Daquele sonho que eu falei...

- Qual? Foram tantos...

- Aquela vez que eu vi Sirius em um espelho! – Ele olhou para os lados sorrindo. – Aquele em que Voldemort planejava tirar alguém do caminho...Olhe, olhe! – ele mostrou o pergaminho ao diretor.

- Harry eu não estou entendendo... – Murmurou o homem lendo as palavras.

- Ele queria tirar Odoy do caminho! – Exclamou Harry. – Não foram os centauros que atiraram a flecha, foi um comensal.

- O que? – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Como chegou a isso?

- Olhe! – Ele apontou para o papel. – Hermione falou que aquelas almedas rosas serviam para fazer uma poção desmemoriante muito forte, que a mistura deveria ser feita na lua cheia, às três e treze...Eu vi Voldemort mandando que um comensal tirasse alguém do caminho, fazendo esta poção...

- Ó céus!

- E ontem! – Explodiu Harry interrompendo o diretor. – Tive outro sonho, em que Voldemort dizia ao comensal que ele havia cumprido sua tarefa com êxito.

Dumbledore parou até de respirar, colocou a mãos sobre os olhos, Harry sorriu bobamente.

- O que foi?

- Como assim o que foi? – Gritou Dumbledore voltando a olhar para ele. – Isso significa que ele está mais perto do que nunca!

- Sim mas...

- Harry, Harry... Escute-me. – Ele agarrou os ombros do garoto com força. – Lembra-se daqueles aurores que vieram investigar se o lago havia sido quebrado de propósito, para que a Srta. Delacour caísse?

- Sim.. – Murmurou o garoto. – Foi no mesmo dia em que Odoy venceu a competição para se ganhar a vaga de professor.

- Eu não lhe disse... – Ele agarrou os ombros de Harry, forçando-o a olhá-lo diretamente. – eu mexi nas provas.

- O senhor o que? – Repetiu ele negando-se a acreditar.

- No lago, Harry... Mandei que alguns aurores aliados a Ordem viessem para Hogwarts, sem o conhecimento do ministério, antes que os aurores do ministério viessem. – Ele tirou outra caixinha do bolso, igual à outra, porém muito menor. – E eles encontraram, isso.

Dentro dela havia uma pequena lasca de madeira, em cima de uma almofadinha vermelha.

- Se o ministério ficar sabendo disso. – Continuou o diretor balançando a caixinha. – Vão mandar executar todos os centauros...

- Mas por que? – Harry olhou confuso para ele.

- Foram feitos exames nesta lasca, e ela pertence à mesma árvore da qual foi feita esta flecha que você segura. – Harry olhou para a caixa em suas mãos, contendo a flecha. – Seria a comprovação que os centauros são aliados das trevas...

- Mas eles não são. – Disse Harry. – Eu vi no meu sonho... – Olhou intrigado para o diretor. - O que um pedaço da mesma árvore que fez esta flecha estava fazendo no lago?

- Foi encontrado encravado no gelo. – Dumbledore baixou os olhos. – No lugar onde estava um buraco, que teria causado todo o resto da fratura no gelo.

- Buraco?

- Por onde passaria uma flecha igual a esta... – Sussurrou Dumbledore. – Falei com os sereianos, eles disseram que no dia em que o gelo quebrou, cerca de dois minutos antes a água ficou estranha, e o gelo cedeu.

- Então. – Concluiu Harry. – Na flecha havia uma poção para enfraquecer o gelo que recobria o lago, o que facilitou a fratura... e a queda dela.

- Sim, foi proposital. – Dumbledore soltou seus ombros, e guardou as duas caixas em sua capa. – Alguém queria que Delacour caísse no lago, e sabendo que era quase _veela, _ela ficaria dependente de alguém, conseqüentemente impossibilitada de dar aulas...e de servir a Ordem... Provavelmente a mesma pessoa que atirou em Odoy.

- E Draco que a salvou, não teria sido tudo planejado, para que ela ficasse dependente justamente dele? – Murmurou Harry.

- Sei que não tem afeição pelo Sr. Malfoy, mas não o culpe por ter salvado uma vida. – Disse o diretor olhando piedosamente para ele. – Ele nunca deu nenhum sinal de ter se bandeado para o lado errado, como o pai... Só não gosta muito de você...

Harry fungou desconfiado, ao que Dumbledore somente sorriu.

- Não vai ver o seu colega que está na Ala Hospitalar?

- Dino voltou? – Perguntou Harry. – Está bem?

- Ah, a professora Minerva o encontrou.. – Comentou ele. – Mas quando o vi estava desacordado, ainda não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu... sugiro que fale com Madame Pomfrey, ela deve estar mais a par do estado dele do que eu. –Deu um longo suspiro. – Não fale sobre nossas descobertas a ninguém, por favor Harry, para a segurança destas pessoas.

Ele se virou a caminho do castelo, deixando o professor para trás em passos rápidos. A nevoa que tomava os jardins fez com que Dumbledore passasse a ser um vulto, e depois sumisse.

- Harry? – Disse a voz distante.

- Que? – Ele olhou em volta confuso, estava no salão comunal, Gina o olhava intrigada. - Gina? Me deu um susto!

- Também pudera...Estava sonhando com os olhos abertos! – Disse a garota mexendo nos longos cabelos vermelhos como fogo.

- Eu estava pensando. – Nem havia notado que caminhara até o salão, imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Sim... – Concordou vagamente, em um tom realmente muito duvidoso, sentando-se ao lado dele na grande mesa da Grifinória.

- Está duvidando da minha palavra? – Perguntou ele falsamente indignado, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ela o olhou séria mas não pôde conter o sorriso que se esboçou em seu rosto.

- Estou um pouco preocupada com você, Harry. – Confessou Gina pegando algumas torradas.

- Por que? – Disse ele voltando a ficar sério.

- Ontem, - Sussurrou ela olhando para ele. - Poderia ter morrido.

- Ontem? – Harry fez uma cara de desentendido.

- A detenção, - Balbuciou a Weasley um pouco mais zangada . - Floresta...

- Ah – Ele fez num sorriso esclarecedor. - Como você sabe?

- Está brincando! – Ela deu uma risada baixinha. - Toda a Hogwarts sabe!

-Tudo que acontece e ninguém deveria saber, toda a Hogwarts sabe... – Resmungou uma voz atrás de Gina.

- Rony, você acordou! – Disse ela num grande sorriso.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e sentou-se à frente de Harry.

- Você vai ter que me explicar direitinho algumas coisas. – Rony se escorou na mesa, se aproximando de Harry.

- Coisas como o que?

- Sobre esta carta que você me escreveu antes de dormir. – Ele tirou o pergaminho do bolso, depois observou o olhar ansioso de sua irmã, e com um sorrisinho engraçado, pediu para que Harry o acompanhasse até um lugar menos tumultuado.

- O que foi? – disse Harry, se encontravam em um corredor deserto.

- Dino Thomas sumiu? – Perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Sim...

- Precisamos falar com Dumbledore e... – Começou o ruivo em tom muito preocupado.

- Já falei com ele. – Harry deu um suspiro, lembrando-se que o diretor pedira que não contasse nada a ninguém. – Dino foi encontrado, mas não sabem direito o que aconteceu com ele.

- E Odoy?

- Perdeu totalmente a memória... – Resmungou Harry olhando para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém além deles ali.

- Podemos vê-lo na enfermaria? – Pediu o amigo.

- Ele foi transferido para o St. Mungus, mas podemos ver Dino, ele ainda está aqui.

- Vamos agora mesmo... – Resmungou Rony guardando o pergaminho no bolso interno da capa. – Nem acredito que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, começaram a andar, em direção da Ala hospitalar, na esperança que o colega estivesse bem. Estavam olhando para o piso de pedra, traçando lentamente o caminho até a enfermaria, quando quase bateram em alguém que estava parado no meio do corredor.

- Potter e Weasley – Sibilou Snape. – Sugiro que olhem por onde andam. – Ele olhou bem para os dois. – Pensei quer não acordariam tão cedo...Talvez possam ir as primeiras aulas...

- Estamos indo ver Dino na enfermaria. – Informou Harry lentamente.

- Por falar no Sr. Thomas. – Sussurrou o mestre de poções. – Mantenham sigilo sobre os acontecimentos, e não abram suas grandes bocas para sair espalhando fofocas por aí. – Ele deu uns sorrisinhos satisfeitos, se afastando para o salão principal.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei...que final de capítulo foi esse? Mas vou dizer...que estive pensando seriamente em dar um tempo nesta fic...aff... quero muitas reviews !

Alguém: obrigada pelo comentário, fiquei feliz por pelo menos uma pessoa ter comentado.

Laura: Se acalme, ok? Obrigada por ter comentado, mesmo que tenha sido pelo orkut! Eu sei que o sono deixou aqueles dois estranhos, e neste cap tivemos algumas respostas para suas muitas perguntas.


	20. Briguinhas

Briguinhas

"Sempre perdoe os seus inimigos, nada os irrita tanto quanto isso"  
Oscar Wilde

Rony fez uma careta imitando Snape, enquanto o mesmo se afastava deles em passos particularmente lentos.

- Esse metido... – Rosnou o ruivo. – Tem sempre que se meter no meio dos assuntos importantes.

Harry murmurou alguma coisa em concordância, e continuaram a andar rumo à enfermaria.

- Sabe porque não querem que ninguém mais saiba do que realmente aconteceu com Dino? – Perguntou Harry, ao que o amigo apenas balançou a cabeça vagamente. – Desejam evitar que o pânico se espalhe pelos corredores de Hogwarts...

- E que as famílias fiquem com mais medo do que já estão... – Continuou Rony. – Mas não sei se é certo esconder isso das pessoas.

Pararam em frente à porta da ala hospitalar. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, se entreolharam e, decididos, bateram fazendo um ruído muito baixo, para não atormentar quem lá dentro estivesse. Esperaram, mas ninguém veio atendê-los. Aceitável, considerando que era bem cedo para os dois estarem acordados batendo na porta da enfermaria.

- Madame Pomfrey deve estar dormindo no quarto que tem aí dentro. – Sussurrou Rony impaciente, ele havia dormido umas duas horas e meia a mais que Harry, já que não tivera que entrar na floresta com os professores. Estava muito bem disposto e, na realidade, havia sido acordado pela sua ansiedade em saber se os amigos estavam bem.

Já Harry não estava muito animado, dormira pouco e só estava de pé àquela hora da manhã por que não conseguia mais dormir. Os malditos pesadelos não o deixaram em paz, mas agora conseguia entender o que o sonho que tivera queria dizer.

- Bata de novo, não muito forte, daqui a pouco ela acorda. – Resmungou Harry.

Rony bateu com os nós dos dedos fazendo um barulho um pouco mas alto. Pensando que a enfermeira tinha que se vestir ou achar um roupão e então abrir a porta, eles foram pacientes, e esperaram exatos cinco minutos. Mas ainda sim ninguém de dentro da enfermaria parecia disposto o bastante para abrir a porta para os dois.

- Isso é meio estranho Harry, - Comentou Rony franzindo o cenho. - Madame Pomfrey acorda cedo sempre... – Ele voltou a mirar a porta. – Lembro-me da primeira vez que tive que ficar aí de repouso e me dei o trabalho de observar que ela sempre estava acordada quando eu acordava.

- Isso não significa nada... – Resmungou Harry num sorriso. - Além de acordar muito tarde você faz do sair da cama um verdadeiro calvário.

- Ei! Eu preciso dormir... – Ele retrucou.

- Ok, Rony... – Ele bateu um pouco mais forte, e desta vez uma manifestação de vida dentro da enfermaria se apresentou: um abafado: " Pára com isso"

- Quem falou isso? – Perguntou Rony imediatamente.

- Como eu vou saber! – Disse Harry colando o ouvido na porta.

- Não foi Madame Pomfrey! – Disse o outro fazendo o mesmo.

- Com certeza não, - Sussurrou Harry tentando escutar mais alguma coisa. - Era uma voz masculina.

- Eu acho que já ouvi esta voz... – Murmurou o ruivo pensativo.

- Eu também...

Rony, que até agora tinha sido calmo e paciente, fechou um punho e bateu tão forte que a porta trepidou. Harry pulou de susto, para bem longe da porta. O Weasley se afastou um pouco, como se fosse arrombá-la, mas repentinamente, parou ao ouvir o som de alguma coisa ser jogada contra a porta, do lado de dentro.

- Isso não é normal! – Rosnou ele observando ameaçadoramente a porta.

- Isso decididamente não é normal...

Rony aproximou-se outra vez da porta, e começou a esmurrá-la, produzindo enormes estrondos. Estava na oitava pancada quando alguém particularmente irritado escancarou a porta tão forte, que de tal maneira ela bateu na parede e voltou parando com um baque surdo nas costas do sujeito.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI A ESTAS HORAS DA MANHÃ !

- Malfoy? – Disseram os dois numa risada.

Trancando a passagem para dentro da enfermaria ainda escura estava Draco Malfoy, com os cabelos loiros platinados um pouco desarrumados e um pijama preto. Logo atrás dele estava Fleur Delacour com uma camisola que mal alcançava os joelhos, rosa.

- Queríamos ver o Dino. – Explicou Harry com um leve sorriso.

- Potter,você por um acaso tem um romance com este cara! – Ele não parecia ter dormido muito. - Olhe que horas são!

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Bombardeou-o Rony. - Onde está Madame Pomfrey?

- Eu estava dormindo até que ALGUÉM que eu não vou dizer o nome, - Ele olhou para cima. - WEASLEY,me acordou!

- Dormindo? – Repetiu Harry calmamente. - Você dorme aqui?

- É obvio que eu durmo aqui! – Sibilou ele. - Fleur não poderia ir para um dormitório masculino!

- É mesmo! – Disse a garota ajeitando o cabelo de Draco. – Todos aqueles garotos...

- Por que você não foi para um dormitório feminino? – Rony abriu um longo sorriso de deboche.

Em resposta, Malfoy sorriu malicioso.

– Madame Pomfrey não deixou.

- Com razão! – Exclamou a garota arregalando os olhos, assustada. – E se alguém o atacasse?

Todos, inclusive Draco, olharam para ela incrédulos. Fleur não se importou com eles, começando a cantarolar uma música, o que fez com que todos voltassem à realidade.

- Onde está a Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou Rony

- Dormindo! – Exclamou ele indignado. - Como todas as pessoas normais devem fazer depois de um dia exaustivo!

- Dormindo! – Repetiu Harry incrédulo. - Impossível! Batemos um monte de vezes e...

- EU NOTEI !

- Pare de gritar Malfoy. –Resmungou Rony. – Estamos sendo calmos e pacientes com você...

- Calmos e pacientes? – A voz dele tornou-se mais irônica do que antes. - Calmos e pacientes! Que tipo de sujeito "calmo é paciente" esmurra a porta de uma enfermaria?

- Onde está a Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou Harry ignorando o ataque nervoso do sonserino.

- Eu já disse! – Ele ergueu as mãos, irritado. - DOR-MIN-DO!

- Como ela não acordou? – Resmungou Rony franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Está com abafadores. – Urrou Malfoy.

- Por que alguém dormiria com abafadores de ouvido? – Perguntou Harry rindo.

- Para não ouvir pessoas insensatas como vocês esmurrarem a porta! – Mal terminou a frase e ele fechou a porta com um murro. Ela bateu fazendo um estrondo que ecoou pelo corredor vazio, e fez Harry e Rony pularem para trás, pra que a porta não acertasse os narizes dos dois.

- Rony, eu lhe garanto que se olhares feios matassem, o Malfoy seria um homicida da pior espécie. – Harry sorriu de sua própria piada.

O garoto deu um longo suspiro em resposta e bateu levemente na porta. Draco apareceu novamente em dois minutos, só havia uma diferença no seu estado de humor: estava irado.

- Dava pra gente falar com a Madame Pomfrey? - Rony apresentava um leve indício de impaciência na voz.

- Não ... Weasley. – Se não fosse perigoso, seria até engraçado ver aquele sonserino se contendo ao máximo para não pular em cima dos dois.

- Acorde-a! – Ordenou Rony.

-Ah! Ah! – gritou Draco o imitando. – Malfoy, acorde-a!Acorde-a! – Estava tendo um acesso de raiva. - Vocês não dormem!Se não dormem então não importunem as pessoas normais que costumam dormir!

- Você está nervoso? – Perguntou Rony com um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Estamos te incomodando Malfoy? Oh,desculpe não era nossa intenção!

-Estupefaça! – Fleur tentava conjurar algumas flores em uma jarra quando Draco arrancou a varinha dela e atirou um feitiço em Rony, que voou para a parede mais próxima batendo com a cabeça na pedra fria e escorregando até o chão.

- Malfoy! – Gritou Harry olhando para o amigo. - Você o acertou!

- Oh, será mesmo? – Ele apontou a varinha para Harry - Estupefaça!

- Protego!

Harry foi rápido o bastante para não se juntar a Rony, e conjurou um escudo, logo em seguida apontou para Draco.

- Impedimenta! – Desta vez o tinha acertado, Draco ficou imóvel como um estatua, Harry podia ver seu reflexo nos olhos dele.

- Seu maluco! – Fleur vinha correndo na direção de Malfoy e gritava sem parar com Harry. Ele não entendeu muita coisa, já que ela disparou a falar em francês, mas pelo tom de voz, Harry pode presumir que ela estava realmente irritada. –Como pôde fazer uma coisa destas!

- Ele atacou o Rony! – Disse Harry alterado

- Quem se importa! – Gritou ela arregalando os olhos. – Você acertou Draco!

- Ele ia me atacar! – Protestou ele.

- Você o petrificou! – Delacour estava quase chorando, mas ainda sim gritava.

- Defesa! – Explicou Harry.

- Impedimenta. – Ela lançou um olhar mortífero, e pegando a varinha que estava na mão de Draco, lançou um feitiço que atingiu Harry em cheio.

Ele sentiu o corpo estranhamente rígido, e uma força fazia com que não pudesse se mexer. Logo depois caiu no chão, mas continuou consciente, vendo e ouvindo tudo a sua volta.

- Draco, Draco... – Ela mexeu nos cabelos loiros dele. - Estava tão cansado...Por que não o deixaram dormir? – Fleur falava com Malfoy, que continuava imóvel como uma estátua, mas ela não parecia se importar muito com isto. – Vou cuidar de você, não deixarei que ninguém machuque minha salvação...

Draco mexeu levemente o indicador direito, seus olhos piscaram e a boca se retorceu em um muito zangado:

- Potter! –

O efeito do feitiço havia passado. Harry pode vê-lo se aproximar ameaçadoramente, ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e, erguer o punho fechado até a altura de seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca. Se pudesse, Harry teria fechado os olhos. Draco se preparava para dar um soco, mas ao notar que o outro não apresentava nenhuma resistência, o cutucou com o dedo.

- O que você fez com ele? – Perguntou a Fleur, abanando a mão em frente aos olhos do grifinório.

- O mesmo que ele fez com você. – Sussurrou ela maliciosamente. – É só uma azaração temporária...

- Hum...Quer dizer que... – Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso mau. – Pode me ver, mas nada pode fazer...muito divertido...sabe que eu vou te dar? Um belo soco bem...aqui. – Ele tocou de leve o nariz de Harry, que sentiu um arrepio, nunca tinha notado como Draco era gelado.

- E vai doer muito Potter. O nariz quebra fácil e, por experiência própria, a cura é bem dolorosa. Deve ser interessante a sensação que está sentindo, você sabe que vai levar um soco e, que este vai quebrar seu nariz, e não pode fazer absolutamente nada! - Ele riu com gosto.

- Depois me conte como é isso, estou muito curioso. – Deu um pequeno giro com os olhos. - Ah... Deve estar achando que sou um covarde por te bater quando está sob um feitiço que imobiliza totalmente a pessoa... Pode achar o que bem entender, não faz a menor diferença para mim, afinal quem vai sair machucado nesta história é você! E depois o que se pode esperar de um sonserino? Clemência? Humildade? Justiça? Coragem e pose de bonzinho? Não, não, isso não cabe a um sonserino Potter, isso cabe aos grifinórios. Não considero todas estas coisas um motivo de orgulho, são meras fraquezas que vocês honram. O que definiria um soserino seria a sua astúcia, - Deu outro sorriso. - E convenhamos que não seria nada inteligente eu perder esta oportunidade. Compreende? Não sou covarde, sou astuto.

Harry pensou que seria até possível notar sua expressão de tédio, apesar de não poder mover nenhum músculo. Sinceramente, faria alguma diferença Malfoy ser covarde ou astuto? Realmente não naquela ocasião, e o que importava momento para Harry era aquela ocasião.

O que importaria se ele entendesse ou não tudo que Draco queria dizer com aquele discurso? Nada! Era ele que de qualquer jeito sairia com o nariz quebrado, a não ser que o efeito do feitiço passasse, e isso realmente estava demorando a acontecer.

- Pensando Potter ? – Sibilou Malfoy prazerosamente. - Devia estar preocupado com a dor que vai sentir, e espero que seja muita. Eu quase me esqueci de mais um motivo pra que leve este soco: ano passado você me atacou com aquele Weasley só por que eu tenho talento para fazer músicas! Inveja mata!

Harry tentou lançar-lhe um olhar sarcástico, maldita a hora em que acreditou que Fleur não o atacaria só por causa de Draco, afinal, ela estava melhor daquela misteriosa doença. Ele começava a sentir os movimentos voltando lentamente e conseguiu mexer a mão. Por azar, Malfoy notou e ergueu novamente o punho mirando. Harry estava começando a se conformar com a idéia de não poder fazer nada, conseguia se mexer tão devagar que sabia não haver tempo o bastante para se defender, e pensando bem já sentira dores que ele presumia serem bem piores.

- Só mais um pouco e então quando recobrar os sentidos a dor será maior. – Malfoy murmurava palavras para si mesmo, não se importando com o braço de Harry que começava a se mexer. – Mais um pouco... – Então Harry sentiu novamente que podia se mover.

- Senhor Malfoy! – Uma voz aguda que decididamente não era de Fleur ecoou no corredor. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Draco olhou para trás e avistou ninguém menos que Madame Pomfrey com um roupão lilás felpudo de banho, um olhar confuso, começando a ficar zangada.

- Madame Pomfrey! – Disse Harry o mais gentilmente que pôde, Draco que estava com o punho quase encostado em seu nariz, o retirou rapidamente.

- O que os senhores fazem aí no chão? – Perguntou ela franzindo o cenho.

Harry empurrou, com toda sua força, Malfoy para longe e logo o atingiu com um feitiço no estomago, o único lugar que conseguiu alcançar.

- Senhor Potter! – Gritou a enfermeira indignada.

Ele apertou as mãos em cima do lugar atingido, com uma expressão de dor, Fleur tentou correr até ele, mas antes que estivesse a dois passos de distância, Draco se jogou contra Harry.

- Seu maluco! – Gritou Harry tentando puxar sua varinha de volta, Malfoy tentava tirá-la dele.

- Aquele não é o Senhor Weasley? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey desviando por um momento sua atenção da briga e olhando para Rony.

- É. – Respondeu Fleur com desdém para a enfermeira, ela estava mais preocupada em torcer para que Malfoy acertasse Harry em um lugar particularmente sensível.

- Pare com isso! -Gritou Harry dando um puxão na varinha.

- Vai Draco! -Gritou Fleur pulando. – Desarme-o! Desarme-o! – Ela parou por um momento, olhou para a varinha de Draco que estava em suas mãos. – Draco! Aqui!

Os dois olharam rapidamente para ela, que jogou a varinha, Malfoy a pegou, levantando-se o mais rápido que pôde.

Se entreolharam, com as varinhas em punho de forma ameaçadora, atentos a qualquer sinal de movimento suspeito do outro. Malfoy espiou de esguelha para a enfermeira, que no momento tentava acordar Rony. Ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry e, com um aceno de cabeça, o convidou para seguir o corredor da direita, como que o desafiando para que continuar o duelo em outro lugar.

Harry não acreditou na ousadia do sonserino, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois logo depois Draco saiu correndo sob o olhar de incredibilidade do outro. Harry olhou para Rony, ele estaria bem com Madame Pomfrey ali. Não sabia o que Malfoy queria conseguir correndo dele, mas isso era consideravelmente bom, já que não teria que enfrentá-lo mais.

Porém, uma lembrança invadiu seus pensamentos, suas suspeitas de que Malfoy tinha alguma coisa a ver com o acidente de Delacour, independentemente do que o diretor dizia, ainda tinha suas suspeitas. Seria melhor tentar extrair alguma informação do sonserino... Afinal, já ficaria de detenção por ter atirado um feitiço nele...

Olhou mais uma vez para Rony e depois de ver Madame Pomfrey conjurando uma maca, e esta voando para dentro da enfermaria com o amigo em cima, saiu correndo atrás de Malfoy.

Os corredores pareciam vazios, teve que parar logo na primeira bifurcação de caminho que encontrou, mas logo continuou ao ouvir os gritos de algumas garotas à direita.

O viu novamente quando ele se deparou com um grande grupo de alunas da Lufa-Lufa, aparentemente do terceiro ano. Só então Harry percebeu que Fleur o seguia, pois estava logo atrás de suas costas, ainda com sua camisola, para a alegria dos garotos ali presentes.

Realmente não era comum uma cena daquelas para os monitores: Eles permaneceram estáticos por alguns segundos, até que Malfoy mirou um feitiço e quase acertou Harry, que estava distraído se divertindo em ver a expressão indignada de alguns monitores. Ao notar que não tinha acertado o alvo, Draco voltou-se para as garotas gritando e, com um feitiço de levitação, deixou algumas flutuando, passou por baixo dos seus pés.

Harry voltou à realidade e foi atrás dele, seguido por Fleur, deixando aquelas alunas ainda fora do chão. Havia um monitor que estava mais adiante falando com um outro aluno, e pela cara não muito feliz do garoto, ele provavelmente estava levando um belo sermão. O primeiro a passar correndo por ele foi Draco, que nem se importou em parar para ouvir o que o monitor dizia.

- Senhor! – Ele parou por um momento de fazer anotações em seu caderninho. - Não pode correr por aí! Ainda mais de pijama! Pare agora mesmo!

Depois foi Harry quem cruzou o corredor.

- Senhor!Você aí da Grifinória! – Ele balançou a pena violentamente. - Pare de correr ou vou falar com a diretora da sua casa!

Logo após, Fleur encantadoramente atravessou o corredor, saltitante.

- Senhorita Delacour!Não pod... – Ele sorriu bobamente. - Linda camisola...

Os monitores ficaram para trás, juntamente com todos os alunos, e passaram a percorrer corredores desertos. Malfoy derrapou e se virou rapidamente para eles.

- Expelliarmus! – Foi imediato.

A varinha de Draco voou longe, ele revirou os olhos, parecia cansado de ficar desarmado. Fleur se jogou em cima de Harry e tirou a sua varinha. Radiante, levantou-se e a jogou para o outro lado do corredor, junto com a de Draco, diante do olhar incrédulo de Harry.

Ele olhou da garota para Draco, ainda chocado com aquela trapaça tão descarada. O sonserino deu uma risadinha abafada, como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma traquinagem e, olhou para Fleur com um ar cúmplice.

Harry fez uma cara feia e atacou-o mesmo sem varinha. O acertou com um murro e outro soco no ombro, já que não estava se importando muito em que batesse, o importante era atingir o alvo. Já o adversário estava mais preocupado em cumprir sua promessa: quebrar o nariz do Potter.

- Você não tem classe mesmo Potter. – Resmungou Malfoy se afastando um pouco.

- Não preciso de classe para acabar com você. – Deu uma risada. - Quero ver você me acertar, bate tão mal quanto joga quadribol!

- Isso seria um elogio. – Disse ele enfurecido. - Já que jogo bem!

- Você é o pior apanhador que já enfrentei! – Harry sorriu diante da expressão dele.

- Pois não se incomode mais com isso! – Murmurou o sonserino. - Vai ter uma bela surpresa no jogo! – Harry atacou Malfoy,mas ele desviou de todas as três tentativas de atingi-lo.

- Do que diabos está falando? – Perguntou Harry se afastando, mas Draco o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa branca, e o trouxe de volta. Estavam muito próximos, Harry notou como ele ainda era consideravelmente mais alto.

- Ah,se eu falasse estragaria a surpresa. – Sussurrou ele gélido.

- Acerta ele Draco! – Gritou Fleur pulando.

Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Harry tentando se desvencilhar, fechou o punho e o acertou em cheio.

- MEU NARIZ!MALFOY! – Harry se abaixou um pouco tentando parar o sangue que saia do seu nariz.

Estava doendo demais, ao mexer nele notou que estava quebrado. O pânico tomou-o, não sabia o que fazer. Mas ao ver o estado lastimável do oponente deixou de se importar com sua aparência, ou sua saúde. Desejava atingi-lo de alguma forma, mais do que já tinha feito. Olhou para o lado, as duas varinhas estavam distantes e no chão, pôde notar que o outro também tinha olhado rápido para o lado. Quem sabe se pulasse, conseguiria pegar sua varinha antes dele?

- Dê um chute Draco, - Gritou Fleur ainda pulando. - Naquele lugar! Pra que ele nunca esquecer!

- Ah...senhorita Delacour! Pare de incentivar! Por que não parou a briga dos dois! – A voz de Madame Pomfrey fez-se ouvir Ela vinha caminhando apressada pelo corredor, com um dedo levantado ameaçadoramente.

– Vocês! – Ela apontou para os garotos. – Para a enfermaria, já! – Com um movimento da sua varinha, ela conjurou duas macas que voaram na direção dos dois, os fazendo cair nelas e, depois continuaram a voar fazendo curvas bruscas. Passaram por cima das cabeças de alguns alunos a caminho da enfermaria e, Harry pôde jurar que ouviu Luna lhe desejando um bom dia.

- Lovegood é louca. – Resmungou Malfoy, Harry nem tinha notado,mas o loiro estava ao seu lado em uma maca igual a sua, e em cima dela voava na mesma velocidade.

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa, ao contrario de certos convencidos que conheço. – Retrucou ele.

Draco deu uma risada fria e remexeu-se em sua maca voadora ficando de bruços, olhando os outros alunos passarem rápido.

- Zabini! – Ele gritou de repente fazendo Harry dar um pulo. – Seu cabelo está horrível!

- Obrigado pelo aviso, eu levei um tombo!O que você está fa... – Gritou o garoto abanando o braço, o resto da frase não pôde ser ouvida devido a mais uma curva brusca .

- A Luna é louca? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. - Tem certeza que não é outra pessoa?

- Você está insinuando que sou louco? – Sibilou Malfoy.

- Hum... – Ele fingiu que pensava. - Estou.

- Então cuidado, - Ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não sou responsável pelos meus atos.

- Era pra ter graça? – Resmungou o grifinório.

- Por que eu faria alguma coisa pra você rir? – Perguntou Draco em deboche.

- Oi Draco! – A garota morena de cabelos curtos abanou freneticamente para ele.

- Bom dia Pansy! – Respondeu o sonserino com um leve sorriso.

- O que está fazendo aí? – Perguntou ela sutilmente.

- Indo para a Ala Hospitalar! – Gritou, ela começava a se distanciar.

- Ah..mas por...

Outra curva brusca, e a voz da garota tinha sumido.

- Sei lá, por que você é um idiota. – Resmungou Harry em responda à pergunta de Draco.

- E você é um idiota de nariz quebrado. – Retrucou ele sorrindo.

N/A : Huahahaa! Eu sei que maltratei um monte de gente neste capitulo mas no próximo as coisas melhoram quanto à saúde deles. Mas acalmem-se pessoinhas desesperadas e fãs deles, calma tá? Ah, sim, e sintam-se à vontade para mandar bilhões de comentários!

Laura: Eu ainda não me conformei com aquele negócio de você ser o alguém, pelo-amor-de Deus! Mas ok...de nada pelas respostas, espero a sua volta da viagem!

Nina: É, parece que você sobreviveu mesmo aos tufões e maremotos...hehehe, como você pôde ver, eu coloquei aquilo...e durou o capítulo inteiro...Mas diga, é realmente desnecessário, agora não tem mais volta mesmo, já postei e ponto. Bem, eu tenho pelo conhecimento da total falta de romance da minha fic...mas olhe só, vai ter um casal lá no capítulo 28, e um parágrafo ou dois sobre eles no 29...e depois só no último...35. Quanto a me matar e tomar a minha fic, postar ela toda a semana...Eu acho que ainda vou ficar viva por mais algum tempo...hehhe


	21. Lembranças de Um Lord

Lembranças de Um Lorde

"Nunca confie em quem não tem inimigos"  
Emerson R. Camargo

Harry acordou suando frio, sentou-se de imediato sem nem abrir os olhos, mas foi empurrado por duas mãos, uma de cada lado, de volta. Ele abriu os olhos, estava tudo um pouco embaçado, foi então que percebeu estar sem seus óculos. Assim mesmo reconheceu o lugar que estava, já estivera lá tantas vezes que tinha guardado em sua memória todos os detalhes. Era a enfermaria. Dois vultos estavam sentados aos lados de sua cama, como um gesto automático tateou a mesinha da cabeceira a procura de seus óculos e logo os encontrou, colocando- os.

- Finalmente acordou!

Os vultos tomaram formas, Rony estava sentado em uma cadeira do lado direito de Harry e Hermione do lado esquerdo, sentava-se na borda da cama.

- Você está bem Rony? – Perguntou Harry ao amigo.

- Estou, Madame Pomfrey disse que não era nada grave. – Respondeu o garoto com um grande sorriso

-Hum... – Harry sabia o que viria a seguir de Hermione, um sermão, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Harry! Como você pôde fazer um negocio desses! Se meter em briga com o Malfoy, - Ela ergueu as mãos escandalosamente. - Ainda que foi sensato o bastante para não brigar quando ele estava com aqueles dois brutamontes ogros, imagine o que poderia acontecer! Não tenha dúvidas que os dois vão acabar ficando de detenção!

- Hermione, - Ele tentou esclarecer, com a voz baixinha. - Foi ele quem começou.

- Acho que isso não vai fazer muita diferença quando um professor aplicar uma detenção em vocês dois. – Ela cruzou os braços, zangada.

- Cara, você foi ótimo! Devia ver o Malfoy,nunca o vi fazer tanto drama! – Disse Rony sob o olhar reprovador da amiga.

Harry riu gostosamente mas parou ao notar que sentia uma dor horrível no nariz e dificuldade para respirar.

-Ah! – Fez ele surpreso colocando a mão no nariz.

- Bem...Malfoy também teve lá sua colaboração além de saco de pancadas... – Resmungou Rony apagando o sorriso.

- Ele quebrou seu nariz! – Falou Hermione nervosa . – Esta é uma das únicas partes do corpo que um bruxo não pode curar sem dor, até mesmo se usando magia!

-Está bem,acalme-se. – Pediu Harry sorrindo.

- Vou à cozinha pegar chocolates para todos nós! – Anunciou garota se levantando. – Temos que comemorar agora que está tudo bem.

Hermione saiu em disparada sumindo pelas cortinas brancas que envolviam a cama.

- Você entende Mione? – Pediu Rony observando a garota correr para a porta.

- Não. – Admitiu Harry.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Harry lembrou-se do motivo de toda aquela confusão: Dino Thomas, foram para a enfermaria procurando-o, e acabaram encontrando "outras pessoas" no caminho.

- Você sabe como está o Dino?

- Não. – ele parecia intensamente aborrecido com isso. – Não permitiram que nós o víssemos, parece que alguma coisa grave aconteceu...

- Mas ele ainda está aqui? – uma centelha de esperança se ascendeu.

- Sim... – Resmungou Rony.

- Então quer dizer que não está tão mal...Poderia ter sido transferido para o St. Mungus... – Concluiu o garoto.

- Não sei não... – Sussurrou o ruivo. – Até os pais dele já vieram aqui...

- Os pais dele ? – repetiu Harry intrigado. – Mas para quê? Faz só dois dias que ele está internado... – Vendo que já era outro dia, pela janela, Harry presumiu que havia passado a noite ali.

- Não exatamente... – Começou Rony encabulado, mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que chegava até eles.

-Voltei! – Anunciou ela alegremente. - Olhem quantos chocolates! Dobby conseguiu de todos os tipos possíveis, e formas, têm uns que eu nunca vi.

E lá estava Hermione de volta com sua alegria contagiante, equilibrando pacotes e pacotes de chocolate de todos os tipos em uma grande torre que desafiava as leis da gravidade.

- Eu ajudo. – Disse Rony puxando a varinha do bolso.

- Não!Assim é bem mais divertido! – Respondeu ela para o espanto dos dois, realmente Hermione estava surpreendendo os garotos. Para fazer com que os pacotes empilhados em seus braços não caíssem, ela dava alguns passos para trás, outros para frente, obtendo o equilíbrio tão necessário para aquele amontoado de chocolates que balançava perigosamente. Em um de seus passos ela acabou batendo na cama e caiu em cima de Harry, fazendo com que tudo desabasse em cima dos três.

Rony explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto observava os dois tentando sair debaixo de todo aquele chocolate.

- Pára de rir Rony! – Resmungou ela pegando alguns pacotes do chão.

- Olhem, sapos de chocolate! – Harry ergueu uma embalagem a altura dos olhos e mostrou para os amigos.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Madame Pomfrey veio correndo para ver o que tinha causado o barulho, fechou a cara ao ver toda aquela bagunça. -Senhores! Sinceramente!

- Desculpe! – Disseram os três em uníssono.

- Não basta fazerem toda esta bagunça com visitas? O senhor Potter precisa de descanso! – Decretou a enfermeira de maneira enérgica.

- Não, não! Eu já estou bem! – Disse Harry com um sorriso inocente.

- Pode parar de alimentar esperança de sair desta cama! – Ela fez um rápido gesto com a mão. - Ficou aí duas semanas e não pense que é só por que acordou que vai sair assim, de repente!

- Duas semanas? – Gritou o garoto impressionado.

- Eu falei que Dino não estava internado há exatamente dois dias... – Murmurou Rony envergonhado.

- Impossível! Ninguém fica duas semanas desacordado por causa de um mero soco! – Falou ele indignado, não era possível, não havia nenhuma explicação para aquilo, ele não podia ter ficado tanto tempo desacordado só por causa daquela briga com o Malfoy.

- Claro que não está aí deitado exclusivamente por causa da sua "intriga" com o senhor Malfoy, para isso ele teria que ter uma força descomunal. – Balbuciou Madame Pomfrey. - Ficou desacordado tanto tempo por causa da poção que eu lhe dei. Não costumamos usar este tipo de poção, num tratamento comum o senhor ficaria sob o efeito de algumas misturas que permitiriam que ficasses acordado e algumas outras poções que realizariam a recuperação física em si. Embora com a vantagem do paciente ficar acordado, o tratamento demora cinco meses que exigem muita força de vontade da pessoa. – Ela fungou e depois atravessou as cortinas, sumindo de vista.

- Deduzi que tens muito com que se preocupar,Harry. – Interveio Hermione. - Além de algumas fraturas, então pedi que Madame Pomfrey aplicasse este procedimento.

- E deduziu certo! – Melhor era mesmo ter perdido aquelas duas semanas do que ficar cinco meses se preocupando, ironicamente, com seu próprio nariz.

- Não se preocupe! Eu anotei tudo que precisa nas aulas de todas as matérias. – Falou Hermione tranqüilizando o garoto. – E alem do mais, com este tratamento, o seu nariz não ficou torto como o de muitos bruxos...

- Mas, mudando de assunto... – Disse Rony pegando um dos pergaminhos que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira de Harry,_ "Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." – _Muitas coisas aconteceram neste meio tempo que você dormiu como um dragão...

- Escolheram um novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – Sussurrou Hermione misteriosamente.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. – Quem é?

- Você nem vai acreditar! – Falou Rony inquieto, informou o nome lentamente, como se fosse realmente difícil de dizer. – Narcisa Black Malfoy.

- A Sra.Malfoy é a nossa nova professora? – Harry estava impressionado, e pensava como tudo aquilo poderia ser uma conspiração contra a ordem, já que para ele era mais do que obvio que aquela mulher era aliada das trevas. – Não pode ser!

- Sim, Harry. – Confirmou Hermione. – Talvez eu a tenha julgado erroneamente, por ter se casado com Lúcio Malfoy, ou por ter um filho como Draco... Não podemos dizer que ela ganhou o cargo de maneira ilícita.

- Vocês dois só podem estar brincando comigo... – Sussurrou Harry. – Está na cara que ela entrou aqui pra espionar os planos da Ordem...

- Também achávamos isso. – Disse Rony. – Mas ela realizou testes, como todos os outros concorrentes...não que fossem muitos...mas vimos com nossos próprios olhos...

- Cada um teve que enfrentar três quimeras ao mesmo tempo, e depois os enigmas de uma esfinge sedenta de sangue... sem falar no teste de conhecimento que cada um fez para ser admitido como concorrente. – Explicou Hermione. – E as coisas ficaram ainda mais estranhas: ela dá aulas muito bem, tem regras rígidas e consegue manter o silêncio em classe.

- O diretor não pode permitir que alguém como ela ocupe este cargo. – Alertou Harry. – É muito arriscado.

- Mas o que Dumbledore podia fazer? – Interrompeu Rony. – Expulsá-la dos testes? Ela foi visivelmente a melhor...

- Temos que tomar muito cuidado com cada movimento dela... – Sussurrou Harry. – vocês sabem como aquela família inteira é das trevas...

- Talvez... – Murmurou Rony, um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto. – Mas ultimamente o herdeiro Malfoy está bem ocupado vindo todas as manhãs aqui tomas poções de cura...

- Eu o machuquei muito? – Perguntou Harry, não sabendo se ficava feliz ou preocupado.

- Parece que ele quebrou uma costela... – Resmungou Hermione. – Mas foi porque caiu da maca voadora...tentando pegar os chapéus das pessoas que passavam embaixo...

Rony segurou outro ataque de riso, enfiando um chocolate desconhecido na boca. Hermione sorriu maldosamente e pegou a embalagem que ele havia jogado fora.

- Ah, não! – Exclamou Rony após engolir. – Estes de novo não!

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry confuso diante do olhar engraçado de Mione e o descontentamento do outro.

- _Chocolate "Mil formas"... – _Hermione mostrou a embalagem. – Dentro de cada um há uma espécie de poção inofensiva que transforma quem o comeu em outra pessoa, fisicamente. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – O sujeito é transformado de acordo com a situação em que se apresenta... em pessoas que não gosta, pessoas que ama...esclarecedor...pessoas que tem pavor, pessoas a quem és grato, pessoas q das quais você gosta de ficar ao lado, pessoas que lembram seu estado de humor atualmente...São poções de efeito temporário, três minutos.

- Obrigado por esclarecer Hermione. – resmungou o ruivo fazendo uma careta. - Mas acho que já me basta ser cobaia do Fred e do Jorge.

Harry enfiou dentro da boca um leão de chocolate, depois que o mesmo parou de rugir e tentar arranhá-lo, ainda observando Rony que estava completamente normal. Sem aviso o ruivo se transformou em alguém muito familiar, espantando a todos se transformou em Harry.

- Legal! – Exclamou Harry avaliando sua cópia. - Funciona!

- Eu me sinto... – Resmungou Rony. – Tão perto do chão...

- Ora! – Disse Harry indignado, mas depois sorriu novamente. - E então, como é ser eu?

- Nada demais... – Disse Rony espantando os cabelos negros. - Mas seus cabelos são legais!

- Que emoção! – Disse Harry sarcástico. – Qual é exatamente a graça disso?

Ouviram um lamento alto que vinha de algum lugar de trás da cortina. A enfermeira atravessou-as e fez uma cara de descontentamento.

- O que os senhores fizeram agora? – Pediu ela em um desanimado.

- Madame Pomfrey! – tentou Harry. - Nada...

A enfermeira apareceu com um cálice e, em uma bandeja, algumas barras de uma coisa azul.

- Olhem só! – Resmungou ela depositando a bandeja no colo de Harry. - Agora tenho mais um Sr.Potter gravemente ferido para cuidar!

- Não, não estou gravemente ferido. – Esclareceu Rony.

- Fique quieto, Sr.Potter! – Ordenou ela zangada. - Tome esta poção e coma as barras de almeda, e ham...divida com sua segunda versão. –Ela sacudiu cabeça confusa. – Tenho que cuidar do Sr. Malfoy que já devia ter tomado a poção...

- Madame Pomfrey! – Chamou uma voz bastante conhecida. - Esta poção é horrível! E as barras de almeda são piores ainda! Se eu soubesse do gosto desses negócios não teria ido até o quinto dos infernos na Floresta Proibida só para pegá-las! – Draco surgiu balançando violentamente o braço para afastar as cortinas brancas e chegar à enfermeira.

- Vá para a sua cama Sr.Malfoy. Pediu ela abrindo caminho nas cortinas. - Durma, o senhor está precisando.

Ele parecia muito mais cansado do que Harry,estava cambaleante e com os olhos semicerrados, devia ser efeito da poção que tomava. Olhou para os "dois" Harry's e estreitou os olhos, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Maldita poção, é realmente formidável! Formidável! – Bradou ele rudemente. - Estou vendo dobrado, ou Potter tem um gêmeo, - Arregalou os olhos. - Tão feio quanto ele, devo ressaltar.

- Malfoy seu arrogante,por que não se olha no espelho! – Gritou Hermione.

- Minhas miragens falam! – Constatou Draco surpreendido .- E são mal educadas...

- Por que está fora do seu leito Sr.Malfoy? – Pediu a enfermeira. – Eu lhe disse que deve descansar quando toma isso.

- Por que... – Ele parecia fazer um esforço para lembrar. - Ohh...ah, sim, a poção é horrível! E as barras azuis também!

- O senhor reclama disso todo o santo dia. – Protestou Madame Pomfrey indignada.

- É? – Perguntou ele descrente. - E então por que não melhora o gosto delas!

-Hunf!Eu sou a enfermeira e sou eu que administro os remédios, - Ela ergueu a mão, indicando a direita. - Agora volte para o seu leito!

- Não grite comigo! – Rosnou Malfoy.

- Devia agradecer por estar vivo! Você, - Ela apontou para ele. - Senhor Malfoy e você, Sr.Potter podiam ter se matado!

- Pelo menos eu não ia ter mais que ouvir ele. – Disse Harry calmamente.

- Isso, - Falou Draco com sua voz arrastada. – Não foi nada gentil.

- Senhor Malfoy, de que poção tomou? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey olhando desconfiada para ele. – O senhor está "simpático" demais.

- Eu sou simpático... – Resmungou ele. - com as pessoas certas, e eu tomei a poção que a senhora me deu.

-Você não tomou nada depois não é! – Perguntou enfática.

- Claro que tomei! – gritou Malfoy indignado. – A senhora realmente achou que eu ficaria com aquele gosto horrível na boca?

- Não podia tomar nada, eu disse que não podia! – Gritou ela.

-Disse? – Perguntou Draco distraído. - Eu estava mais preocupado pensando no gosto horrível da poção que eu tinha que tomar do que com a senhora.

- Eu não acredito, não acredito! Onde vocês conseguem tanta distração? Agora a poção perdeu o efeito!

- Eu não vou tomar aquilo de novo! – Grunhiu ele sendo enxotado por madame Pomfrey . – Pode desistir, eu não tomo aquele negocio outra vez nem que toda a comissão de controle de animais mágicos do ministério dance tango!

-Tango? – Repetiu a enfermeira empurrando Draco para fora. – Vocês têm cada idéia...

Hermione suspirou. – Finalmente meu relatório acabou, não vou ter mais que seguir o Malfoy, parece que agora Fleur está se recuperando.

Rony deu um largo sorriso, com um estampido ele deixou sua aparência de Harry.

- Assim está melhor. – Disse a enfermeira.

- Madame Pomfrey. – Harry encarou-a. – Por que não podemos ver Dino?

Ela olhou desconfiada para os lados, e se aproximou deles.

- O diretor me autorizou a falar isso somente quando você acordasse. – sussurrou ela olhando diretamente para Harry. – Mas isso não pode ser espalhado, tem que ficar entre nós.

- É claro que não sairemos espalhando isso. – Reclamou Harry.

- O diretor faz questão de estar aqui quando o senhor encontrar o Sr. Thomas... – Continuou ela. – Ele foi encontrado pela Profa. McGonagal na mesma noite em que vocês saíram da floresta. Estava caído perto de uma clareira, desmaiado.

- Mas agora ele está passando bem? – perguntou Hermione visivelmente preocupada.

- Bem? – Repetiu a enfermeira em um tom de descrença. – Estou lutando intensamente para que permaneça vivo...Tem febres constantes, tremedeiras, não acorda de maneira alguma, vive em um estado lastimável de inconsciência...às vezes abre os olhos, mas é possível ver que não está sóbrio.

- Mas o que de tão grave aconteceu com ele? – Pediu Rony franzindo o cenho.

- Foi picado por alguma coisa, não sei o que... Ela apertou os olhos. – nunca vi nada parecido com aquilo...

- Eu vou vê-lo, então. – Disse Harry aflito.

- Sim, Dumbledore quer que o veja... – Sussurrou a enfermeira se afastando para que Harry levantasse. – Mas é um homem sábio, deve ter seus motivos.

Harry saiu da cama vagarosamente, ajeitando o pijama e colocando as pantufas nos pés. Ele seguiu a enfermeira, deixando para trás Rony e Hermione. Notou que entraram em um outro cômodo que não se lembrava existir, era mais claro e estranhamente vazio, só havia um leito no meio, coberto com uma cortina vermelha.

O diretor estava ao lado da cama, estranhamente cabisbaixo, mas entusiasmado ao mesmo tempo. Ele puxou a cortina rapidamente, deixando a vista o garoto que se encontrava deitado no leito.

Harry sentiu um arrepio, Dino estava jogado de qualquer forma ali, como se tivesse se mexido muito durante o sono, suado e pálido como nunca, os cabelos grudados na testa. Trazia uma expressão de dor, roupas mais leves que o normal e um curativo de gazes e panos brancos tapava um palmo de sua barriga.

- Oh céus... – Ele se aproximou da cama impressionado. – O que diabos aconteceu com você Dino?

- É isso que eu quero que você descubra Harry. – Disse o diretor. Fez um sinal para a enfermeira, que começou a tirar o curativo da barriga dele. – Tenho idéias, como já lhe disse antes, e quero comprová-las...

- Do que estás falando? – Resmungou Harry admirando o amigo.

- Você vai ajudar Dino agora. – ele deu um longo suspiro . – Será a confirmação de minhas piores suspeitas.

À medida que ela desenrolava aquilo, um ferimento aparecia, uma coisa nojenta e repugnante: era como se um corte duplo tivesse sido feito, e alguma coisa penetrara a carne, e puxara, com muita força. Havia pus em algumas partes, todo o ferimento tinha uma cor esverdeada preocupante.

- Não entendo suas palavras. – Sussurrou Harry incapaz de tirar os olhos de Thomas.

- Se concentre... – Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido. – Eu o farei lembrar... O garoto ruivo, grande demais para sua idade, corria rapidamente pelos corredores, segurava uma caixa apertada contra o peito... – Dumbledore pegou suavemente a mão de Harry, colocando em cima da de Dino. – Você sabe o que tem lá dentro...

Um frio invadiu o seu peito, a vista escureceu e sentiu-se estranhamente pesado, o chão parecia estar desabando.

_Um sujeito grande corria desajeitado por um grande corredor, havia gotas de suor percorrendo o seu rosto, olhava constantemente para os lados, e principalmente para trás._

_- Eles não vão pegar você... – Sussurrou para a caixa já amassada devido à força com que a apertava contra o peito._

_O monstruoso bichinho de olhos leitosos bateu as pinças em confiança. Ele sorriu esbaforido, espiando novamente para todas as direções, enquanto voltava a correr._

_O garoto magro atrás do pilar olhou de esguelha para ele, esgueirou-se novamente, passando a segui-lo silenciosamente, o distintivo de monitor brilhou com a luz do luar que atravessou a janela._

Sentiu o chão ceder novamente, como se estivesse descendo muitos andares em queda livre.

_Olhava calmamente o caldeirão fumegante, a poção mostrava uma imagem que o fazia sorrir:_

_A grande aranha negra se aproximava perigosamente do grupo de humanos próximo à árvore, ela sentiu alguma coisa do outro lado da clareira, alguma coisa ruim, mas agora não tinha importância, só precisava da comida._

_Um dos garotos, levemente mais afastado do grupo, olhava incerto um arbusto. Era o mesmo arbusto do qual ela sentira o mal. A lua iluminou temporariamente uma ponta de prata, afiada, mirando cuidadosamente alguma coisa._

_O garoto arregalou os olhos, em um inspiro de terror, ergueu o braço apontando o homem, mas aparentemente havia perdido a fala. A aranha não queria chamar atenção dos demais humanos, ou acabariam por matá-la, e principalmente, não queria chamar atenção daquele outro que se encontrava com um arco e um flecha de prata._

_Mas antes que qualquer um do grupo na clareira notasse, o homem com a grande capa negra já havia redirecionado o seu arco, apontava diretamente para o garoto, mas estava hesitante quanto atirar ou não. Talvez fosse a sua única flecha, sua única oportunidade. _

_A aranha se retraiu um pouco, temendo que fosse acertada por engano. O movimento só fez com que o arqueiro a notasse, e mais uma vez sua flecha mudou de direção, encontrando os olhos da aranha. Nunca havia sentido algo tão pesado em sua vida na floresta, algo invadia o seu cérebro, uma ordem, e ela sabia que era do arqueiro, e que devia segui-la, ou condenaria as suas irmãs por toda a eternidade._

" _Tire o garoto daqui, cale-o..."_

_Agarrou o garoto com força, calando-o. Tentou arrastá-lo até a depressão onde estavam suas irmãs, mas estava se tornando uma tarefa mais difícil a cada momento: Ele esperneava como que pressentindo o seu destino de morrer e ser devorado por aranhas... _

" _Não os deixe notar que ele está longe, até que seja tarde demais"_

_Estava tentando ignorar os seus instintos de sobrevivência, e continuar levando o alimento até o grupo, mas sabiam que se a pegassem com um aluno, seria morte na certa para ela, e uma perseguição implacável para suas irmãs... Um terrível dilema, mas sentia que o homem de preto era muito poderoso, e ruim...e ruim._

" _Se ele voltar e alertá-los antes que eu acabe minha missão, suas irmãs estarão condenadas."_

_Afastou-se o mais que pôde do grupo mas, em um ponto, o garoto, que não era nada fraco, começou a se desvencilhar, e não teve alternativa a não ser picá-lo. Ele caiu no chão gemendo de dor, agora que estava envenenado não servia mais de comida, teria que recomeçar sua caça. _

Harry afastou-se cambaleante de perto de Thomas, com as roupas encharcadas de suor.

- Eu sabia que isso não seria bom... – Disse Dumbledore observando a expressão de pânico estampada no rosto do garoto. – Mas era a única forma...

- O que foi isso? – Gritou Harry caído no chão, se afastando cada vez mais. – Porquê não me conta!

- O que viu? – Perguntou o velho decidido.

- Hagrid fugindo...aranha – Murmurou ele confuso. – Uma delas queria comer o Thomas...e o picou por ordem do arqueiro...ela sentiu o mal... para não condenar as suas irmãs...

- Então foi uma das irmãs de Aragogue... – Sussurrou o diretor observando Dino. – Teremos que falar com ela, quem sabe tenha a resposta de quem foi o autor da flecha.

- O que está escondendo de mim? – Rosnou Harry. – Estes sonhos e visões ficam cada vez mais esquisitos...Sei que sabe de algo.

- O que você teve agora não foi um sonho, ou uma visão... – Disse o diretor tristonho. – Estava somente lembrando, era uma simples lembrança.

- Lembranças? – Deu um riso preocupado. – Para ter uma lembrança, eu deveria ter vivido estas cenas... e isso com certeza não aconteceu comigo!

- Não são suas estas lembranças. – Esclareceu ele se aproximando e oferecendo a mão para levanta-lo. – São de Voldemort.

N/A: Uhh, e as coisas ficam mais enigmáticas a cada momento...O que acharam deste capítulo com um final particularmente mal esclarecido? Ah, gente...suspense, suspense... eu explico no próximo...e as coisas começarão a se encaixar. (sim, porque até agora ninguém ta entendendo nada...) heheh.

Vamos lá, falem comigo, digam... se acham que o Dino morre, e o que Narcisa está querendo em Hogwarts, e por que diabos ela não está mimando o seu filho e sendo tão má quanto Snape? Ah, ok, todos sabemos que ela não é um exemplo de boa moça...

Nina: Hiih, eu também amo romances, mas não tem jeito, não consigo escrever um...Sei lá o que é...simplesmente não levo jeito pra coisa. Quem sabe quando eu me apaixonar perdidamente por alguém? Huahahhaha! Eu sinceramente também amo a minha Fleur...


	22. Alma Intrusa

Alma Intrusa

"Nossos verdadeiros inimigos estão em nós mesmos"  
Bossuet

- Isto é impossível! – gritou Harry abalado.

- Não é, prova disso é você. – O diretor o ajudou a levantar. – Vamos ao meu escritório.

A enfermeira os seguiu com os olhos, confusa pelo que havia acontecido, decidiu tentar fazer outra poção para curar o ferimento de Thomas.

Quando passaram pela parte dos leitos da enfermaria, Harry viu Rony e Hermione sentados em dois bancos, o esperando. Mas não sentiu vontade de chamá-los para aquela conversa, estava tão perdido com tudo aquilo...

Permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o percurso, formando perguntas e mais perguntas para serem feitas ao diretor. Aquilo parecia cada vez mais absurdo a cada passo que dava em direção ao escritório.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras fofas em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.

- Então... – Começou o diretor. – Vamos começar do começo Harry: No ano letivo passado, Voldemort tentava dominar a sua mente, como uma maldição I_mperius_, felizmente, ele parou no início deste ano por causa de uma descoberta que fez.

Harry lembrava-se pouco nitidamente do primeiro sonho que havia tido, onde Voldemort encontrava-se perturbado por causa de um novo fator a ser levado em conta no seus planos.

- Você sabe mais do que ninguém que Voldemort tem muitas "ligações" com você. – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Sobre a cicatriz, as características que ele lhe passou através dela, um pouco do seu sangue também corre nas veias dele, e acima de tudo, ele tentou invadir a sua mente.

- Pensei que a cicatriz fosse mais importante...

- Preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer: De certa forma, mesmo antes de Voldemort tentar dominar a sua mente, uma pequena parte dele estava em você, por causa das ligações que tem com ele, e vice-versa.

- Bem, isso não é uma grande novidade, além de não explicar minhas visões. – Resmungou Harry.

- Um fenômeno desconhecido aconteceu no momento em que ele tentou invadir sua mente. – Continuou o diretor o ignorando. – E quando ele descobriu, já era tarde demais para tentar reverter...

- O que diabos aconteceu? – Odiava aquele suspense.

- Vocês passaram a compartilhar parte da mesma mente, a dele. – Harry parou de respirar. – Por causa da pequena parcela dele já existente em você, entende? É como se ele tivesse tentado dominar a própria mente...Cada vez que ele fazia isso, mais uma parte dele passava a ser compartilhada com você, deixando-os mais ligados.

- Quer dizer que sou Voldemort, em parte?

- Sim... Mas agora ele não tem controle sobre o que você vê, a intensidade ou freqüência de suas visões dependem do número de vezes que ele tentou invadir a sua mente, passando assim, como eu disse antes, a compartilhá-la com você.– Explicou ele. – Por isso tem lembranças que não te pertencem, ou pressentimentos. Os sonhos na verdade são a mais pura realidade, em tempo real o que acontece com ele, aparecem com mais nitidez quando você pára de pensar, dormindo...

- De onde tirou tudo isso? – Pediu Harry. Sabia que tudo se encaixava, mas era demais para ele.

- Aqui está o exame feito no ministério. – Ele entregou um papel a Harry. – Segundo isso você tem uma parcela de "experiência de vida e intuição" muito alta para um garoto de dezesseis anos. Mas é claro que eles não fazem a mínima idéia deste fenômeno de uma "alma intrusa" em você. Só acham que és muito intuitivo... Esta intuição pertence a um outro ser...Voldemort.

- E...o que vamos fazer para tirá-lo da minha cabeça? – Perguntou Harry perturbado.

- Não vamos fazer nada. – resmungou o diretor se levantando. – Não podemos tirá-lo daí...

- Não podemos!- repetiu ele descrente.

- Tecnicamente, se ele parou de tentar dominá-lo, o processo de compartilhamento não aumentará, permanecendo estável. – Deu um longo suspiro. - Sugiro que façamos uso de sua "nova habilidade" de ver o que Voldemort faz, e encontrá-lo. – Murmurou Dumbledore. – E talvez matá-lo.

- Eu não morrerei com isso? – Harry se levantou também.

- Creio que não. – Ele se virou o encarando. – Só a mente de Voldemort está sendo compartilhada, a sua ainda está a salvo na sua cabeça, e só na sua. Ele não vê o que acontece com você, a situação é totalmente outra.

Harry se virou para ir embora, decidido a ajudar seu amigo Dino, apesar de todas suas descobertas tinha que continuar, e talvez se utilizar disso para encontrar o arqueiro.

- Só não pense que ele ficou menos forte. – a voz de Dumbledore invadiu a sala novamente, mas ele não se virou para encará-lo. – Ele tem a mente inteira, não perde as partes que estão em você, lembre-se que só as compartilha com ele. – a voz se tornou mais grave. – Harry, entenda que é como se Voldemort estivesse dentro da sua cabeça, levemente mais fraco, pois ele parou de tentar dominá-lo, por medo do que pode acontecer, ele não sabe as conseqüências...

- Que conseqüências? – Harry virou a cabeça para ele.

- As conseqüências de ele tentar dominar sua mente novamente. – Disse Dumbledore. – Se ele tentar, mas uma parte da mente dele será transferida para você. E quando esta transferência, assim por dizer, estiver completa, estarão tão unidos que será impossível conviver com isso, e então será travada uma batalha, na qual o vencedor ficará com seu corpo, e o outro morrerá. Tem que ter muito cuidado com uma coisa: não o deixe dominá-lo, se ele fizer isso, tomará o seu corpo. Você não se compara com Voldemort em artes mentais.

Deu um último suspiro, voltando a andar para fora do escritório. Não pensou em passar pela enfermaria e avisar os amigos que compartilhava parte da mente de Voldemort com o mesmo, tinha medo que se afastassem dele para sempre.

Caminhava rapidamente até o jardim, e agora seu pensamento tornava-se mais claro. Podia lembrar de como era capaz de olhar bem nos olhos das pessoas e ver que estavam mentindo, ou confiar nelas por nenhum motivo aparente. Só pensava que se Voldemort tentasse mais uma vez dominar sua mente, toda a mente do Lorde seria compartilhada com ele, e então sim, com certeza, eles travariam uma batalha de almas, lutando para ver quem sobreviveria.

Nem percebeu quando Hagrid o chamou enquanto dava sua aula. O gigante estranhou aquela reação de Harry, e viu que ele estava indo diretamente para a floresta. Mas, num estranho momento, ele pôde ouvir sua consciência, e ela dizia que era melhor não segui-lo.

Harry olhava para o chão com atenção, procurando coisas que se mexiam. Notou que havia uma movimentação ao seu redor, como se os animais estivessem se afastando dele.

Encontrou então, estranhamente vazia, a depressão onde deveriam estar todas as aranhas da floresta. Mas não estavam lá. Andou até o centro, olhando para os lados desconfiado.

- Aragogue! – gritou para o nada.

O silêncio pairava no ar, a luminosidade do sol pouco chegava a ele.

- Aragogue! Está com medo de um aluno? – Olhou para os lados, uma aranha de olhos leitosos vinha descendo vagarosamente a depressão, ladeada por outras quatro aranhas de pêlos muito negros.

- É você... – As pinças bateram interrompendo as palavras. – Quem tem espantado todos os animais da floresta...mas não sinto-te forte...

- Não sou eu. – Sibilou o garoto. – Voldemort tem vindo aqui, ver um comensal...eles fizeram isso.

- Tu não és inofensivo garoto. – parou em sua frente. – Bem sabe que carrega o mau dentro de si...

- Vim para saber qual é a cura do veneno de uma de tuas irmãs. – Harry ignorou as palavras dela.

- A cura? – Ela produziu um ruído que parecia um riso. – Por que eu lhe diria a cura?

- Posso tirar o comensal que espanta os animais daqui. – Sussurrou ele sorridente.

- Passamos por uma epidemia de fome por causa deste homem, e das visitas Dele. – As aranhas-guarda-costas bateram as pinças em confirmação.

- Diga-me a cura e o capturaremos.

- Sei que não pode me garantir isso. – Murmurou a aranha friamente. – No entanto minhas filhas passam fome...

Harry pegou a varinha, duas aranhas mudaram suas posições para ataque. Apontou para uma arvore, que instantaneamente transformou-se em duas vacas que desceram hipnotizadas até eles.

- Isso deve servir. – sibilou Harry. – Agora me dê a cura.

- A cura está no próprio veneno, acrescente três gotas de choro de unicórnio e um ramo de dez folhas de salgueiro amassadas. – Uma das aranhas empurrou um embrulho de folhas para ele. – Aí está o veneno, serei bondosa pela comida... Faça bom uso, pois não daremos mais.

Saiu correndo dali, tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Sabia que o arqueiro havia ido embora há algum tempo, e que não o pegariam assim tão facilmente, mas agora, pelo menos, não tinham mais um comensal tão perto.

- Como é que você saiu sem a gente ver? – Perguntou Rony levantando do banco em que estava sentado, em um pulo.

- Só sai. – Ele caminhou rapidamente até a enfermeira, ela o olhou como se fosse um louco.

- O que deseja Sr. Potter? – Resmungou ela lavando as mãos.

- Foi uma aranha gigante que mordeu Dino, aqui está o veneno. – ele entregou o embrulho a uma estática Madame Pomfrey, e se retirou da enfermeira seguida de Rony e Hermione depois de dizer como fazer um antídoto..

- Dino foi picado? – Perguntou Rony confuso.

- Por um das filhas de Aragogue. – Resmungou Harry dobrando bruscamente em um corredor, os dois seguiram-no.

- O que! – Hermione quase corria para acompanhá-los. –Harry! Pare de correr de nós!

Ele parou bruscamente, olhou para os dois amigos, e se eles corressem quando ele contasse seu segredo?

- Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho. – Murmurou ele afastando-se dos dois, e sumindo por um corredor.

Rony olhou intrigado para Hermione, ela tinha os olhos marejados e vermelhos.

- Ah, por que está assim? – Perguntou ele se aproximando.

Ela colocou a mão na frente do rosto, escondendo-se.

- Tenho medo por Harry. – Ela fungou, o ruivo não sabia que fazer. – A cada dia ele fica mais estranho, e tem tantas responsabilidades para a idade dele... – sua voz tornou-se mais trêmula. – Vê como todos cobram dele... e ele se sente na obrigação de combater tudo...

Rony permaneceu paralisado, observando atônito a garota ficar cada vez mais vermelha, tapando o rosto. Ela abraçou-o, chorando mais alto, ficou ainda mais constrangido, mas retribuiu suavemente o abraço.

- Droga Rony, por que você nunca me ajuda? – fungou ela, baixinho.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – Sussurrou ele.

Harry sentou na cama, agarrou os próprios joelhos, abraçando-os e se pôs a pensar no que poderia acontecer com ele a partir daquele exato momento. Nada, era sua única resposta. Devia estar acontecendo há muito tempo àquilo com ele, afinal, quanto demoraram as pesquisas de Dumbledore? E até ali, mesmo não sabendo, havia convivido com isso. Continuaria, ignorando estes novos fatos.

Batidas leves na porta trancada do dormitório fizeram com que despertasse de seus pensamentos.

- Você está aí Harry? – A voz de Rony ficava abafada por causa da porta. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. – Murmurou ele.

- Posso falar um pouco com você?

- Entre.

Ouviu-se um estalido, e com um feitiço Rony abriu a fechadura, e entrou lentamente.

- Pensei que Pichí tivesse te devorado... – Resmungou ele, sentou-se ao lado de Harry. – Sabe há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Não reparei nas horas... – ele baixou a cabeça.

- Já é noite cara. – Rony se espichou até a janela, e puxou a pequena cortina, deixando a mostra à escuridão. – Tudo bem mesmo com você?

- Sim, só queria ficar um pouco com meus pensamentos... – Mexeu vagarosamente nos cabelos.

- Hermione está um pouco preocupada com você. – Rony olhou para ele. – Eu também.

- Não há motivos. – Desviou o olhar de Rony.

- Pode nos contar se alguma coisa estiver te preocupando. – Deu duas palmadas nas constas do amigo. – Sabe que pode contar com nós, estamos sempre com você.

Ele se levantou, vendo que Harry não tinha mais nada a falar, e já saia pela porta quando Harry o chamou.

- Está tudo bem Rony. – deu um sorriso e se levantou também, acompanhando o amigo. – Está tudo na mais completa normalidade.

Hermione sorriu ao ver os dois descerem juntos para a sala comunal da Grifinória. E, foi com maior gosto ainda que deu outro abraço, desta vez mais animado, em Rony, e em Harry também.

No jantar, estavam estranhamente bem. Rony estava tão ocupado em falar sobre a Copa de Quadribol, que nem notou o garoto com quem Gina dividia o suco, entre muitos sorrisos suspeitos. Dumbledore estranhou aquela reação de Harry, mas sinceramente preferia que ele agisse assim à com violência, ou se precipitasse.

Pela primeira vez Harry viu Narcisa Malfoy sentada na mesa dos professores, falava calmamente com Snape, que mantinha um sorrisinho constante no rosto. Estava com os mesmos cabelos loiros tão claros quanto os do filho e os olhos azuis, além do vestido preto e a longa capa.

Talvez ela tivesse notado o olhar de Harry, pois o olhou diretamente, ele sentiu frio percorrer a espinha. Não sabia se podia confiar nas boas intenções daquela mulher. O mestre de poções falou alguma coisa que a fez sorrir, e voltar a olhar para ele.

Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa de Rony sobre quadribol, sabia que teria que jogar na copa final. Havia sido poupado de todos os outros jogos pelos colegas de equipe, que tinham alguma idéia de como ele estava mal desde o inicio do ano.

Até ali, a equipe tinha sido chefiada por Katie Bell , que mantivera Rony como goleiro, afinal ele havia melhorado consideravelmente nos últimos tempos, e Gina como apanhadora. Ele dissera que preferia que o time continuasse como estava, Gina conseguira pegar o pomo em todas as partidas, e embora não tivessem vencido com grande vantagem, estavam classificados para a final com a Sonserina.

Não tinha idéia do por quê, mas quando a Weasley ouviu falar que seria a apanhadora em uma final, tinha tido um treco, se negando a substituir Harry em mais uma partida. Não estava muito crente de que aquela partida daria certo, embora tivesse muita vontade de jogar, não tinha treinado sequer uma vez no ano.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, já era tarde e metade do salão estava vazio. Não ouviu direito o que Rony disse, pois ele estava comendo a sobremesa ao mesmo tempo. Mas ficou grato pelo amigo tê-lo acompanhado até os dormitórios.

- Que bom que você conseguiu uma autorização de Dumbledore para sair da enfermaria. – Disse Rony acordando Neville com suas palavras. – Se fosse por Madame Pomfrey, ficaria lá mais uns dias...

- É. – concordou ele vagamente. – Nem notei que havia passado tanto tempo.

- Estava dormindo. – Resmungou colocando o pijama. – E é isso que eu pretendo fazer por um longo tempo a partir de agora.

Ele se jogou na cama, fechou o cortinado e murmurou um boa-noite cansado para Harry, que fez o mesmo. Adormeceu na mesma hora, pensando em como deveria treinar para retomar a posição de apanhador no time. Dormia com um leve sorriso impressionado, nem sabia direito como estava o time Grifinório agora, e tentava imaginar qual seria a tal surpresa que Malfoy havia mencionado quando estavam brigando.

Virou-se outra vez na cama, puxou as cobertas até a orelha, tentando ignorar o vento que insistia em acordá-lo. Resmungou baixinho, ordenando que o vento parasse, mas obviamente isso não adiantou. Virou na cama, abriu os olhos muito devagar e pouco, avistando a janela aberta.

Muito emburrado, se levantou agarrado às cobertas, e fechava a janela quando algo chamou atenção: havia um estranho brilho no lago, em um ponto especifico. Imediatamente tratou de abrir melhor os olhos e pegar seus óculos de cima da cabeceira ao lado, o brilho azulado continuava lá.

Não conseguiu ignorar aquilo, largou suas cobertas no chão, esquecendo do frio que o fez acordar, calçou seus sapatos e pegou a primeira capa ao alcance.

Saiu correndo pelos corredores, torcendo para que ninguém o encontrasse, já que havia se esquecido de pegar a capa da invisibilidade, mas agora não tinha mais tempo para voltar. Depois de tropeçar duas vezes na própria capa, notou que havia pegado a de Rony, exageradamente longa para Harry.

Não foi exatamente fácil encontrar um armário de vassouras para passar por alguma janela, já que a porta frontal, supunha, estava fortemente trancada, mas ele conseguiu. Não se importou em ter que voar com um modelo que a esta altura deveria estar no armário de vassouras para limpeza. Atravessou a primeira janela que encontrou, voando em direção ao lago.

Estava esbaforido quando quase caiu da vassoura, numa tentativa de fazê-la voar mais rápido do que uma tartaruga africana. A capa o fez cair no chão outra vez, sujando todo o pijama de terra. Correu desengonçado para as margens do lago, viu-se refletido nas águas.

Repentinamente todo o estranho brilho do lago se concentrou em um ponto: exatamente onde estava o seu reflexo, e dele surgiu uma outra imagem distorcida, mas reconhecível.

- Sirius... – Deu um pequeno sorriso ao padrinho com a mão estendida.

Uma dor terrível atingiu sua cicatriz, gritou apertando sua mão contra a dor, seus joelhos fraquejaram e Harry caiu.

N/A: huhahahahah, vocês realmente achavam que eu ia continuar? Não... esse é o esquema do suspense, agora eu sei que vocês vão ficar perturbados pensando no que vai acontecer, por que Sirius está aparecendo, já é a segunda vez que isso acontece...Bem, então mandem muitos comentários para a minha pessoa, ficarei muito agradecida

Nina: O Draco realmente é o máximo, ele só tava um pouquito dopado desta vez.huahaa. Bem, eu sei que o cap foi confuso, mas aqui estão as respostas para quase todas as pergntas da fic...depois de 21 caps de perguntas e mais perguntas. Obrigada pelos comentário, snif, vc foi a única!


	23. Acordos Inimigos

Acordos Inimigos

"A verdade nos leva a todos os lugares, até mesmo para a prisão"

Rony fungou, tinha a esperança que alguém mais disposto levantasse e fechasse logo aquela maldita janela. Estava quase tremendo quando, em um ataque de fúria sonolento, levantou e fechou aquilo.

Apertou os olhos. Se não estava tendo alucinações, havia alguém deitado perto do lago. Sacudiu a cabeça debilmente, o sono sempre o deixava tonto, mas ainda sim continuava lá, imóvel.

Viu há alguns metros do sujeito uma vassoura velha jogada no chão. Franziu o cenho, considerando a possibilidade de algum idiota ter caído da vassoura em plenos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas isto era realmente improvável.

Repentinamente um temor invadiu seu coração, olhou incerto para a cama ao lado. As cobertas estavam jogadas no chão, a cama desarrumada e as pantufas jogadas de qualquer jeito num canto.

Olhou novamente o sujeito perto do lago, depois para a cama, e desejou com todas as suas forças que não fosse ele.

- Droga. – Mas ele sabia que era.

Estendeu a mão para pegar sua capa, mas não a encontrou no lugar que habitualmente colocava. Com pressa, pegou a de Harry, ridiculamente curta para ele e, jogou nas costas, largando as cobertas, que se juntaram com as do amigo.

Estava decidido a acordar Hermione, ela saberia o que fazer caso Harry estivesse mal, ao contrário dele. Só havia um pequeno problema: garotos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino.

Iluminou a escada que levava para o dormitório feminino. Nem tentou colocar um pé no degrau, sabia muito bem que ele desapareceria instantaneamente. Um ruído chamou sua atenção, havia uma quartanista dormindo em cima de uma pilha de livros, sorriu para ela.

- Hey... hey você. – Sussurrou cutucando a garota.

Ela acordou assustada, olhando alarmada para os lados, em seguida bateu de raiva na mesa por ter adormecido.

- Quero que me diga como entrar lá. – Ele apontou para a escada.

- Eu posso saber o que você quer fazer no dormitório feminino? – Perguntou ela começando a organizar seus livros.

- Arre, não é nada disso. – resmungou corando, mas ela não conseguiu ver devido a pouca luz.

- E o que te leva a acreditar que eu ajudaria? – retrucou caminhando com custo até as escadarias, devido ao peso dos livros.

- É uma coisa muito importante... – Pegou gentilmente a pilha de livros das mãos dela.

- Hum... – Fez ela olhando bem para Rony. – Você é o irmão da Gina?

- Sou. – tentou não deixar a varinha cair enquanto equilibrava o monte de livros. – e monitor também.

- Monitor? – um sorriso se espalhou pela cara rosada dela. – Eu consigo que suba lá em cima se me levar naquele banheiro só para monitores...

- No banheiro? – repetiu ele incrédulo. – Eu levo.

- Que rápido... – Admirou-se a garota erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Estou com pressa. – Resmungou Rony.

- Largue os livros. – Ordenou a garota se aproxiamndo.

Ele os deixou em cima de uma mesa, que rangiu com o peso.

- Agora só faça o que mandar, ok? – Ele assentiu. – Me abrace e no trajeto não largue de mim em nenhuma hipótese.

Ele corou, envergonhado, e desta vez não pôde esconder.

- Arre, é como dançar valsa. – Esclareceu ela o puxando para perto da escada.

- Mas eu nunca dancei valsa. – Resmungou se encolhendo.

- Ah, fique quieto. – O abraçou, colocou os pés em cima dos dele, ele chiou de dor. - Pode subir.

- Será que dava pra parar de pisar em mim? -choramingou ele.

- Só assim você vai conseguir subir. – Resmungou mau-humorada. – e trate de me agradecer.

Ele chiou novamente, mas pensando em Harry subiu o primeiro degrau. A escada pareceu incerta entre recusá-lo, e se transformar em um verdadeiro tobogã, ou continuar firme e o deixar subir.

Os degraus amoleceram um pouco, e os pés deles afundaram levemente. Ela ordenou que continuasse.

Quando chegaram ao topo, e alcançaram chão firme, ela se afastou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Weasley. – virou-se para ir embora. – Quero ir tomar um bom banho naquele banheiro depois de amanhã...

- Ei! Onde ficam os dormitórios das sextanistas?

- Por ali. – Apontou para a esquerda, enquanto seguia para outro corredor.

Correu tentando não acordar ninguém que poderia começar um verdadeiro berreiro por vê-lo no dormitório, sabendo que estava começando a demorar demais para ajudar o amigo.

Abriu de vagar a primeira porta, não era esta. E embora se sentisse bastante tentado a entrar lá, o frio em suas canelas o alertou que não havia tempo para isso.

Era a quinta porta de carvalho que abria quando finalmente a encontrou. Estava com os ombros descobertos dormindo tranqüilamente. Sentiu um desconhecido estupor ao vê-la, e com certeza um grande alivio.

Cutucou-a de leve, ela acordou, em um estado de sonolência sorriu para ele.

- Rony... – depois de mais um cutucão ela pareceu acordar realmente, substituindo o sorriso por susto e vergonha, ela se encolheu contra a parede. – Rony! Como é que você entrou aqui!

- Pare de gritar. – Resmungou ele lamentando internamente pela garota ter tapado os ombros com o cobertor. – Acho que Harry está em apuros.

- O que?

- Ele não está na cama, e tem alguém caído perto do lago...

- Vamos lá. – ela pegou sua capa, e se cobriu, ignorando o olhar abobalhado de Rony.

- Tinha uma vassoura velha caída por lá. – resmungou Rony ofegante enquanto era jogado para fora pela escada do dormitório feminino.

- Vassoura? – Passaram pela Mulher Gorda. – Deve ter usado para sair...

Corriam muito rápido pelos corredores

- As portas da entrada principal são fechadas e trancadas à noite. – Ofegou a garota.

Rony a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar abruptamente. Se encontravam em frente a uma das escadas que dava acesso ao salão principal. Ele apertou os olhos, identificando uma fenda.

- Parece que esqueceram de trancar hoje. – Resmungou, a puxando para que descessem a escada.

A gigantesca porta de carvalho estava encostada. Empurraram com força para conseguir abri-la.

- Isso não faz sentido.- Hermione estava esbaforida.

- Quer dizer que a porta não estava aberta quando ele saiu. – Começaram a correr pelo gramado. – caso contrário não teria pegado uma vassoura e saído por alguma janela...

- Harry nunca cairia de cima de uma vassoura por nada. – Se aproximavam rapidamente da vassoura, há alguns metros da pessoa caída. – Ele tem grande experiência com vôo...

Ajoelharam-se em volta dele, entreolharam-se. Antes que Hermione pudesse sacudi-lo, numa tentativa de acordá-lo, Rony o virou. Estava com o rosto cheio de terra, e parecia terrivelmente morto.

- Harry? – Pediu Hermione em pânico o sacudindo violentamente. – Harry!

Levaram um susto quando os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ele inspirou profundamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Rony se aproximando.

Ele se desvencilhou dos dois, se arrastando até as águas do lago. Parecia desesperado tentando afastar a água com as mãos, cavando na água.

- Mas o que diabos você está fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione indo para o lado dele. – Harry?

Baixou seu tom de voz ao ver os olhos vermelhos e marejados do amigo, que continuava a procurar alguma coisa desesperadamente no lago, embora fosse ficando mais devagar, como se perdendo as forças e as esperanças. Parou com as mãos ainda na água, baixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto deles.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hermione suavemente, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Rony estava petrificado com a situação.

- Ele apareceu de novo. – choramingou, ainda escondendo o rosto.

- Ele? – Repetiu Rony confuso, Hermione o olhou feio para que se calasse, em resposta deu os ombros, confuso.

Sem aviso Harry ergueu a cabeça, os olhos, ainda vermelhos, agora arregalados.

- Ouviram isso? – Perguntou sussurrante.

- Isso o que? – Resmungou Rony.

Harry chiou para que ele ficasse quieto, e então conseguiram ouvir uma batida distante, seguida de alguma coisa caindo.

- Deve estar vindo do outro lado. – Murmurou Hermione. – Vamos embora daqui.

- Não – disse Harry.

- Não é nada, vamos embora antes que alguém nos veja aqui. – Murmurou Rony puxando o braço do amigo. – Estamos bem a vista das janelas.

Tentando ignorar o ruído que se repetia a cada pouco, eles correram até a porta de entrada do castelo, mas esta se encontrava fechada. Rony fez uma cara de desespero, a vassoura estava quebrada.

- Não sei se estava trancada quando eu sai. – Resmungou Harry. – Nem passei por aqui, fui direto para uma janela.

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo, eu me nego a acreditar. – Disse Hermione se sentando exausta em um dos degraus da escada de entrada. – Quando eu e Rony saímos ela estava encostada...

Depois de um tempo procurando qualquer coisa incomum, os garotos também sentaram-se, um de cada lado dela.

- Queria saber como é que nós vamos entrar.- Perguntou Harry apoiando o rosto na mão, não conseguiam mais ouvir o barulho.

- Bem, pela manhã vai ter aula de trato de criaturas mágicas para alguém não é? – Disse Rony tristonho

- Pela manhã? – Repetiu Hermione indignada. – Você acha que eu vou ficar aqui no frio até amanhã?

Ele deu um sorriso bobo e logo depois falou:

- Se tiver uma idéia melhor... estou disposto a ouvir.

- Então a sua idéia é entrar quando as portas abrirem, ou seja, daqui a algumas horas? – Perguntou a garota com sua cara mais cética.

- Não, eu não tenho idéias. – suspirou o ruivo.- Se a gente entrasse assim todos nos veriam e estamos de pijama, seria meio estranho e então pegaremos detenção, de novo...

– Hey Harry, aonde você vai? – perguntou ela ao ver o amigo se levantar devagar e dar alguns passos.

- Se a porta está fechada, alguém passou por aqui e a fechou.

- Isso é bastante obvio. – Resmungou Rony.

- Não Rony, pense: Ela estava aberta quando vocês saíram, logo alguém já havia passado por ali, o que quer dizer que tem alguém aqui fora. – Parou um pouco. – Ou que este alguém voltou e fechou a porta...

- Não necessariamente. – Retorqui Hermione. – Pode ter sido apenas um professor que notou a porta aberta e a fechou.

- Não... – ele levantou o indicador. – Ouça, ainda está aqui.

O ruído muito distante continuava insistente ao longe. Os dois levantaram instantaneamente, passando a seguir Harry, que procurava a origem do som. Esconderam-se atrás de um pequeno morro, era possível ver uma figura distinta sob a luz do luar.

E com certeza esta figura era Draco Malfoy, ao lado de um grande saco cheio de objetos desconhecidos, mas de formas circulares. Estava cavando vagarosamente o chão do jardim, estragando a grama.

- O que diabos este louco esta fazendo? – Murmurou Hermione, Rony a cutucou para que ficasse quieta.

Uma outra figura esguia surgiu desfilando sob o brilho prata da lua, uma inconfundível loira de roupão e camisola.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – resmungou Malfoy pousando a pá no chão.

- Deixe de ser mau agradecido, vim ajudar você. – Era possível ver que ela sorriu para ele. – Nunca havia o visto sujo de terra...

- E o que você esperava? – retorquiu perturbado. – Que estivesse pronto para um baile? Estou cavando um buraco, e não sou experiente nisso, ainda mais sem magia.

- Ou pode ser... – murmurou Harry sem aviso. – Que Malfoy tenha saído, deixado a porta aberta, vocês passaram e depois Fleur passou e fechou-a...

- Poderia ser um pouquinho menos simpático comigo? Está começando a me enjoar com todos estes elogios. – Murmurou ela sarcasticamente.

- Droga, o que eles estão fazendo? – Resmungou Rony olhando atordoado do saco cheio de coisas para a pá.

Repentinamente Harry se levantou, saindo do esconderijo seguro atrás do morro, e num sussurro de "já vamos descobrir..." caminhou em passos firmes até o topo do morro, e gritou muito alto.

Malfoy e Delacour olharam em sua direção imediatamente, Rony ergueu-se do seu lado um pouco constrangido e Hermione que ainda se levantava, correu para perto de Harry

- Potter? – Murmurou Draco em um quase gemido de dor.

- O que exatamente você está fazendo Malfoy! – Harry descia o morro cambaleante, os braços levemente estendidos para não perder o equilíbrio

Draco tentou esconder a pá atrás das costas, enquanto Fleur lhe lançava um olhar de incredibilidade.

- Hem...é... – gaguejou ele à procura de palavras, olhando para os lados com os grandes olhos azuis. – Plantando arbustos!

- Isso mesmo! – Confirmou Delacour enérgica. – Plantando arbustos no jardim!

- Vocês não estão plantando arbustos! – Falou Hermione se aproximando dos dois, seguida de Rony. – Não sei o que estão fazendo, mais com certeza não é nada dentro das regras!

- Estamos ornamentando o jardim, - Retrucou Malfoy rapidamente. - Não tem nada nas regras que fale sobre ornamentar o jardim. – ele parecia estranhamente assustado.

- Mas há uma regra sobre estar fora do dormitório depois da hora! – Disparou ela.

- E... – O sorrisinho sarcástico habitual voltou ao rosto dele. – Vocês três também me parecem bem fora dos dormitórios não é?

- Não estamos fazendo nada suspeito. – Disse Rony cruzando os braços.

- O que há de suspeito em plantar arbustos! – Intrometeu-se Fleur. – Será que ninguém gosta de arbustos por aqui?

- Chega dessas mentiras idiotas. – Falou Harry para todos.

- Que mentiras? – sibilou Draco. – Só por que hoje estou sendo excepcionalmente caridoso, plantando alguns arbustos neste jardim feio, não quer dizer que...

– Você está perdendo a habilidade inventiva de mentiras... – Resmungou Hermione sorrindo. - Estamos encrencados e isso é um fato , todos. –Olhou desgostosa para o sonserino.

– O que é isso? – Harry apontou para o saco.

- Nada! – Draco largou a pá e se atirou na frente do saco.

- Ok, saia daí e nos deixe ver o que tem dentro desse negócio. – riu-se Rony.

- Não. – decretou Fleur calmamente, se aproximando mais deles. – Eu ainda tenho o meu lugar de professora aqui, e se alguém der mais um passo em minha direção eu juro que vai ser expulso quando eu entrar naquele castelo. E se por um acaso muito improvável isso não acontecer, vai ficar tanto tempo em detenção que irá desejar ter sido expulso!Estamos entendidos?

- Estamos! – Disse Draco animado.

- A senhorita não tem o direito de fazer isso com alunos quando não tem motivo! – Protestou Hermione,

- A minha palavra vale mais do que a de vocês, que são alunos que vivem se metendo em encrenca! – A retrucou afastando os cabelos loiros dos olhos. – Ainda mais agora que estou completamente curada da minha dependência pelo Sr. Malfoy.

- Hem... – Interrompeu Draco. – Eu proponho um acordo.

- Acordo? – Gritou Hermione escandalizada. - Não há acordos para serem feitos Malfoy! Você está enterrando coisas nos jardins!

– Isso não parece muito certo. – adicionou Rony.

- E vocês estão fora dos dormitórios, isso também não é certo. – Retrucou Fleur.

- Mas ele está fora do dormitório e enterrando coisas no jardim! – Respondeu Rony desafiadoramente.

- Parem com isso, pombas! – Harry se meteu no meio dos dois. – Qual é o acordo?

- Simples, eu não conto nada se vocês não contarem. – Draco encarou os três rapidamente, saindo de cima do saco, desconfiado.

- Isso é um absurdo !Dumbledore tem que saber disso! – Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não, não e não! Não mesmo, pode esquecer disso!

Rony puxou Harry para trás da garota e cochichou:

- Harry, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de infringir as regras. Já tivemos muitas detenções, e se formos expulsos? – Ele olhou desconfiado para os lados. – Você ainda nem cumpriu a detenção por causa da briga com o Malfoy, e se eu pegar outras, vão caçar o meu distintivo...

- Ah...não me lembrava disso... – Se voltou para a garota. - Mione!

- Que foi? – Disse ele se virando para os dois.

- Podemos ser expulsos se pegarmos mais detenções.

- Expulsos?

- É, melhor aceitarmos esta proposta, afinal, o que ele está enterrando não deve ser nada de muita importância - Continuou Harry. – Deve estar pregando alguma peça idiota nos alunos da Lufa- Lufa ou até mesmo em nós, é bem típico dos sonserinos.

- Mas Harry, não dá, e o Dumbledore? – sussurrou a garota

- Mione, não podemos ser expulsos agora – Murmurou Rony em tom de alerta.

- Ok.Mas isso não vai ser bom.

Os três se viraram para Draco e Fleur.

- Reuniãozinha? – Perguntou ele num falso sorriso

- Não é da sua conta Malfoy. – Retrucou Rony fechando a cara.

- Certamente educação não é o seu forte Weasley. – sibilou ele em resposta.

- Certamente nem o seu não é?

- Com licença, tem mais alguém aqui interessado em ir para o castelo? – interrompeu Harry. - Pois bem, vamos fazer este acordo, mas tenho uma condição.

Rony e Hermione olharam confusos para ele.

- O que é? – Perguntou Draco, que parecia muito cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Vocês dois, além de não contarem à ninguém sobre a nossa saída fora de hora, vão nos arranjar um jeito de entrar no castelo são e salvos.

- É! – Concordou Rony rapidamente, se dando conta de que entrar no castelo sem ser visto seria realmente difícil. – Bem longe do Snape ou qualquer monitor.

Malfoy colocou a mão no queixo e, por um breve momento, seu olhar ficou distante.

- Ok. – Confirmou em seguida.

- Vamos então? – Perguntou Hermione.

Ele não respondeu, estava pensando em alguma coisa, muito longe dali. Um sorrisinho, que não deixou Hermione nada feliz, desenhou-se no rosto dele, e então voltou o olhar para os grifinórios.

- Então, vamos fechar este acordo? – sussurrou ele ainda sorrindo, estendeu sua mão para eles.

- Já está fechado – Interveio Hermione.

- Acordos só se fecham com apertos de mão. – Disse Fleur olhando estranhamente para Malfoy.

- Você quer que eu aperte a sua mão? – Perguntou Rony incerto.

- É,será que é tão difícil fechar acordos com grifinórios? – Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado.

- Por que eu apertaria a sua mão?

- Ah!Diabos! – retrucou começando a ficar impaciente. - Não comece com isso Granger! Só apertem a minha mão!

Rony o fez tão rápido que aquilo decididamente não poderia ser considerado um aperto de mão, o mesmo sucedeu com Mione, embora esta carregasse uma certa incerteza nos olhos.

Quando ficou em frente a Malfoy, que estava com a mão estendida, ele lembrou de um fato, a alguns anos atrás, quando ainda era só um menino de onze anos e recusara-se a apertar aquela mão. Tinha certeza de que naquele momento agira corretamente, nem podia imaginar como seria se tivesse aceitado a amizade de Draco Malfoy. Será que estaria do lado do mal? Seria um sonserino e desprezaria trouxas e os Weasley como Draco? Talvez, mas seria volúvel a ponto de mudar até a sua personalidade por causa de um mero aperto de mãos? Não poderia crer nisso, era mais forte que as influencias, era Harry Potter do jeito que era e ninguém iria mudá-lo, nunca.

Malfoy observou-os se afastarem seguindo Fleur, estava feliz com o que havia _prometido._ Limpou a mão que apertara as deles na blusa, que já estava suja de terra, fazendo uma careta de nojo. Logo depois continuou a cavar o buraco.

Tirou do saco uma das esferas prateadas e brilhantes, com um pouco de receio, colocando-a cuidadosamente no fundo do buraco e tapando com terra. Distanciou-se alguns metros, sabendo que não podia usar magia perto daquilo, e conjurou muitos arbustos.

Plantou um deles em cima da terra que cobria a esfera, sorrindo bobamente de sua própria idéia. Distanciou-se e observou de longe o seu trabalho: a planta estava meio torta, mas não se deu o trabalho de arrumá-la.

Quando terminou estava exausto, observou os arbustos estrategicamente distribuídos por uma grande extensão do jardim. Viu que haviam sobrado algumas esferas, e decidiu que não seria necessário enterrá-las também, colocou a pá por cima do ombro, tirou um pergaminho sujo do bolso da calça, afastou as mechas loiras da frente dos olhos.

_Trezentos passos da grande construção, _

_Frondosa planta a recebe, _

_Envolta em símbolos de poção_

_Folhas que nunca perecem_

_Quinze passos pela grande espada_

_Nas profundezas da terra_

_O abrigo lhe aguarda_

_Se permanecesses fechada_

_Para o sempre serás enterrada_

_Vida caída esconde a entrada _

_Oculta o que necessitas para nunca ser achada_

_Livra-te das evidências_

_Doce alma do mal aliada_

Fungou, olhando a distância média que estava do castelo, agarrou o saco com as esferas, seguindo até uma grande árvore na orla da floresta proibida.

Havia decifrado aquele poema há muito tempo, ele revelava um esconderijo onde deveriam esconder as esferas. Mas não fora criado exatamente para isso, há muito tempo era um pub secreto de encontros sonserinos.

N/A: Acreditem, vocês realmente não sabem por que "prometido" de "Estava feliz com o que havia _prometido"_ está em itálico...huahahahaha, mas eu sei! ( Ainda bem, né...) então falem e comentem sobre este capítulo, sobre os outros, sobre a fic... sobre tudo o que quiserem, mas comentem!

Laura: Bem, eu realmente achoq eu existem regras da gravidade, mesmo no mundo bruxo...Se você largar uma maçã, ela cairá ( não necessariamente na cabeça de um gênio, mas...) Desconsiderando, é claro, um eventual feitiço que possa ter sido lançado na maça...


	24. Novos Métodos de Ensino

Novos métodos de ensino

"Decepcionar é um prazer"  
Giles Deleuze

- Estão todos aqui? – a voz de Alvo Dumbledore ecoou no salão principal. – Espero que estejam, afinal já está bem na hora de acordarem!

Alguns alunos resmungaram palavras desconexas e passaram a prestar atenção no diretor.

- Eu tenho uma notícia muito animadora para todos vocês! – Ele lançou um olhar divertido para as mesas das casas, e sob o olhar de censura de Minerva, falou – Mas vou deixar que se deliciem com o seu café da manhã e a expectativa, antes de eu começar a informá-los.

Rony, que estava sentado em frente a Harry, balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu tinha certeza que ele não ia dizer agora... ele nunca faz isso. – comentou ele com Harry.

- Ah, sim... – Ele estava distraído, nem ouvira o que o diretor havia dito.

Na noite passada haviam sido levados de volta para o castelo por Fleur. De fato, ela fez isso direito ao usar uma passagem até a torre da Grifinória que nenhum deles conhecia. Bem, pelo menos não haviam sido chamados por nenhum professor para prestar explicações...

O que o intrigava era o que Malfoy enterrava... Não fazia a mínima idéia e afastou esses pensamentos perturbadores de sua mente. De relance, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava Draco, ele e sua rotineira arrogância. Levou alguns segundos até que percebesse que estava sendo observado, ele lançou a Harry um olhar de "Sim, no que posso ajudá-lo?", fazendo-o sentir-se em um vôo de avião. Desviou sua atenção para as próprias torradas, tentando não rir da imagem ridícula de " Draco-aeromoça" que se formara em sua mente.

- O que vocês acham que é? – A voz de Hermione o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- O que é o que?

- A tal da surpresa!

- Sei lá... – Resmungou Rony antes que o outro pudesse responder. – Espero que tenham adiado todos testes de porção.. e que nos dêem nota máxima por ter tido que aturar a praga do Snape em duas matérias antes de chegar à nova professora.

- Apoiado! – Disse Harry levantando o braço, vários alunos olharam para ele estranhamente.

Hermione se limitou a dar um suspiro de impaciência. Depois tentou falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu ficar sem palavras, parecia muito brava com aquilo.

- Que foi que disse? – Harry perguntou em tom de riso. – Você está gaga?

- Eu não sei, só queria dizer que... – ela pareceu ficar muda.

- Que tipo de brincadeira mais sem-graça é essa? – Pediu Rony visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu não consigo falar sobre.. – A voz faltou de novo.

- Crises de falta de voz! – Falou Rony escandalizado. – Pare já com isso!

- Não são crises! Esqueçam, eu dou um jeito nesse problema. - Os dois se entreolharam não muito satisfeitos com a decisão.

- Minha estimada amiga Minerva está aqui do meu lado resmungando para que eu conte logo aos senhores, pois então, vou contar. Agradeçam a ela! – disse o diretor sorrindo

Ela deu um breve aceno constrangido para alguns poucos alunos que gritaram agradecimentos dizendo que a amavam. Dumbledore não precisou pedir silêncio como habitualmente fazia quando necessitava falar alguma coisa importante.

- Permito-me dizer, que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso com tal convite. Realmente nunca cheguei a pensar que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer... – Os cochichos tomaram conta do salão.

– Eu! – Ele continuou mais enfático, todos voltaram a se calar. – Não recebi esta noticia como uma novidade boa, por motivos que, a mim, parecem óbvios. Mas também devo falar-lhes que eliminando alguns fatos que poderiam vir a acontecer, é a coisa mais maravilhosa que se pode ter em treinamento de aurores. – Ele deu um pequeno tempo para que os alunos olhassem um para os outros confusos, e depois continuou. – Devem estar se perguntando... mas o que diabos esse velho gagá está falando? – Deu um sorriso a todos. – Eu os informo que quem deseja, pretende ou está tentado, seguir a carreira de auror tem agora uma ótima oportunidade de visitar um lugar onde mais se concentram aurores, onde eles estão prontos pra qualquer coisa, onde estão somente os melhores. – Olhou para todos – Alguém sabe onde fica isso?

- Hã, no ministério da Magia? – Tentou um.

- Passou perto...

- No Beco Diagonal? – Disse outro

- Só se eles estivessem de férias fazendo compras, meu caro.

- Na Travessa do Tranco? – Arriscou um pequenino.

Os sonserinos explodiram em risadas debochadas.

- Chega! – Interrompeu Snape fazendo todos e calarem abruptamente.

- Hum, obrigado Severo... – Disse o diretor com um leve tom de duvida na voz. – A resposta é Azcaban, a prisão dos bruxos! O ministro da magia me informou que todos estão convidados, que é totalmente seguro... e a melhor forma de preparar novos aurores. Vocês vão ver como eles trabalham, de que forma agem. E mais uma coisa, receio que a mais importante de todas: TODOS PRECISAM DA AUTORIZAÇÃO DOS PAIS!Não vai haver falsificações, nem nenhum tipo de desculpa! Vão ser organizados grupos de acordo com a idade, somente os alunos do quinto ano em diante...

Harry deu um muxoxo aborrecido, Rony olhou desconfiado para seus colegas de mesa, mas depois pareceu ficar feliz

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão poder ir pra Azcaban, junto com os melhores aurores e eu vou ficar aqui! – Disse Harry fincando fortemente o garfo em uma torrada.

- Dumbledore vai deixar você ir. – Resmungou Rony

- Talvez eu também não vá... – Disse Hermione. – Não sei se quero ser auror...

- É uma ótima oportunidade... – resmungou Harry sincero.

- Eu sei, mas por algum motivo não me parece seguro...

- A mim também não, afinal, lá estão os piores bruxos das trevas... – O ruivo abriu um grande sorriso. – Mas se o próprio ministério nos convida... deve ser.

- Hum... é...ok, acho que sim. – resmungou ela;

- Mione! Deixe de bobeiras! – Interrompeu Rony quase pulando. – Não é todo o dia que se pode ir a um lugar destes, e mesmo que você não queira ser auror, pode ir...afinal estará pesquisando sobre a profissão...

- Os alunos que desejam ir por favor se dirijam aos diretores de suas respectivas casas. – falou Dumbledore muito alto. – E imediatamente um convite oficializado pelo ministro será mandado para seus pais...

Katie Bell vinha correndo até Harry, e o agarrou pelo braço.

- Treino agora mesmo, e não me olhe assim por que sei que está livre! – ela olhou para Rony antes de sair correndo novamente. – E você também.

- Ah sim. – Adicionou o diretor. – O prof Hagrid pede que tenham cuidado ao sair para o jardim,

alguém plantou arbustos por todos os lados e eu não gostaria que eles fossem pisoteados desumanamente.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam confusos, mas nenhum deles disse uma só palavra, ao que Harry decidiu não falar também. Harry partiu sozinho para o campo de quadribol, os outros haviam ido para a fila que se formara na frente à profa. McGonagall para confirmar que desejavam que ao convite fosse enviado para as famílias.

Achou estranho ver os gramados interrompidos por arvorezinhas em toda a parte, mas teve que admitir que Malfoy tinha algum senso de disposição, pois os arbustos quase formavam o contorno do símbolo de Hogwarts, e depois havia muitos outros dispersos.

Vistoriou muitos deles a caminho do campo de quadribol, mas não pareciam diferentes de qualquer arbusto normal que já havia visto em sua vida.

- Potter! – Katie já estava na entrada do campo segurando sua vassoura. – Pare de admirar a grama e venha treinar!

Afinal ele descobriu o motivo de tanto desespero por parte da garota e capitã do time grifinório: quando todos os componentes do grupo que foi possível reunir chegaram, ela noticiou que o jogo havia sido transferido para o dia seguinte, no fim da tarde. Era por causa da viagem à Azcaban, que ocuparia muitos alunos e dos empregado do ministério que ainda viriam para retirar os centauros da floresta, que exigiam silêncio, o que não era possível no meio da gritaria de um jogo de quadribol .

Não foi para menos que a equipe toda entrou em pânico, mas a capitã tratou de acalmá-los dizendo que haviam treinado bastante, e que sempre venciam a Sonserina. Só faltava rever o desempenho de uma certa pessoa no grupo.

- Então Harry, aqui está sua vassoura. – Ela entregou a Firebolt que havia sido emprestada à Gina. – E este é nosso novo time: Rony goleiro, Colin, Gina e eu artilheiros, André Kirke e Juca Sloper já era os batedores do ano passado, e vão ficar conosco este ano também.

- Virou artilheira? – Perguntou descontraído para Gina, mas a capitã interveio antes que ela pudesse responder.

- A Weasley é boa em tudo. – Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Então vamos começar logo a treinar. – Interveio Sloper.

- Não, só mais uma coisa. – ela tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso. – Recebi a escalação dos jogadores sonserinos: Bletchley goleiro, Crabbe e Goyle batedores, Pucey, Warrington e Malfoy artilheiros, Zabini apanhador.

- Espera aí! – Exclamou Harry. – Você disse Zabini apanhador?

- Isso mesmo, e Malfoy artilheiro e novo capitão. – Ela fungou. – Montague está na enfermaria por causa de uma poção que tomou, e não está apto para seu cargo de capitão...

Harry congelou, então era aquela a surpresa reservada ao jogo de quadribol por Draco... Ele finalmente pararia de competir com Harry pelo pomo e ficaria com a goles?

- Não confio muito neste Malfoy... – Resmungou Gina. – Ele não é um péssimo apanhador, mas não bate nem longe em Harry. Agora não sei como ele é no posto de artilheiro...

- Nem eu. – Fungou Katie. – e isso não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Hey! – Interrompeu Rony. – Não vamos nos preocupar com este idiota, o que se pode esperar de um time chefiado por ele?

O time pareceu ficar animado em lembrar das constantes vitórias sobre o time sonserino, e se pôs a treinar arduamente. Quando Harry alçou vôo em busca do pomo, parecia que nunca havia sido proibido de jogar e que o tempo parado fora somente uns dias.

Rony estava excepcionalmente bem naquele dia, defendeu cerca de trinta goles de cada artilheiro, os quais pareciam ter uma mira muito boa.

Sloper e Kirke estavam competindo para ver quem conseguia fazer o balaço atravessar o aro central na outra extremidade do campo quando Katie os xingou por ter sido quase atingida pela outra bola que eles deveriam estar mantendo afastada dos jogadores

Um ponto dourado reluzia logo abaixo da baliza esquerda que Rony protegia. Ele disparou para lá, desviando dos artilheiros e da goles, que por pouco não acertou sua cabeça e agarrou a bolinha.

- Ótimo tempo. – Gritou Gina.

- Obrigado! – disse ele sorrindo com o pomo de ouro na mão.

Rony se distraiu com a cena e deixou duas goles entrarem, uma por Colin seguida de outra por Katie. Ele voltou sua atenção para as balizas, balançando a cabeça com um grande sorriso.

As arquibancadas se encheram de gente, anunciando que um grande jogo começaria, a Copa Final de Quadribol de Hogwarts estava para começar, e não havia um aluno sequer, em toda a escola, em algum lugar que não fosse o campo ou as proximidades do mesmo.

- Muito bem. – disse Bell cheia de expectativa. – Esse jogo promete, nós vamos ganhar, gente!

Gina sorriu da garota que quase estava pulando de ansiedade.

- Nosso ultimo treino comprovou que a equipe está melhor do que nunca. – Ela pulou. – E eu que achava que montar um novo time ia ser um desastre... Ficou tudo perfeito, vocês estão entre os melhores que eu conheço!

Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do aparente exagero cometido pela capitã, mas sentiu-se, assim como o resto do time, feliz por ela não ter começado um discurso como Wood fazia todo o santo jogo.

Quando saíram para o campo, o time sonserino já estava parado no gramado, Draco estava à frente, escorado em sua vassoura com uma expressão vaga, admirando os adversários. Crabbe e Goyle simulavam uma luta de trasgos logo atrás enquanto os artilheiros e o goleiro mantinham uma pose mais aceitável.

- Podem apertar as mãos. – disse Madame Hooch.

Katie se adiantou em apertar a mão de Malfoy, ele deu um sorrisinho mau, que, na opinião de Harry, era mais amedrontador do que qualquer aperto de mão quebra-ossos.

Os jogadores saíram do chão, os goleiros dispararam para as balizas e a juíza jogou a goles para cima.

- Meu nome é Steve Welly e a Grifinória está com a posse da bola! – a profa. Minerva deu um pequeno sorriso diante da boa educação do novo narrador. – Weasley passa para Creveey que passa para Weasley de novo e ela se aproxima das balizas, passa para a capitã...Bell está com a posse da goles...AAhhh, Bletchley defendeu muito bem... Passa para Malfoy, o novo artilheiro que antes era apanhador... – ele baixou a voz. – E nós sabemos muito bem por que este incompetente mudou de posição...nunca vi apanhador pio...hem, quer dizer, esperamos que seja um sucesso como artilheiro!

Harry sorriu para o quartanista da Corvinal que era o novo narrador, embora sentisse falta de Lino Jordan e os constantes ataques da Profa. Mcgonagall, devido à grande afeição de Jordan pelo time grifinório. Voltou, assustado, sua atenção para o pomo, Zabini sobrevoava calmamente o campo, esquadrilhando o gramado com seus nebulosos olhos azuis.

- Pucey desvia do balaço de Kirke, passa para Warrington, para Malfoy...

Ele olhou para Rony, que retribuiu com o olhar de apreensão, Draco se aproximava sussurrando alguma coisa amedrontadora. Repentinamente ele se ergueu e a goles voou como um canhão de sua mão. Rony colocou a mão na frente, mas devido à força, bola continuou seu rumo, batendo nos dedos do garoto.

- Ponto da Sonserina! Uh, esta deve ter doido! – Exclamou o narrador. – Parece que Malfoy é melhor nesta posição afinal...putz, esperamos que não tanto... – Minerva o cutucou sem sair de sua pose elegante.

Rony olhou para Harry outra vez, e este fez um gesto para que se acalmasse, era a expectativa que o fazia um mal goleiro. Afinal, todos os treinos dos quais ele havia participado com tranqüilidade foram um sucesso. O goleiro grifinório jogou a goles para irmã, que disparou em direção das balizas sonserinas.

- E lá vai a caçula Weasley, que tem se mostrado um sucesso nas últimas partidas, passa para Bell não, Pucey intercepta, passa para Malfoy não, Creveey intercepta, passa para Weasley... ponto para a Grifinória!

As arquibancadas vermelhas azuis e amarelas se ergueram juntas em uma viva, seguida dos abafados resmungos da torcida verde.

O jogo continuava acirrado entre os artilheiros, batedores e goleiros, porém os dois apanhadores estavam cheios de expectativa pela primeira aparição do pomo, que hoje se escondia excepcionalmente bem. Zabini mergulhou, e por um breve instante Harry sentiu o impulso de segui-lo, mas percebeu bem a tempo que o outro só fizera aquilo por causa de um balaço.

Aos setenta a cinqüenta para a Sonserina o ponto dourado foi avistado pelos apanhadores, que mergulharam ao mesmo tempo. Estavam emparelhados, Se entreolharam rapidamente, as mãos se estenderam e a coisa mais inusitada no mundo aconteceu. Harry agarrou a bolinha dourada, e Zabini uma das asinhas que, instantaneamente cortaram a palma de sua mão, mas ele não largou, o pomo escorregou da mão de Harry, agora cada um segurava uma das asas, se negando a soltar.

Os artilheiros param para observar a cena, os apanhadores estavam parados em cima de suas vassouras, puxando o pomo cada um para o seu lado. Madame Hooch não sabia o que fazer, se pôs em baixo das duas vassouras que ainda estavam no ar, avaliando a cena.

Repentinamente as asinhas se soltaram, Harry ficou com uma na mão e a outra estava com Blaise. O silêncio era mortal no campo, a bola dourada sem asas caiu, batendo na cabeça de Madame Hooch, e depois no gramado.

- É uma situação realmente inusitada. – Comentou o comentarista perplexo. – Parece que Madame Hooch vai dar a sentença...

A juíza saiu do campo esfregando as pontas dos dedos onde o pomo sem asinhas havia caído em sua cabeça, sumindo entre a multidão. Os jogadores permaneceram paralisados, Gina estava com a goles debaixo do braço direito, perplexa.

- Um aluno mensageiro acaba de me passar à decisão. – Disse o comentarista desdobrando um pedaço de pergaminho. – Considerando que ambos apanhadores apanharam o pomo, e não há como provar quem foi o primeiro a agarrá-lo, os pontos serão igualmente divididos e o jogo será dado por encerrado. – Ele pigarreou voltando a dobrar o pergaminho. – Por tanto minha gente, são setenta e cinco ponto para cada equipe, o que nos dá145 a 125 para a Sonserina.

Os jogadores e torcedores continuavam imóveis, custando a acreditar no que ouviam.

- Vitória Sonserina pessoal! – Repetiu o comentarista desanimado.

Repentinamente, como se um botão de "liga" tivesse sido ativado, a torcida da Sonserina gritou vivas sem parar, Malfoy permaneceu estático, ainda descrente que tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Bletchley quase saiu da vassoura de emoção, Crabbe e Goyle deram vivas sacudindo os bastões, Pucey e Warrington voaram até o capitão sonserino, que começava a sorrir visivelmente diante de sua vitória.

N/A: Então, um joguinho de quadribol não podia faltar afinal, estamos em Hoggy! Eu sei que muita gente está se perguntando, por que diabos eu fiz com que os sonserinos ganhassem...e eu respondo: Não foi só por que eu gosto do Draco, ou de qualquer um deles,mas sim por que teve um outro jogo nesta fic ( há muitos caps atrás, quando eles voltam ao passado, pra era dos marotos. Acho quefoi no capítulo 11, é foi sim.) e os grifinórios ganham...então, pobres sonserinos, deixem eles ganharem um pouquito!

Nina e Laura, obrigada pelos comentários... Eu realmente não me encontro com animo para escrever uma resposta a altura das suas reviews ( principalmente a sua, Nina, talvez por que ela tenha um quilômetro de extensão...mas eu realmente amei ela! É a minha preferida! Hhiaia! Intermináveis ps's!)


	25. A Fuga

A Fuga

"Alguns são tidos como corajosos só porque tiveram medo de sair correndo"

Harry afundou na poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória com os punhos fechados de raiva. Havia sido ele o primeiro que pegara o maldito pomo, se não tivesse o deixado escorregar por entre os seus dedos...

- Não fique assim... – Sussurrou Gina se atirando em outra poltrona. – Todos sabemos que foi você quem pegou o pomo, você é o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts.

- Se isso fosse mesmo verdade teríamos ganhado a Copa. – resmungou ele em resposta. – Foi minha culpa, não o agarrei com força o bastante, ele escapuliu entre meus dedos...

- Não Harry. – A voz aborrecida de Rony invadiu o aposento, ele estava com uma cara terrível de desanimo. – Se eu tivesse me concentrado mais, não teria ficado nervoso com Malfoy, e defenderia mais goles...logo a culpa é minha.

- Na verdade... – Murmurou Gina olhando para o teto desolada. – Se eu tivesse feito mais arremessos bons, teríamos mais pontos para somar com os que ganhamos com a meia captura do pomo... eu sou a culpada.

- Sabem... – começou Hermione irônica. – Acho que foi minha culpa, eu poderia ter tentado gritar mais alto, até estourar os tímpanos dos sonserinos. – Todos olharam perplexos para ela. - Então os artilheiros deixariam a goles cair, e você faria mais arremessos bons, Gina, e você defenderia melhor, Rony, pois estariam todos ocupados demais com a dor nos ouvidos...e é claro que Harry pegaria o pomo...

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntaram os três quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que seria possível que abandonassem este comportamento infantil e parassem de se culpar pela derrota? – Ela olhou as caras pasmas e impressionadas deles. – Foi um conjunto de coisas, ninguém é culpado por nada!

Eles se entreolharam e voltaram a afundar nas poltronas, a culpa poderia ser de qualquer um, mas nada mudava o fato de terem perdido para a Sonserina. Cada um, em seus pensamentos aborrecidos, podia se lembrar com raiva do sorriso que se espalhou pela cara pálida de Draco quando ele digeriu a informação de que havia ganhado.

Ele não merecia, pensou Harry. E foi ao lembram da cara de Malfoy, que ele recordou do episódio do jardim, dos arbustos, da sua segunda visão de Sirius. A voz de Dumbledore ecoou na sua cabeça, " me conte se isso acontecer de novo..." mas ele não tinha vontade de fazer isso, se recordava muito bem que da última vez que noticiara ao diretor que havia visto o padrinho em um espelho, ele havia tirado toda e qualquer esperança que Harry ainda alimentava a respeito disso.

Pegou do chão um pergaminho amassado, era aparentemente o dever de transfiguração de algum aluno do segundo ano, particularmente estava uma desgraça, e o aluno devia ter jogado fora consciente disso. Rasgou um pedaço do pergaminho, pegou uma pena da mesa mais próxima e molhou no tinteiro de um garoto do quarto ano que não se importou com isso.

"_Eu o vi novamente, no lago."_

Não sabia por que, mas preferia manter em segredo que vira Malfoy lá também, além do mais havia prometido que não contaria nada a ninguém se ele os levasse são e salvos para o castelo, e era isso que ele tinha feito.

Fez um aviãozinho com o papel, e um simples feitiço o fez sair voando por cima da cabeça dos alunos da Grifinória, passar pelo buraco do quadro quando uma garotinha do primeiro ano entrava e percorrer os corredores cheios de vivas sonserinas até o escritório do diretor.

Uma das gárgulas olhou desconfiada o aviãozinho flutuando no ar, tentando passar por ali, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse resmungar alguma coisa, o avião se desfez, voltando a ser um pergaminho liso, passando por uma fresta mínima debaixo da gárgula, e logo depois voltou a sua forma voando em espiral pela e escada e pousando em cima da mesa do diretor.

Dumbledore observou abismado o pergaminho se abrir na sua frente, e com um sorriso devido à surpresa, leu rapidamente o aviso. Sua alegria esmaeceu um pouco, ele pensou, e sabia ao que se referia aquilo, e pensou novamente se aquilo era bom, lembrou de suas teorias sobre o assunto. Queimou o bilhete por segurança, pegou um livro escondido no canto de sua estante e começou a folhear até aquela página.

- É uma pena que você não possa ir cara... – Murmurou Rony enquanto se encaminhavam para a longa fila que se formava nas portas de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore tem suas razões para não deixá-lo. – Hermione tirou sua autorização do bolso enquanto a fila andava. – Muitos pais não permitiram esta visita a Azcaban, e se ele deixasse que você fosse sem uma, todos reivindicariam o mesmo direito.

- Eu sei. – Resmungou ele desanimado, Rony fez uma careta para Hermione.

- Só lamento por ser uma ótima oportunidade de expandir nosso conhecimentos sobre o trabalho de um auror, que você vai perder.- Continuou ela. – Ouvi dizer que vamos passear pelas alas, guiados por aurores profissionais que explicarão todo o sistema da prisão.

- Não faça esta cara. – Disse Rony para Harry que afundara. – O castelo pode ser muito legal quando não esta apinhado de alunos... – Naquela primeira visita iriam todos os sextanistas de Hogwarts, horas depois os alunos do sétimo ano, e então depois os do quinto ano. – Depois contaremos tudo para você...

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Resmungou Harry colocando as mãos no bolso. – mas enquanto vocês estão lá, vai ser feita à retirada dos centauros da Floresta Proibida, quem sabe seja interessante...

- Não concordo com o ministério em culpar os centauros pela flecha que foi atirada contra Odoy. – Sibilou Hermione para si mesma. – Eles nunca fariam isso de graça.

- Eu realmente não acho que eles vão conseguir os tirar de lá... – riu-se Harry. – O pessoal do ministério, além de ter muito trabalho, vai acabar muito machucado, isso sim.

- Autorizações. – Grunhiu Filch os encarando feio.

Observou as autorizações de Rony e Hermione de todas as maneiras e ângulos possíveis, esperando encontrar alguma falha para os acusar de falsificação. Devia ser por isso que a fila andava cada vez mais devagar, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar nada, e os deixou passar.

Harry acenou para os dois que se distanciavam para as carruagens habituais de Hogwarts, levadas pelos testrálios. Rony quase caiu quando se virou para acenar para Harry, ao que Hermione apenas sorriu diante da cena.

Voltou para dentro do castelo cabisbaixo, pôde sentir o sorriso de Filch em suas costas. Estava vagando pelos corredores sem destino, as aulas do quinto ano haviam sido adiadas devido o passeio.

Deu dois passos para trás, voltando para ver melhor à paisagem através da janela a qual havia passado. Um grupo de aproximadamente quarenta homens e duas mulheres marchava pelo jardim, rigorosamente vestido de macacões verdes.

Apertou os olhos diante da cena inusitada, parecia ser um esquadrão do ministério. Uma das mulheres entrou no castelo, enquanto a outra chefiou o grupo, para que parassem. Um estalido em sua cabeça o fez lembrar da retirada de centauros da floresta, era por isso que estavam ali. Mudou seu rumo para a saída que dava nos jardins.

Rony exibia um sorriso ansioso quando entrou na carruagem, Hermione aprecia muito inquieta e anormalmente estabanada. Dividiam a carruagem com Neville e Dino que estavam igualmente ansiosos.

- Pensei que minha avó não me deixaria vir. – Disse Neville quase pulando por sua façanha de ter conseguido a autorização.

- É uma pena Harry não ter podido vir... – Murmurou Hermione.

Ele se encostou confortavelmente na parede ao lado da grande porta de entrada, observou o exercito comandado pela mulher morena seguir corajosamente até a floresta, uma turma da Lufa-Lufa saia para os jardins com o intuito de ter mais uma aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, acompanhada de Hagrid.

Houve um assovio de assombro ao avistarem a cadeia, era uma verdadeira fortaleza no meio do mar do norte. Erguia-se toda de pedra, parecia brotar do chão, havia umas poucas janelas por toda a extensão do grande edifício.

- Isso é assustador. – sussurrou Rony com o nariz colado na janelinha da carruagem.

Haviam oito aurores posicionados estrategicamente para recebê-los, estavam parados em frente à entrada. Sentiram um leve tremor quando a carruagem aterrissou no chão de pedra, com alguns focos de grama espalhados aleatoriamente.

Os alunos desembarcaram lentamente, os olhos admirando a fortaleza, as bocas levemente abertas.

- Hem... – pigarreou um grande auror negro à direita. – Bem vindos à Prisão de Segurança Máxima Para Bruxos de Azcaban. Temos um programa de visitação a ser seguido, e regras rígidas que não devem ser quebradas sob hipótese alguma.

Os estudantes acordaram do êxtase, voltando sua atenção, ainda abobalhados para o grande homem. Alguns pareciam ofendidos com a recepção nada simpática dele.

- Visitaremos algumas alas, outras são de acesso restrito. – disse outro auror autoritariamente. – Daremos algumas explicações sobre o novo funcionamento da prisão, que agora não está mais sob vigilância dos dementadores.

- Se dividam conforme as suas casas. – Sibilou uma auror. – Grifinória com Strumber e McHoler. – Ela apontou para o negro forte, e um miúdo loirinho. – Corvinal comigo e Rusterf. – O moreno que falara antes dela se aproximou. – Lufa-Lufa, Fernger e Wainer. – Uma ruiva e um cara mau encarado se juntaram. – E Sonserina com Truman e Iloneler. – a jovem loira e o moreno macilento sorriram pra eles.

Eles se dividiram em grupo conforme a ordem e fizeram filas duplas para cada casa. Os grupos seguiram caminhos diferentes pela prisão, o da Grifinória começou pelos artefatos dos condenados.

- Bem... – disse McHoler o mais alto que pôde. – Aqui estão guardados organizadamente todos os pertences de cada condenado, por favor não toquem em nada...

Eram infinitas prateleiras que alcançavam o teto com várias gavetas, fileiras e fileiras ordenadas alfabeticamente.

- Obviamente não vamos visitar os prisioneiros... – falou Strumber com sua voz de trovão. – Mas farei a gentileza de explicar que a prisão foi devidamente reformada, para um modo mais seguro para todos nós...

- As celas não têm paredes, somente grades por todos os lados, estão todas enfileiradas horizontal e verticalmente, formando andares, que são cortados por algumas passarelas flutuantes que permitem a passagem dos aurores, e responsáveis pela noite... Agora se me seguirem por aqui passaremos para as salas onde estão às fichas de cada condenado...

- Ouvi dizer que o ministério fez um trato com vampiros... – Uma garota ergueu a mão rapidamente.

- Sim, eles cuidam do turno da noite...- Começou o loiro suavemente.

- Mas isso não é potencialmente perigoso? – Interrompeu Hermione. – Vampiros só são interessados em seus...

- Senhorita, suponho que saiba que vampiros cumprem tratos quando eles têm uma vantagem no mesmo...pois são muito voltados para os benefícios que podem obter com qualquer coisa. – Cortou o auror corpulento, tão escuro quanto a noite. – E o nosso trato com eles é muito proveitoso.

- Na verdade, eles são ótimos, não perturbam os prisioneiros mentalmente como os dementares faziam. – Sorriu McHoler. – Porém os amedrontam o bastante para que não se atrevam a fugir.

A fila continuou, entrando em um corredor longo e cheio de portas,em cada uma havia uma letra talhada em dourado na madeira.

- Atrás destas portas estão as fichas de cada prisioneiro, que são parte de sua história, as acusações, o perfil de cada um... – informou o auror. – e logo aqui temos a administração. – apontou para outra porta, desta vez sem letra nenhuma na madeira.- Onde estão os cadernos sobre tudo o que acontece aqui dentro, desde as contagens de prisioneiros até os arquivos confidenciais.

O grupo continuou andando, Rony ia comentar alguma coisa com Hermione, que estava logo atrás dele,mas notou que a garota não se encontrava mais lá, estava parada há uns quatro passos atrás.

- Mione! – chamou ele, ela fez um sinal para que fizesse silêncio.

Ele olhou relutante para o grupo que continuava caminhando, e se juntou a ela.

- Você sabe muito bem que este trato deles tem alguma coisa errada. – Sussurrou ela, ainda era possível alcançar o grupo.

- Por que você acha isso? – resmungou Rony impaciente.

- É obvio. – Reclamou ela se escondendo atrás de um pilar. – Vampiros nunca abdicaram de seu direito de caça para cuidar de detentos, não tem lógica...

- Quem sabe eles dêem sangue de graça? – Murmurou Rony.

- Não, estas criaturas têm prazer em sugar e matar...precisamos saber o que eles ganharam em troca do trabalho que prestam.

- Não vá! – Pediu Rony olhando alarmado para os lados.

- Fique aqui se quiser. – sibilou ela se desvencilhando da mão dele. – Eu não posso perder esta oportunidade.

Esgueirou-se, sumindo de vista, Rony fungou exasperado, não conseguia nem imaginar o que ira acontecer se fossem pegos.

- Espere! – Sussurrou a seguindo.

Ela parou em frente à porta com um a entalhado em dourado. Sacou sua varinha discretamente, abriu a porta. Havia um corredor e no fundo deste outra porta, que era guardada por um auror.

Antes que Rony pudesse tentar fazê-la desistir da idéia, ela lançou um feitiço estuporante no homem, que caiu sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo por ali.

- Nós vamos ser presos por isso. – Sibilou o ruivo a seguindo.

- É claro que não... – Resmungou ela abrindo a porta do fim do corredor.

Dentro do aposento enorme havia muitos corredores feitos de estantes repletas de papéis. Andaram um pouco, procurando por algum tipo de pista. Repentinamente Hermione deu um gritinho de emoção, movendo sua mão curiosa para um caderno encapado, com o titulo " Esquemas de Guarda"

- Só podem estar aqui todos os detalhes daquele acordo. – Sussurrou ela abrindo o caderno. – Olhe, de noite são os vampiros que cuidam de todas as alas sem exceção...e a, aqui está o que queremos...

Ela andava vagarosamente seguida de Rony pelo aposento, os olhos grudados nas letras caprichadas do caderno. Sem aviso ela bateu em alguma coisa, que chiou com o choque. Eles levantaram os olhos para dar de cara com a última pessoa que desejavam encontrar ali.

Lúcio Malfoy estava parado, atônito, organizando os livros de contas na décima quarta fileira de cadernos. Inicialmente, quando havia ouvido uns ruídos, achara que era o auror que estava o vigiando enquanto fazia seu trabalho forçado habitual, e nem se importou, somente queria terminar aquilo rápido.

Porém, parecia que o universo conspirava ao seu favor aquele dia, e agora uma idéia no mínimo diferente começava a entrar em sua cabeça, tomando conta de seu cérebro. Um sorriso mau tomou conta de seu rosto pálido, em um gesto rápido agarrou o colarinho do ruivo, o erguendo no ar, o livro que Granger segurava caiu no chão.

Antes que o outro pudesse se mover, ele o forçou contra a estante mais próxima e roubou sua varinha, pressionando-a contra a garganta do garoto.

- Não se mecha ou eu o mato. – Sibilou para Hermione.

- O senhor não deveria estar na administração. – Falou ela ofegante, erguendo as mãos.

- E a senhorita não devia ter se distanciado do grupo. – Cortou Malfoy, a varinha da garota voou para mão dele que segurava a varinha de Rony, já que a outra estava muito ocupada agarrando fortemente o colarinho do mesmo.

- Diga adeus a sua namoradinha. – Sibilou ele.

- Não somos namorados. – Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Oras, quem se importa? – Rony foi prontamente estuporado, e escorregou pela estante devagar.

Hermione soltou um gritinho, Lúcio a agarrou pelo braço.

- Nunca vai conseguir sair daqui! – Disse ela tentando se livrar dele.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Com um aceno de varinha contra o próprio rosto, o cabelo loiro e longo encurtou, se tornando muito preto e repleto de cachos, a pele escureceu levemente, os olhos se tornaram quase castanhos.

Ele a arrastou para fora, e a calou com um feitiço, pegou a capa do auror estuporado do lado de fora e a vestiu. Estava irreconhecível. Ainda segurando o braço dela, saiu correndo pelo corredor contrário ao que o grupo estava seguindo.

Hermione estava desesperada, se o seu senso de perigo estava certo, ela estava em uma bela enrascada: Estava sendo seqüestrada por um comensal experiente, não tinha a sua varinha, não podia falar e nem alimentava esperanças de fugir dele, pois este era muito mais forte.

Desaceleraram quando viram que o grupo sonserino vinha pelo corredor em frente, Malfoy olhou para os lados, procurando um caminho por onde pudesse sumir, mas não o achou, e sem mais opções, continuou o seu caminho contra o grande grupo.

- Hei. – Disse Truman, a loira encarregada, juntamente com Iloneler, de guiar o grupo sonserino. – Onde está indo com esta estudante?

- Acreditam que a curiosa estava tentando bisbilhotar nos arquivos confidencias? – sussurrou ele, mas parte do grupo ouviu e fez um "oohh" de exclamação.

- Estes alunos... – murmurou Iloneler. – Mas creio que não é um motivo para levá-la de volta para Hogwarts, afinal ela nem deve ter chegado perto dos arquivos...

- Ela estuporou o auror que vigiava a porta. – Sibilou Malfoy.

- É, parece que o passeio dela acabou por aqui. – Sussurrou a loira, ela o olhou melhor. – Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Alexander Polfler. – Disse ele rapidamente, mostrando o crachá que estava grudado à capa. – Não sou desta ala.

- Hum... Vá logo tirá-la daqui. – Sibilou o Iloneler. – E não esqueça de ressaltar aos pais que ela estuporou o homem.

- Sim. – Ela foi puxada para continuar caminhando, os sonserinos soltavam risadinhas entusiasmadas quando ela passou, mas Draco permaneceu em silêncio, ele olhava atentamente para o auror que se distanciava, ele o lembrava alguém.

Não fazia idéia do caminho que estavam seguindo, só sabia que ele parecia saber muito bem. Foram parados mais uma vez, pelo guarda da frente, o qual ele contornou com muita facilidade, usando as mesmas desculpas. O crachá e um cartão de prata encontrados dentro da capa os fizeram passar pela segurança com todas as autorizações necessárias.

Seu braço começava a ficar dormente devido à força com que era agarrado. Ele parou em frente as incontáveis carruagens de Hogwarts, não havia mais sorriso em seu rosto, ele não pensava que havia vencido ainda, não havia saído dali.

Abriu a porta de uma das carruagens, lançou um último olhar á prisão, certo que era observado.

- Primeiro as damas. – sussurrou ele empurrado Hermione para dentro e fechando a porta.

Ele contornou a carruagem, afagando a cabeça do testrálio distraidamente, abriu a porta do outro lado, se jogou no banco à frente dela. O chão estremeceu, e logo estavam no ar. Malfoy acenou novamente a varinha contra o seu rosto, e logo havia adquirido a aparência habitual, desfez o feitiço de voz de Hermione, crente que ninguém mais ouviria os seus gritos.

- Os testrálios vão sempre para Hogwarts. – Sibilou ela. – Não há outra rota.

- Como é o seu nome? – ele ignorou o comentário dela.

- Hermione Granger. – informou, de má vontade.

- Ah, então você é a Granger... – ele inclinou a cabeça, a avaliando. – Agora lembrei da sua cara, estava no ministério quando me prenderam.

Ela estremeceu, estava certa que aquele homem alimentava uma grande sede de vingança a respeito de sua prisão. Afinal, fora acostumado com luxo e mordomias, e decididamente esta não era a rotina de uma prisão, sem contar o seu orgulho, que devia ter sido gravemente ferido neste meio tempo.

- O senhor vai me matar? – perguntou ela, temerosa.

Ele sorriu diante da expressão assustada dela, apoiando o queixo na mão direita, fechada.

- Não sei. – respondeu sinceramente. – Não me dê motivos.

Ainda escorado junto à parede, Harry observava os aurores cercarem a orla da floresta com uma grande rede, embora não estivessem tendo muito sucesso na organização daquilo.

Do outro lado, mais próximos aos arbustos recentemente plantados, estava a turma de Hagrid, aprendendo sobre bichos de conta, bichinhos que serviam de comida para tronquilhos, parecidos com grãos de arroz.

Uma garota estava passando com uma bandeja pelos colegas, para que cada um pegasse um punhado de bichos de conta e os avaliasse melhor. Repentinamente ela tropeçou em uma pedra, derrubando todos os bichinhos, que saíram pulando pelo gramado.

Harry se precipitou para ajudá-los, correu dez passos quando um frio inesperado invadiu seu peito, uma espécie de pânico sem motivo, um pressentimento mortal.

- Hei! Peguem eles! – Gritou um garoto sacando a varinha.

A cena pareceu diminuir de velocidade à medida que Harry se sentia mais apavorado, não sabia o que fazer, ele queria correr dali. O garoto lançou um accio ao esmo, tentando acertar um punhado de bichos de conta, antes que o feitiço atingisse o chão Harry já estava correndo o máximo que suas pernas permitiam.

O jorro de luz tocou no chão, Harry derrapou se escondendo dentro do castelo, mas ele pôde ouvir a explosão e mais alto do que esta, os gritos.

N/A: E aí? Uma fuga de Azcaban, o que Lucius está tramando? Pra onde eles estão indo? E sim, um capítulo explosivo! Alguma idéia de quem implantou a bombas? Por que Harry correu e não foi atingido? Alguém se feriu? Oh céus, tantas perguntas formadas depois destas páginas...E ah, sim, o que os vampiros estão ganhando em troca de guardar Azcaban

Laura: eu sabia que você não ia gostar desta vitória, mas pense só...os grifinórios sempre ganham...e já houve um jogo em que ganharam ao longo da fic...então, deixe os pobrezitos sonserinos se sentirem um pouco melhores neste dia!

Nina: Você realmente pode se dar ao luxo de dar aquelas risadinhas superiores de alguém que sabe de algo a mais...eheheh, mas pra quem não sabia, temos neste cap uma visão de que muitas coisas podem dar errado em uma "inocente" visita.

Eu notei sim que a cada livro o Dumbledore foi ficando menos feliz...sabe, são as preocupações com o Harry, aquele adolescente problemático! Agora que eu pensei, eles mataram o pomo mesmo! Oh céus, pobrezinho dele!


	26. A Falsa Testemunha

A Falsa Testemunha

Alexander Polfler abriu os olhos, confuso. Se bem se lembrava do que havia acontecido, uma garota havia entrado pela porta e o estuporado antes que pudesse dizer "pombas". Remexeu na sua capa, mas ela não estava mais ali, procurou a varinha, não a haviam roubado.

Achava que Hogwarts seria uma boa escola para colocar o seu filho, quando tivesse um, afinal os alunos pelo menos sabiam fazer feitiços estuporantes realmente bons. Arrastou-se até a porta que vigiava, sua perna direita estava dormente. Levantou-se, se apoiando na parede mais próxima, e abriu a porta vagarosamente.

Mancando, entrou na sala de arquivos, rezava baixinho para que o condenado que deveria estar limpando os cadernos de conta continuasse ali. Mas não estava, no lugar de Malfoy encontrou um garoto ruivo de uns dezesseis anos desacordado no chão, perto de uma estante de cadernos.

Tamanho foi seu susto que ele tropeçou em um caderno caído no chão, e graças a sua falta de equilíbrio por causa da perna ainda dormente, ele caiu ao lado do garoto.

- Central! Central! – Gritou afobado para sua própria varinha. – Fuga em andamento! Repito: Fuga em andamento!

- Polfler, é bom que você não esteja inventando isso... – Disse uma voz sarcástica vinda da varinha.

- Tem um ruivo com uniforme de Hogwarts desacordado na sala de arquivos! – Disse ele indignado. – Fui estuporado por uma aluna e...

- Você foi estuporado por quem? – Repetiu a voz em tom de riso.

- Por uma aluna. – murmurou ele constrangido. – Isso não importa, um condenado sumiu.

- Condenado? Quem?

- Arre, não lembro o nome dele! – reclamou para a varinha. – Acho que...Malfoy.

- Malfoy... ele deveria estar na sala de arquivos limpando livros de contas. – Reclamou a voz. – Tem certeza de que ele não está aí?

- Enquanto conversamos, ele deve estar fugindo! – Gritou para a varinha.

- Ok.

Repentinamente várias bocas apareceram na parede , gritando muito alto: "Atenção, fuga em andamento! Principal suspeito: Malfoy Lúcio!" as palavras se repetiram e ecoaram por toda a prisão.

Os alunos ficaram agitados, os aurores que comandavam o passeio não se moveram, e depois de uma rápida discussão via varinha, eles decidiram fechar todas as saídas, e proteger os alunos em salas especiais.

Segundo a central, uma grande movimentação para fora da prisão somente auxiliaria a fuga, o recomendado era trancafiar todos em um lugar seguro e à prova de feitiços enquanto profissionais qualificados procuravam o condenado.

Foram todos acomodados em grandes salas com paredes acolchoadas, e várias cadeiras que pareciam ter sido colocadas ali rapidamente, pois estavam em uma completa desorganização.

Dino olhou para os lados intrigado, se perguntava onde Rony havia se metido no meio de tanta gente, despertou de seus pensamentos com os gritos de alguns lufos que haviam sido assustados por Draco.

- Garoto, garoto! – a voz estava longe. – Acorde!

Abriu os olhos lentamente, viu os vultos de muitas pessoas que se debruçavam sobre ele, uma pontada na cabeça o fez resmungar.

- Ah, ele esta bem. – Falou outra voz.

Um alarme tocou dentro de sua cabeça, trazendo de volta os acontecimentos recentes e o tirando do estado de lentidão em que estava, ela não estava bem, havia sido seqüestrada.

- Hermione!

Harry não ousava olhar para fora, sabia o que encontraria, agora havia um silêncio estranho pairando do no ar, um grito anunciando a vida o obrigou a ir lá. Saiu de seu esconderijo tremendo, havia fogo lá fora, não era mais possível ver a grama. Correu para o lugar onde estavam os alunos, desembainhou a varinha, acertando o fogo com uma forte rajada de água.

O esquadrão ministerial deixou de lado as redes e feitiços de atração para centauros e correu para os alunos. Mas não era somente ali que havia um incêndio, toda a extensão do jardim se transformara em uma verdadeira arena cercada de fogo.

Potentes jatos d'água abriam caminho até eles, logo o fogo estava apagado, mas ainda havia o pior. Harry estava parado, de pé, em frente em um garotinho lufo totalmente carbonizado, ele ainda segurava os bichos de conta, agora torrados em sua mão.

-Foi você! – Gritou um homem o sacudindo. – Eu vi quando correu para se abrigar antes de todos! Você sabia!

Ele não respondeu, não sabia do que o maldito homem do esquadrão ministerial falava, e nem queria saber, sua única certeza era de que nunca esqueceria do garotinho encolhido no chão, morto.

Hermione olhou para o homem à sua frente, ele exibia um nojento sorrisinho constante que não se apagava de sua cara havia tempo. Contradizendo todo e qualquer conhecimento que ela havia adquirido em " Hogwarts uma História", ele havia conseguido que os testrálios seguissem outro rumo.

Um feitiço, que ela desconhecia, fazia com que uma bússola de ar pairasse em cima da cabeça deles, indicando a direção errada para o norte, confundindo os testrálios o bastante para que eles seguissem outro caminho.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para fora da janelinha da carruagem.

- Para Wiltshire, na minha mansão, pegar algumas coisinhas... – disse Malfoy em sua voz arrastada, o sorriso dele se alargava, deixando a garota cada vez mais temerosa sobre as intenções daquele homem.

Sobrevoavam uma paisagem de montanhas verdes, e um vento frio começava a entrar pela fresta da porta mal fechada da carruagem, anunciando o clima gelado do local.

- Alguns artefatos das trevas que estão de baixo da sua sala de estar, em um alçapão escondido pelo tapete? – Ela não pôde evitar, a tentação de apagar aquele sorrisinho era mais forte do que sua razão.

- Como a senhorita tem tanta certeza disso? – sibilou ele venenoso.

- Só estou supondo. – Resmungou ela voltando a olhar para a paisagem

- Quem lhe falou sobre isso? – ele insistiu incisivamente.

- A não ser que seja um segredo público, o único que poderia ter me contado é o seu filho, não é? – Concluiu Hermione secamente.

- Escute, Srta. Granger. – Sibilou Malfoy voltando o rosto dela à força para encará-lo. – Estou sendo muito amigável com a senhorita, trate de ser igualmente gentil comigo...

Ela se livrou da mão dele, que ainda segurava seu rosto para que o encarasse. Fungou em relutância.

- Quem está em desvantagem por aqui é a senhorita... – Continuou ele, voltando a se acomodar confortavelmente no seu banco. – Logo seja boazinha, pois não estou muito feliz em ter capturado uma sangue-ruim como refém, duvido muito que alguém decente dê valor a sua vida.

Estava pensando agora, mas não pensava direito, nem via o que acontecia a sua volta. Estava em um estranho meio-termo entre consciência e devaneio, começava a duvidar que o que seus olhos viam era realidade.

- Você não está entendendo? – Berrou Madame Pomfrey para a bacia de água, em que o reflexo mostrava uma enfermeira com o uniforme do St.Mungus. – Eu quero uma equipe de vocês aqui! Agora mesmo! Não, eu não vou conseguir dar conta de tudo isso! Não é minha área! São queimaduras graves!

Estava sentado em um banco da enfermaria, havia gente correndo para todos os lados, gritos e mais gritos, e ele semi-alheio a tudo aquilo, pensando se era sua culpa.

_Não! _ Exclamou a voz esganiçada dentro da sua cabeça _"Deixe de ser idiota, você só correu e se abrigou...Harry Potter, você não implantou bombas no colégio!" _Mas havia uma outra, _ " Ouviu bem o que o auror disse? Eram bombas, você matou dezenove alunos inocentes..."_

A imagem voltou à sua cabeça com força, no momento em que o feitiço alcançara o chão, bombas estouraram, em uma sucessão demoníaca de explosões, e depois ele pôde ver como as crateras formavam o contorno leve da bandeira de Hogwarts.

_" Foram os comensais, você só se abrigou..." " Por que correu antes de todos? Você sabia, não sabia Harry?" " Oras, cale a boca! Não se culpe por ter se salvado!" " VOCÊ SABIA!VOCÊ SABIA QUE ELES MORRERIAM ALI!" _

- Parem, parem, parem... – Sussurrou aborrecido para as vozes na sua cabeça.

Conseguira uma explicação para sua saída: Voldemort sabia das bombas, e ele sentiu o risco que Harry corria por estar tão perto, mandou então um aviso, um pressentimento que fez com que o garoto se afastasse a tempo. O Lord das Trevas temia por sua vida, se Harry morresse ele morreria junto.

- Não o encontramos. – A voz que vinha da varinha quebrou o silêncio da sala.

- Ok central... – O auror deu uma última olhada para o grifinório ruivo, e se afastou deixando que os colegas cuidassem dele enquanto falava melhor com a central.

Estavam em uma salta totalmente branca, sofás macios e remendados haviam sido conjurados às pressas, havia uma mesa no centro e apoiado nela um homem de cabelos castanhos muito mal cortados.

Rony estava sentado em um dos sofás, tomava um chá que uma auror havia dado a ele, ainda tremia. Olhou rapidamente para as pessoas a sua frente: o homem de cabelo estranho, a mulher loira preocupada, o esquelético homem com uma prancheta na mão e o auror que o havia encontrado quando acordara.

- E então por que vocês dois se distanciaram do grupo? – Perguntou novamente o homem de cabelos repicados. – Pretendiam ficar para o jantar com os condenados?

Polfler agarrou o braço do homem que acabara de falar.

- Ele é só um estudante Fhiwer. – Sibilou, em resposta o homem de cabelos mau cortados estreitou seus olhos negros. – E não um condenado, como os que o senhor costuma interrogar.

- Precisamos do essencial... – Resmungou o homem esquelético anotando algumas coisas na prancheta.

- Sr. Weasley. – A mulher sorriu amigavelmente para ele. – Eu sei que está em um estado pós-traumático e não tem condições de declamar grandes histórias, mas seria muito útil se pudesse falar algumas palavras.

Fhiwer revirou os olhos em descrença, Polfler o cutucou para que parasse com aquilo. Rony continuou segurando fracamente a xícara e falou devagar.

- O encontramos por acaso, ele não parecia ter planejado aquela situação. – Fungou e bebeu um pouco mais de chá. – Estava limpando alguns cadernos, e sua cara infeliz se iluminou quando nos viu. Parecia ter lhe ocorrido uma idéia... – A mulher o incentivou a continuar, sorrindo levemente. – Ele me desarmou muito rápido, e quando vi já estava no ar...agarrou o meu colarinho e ameaçou Hermione... – Sua voz enfraqueceu ainda mais. – Disse-me que eu desse adeus a ela, e depois tudo escureceu.

- Obrigado Sr.Weasley. – Disse a mulher sorrindo. – Foi de uma grande ajuda para nós.

Ele foi retirado da sala por um outro auror.

- Ele vai com uma carruagem do ministério. – Sussurrou a mulher. – Não seria bom misturá-lo com os outros alunos agora.

- As buscas se encerraram. – Disse o auror que havia se retirado antes. – Ele não está mais em Azcaban.

- Isso é impossível. – Sibilou Fhiwer. – Ninguém foge da nossa Azcaban.

- Parece que ele é uma exceção. – Continuou o homem. – Passou pela segurança alegando que a refém havia se distanciado do grupo e devia ser levada de volta a Hogwarts, o que era verdade. O guarda não teve dúvidas em deixá-lo passar, pois tinha o seu cartão de prata Polfler, uma justificativa boa e a aparência mais distante o possível da original.

- Quer dizer que o nojento saiu pela porta da frente? – Bradou a mulher.

- Isso mesmo... – Continuou. – E nem podemos rasteá-lo, não pegou um de nossos veículos.

A carruagem estremeceu, haviam pousado em algum lugar de grama muito verde, e bem aparada. Lúcio arqueou as sobrancelhas sorrindo e pulou para fora, puxando a garota juntamente.

Ela não podia dizer que ele morava exatamente em uma casa, era uma mansão que mais parecia um castelo fora de época. As muralhas de pedra se erguiam imponentes, o portão brilhante reluzia à luz fraca do sol, fazendo a grande letra "M" de prata do portão cegá-la momentaneamente.

Foi puxada rudemente pelo pulso, mas quando ele notou que Hermione pisava em sua grama, a ergueu com um feitiço, sua expressão de nojo se dissipou, Malfoy voltou a esboçar o leve sorrisinho na cara.

Uma estradinha de pedras bem moldadas levava ao portão, aparentemente a única passagem que existia entre os jardins imensos da casa e a grande muralha. Hermione previu que o portão deveria ter um sofisticado sistema de segurança, mas Malfoy o abriu com espantosa facilidade.

Cruzavam o jardim repleto de flores escuras que formavam desenhos pela grama verde, árvores grandiosas e outras retorcidas balançavam com suavidade, levadas pela brisa do vento. Ela olhou para cima, como uma criança deslumbrando um prédio que some entre as nuvens, mas não era tão alto assim, havia torres e janelas cuidadosamente trabalhadas. Certamente já estava na família há gerações, a julgar pelo estilo requintado que se assemelhava aos castelos de reis de uma idade antiga de muitas riquezas e exageros.

Seus pés ainda estavam a alguns centímetros do chão quando ele subiu as escadas de pedra, apressado, escancarando a grande porta de entrada feita de madeira nobre. Um salão imenso abria caminho à frente deles, havia várias colunas de mármore nas extremidades, caminhos laterais com várias armaduras e portas, um lustre majestoso preso ao teto alto. Velas clareavam o salão, produzindo uma luminosidade amarelada que fazia com que tudo parecesse ouro reluzindo diante dos olhos deles.

Da escada bifurcada que estava no final do salão, vinha descendo uma mulher, pisando suavemente no tapete verde que se estendia nos degraus.

- Este vestido não é seu. – Sibilou ele tirando a capa violentamente e a jogando no chão.

- Eu sei. – Ela se admirou no grande espelho no fim do salão, parando no patamar central da escada. – Mas fica muito bem em mim.

Belatriz balançou os seus longos e agora sedosos cabelos negros, observando atentamente o vestido preto que deixava suas costas nuas.

- Onde ela está? – Ele se aproximava em um misto de raiva e nervosismo da escada, Hermione foi puxada pelo feitiço que a fazia levitar, e caiu no chão, aparentemente ele havia perdido a concentração que o mantinha.

- Em Hogwarts. – Seus lábios brilharam diante da luminosidade das velas.

- Você está mentindo. – Começava a subir os degraus.

- Não, sua esposa é a mais nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – Ele estacou no meio do caminho, ergueu os seus olhos azuis lentamente para encarar Belatriz. – É verdade, ela está cuidando do Draquinho, que na minha opinião já sabe se cuidar muito bem.

- Ela está dando aulas? – Pediu ele fracamente.

- Óbvio que sim, e parece ser uma boa professora. – ela olhou por cima do ombro dele. – Visitas?

Hermione pulou do chão, correndo para a primeira porta que viu, nenhum deles se moveu, embora a mulher tenha feito menção de pular alguns degraus e correr atrás dela.

- É minha refém. – explicou.

- Ela está fugindo. – sibilou Belatriz.

- Não se preocupe, ela foi pela direção errada. – ele sorriu ao ver de soslaio os cabelos espessos da garota sumirem pela discreta porta escura ao lado da décima terceira armadura.

- Eu quero que vocês fiquem calmos! – Disse o auror negrão com sua voz potente. – Calmos!

A sala silenciou imediatamente, alguns alunos que ainda insistiam em falar assustados depois do primeiro pedido de silêncio, fecharam suas bocas ao ver o homem do tamanho de um armário parado em frente à porta.

- Está tudo bem agora, quero que me sigam até suas carruagens e...

- Se está tudo bem, por que não podemos continuar o passeio? – Sibilou Draco com sua voz arrastada.

O auror o localizou rapidamente, deu uma olhada no garoto,e estreitando os olhos.

- Sr.Malfoy, suponho.

- Isso mesmo. – Confirmou ele sorrindo.

- O senhor trate de ficar quieto por que eu estou tentando manter a calma dos seus colegas. Pare com estas malditas insinuações e me siga. – ele observou a expressão indignada de Draco. – A não ser que deseje _ficar._

Houve um burburinho pela sala, e todos se apressaram em seguir o homem para fora da prisão. As carruagens continuavam perfeitamente alinhadas no chão de pedra, a não ser pelo fato de que estava faltando uma. Mas ninguém deu muita atenção a isso, embarcaram ás pressas sem se importar com quem iam, ainda demorariam a chegar em Hogwarts, mas o importante era sair dali.

- Estou dizendo para o senhor parar de acusar o garoto. – Gritou a chefa do esquadrão para o homem.

- Eu o vi correr antes de todos! – Berrou ele apontando freneticamente para Harry. – ele sabia que isso aconteceria!

Estavam do lado de fora da enfermaria, esperando por Dumbledore, que já devia ter chegado há muito tempo para a discussão. Estavam muito afobados, a equipe o St.Mungus acabara de passar correndo por eles, e entrara na enfermaria.

- Vamos ao meu escritório. – A voz do diretor fez com que todos virassem as cabeças em sua direção, Rony estava atrás dele, mais pálido que o normal.

Harry, a chefa do esquadrão, o homem que o acusava e Rony seguiram Dumbledore pelos corredores em completo silêncio, a não ser pela respiração arquejante do homem.

Sentaram-se desconfortáveis nas cadeias conjuradas, o diretor foi para trás de sua mesa, como um juiz.

- Ronald, falarei com o senhor logo depois. – Sussurrou o diretor, mas Rony continuou sentado em sua poltrona, com aquela expressão vazia no rosto.

- Senhor, o meu nome é Frank Sanders. – Apresentou-se o homem timidamente. – Sou especialista em armas rudimentares...

- Eu sei de toda a situação Sr. Sanders. – Cortou Dumbledore olhando-o. – Quero saber por que o senhor acusa o Sr. Potter de ter causado as explosões.

- Na verdade o que causou as explosões foi o feitiço que o garoto lufo executou. – Disse rispidamente a mulher.

- Também tenho conhecimento deste fato. – Falou o diretor calmamente. – Aquilo eram claramente bombas de concentrato de magia.

- Con o que? – repetiu Harry.

- Concentrato de magia. – Repetiu o diretor. – São esferas que concentram muita mágica explosiva, e são muitos sensíveis a qualquer tipo de feitiço.

Uma lembrança atingiu-o com força, ele podia até ver a cena novamente...

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – resmungou Malfoy pousando a pá no chão._

_- Deixe de ser mal agradecido, vim ajudar você. – Era possível ver que ela sorriu para ele. – Nunca havia o visto sujo de terra..._

_- E o que você esperava? – retorquiu perturbado. – Que estivesse pronto para um baile? Estou cavando um buraco, e não sou experiente nisso, ainda mais sem magia._

- Mas em todo o caso. – Continuou o homem. – Potter estava correndo para os alunos e depois, de uma hora para a outra, quando o garoto tirou a varinha da capa, ele mudou de direção, como se soubesse o que aconteceria logo a seguir...

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo o que ele dizia, lembrava-se de como Malfoy mentira dissimuladamente que estava plantando arbustos, e como na manhã seguinte estes formavam o contorno do símbolo de Hogwarts, como as crateras das explosões descreviam o mesmo percurso...

- Ele não vai se defender? – A mulher estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, o acordando.

- Foi Malfoy. – Disse com simplicidade olhando diretamente para o diretor. – Draco Malfoy implantou estas bombas, eu o vi fazer isso.

- Você tem testemunhas? – Perguntou o Dumbledore se apoiando em sua mesa.

- Sim, Rony e Hermione estavam comigo. – continuou com sua voz mais firme que o comum.

- Bem, então tragam estes dois pra cá. – disse a chefa do esquadrão rudemente.

- O Sr.Weasley já está aqui. – Ele deu um longo suspiro. – Veio dar a mim um depoimento que agora se faz importante da nossa conversa.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – perguntou Harry admirando a expressão de Rony.

- Hermione Granger foi seqüestrada por Lúcio Malfoy em Azcaban recentemente. – Harry estacou. – Está desaparecida.

- O que? – Harry se negava a acreditar. – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Não, não é. – Ele olhou pesaroso para os garotos. – Eu realmente gostaria que fosse.

- Se um condenado fugiu, prenderemos outro. – Disse Sanders furiosamente.

- Ainda temos o testemunho desse aí. –A mulher indicou Rony com a cabeça, aparentemente alheia ao estado do garoto.

- Sim, Rony fale para eles que foi Draco quem fez isso... – Disse Harry. – Lembra-se quando ele estava enterrando coisas estranhas no jardim, lembra-se como ele parecia um jardineiro qualquer segurando aquela pá por que não podia usar magia?

- Senhor Weasley. – Perguntou o diretor o observando. – Foi Draco Malfoy que implantou as bombas?

- Não. – Respondeu ele secamente, depois pareceu assustado com suas próprias palavras.

- O senhor o viu enterrando algo nos jardins? – continuou o diretor insistentemente.

- Não. – Ele aprecia cada vez mais apavorado com o que dizia.

- O senhor acompanhava o Sr. Potter naquele momento?

- Não. – Começava a ficar vermelho, parecia tentar trancar a respiração.

- Só podemos deduzir que Potter é culpado. – Interrompeu Sanders.

N/A: E aí, acham que vai acontecer alguma coisa com o Harry? Alguém tem idéia de por que o Rony está testemunhando contra ele?


	27. O Cajado dos Aprisionados

O Cajado dos Aprisionados

"Nada é tão perigoso quanto a certeza de ter razão"  
François Jacob

A porta bateu às suas costas, Hermione deu três passos e colidiu com a cabeça em alguma coisa muito dura. Havia uma iluminação azulada no lugar, mas ainda sim era muito escuro. Ela notou que a coisa na qual batera era uma estátua de uma mulher de longos cabelos, presos à cabeça por um penteado bonito, sentada em uma pedra, trajando uma longa túnica, admirando-se em um pequeno espelho de mão, havia asas saindo de suas costas.

Hesitou diante da imagem em tamanho real, virou-se novamente para a porta. Um pânico inexplicável a invadiu, não havia mais porta, no lugar dela estava um grande espelho, que a refletia claramente, logo acima do seu reflexo estava uma frase que era escrita em alguma coisa assustadoramente parecida com sangue.

"_Nunca olhe para trás"_

Trancou a respiração, sentiu uma movimentação atrás de si, virou-se novamente, podia jurar que a cabeça daquela estátua estava voltada para o espelho de mão, e não para ela.

- Ainda não. – Disse o diretor calmamente. – O senhor não tem provas concretas contra ele.

- Mas o Weasley disse que...

- Ele não falou em nenhum momento que foi o senhor Potter quem implantou as bombas. – contou o diretor. – Se retire da minha sala por favor, e só volte quando tiver uma testemunha contra ele.

O homem levantou bruscamente de sua cadeira, estava claramente ofendido com as palavras calmas do diretor. Ele deu uma última olhada rancorosa para Harry e saiu da sala, seguido pela mulher.

Harry pousou os seus olhos verdes em Rony. Mais pálido do que o normal, o garoto parecia anormalmente assustado.

- Por que você disse aquilo? – perguntou sussurrante.

- Eu não queria! – gritou ele se escondendo por trás das grandes mãos. – Saíram da minha boca sem controle.

- Não fique assim Harry. – Disse Dumbledore. – Sr. Weasley, eu quero que diga quem estava no jardim de noite.

Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas começou a ficar vermelho, e então um grande "NÃO" saiu de sua boca, seguido de mais uma expressão de horror.

- Os senhores fizeram um acordo com um bruxo... – Os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia lua se voltaram para Harry. – Um bruxo que cumpre a promessa que fez a vocês... e enquanto ele fizer isso vocês serão forçados a cumprir sua parte.

- Do que o senhor está falando? – resmungou Harry perturbado.

- De acordos bruxos Harry. – Esclareceu ele. – É assim que funcionam.

- Então por que eu posso dizer que foi Malfoy quem fez isto?

- Por que você não pretendia cumprir a palavra quando apertou a mão dele. – sussurrou ele. – Foi realmente o Sr. Malfoy que fez isso? É uma acusação muito grave...

- Foi. – Ele fechou os olhos. – Eu estava nos jardins, foi nesta noite que tive a segunda visão de Sirius. – O diretor não se moveu. – Hermione e Rony vieram me ajudar, eu estava desacordado...e nós o vimos. Estava cavando e enterrando coisas, disse que eram arbustos. – Harry soltou uma pequena risada. – Delacour estava com ele.

- Delacour? – Repetiu Dumbledore. – Achei que estivesse curada da doença que a fazia segui-lo por todos os lados.

- E está. – Disse Harry, Rony tentou falar alguma coisa mais começou a ficar vermelho e desistiu. – Parecia-me bem sóbria.

- Você sabe que não podemos fazer nada. – Disse Dumbledore pesadamente, voltando a sentar em sua poltrona. – A Srta. Granger foi seqüestrada e também deve ter feito o acordo...Não há mais testemunhas, nem contra, nem ao nosso favor.

- Nem se o senhor alegar este acordo que fizemos? – Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

- Nenhuma comissão de julgamento acreditaria que um jovem como Malfoy tivesse conhecimento de magia tão antiga...pois é preciso pensar em algumas palavras para que o acordo se torne realmente bom...e ele fez um belo trabalho com o Sr.Weasley aqui...

- E o que vamos fazer a respeito de Hermione? – Uma dor atingiu-o repentinamente. – Eu vou ir atrás dela...

- Não vai. – ele apoiou o rosto na mão. – Ela deve estar segura, pois se Malfoy pretendesse realmente matá-la, já teria o feito, ou a largaria em Azcaban e fugiria sozinho. Entende, ele a levou por algum motivo, como refém talvez...

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa deles. Profa.McGonagall entrou discretamente, lançando um olhar rápido aos garotos.

- Alvo, os outros alunos estão vindo, logo saberão de tudo o que aconteceu por aqui e em Azcaban. – Ela parecia ter corrido muito. – A escola ruirá! Os pais dos alunos mandarão milhares de cartas, teremos que mandar todos de volta para...

- Minerva, eu não quero que o pânico se instale. – disse ele calmamente. – Daremos um jeito de distrair todos até que esteja tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

- Nunca distrairemos um comboio de alunos tão grande. – Retrucou ela. – eles vão notar a agitação. Sei que muitos estavam em Hogsmade, à maioria nas masmorras e salas comunais, afinal estavam proibidos de perambular pelos jardins para não incomodar os aurores... nós só permitimos a aula de...

- Sim, eu sei. – Ele se levantou. – Mas se não agirmos, todos logo notarão o que aconteceu, e o pânico se instalará, deixando todos malucos! Depois de uma experiência com a reação das pessoas à notícia da volta de Voldemort, eu não irei mais fazer tudo precipitadamente...

- Um desastre destes deve ser noticiado com calma. – murmurou Minerva pensativa.

- Precisamos de uma grande notícia, algo que os distraía das agitações do castelo...

- Um baile. – a voz de Rony estava mais forte. – Quando tivemos um no quarto ano ninguém pensava em outra coisa.

- É uma bela idéia. – Disse a professora. – Faremos isso, eu me encarregarei de convencer os alunos de que as crateras no jardim foram feitas pelos homens do esquadrão ministerial... e faremos isso logo. – Ela já ia se retirando quando olhou novamente para Harry. – E depois eu vou querer saber por que desobedeceu a ordem de permanecer longe dos jardins, Sr. Potter. – Estava prestes a fechar a porta quando fungou para Dumbledore. – Encontrem logo a Srta.Granger, ela é uma das minhas melhores alunas.

Havia desobedecido àquela ordem por puro tédio, a sala comunal parecia tão vazia sem Rony ou Hermione... ainda mais por que Gina e Luna estavam em Hogsmade, aliás, nem sabia por que não as havia seguido até lá.

- Será melhor que fiquem em suas salas comunais. – Dumbledore olhou ternamente para eles. – Não comentem sobre o seqüestro de Hermione com ninguém, é um pedido do ministério...Não seria bom num momento destes, começar uma briga com eles.

Retiraram-se vagarosamente, sem dizer muitas palavras, esperando não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho.

A mulher de pedra tinha os olhos vazios, mas ainda assim parecia demasiado real para Hermione. A garota piscou imóvel, notando que havia uma passagem pela direita, logo atrás da estatua.

Em um piscar de olhos ela havia disparado para a fenda. Ouviu um baque, a estátua largava lentamente o espalho, que caiu no chão, um sorriso de dentes afiados se formava em sua boca de pedra. Mas a garota já não estava mais olhando para trás quando a criatura abriu as grandiosas assas, estava correndo na maior velocidade que podia.

Ela notou, com um certo desespero, que não havia paredes naquele lugar, somente espelhos por todos os lados, formando um indecifrável labirinto de reflexos e ilusões. E para completar o seu desespero, que já era grande, agora podia ouvir claramente que a criatura se aproximava.

De relance ela viu uma garota morena em um dos espelhos, mas não parou para ver, continuava correndo, aquilo tinha que ter uma saída. As imagens de pessoas começavam a ficar mais freqüentes, ela poderia jurar que havia visto Rony por um segundo.

Estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo, que tipo de homem tem um labirinto de espelhos com uma estatua assassina dentro de uma porta que qualquer um pode entrar por acidente? O mesmo tipo de homem que guarda artefatos das trevas em um alçapão debaixo do tapete da sala, pensou.

Viu uma imagem, mas continuou a correr, agora poderia jurar que um dos espelhos à sua frente não a refletia. Não, estava enganada, a esperança invadiu seu peito, não era um espelho, era uma porta!

Ela se abriu antes que chegasse lá, mas sentiu, com pavor, que alguma coisa agarrara a sua perna. Não parou de correr, embora alguém estivesse puxando com força o seu pé.

Foi até mesmo com um certo alivio que foi puxada por Malfoy para fora. Ele fechou a porta com uma batida, mas ela ainda sentia que alguma coisa estava na sua perna, ela estava tremendo.

- Vejo que não gostou muito da nossa querida estátua grega... – sibilou ele prazerosamente, Belatriz deslizou escada a baixo sorrindo para ela.

Hermione olhou temerosa para sua perna, mas foi com grande surpresa que viu que o que a segurava era apenas um elfo agarrado como um macaco à sua perna. Malfoy olhou para o ser verde incrédulo, soltou a garota e se afastou para perto de Belatriz.

- Que ótimo, mais um para me servir! – Exclamou a mulher abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Tenho que lembrar que esta casa não é sua? – resmungou ele aborrecido. – E tu, elfo, o que fazias atrás daquela porta?

- Joui foi pela direção errada, Joui não queria... – Murmurou o elfo enchendo seus grandes olhos castanhos de lágrimas.

- Elfo idiota... – Bufou o homem, Hermione pegou o elfo no colo, o protegendo como uma mãe.

Os dois admiraram a cena, enjoados, até que Malfoy resmungou que trouxas não tinham juízo, e se virou para entrar em outra porta.

Lestrange inclinou a cabeça meigamente para ela, juntando as mãos em frente à cintura. O elfo se desvencilhou dela e saiu correndo torto por um corredor que se estendia à direita.

- Então, você foi visitar Lúcio? – Perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Não exatamente isso. – Balbuciou ela confusa.

- Ah, então você vai ter que vê-lo... – Ela puxou a garota para a mesma direção que o homem havia seguido. – A senhorita não o acha simpático? Ah, é um gosto tê-lo na família!

Ela estava tentando resistir, mas a mulher a segurava firmemente, enterrando as unhas na pele dela. Os quadros eram em sua maioria escuros, de homens e mulheres muito bem vestidos olhando desconfiados para a garota que estava sendo arrastada.

Avistaram Malfoy depois de outra grande porta. Estavam em uma sala de grandes sofás negros, espadas cruzadas em cima da lareira de mármore, uma mesa de madeira muito bem trabalhada em um canto, cercada de cadeiras de espaldar alto e um bonito divã.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia ele afastou um dos grandes sofás, o barulho foi seguido pelo resmungo de uma pintura de tamanho real presa à parede. Puxou o tapete verde escuro revelando um alçapão grande, abriu a abertura no chão de madeira com um volteio de varinha. E pouco se importando com a presença delas, desceu as escadas do alçapão, sumindo pelo chão.

Em um pulo de excitação Belatriz a puxou escada a baixo, a passagem através do chão se fechou atrás delas.

Era um lugar frio, só era possível ouvir os passos delas descendo os degraus, e os do Malfoy, mais à frente. A escada levava a uma espantosamente grande sala de pedra, e ela aprecia maior ainda por estar completamente vazia. As paredes eram repletas de desenhos estranhos, e pedras brilhantes.

Ele foi à direção de uma grande esmeralda que era o olho de um dragão na parede, e a pressionou, pode-se ouvir o ruído de algo se locomover, depois foi à vez de um rubi, na espada de um homem, ser pressionado, e depois uma safira, na coroa de uma mulher.

O ruído de que alguma coisa se movia atrás da parede era cada vez mais alto, até que uma passagem imensa se abriu, dividindo a parede. Era um grande aposento repleto de montanhas de objetos aparentemente muito mal organizados, jogados ali de qualquer jeito. No meio daquela grande bagunça havia uma poltrona, e uma lareira em frente.

Um feitiço vindo da poltrona ricocheteou em um espelho, por pouco não acertando o Sr. Malfoy.

- Sinceramente. – Resmungou ele se aproximando da lareira.

Um homem se levantou para encará-lo, tinha desgrenhados cabelos castanhos e penetrantes olhos castanhos.

- Não o conheço. – Sibilou para Lúcio.

- Está preso aqui há uns quinhentos anos. – Resmungou o loiro olhando em volta. – O senhor devia conhecer meu bisavô, ou alguém ainda mais distante.

Hermione notou de imediato que a parede havia se fechado novamente atrás de suas costas, os trancando ali com aquele sujeito, no mínimo suspeito. Era possível ver que ele não parecia exatamente vivo, devido a sua palidez extrema.

Ele lançou um olhar rápido para as mulheres do outro lado do cômodo, e ajeitou discretamente suas roupas elegantes. Voltou novamente o seu olhar para o Malfoy, e o farejou, como se pudesse descobrir quem era desta maneira. Seguro de que falava com um legitimo membro da família, ele se recostou novamente na poltrona.

- Sou o zelador. – disse calmamente. – Amaldiçoado a cuidar desta fortuna até que se acabe o último galeão.

- Pois bem, Lúcio Malfoy, Belatriz Lestrange e a sangue-ruim que não vem ao caso. – Murmurou para o zelador, apresentando todos. – Estou com muita pressa.

- Fale o que deseja. – Sussurrou.

- Quero o Cajado dos Aprisionados. – O homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- É um artefato único.

- E está em minha família. – Sibilou. – O quero.

Ele pareceu incerto, mas como não tinha outra opção, andou até o centro da sala, e olhou para as montanhas de objetos. Hermione tinha certeza que ninguém nunca acharia nada no meio daquela bagunça, mas para o zelador estava tudo na mais completa ordem. Logo se dirigiu para uma das montanhas de objetos, e retirou cuidadosamente um cajado de lá.

Tinha nas duas pontas cabeças de serpentes de prata, com as bocas escancaras, deixando a mostra as presas afiadas. O cabo era feito de vidro e trabalhado com as serpentes, que se entrelaçavam para depois ir cada uma para uma ponta. Era possível ver que havia uma espécie de fumaça esverdeada dentro do vidro.

- Sabes usar isso? – Perguntou o zelador. – Não podes acreditar nas lendas...

- Eu tenho idéia do que faz. – Resmungou agarrando o objeto, avançando para a lareira, e sumindo no fogo.

O zelador fungou em um misto de indignação e preocupação, e passou a observar incisivamente as duas mulheres, Belatriz sorriu entusiasmada, e puxou Hermione para o fogo.

- Eu não acredito que... – ele começou a ficar vermelho novamente.

- Apertou a mão daquele idiota pensando mesmo em cumprir o trato. – Completou Harry desanimado. – E agora não pode falar nada sobre o assunto que possa incriminá-lo...

- Espero mesmo que não encontrem ninguém que sirva de testemunha contra você, - resmungou ele. –Assim as coisas ficarão paradas, e ninguém poderá incriminá-lo...

- Você acha certo o que vão fazer? – Perguntou desinteressadamente, se sentando em uma das poltronas fofas da Grifinória – Esconder os atentados?

- Pense na reação das pessoas com a confirmação de que você-sabe-quem está de volta. – Balbuciou Rony. – Acho que deveriam contar quando as coisas se acalmassem um pouco...os alunos sabem que alguma coisa de errado aconteceu em Azcaban, não sabem o que, mas suspeitam... – ele sorriu. – E as suspeitas são sempre piores do que a própria realidade...toda esta confusão com a retirada de centauros, incriminados de desmemoriar um professor... imagine se eles chegassem da prisão com a cabeça cheia de suspeitas e encontrassem crateras de explosões?

- Entrariam em pânico. – Resumiu Harry. – Dumbledore falará com os pais dos alunos mortos e dos feridos, passará a notícia com calma, alistando pessoas para a luta contra Voldemort do nosso lado.

- Um baile? – Repetiu Draco confuso. – Por que teremos um baile?

- Ah, fique quieto Malfoy! – Xingou Parvati. – Você tem alguma idéia de como isso é raro?

- Mas eu não entendi o motivo. – resmungou Pansy olhando feio para a professora.

- Era uma surpresa que vínhamos reservando há algum tempo. – Disse Minerva tentando abafar os burburinhos. – Será um baile de origens...

- Um baile de origens! – Reclamou Crabbe. – Não! Eu odeio aquele maldito colete verde ...

- Sr.Crabbe, por favor! – Disse professora, observando os alunos trouxas confusos. – Um baile de origens trata-se de uma festa onde os convidados devem ir trajados com as vestimentas tradicionais da família.

Uma nova onda de burburinhos.

- Mensagens já foram enviadas para as famílias, solicitando o envio das roupas. – Continuou Minerva. – Chegará tudo hoje de tarde. Mais informações sobre o assunto estão afixadas no mural das casas.

A sala comunal da Grifinória foi invadida por uma verdadeira avalanche de alunos que quase se atropelavam para chegar ao mural de avisos.

Entre os horários de saídas para Hogsmade, visitas para Azcaban e promoções de quites de Fred e Jorge, estava um grande e novo pergaminho escrito com uma letra elegante.

_Baile das Origens_

_Um baile das origens realizar-se-á no dia 25 deste mesmo mês, não serão admitidos alunos com idade menor do que quinze anos, nem pessoas que não estejam vestidas a caráter para o evento._

_Diretor Alvo Dumbledore_

_Vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall_

- Dia 25? – Leu alto Simas. – Mas isto é depois de amanhã!

- O céus! – Gritou Dino. – Nunca conseguirei um par a tempo...

N/A: desde que a JK fez um baile no quarto ano, os autores vêm se deliciando, fazendo muitos outros em suas fics...E eu não poderia deixar de ser diferente...Claro que não vai ser somente um baile...hehehe, o próximo capítulo promete grandes surpresas! E antes que eu pare de falar, comentem este capítulo, por favor.


	28. A Volta de Um Amor

A Volta de um Amor

"Viva depressa, morra jovem e seja um cadáver atraente"  
Anônimo

"A distância entre a amizade e o amor pode ser a distância de um beijo."

Desconhecido

- Eu já disse que não vou levá-la junto comigo! – Exclamou Malfoy jogando Hermione para Belatriz.

- Eu quero ir junto! – gritou a mulher. – Eu também quero entregar este cajado ao Lord!

- Alguém vai ter que ficar cuidando dela. – Grunhiu.

- Fique você, foi quem a seqüestrou! – Urrou em resposta.

- Chega, Lestrange, chega! – Gritou ele avançando em direção a lareira, pegou o cajado que havia conseguido no alçapão de cima do sofá.

- Lúcio, não ouse! – Gritou ela, mas já era tarde, ele havia sumido nas chamas da grande lareira da sala.

Ouviram três batidas fortes na porta, Belatriz se virou bruscamente, olhado atenta para a entrada fechada. Hermione tentou se desvencilhar dela mais uma vez, mesmo que não tivesse muita certeza de que caminho seguir quando conseguisse.

- Por ordem do ministro da Magia ordeno que abra esta porta! – disse uma voz abafada.

- Aurores... – sussurrou assustada. – Como conseguiram contornar as maldições? – Deu um tapa na própria testa. – Foram anuladas depois que Malfoy foi preso...droga

Ela fez Hermione flutuar alguns centímetros do chão, a garota permaneceu esperneando e tentando gritar.

Pegou um pedaço de um Profeta Diário que estava jogado em cima de uma mesa e rabiscou _" Sangues-puros e almas astutas" _e lançou um feitiço neste pedaço, escondendo-o em baixo de uma poltrona.

- Nós estamos entrando! – Gritou a voz.

Hermione flutuou relutante até o fogo da lareira, a mulher pegou um punhado de um pó de um elegante vaso fino, e jogou nas chamas. A garota caiu no chão ao lado dela, e logo sentiu que uma passagem se abria através do fogo.

Abriu os olhos espanando a fuligem, Belatriz já estava de pé a sua frente, a fez flutuar novamente para que não fugisse. Devia estar sonhando, mas aquela era, decididamente, a cabana de Hagrid.

Harry observou as roupas bonitas que alguns participantes da Ordem haviam entregado para ele em segredo. Eram belas vestes azuis escuras, de aparência antiga porém brilhante. Era cheia de detalhes e acompanhada de uma capa igualmente bonita.

Rony estava inflado de orgulho com suas vestes vermelhas e douradas, realmente parecia que esta era uma das mais bonitas que haviam visto, apesar dos poucos apetrechos. Gina chegou a mencionar duas vezes que ele estava parecendo um príncipe, o mesmo comentário dirigiu para Harry, que obviamente corou, e agradeceu, dizendo que a garota também estava esplendida com aquele belo vestido.

O baile com certeza estava cumprindo a sua secreta missão de distrair todos, e prometia ser uma noite inesquecível para muitos, despreocupados e alheios com os sinais de que o mal voltava a ganhar força.

O salão principal se transformou novamente em um grande espaço cheio de mesinhas, com decoração diferente, vários brasões presos por todos os lados, uma comitiva de fantasmas dançantes e uma banda aparentemente muito boa.

Não tiveram tempo de convidar nenhuma garota para acompanhá-los, então foram com Dino e Neville, que estavam na mesma lastimável situação que eles.

Estavam todos vestidos de formas bem diferentes, embora fosse claro que os sonserinos tinham uma visível preferência por preto, verde, prata, e exageros.

Draco tinha uma das mais chamativas capas negras e longas de todo o salão, e exibia um sorriso só não mais brilhante que todos os botões e detalhes de prata de suas vestes de veludo, sem deixar, é claro, de mostrar o seu arco que parecia pesar muito. Pansy estava agarrada ao se braço direito, com um admirável vestido preto. Fleur se encontrava há cerca de três metros de distancia, olhando, não muito feliz, a cena, alguns garotos tentavam inutilmente falar com ela.

Havia vários centros de concentrações, mesas de jogos dos mais variados, tudo à moda antiga para acompanhar as roupas e o estilo da festa.

- Onde está Hermione? – Perguntou Neville tentando falar mais alto do que a música.

- Eu já lhe falei que ela está viajando com os pais. – Exclamou Harry aborrecido.

- Ah, pensei que ela viria para o baile...

- Ela não nos respondeu se vira ou não! – Berrou Rony perturbado com o barulho e com a mentira que acabara de contar.

- Aposto que se ela tivesse vindo, Rony não estaria aqui no canto dos caras sem par... – Murmurou Dino fazendo o Weasley corar.

Ele olhou para os lados, ofegante. A porta estava escancarada como ele jamais havia visto, alguém havia invadido a sua casa. Havia voltado depois de entregar o cajado para um outro comensal, esperara mais um pouco por causa do barulho que havia ouvido, e então voltara. Não, o tapete continuava no lugar de sempre, confirmando que os intrusos não haviam aberto o alçapão.

Um pedaço de jornal voou para a sua mão, o assustando.

_"Sangues-puros e almas astutas" _

Leu novamente a caligrafia garranchosa, tentando encontrar algum tipo de mensagem oculta no papel, mas não havia, era só aquela maldita frase sem nenhum significado para ele.

Respirou fundo, ainda olhando para o papel. Estava sendo procurado, por tanto aurores deviam ter vindo a sua casa, e a invadido. Belatriz devia ter levado a sangue-ruim para algum lugar, fugindo com ela...mas onde?

Por que havia deixado aquela mensagem? O que era? Um código? Não, com tanta pressa de fugir ela não teria tempo para pensar em um código.

Uma luz ascendeu-se em sua cabeça, sorriu para si mesmo, agradecendo por ter uma memória tão boa.

Voltou novamente à lareira, pegando um pouco de pó de flú, e atirando no fogo logo em seguida. Foi engolido pelas chamas, e transportado para uma humilde cabana nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Correu para a floresta, tentando lembrar o caminho para o abrigo que ele mesmo havia construído há tempos atrás, quando ainda era um estudante. O mesmo abrigo que havia sido utilizado para guardar as bombas de concentrato de magia.

Afastou as folhas de cima do alçapão com o pé, colocando-se em cima da entrada de madeira. Sussurrou baixo, mais claramente: _sangues-puros e almas astutas._ Em resposta foi completamente engolido pelo chão, caiu com estrondo no chão duro do abrigo subterrâneo. Não se lembrava de ser tão ruim de entrar.

O pequeno corredor não era de terra, e sim de mármore, logo depois vinha uma sala, outro corredor, outra sala e então outra saída.

Levantou-se e caminhou pelo estreito corredor, chegando à câmara principal, onde estavam Belatriz, sentada em uma cadeira, e a garota, presa em uma jaula enorme.

- Pensei que o seu raciocínio lento não o traria aqui. – retrucou ela venenosa.

- Dê graças ao meu raciocínio, se eu não o tivesse há tantos anos, este abrigo nem existiria. – Retrucou ele se aproximando da jaula. – Por que a prendeu?

- Ela estava incomodando... – Resmungou Lestrange ruidosamente. – Mas quem se importa? Eu não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo.

- Não, não iremos ficar aqui nem mais um minuto. – disse Malfoy calmamente. – Você, por um acaso viu que tem um baile no castelo?

- Nós vamos ao baile? – Perguntou ela esperançosa.

- Vamos... – Soltou um muxoxo. – mas não exatamente para a festa.

Ele abriu a saída para a superfície, e a jaula. Saíram silenciosamente.

Hermione olhava atentamente seus dois raptores, pensando vagamente o que planejavam aquelas mentes assassinas... Estavam parados atrás de uma frondosa árvore da floresta proibida, que fornecia uma escuridão, que na opinião da garota, era amedrontadora.

Belatriz Lestrange segurava fortemente o seu braço. Um feitiço, que ela desconhecia a origem, havia sido lançado pela comensal, e agora Hermione se sentia perigosamente tonta e fraca.

- O que vamos fazer Lúcio? – Sussurrou ela ansiosa.

- Fique quieta... – Sibilou o homem.

- Estou começando a ficar entediada... – Resmungou olhando em volta.

- Cale-se Belatriz, cale-se...

- Posso matar a nossa refém?

- Não! – Protestou Hermione com pânico na voz.

- Fiquem quietas! – Rosnou ele tirando os olhos do castelo e as observando. – Como se não me bastasse ter que ficar escondido em uma mata como um animal, ainda tenho que aturar minha suposta "aliada" maluca e essa sangue-ruim!

Mione ia protestar por mais respeito, mas decidiu que seria melhor, para sua própria saúde, que ficasse quieta.

- Não sou maluca.

Malfoy não pareceu ouvir o comentário e Belatriz, e voltou a olhar atentamente para o castelo.

- Lúcio...

- O que quer agora?

- Vamos invadir Hogwarts? – Ela fungou.

- Quase... – ele virou-se totalmente para as duas, com um sorriso perturbador nos lábios. – Vamos devolver essa aí.

- A sangue-ruim? – Perguntou a mulher descrente. – Pra quê? Ah... vamos matá-la, vamos...

- Não. – Respondeu ele secamente.

- Mas eu quero matá-la !

- Não vou estragar meus planos por causa das suas vontades insanas. – Continuou ele, agora em um tom mais despreocupado. – Vamos precisar dela, ainda. Mas logo não será mais de nenhuma valia...

A música vinda do castelo fazia aparentar que aquele momento era o mais feliz da vida de todos que estavam lá presentes, e com certeza, as risadas confirmavam isso.

Hermione fungou por estar perdendo tudo aquilo, queria estar com Rony e Harry, ou com o par que a tivesse convidado... Talvez Rony a convidasse esse ano, se não fosse pelo fato de que havia sido seqüestrada.

Uma breve onda de raiva invadiu seu peito, sentiu raiva do olhar quase doentio de Bellatriz Lestrange, e do brilho maníaco que ele emanava, sentiu raiva da expressão insatisfeita de Lúcio Malfoy, da arrogância e da pompa, tanta em seu ser que parecia uma nuvem o envolvendo. Mas estava imensamente agradecida por tê-lo ali, se não fosse por ele, com certeza já estaria morta. O aspecto enfermo de Lestrange confirmava seu estado mental, vivia na esperança de matar um trouxa... ou mesmo um mestiço que parecesse suspeito. Quando voltou de seus pensamentos, a comensal falava sozinha, já que seu companheiro estava mais preocupado em observar o castelo.

- ... Por que se eu tivesse tido um baile, as coisas seriam diferentes... Gárgulas não são bruxos... devíamos ter tido um diretor mais .. expansivo! O que você acha Lúcio?

- Pare de resmungar...

- Com que vestido Narcisa está? Será um preto? Narcisa fica bem de preto... Ela está dançando com alguém? Ah... talvez com o marido... Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo Malfoy...

Ele lhe lançou um olhar bastante estranho.

- Eu sou o marido dela!

- Claro que é! – Falou ela em um tom quase indignado por causa da obviedade.

Malfoy ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu de seu comentário após uma previa olhada no estado lastimável de Belatriz.

- Vamos para o castelo Lestrange.

- Agora?

- Sim, traga a sangue-ruim com você, - Observou o olhar mau que ela lançou para Hermione. - e trate de não torturá-la no caminho.

- Está estranhamente bonzinho, o que aconteceu? As folhas das arvores lançaram em ti algum tipo de pó da bondade? – Hermione foi puxada bruscamente por Belatriz, começaram a andar sorrateiramente até as grandes portas do castelo.

- Não seja escandalosa, - Começou ele ignorando-a – Lembre-se que devemos parecer parte de todo aquele amontoado de gente que está ali dentro, baixe seu capuz e não mostre o seu rosto em qualquer hipótese.

- Nem se um conhecido vier me cumprimentar?

- Não! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente em um misto de irritação e tédio. – E além do mais você não conhece ninguém... Hem, me dê a garota.

Lestrange a empurrou para cima de Malfoy, ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre falta de educação e continuou a sua caminhada, agora segurando fortemente o braço de Hermione.

- Eu cuidarei de tudo, fique perto de mim Belatriz.

- Ok. Ham... eu só não entendi o que vamos fazer.

- Você não precisa saber, lhe explico na hora.

O salão estava mais animado que nunca , havia muitos casais dançando uma música que Lúcio considerou " poluição sonora". As pessoas não pareciam muito dispostas a dar licença para que os três passassem, Hermione não conseguia gritar. Por fim colocaram-se atrás de uma grande pilar de pedra.

- Fale homem... – Resmungou ela

- Potter vai ser preso...

- Hã? Como é que você sabe disso?

- Não interessa, eu tenho minhas fontes. – Ele pareceu mais arrogante do que nunca. - Acompanhe o raciocínio lógico: quem é preso vai para a cadeia, que é Azcaban,

- É.

- E nós não podemos deixar Potter lá.

- Por que?

- Você sabe, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho! – Ele arregalou os olhos. - Em Azcaban, lá têm criminosos perigosos...

- Tecnicamente nós somos criminosos perigosos.

- Faça-me o favor! Lembre-se por que não podemos deixá-lo lá... o Mestre, o Mestre! -

Como se houvesse sido apertado o botão de "liga", Belatriz despertou de sua loucura.

- O Mestre! Não, não...se Potter está em perigo o mestre também está.

- Sim, - olhou desconfiado para os lados. - mas não pode parecer que simplesmente viemos aqui para sermos pegos com o Potter, deve aparentar uma tentativa de ataque, alguma coisa do gênero. Logo os aurores vão chegar para prendê-lo, e nós temos que ir junto!

- Sim... entendo. E pra que trouxemos ela? – Perguntou Lestrange indicando Hermione.

- Ela vai continuar sendo nossa refém... Depois a largamos aí.

- Ok... – Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas parou ao ver que Malfoy tentava chamar atenção de alguém.- Os aurores, estão chegando... precisamos entrar em ação...

- Quem você está chamando? – Perguntou ela espiando por cima do ombro de Malfoy.

- Delacour e Draco. – Respondeu ele com completo descaso à presença de Hermione.

Mal havia se recuperado do susto de que Malfoy, e sua própria ex-professora agora eram aliados das trevas, Hermione tomou outro susto, e quase pulou ao ver Draco surgir repentinamente acompanhado por Fleur, que estava com as feições duras.

- Pensei que a tivessem matado. – Sussurrou o garoto francamente ao ver a grifinória paralisada.

- Eu queria matá-la, mas o seu pai deu uma de "bom moço" e decidiu que seria muito indelicado matar a nossa refém! – Sibilou Belatriz.

Draco olhou-a com repulsa, visivelmente preocupado com seu olhar maníaco e quase fora de foco.

- Hem, trouxe o arco? – Perguntou Lúcio.

- Ah, sim. Deu um pouco de trabalho para mamãe trazê-lo para a escola, já que é uma arma bem perigosa...

- Eu sei, dê-me agora.

De dentro da capa negra e esvoaçante, ele tirou um grande arco, porém, Mione não viu muita utilidade no instrumento, já que não vinha acompanhado de flechas.

- E com essa aí, está tudo bem? – Perguntou a Draco, indicando Fleur com a cabeça.

- Está tudo muito bem comigo. – Resmungou ela mau-humorada.

- Ok, agora sumam daqui, - olhou para os lados mais uma vez. - E avise a sua mãe.

- Sim. – Respondeu ele sumindo de vista

Hermione estava um pouco confusa, o feitiço a deixava com os pensamentos e movimentos muito lentos, quase não conseguia se manter de pé. Malfoy mudou de posição, e ainda escondido pelo pilar, mirou com o arco em Harry, não havia flecha alguma, não havia nada ali...

- Não pode acertá-lo! – Resmungou Belatriz em tom de alarde. – Lembre-se do mestre.

- Eu não quero acertá-lo... – Resmungou Lúcio mirando. - Deixe que alguém chegue perto, o azarado será acertado.

Belatriz, que agora segurava Hermione novamente pelo braço, fez questão de colocá-la em um lugar onde poderia ver tudo, da mesma perspectiva de Lúcio. Ela achou estranho quando viu o homem armar o arco, e então uma sombra esfumaçada se formou no lugar onde deveria estar a flecha.

Uma fumaça que ficou mais densa, branca, e depois negra, a flecha foi atirada, atravessou dois garotos e uma garota do segundo ano, mas quando chegou a Cho Chang, muito próxima a Harry Potter, ela se desfez. A flecha se desfez exatamente onde seria o coração da garota, a fumaça negra se dissipou. Todos notaram que, por um momento, pareceu que o ar do salão inteiro ficou irrespirável, foi então que Chang caiu no chão, e quando Harry olhou para seu corpo inerte, sabia que a havia perdido.

Rony estava desanimado com o baile, sem Hermione as coisas pareciam estranhamente menos engraçadas. Estava preocupado com a garota, e se ela não estivesse bem? E estivesse morta? Sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha, não queria pensar naquilo.

Foi buscar um copo de ponche, estava muito longe de Harry, não havia mais achado o amigo após uma volta pelo salão. Suas roupas não ajudavam muito na locomoção, o que seria a replica da espada que carregava parecia-lhe muito pesada. Foi parado cerca de cinco vezes por colegas que insistiam em querer mostrar para ele um novo modelo de pergaminho que some depois de três dias e uma pena que grita que você é um idiota cada vez que escreve algo errado.

Desistiu de pegar o ponche, foi para uma parte quase deserta do salão. Alguém tocou suavemente o seu ombro, se virou prontamente, era ela. Estava ainda com a mesma roupa que estivera da última vez que a havia visto, o uniforme da escola estava um pouco rasgado, não muito sujo. Mas o seu rosto, a sua expressão, era tão assustadoramente vaga...

- Mione?

Ela lhe concedeu um pequeno sorriso, em seguida havia caído em seus braços.

- Mione! O que lhe fizeram? Mione. – Rony tentou inutilmente fazê-la levantar.

Os olhos dela estavam semi-abertos, como fendas. Ele teve medo de que a tivessem devolvido só para que morresse em seus braços, não poderia suportar.

- Leve-me daqui. – Sua voz estava fraca, mas clara.

- Enevarte! – Ela flutuou alguns a centímetros do chão. Rony a conduziu rapidamente no caminho para a enfermaria, porém ela fez um sinal indicando que não queria ir pra lá, apontou para a Mulher Gorda.

Um pouco contrariado, a levou para a sala comunal da Grifinória, a pôs em um sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou observando-a

- Estou. – Respondeu ela com a voz mais firme. – Eles estão aqui...

- Eles quem? Os comensais?

- Vão atacar... Harry.

- Harry? Vão matá-lo? Tenho que avisar... – Ele já ia se levantando.

- Fique aqui. – O segurou pelo pulso, ele voltou a sentar. – Ele ficará bem, eles o protegerão dos assassinos de Azcaban...

- O que? Você não está bem, temos que ir a enfermaria... – Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, Hermione se aproximava vagarosamente, seus narizes se tocaram, o dela estava gelado, então se beijaram, e não foi timidamente, foi com desejo e uma saudade diferente, que não devia existir em nenhum dos dois, mas que sempre esteve escondida em seus corações.

N/A: Aham, finalmente um indício de romance nesta fic. Eu sei que o casal não tem uma grande história aqui, mas eu não poderia deixá-los de fora, seria contra todas as minhas idéias R/H! Claro, comentem, por que não é qualquer dia que se mata a Chang sem motivos! Nina, vc é única que me ama.


	29. A Condenação

A Condenação

"A árvore quando está sendo cortada observa com tristeza que o cabo do machado é de madeira"  
Provérbio árabe

Hermione recostou seu rosto no ombro dele, Rony sentiu quando sua cabeça pendeu e os braços ficaram pesados em volta do seu pescoço, mas continuavam lá, entrelaçados, o segurando firmemente.

- Não vá embora... – Sussurrou ele tristonho.

- Fique perto de mim e seja... – ele olhou para Lestrange de cima a baixo, visivelmente preocupado com seu olhar quase fora de foco. – Pode ser você mesma...

Havia um verdadeiro tumulto no centro do salão, os alunos estavam se atropelando para ver Chang, e depois de constatarem que estava morta, saíam o mais depressa possível. Draco estava olhando tudo aquilo de longe, desinteressadamente, acariciando a mão de Pansy.

- Esses idiotas não pedem por esperar. – Sussurrou ele para si mesmo. Pansy deslizou suavemente agarrando o braço esquerdo dele.

- Falando sozinho?

- Não, pensando alto.

Ela olhou bem para a expressão sádica de Draco, aproximou-se e o beijou com suavidade, o deixando surpreso.

- Cuidado. – O olhou séria, - Eu o quero vivo. - E sumiu de vista.

Lúcio Malfoy estava saindo de trás da pilastra, quando foi parado por uma mulher, ela colocou a mão no peito dele, impedindo sua passagem, seus olhos estavam começando a ficar vermelhos, e marejados de lágrimas.

- Narcisa! – sussurrou ele.

- Você tem mesmo que fazer isso, Lúcio? – pediu ela segurando as lágrimas, seu peito estava arfante por trás do lindo decote do seu vestido. – Mal saiu daquele inferno...

- Eu sei querida, mas são ordens expressas, a segurança do mestre das trevas depende disso... – Belatriz olhava para os lados, desconfiada. Lúcio pousou suavemente a mão no rosto de sua esposa, ela fechou os olhos, deixando que uma lágrima escapasse. – Você está linda esta noite...eu a convidaria para uma dança se pu...

Ele foi interrompido, Narcisa se precipitou para cima dele, entrando por baixo do capuz, e o agarrando pelo pescoço, ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele, e deu um beijo forte, como se fosse a última vez que o veria.

- Vocês podem fazer um novo herdeiro mais tarde? – pediu Belatriz irritada.

Separaram-se vagarosamente, ela acariciou delicadamente os cabelos loiros dele, com um certo pesar. Se encararam intensamente por alguns segundos, até que ela se afastou, sumindo no tumulto em direção a mesa dos professores, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

Lúcio respirou fundo, e andou decididamente até a aglomeração de pessoas, empurrando alguns alunos. Chegou lá praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que Snape vinha socorrer a estudante atingida.

- Deixem-me passar! – Berrou o professor quase atirando um aluno longe.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Chang, observou o seu pescoço, os olhos, algumas alunas estavam chorando envolta dele.

- Parem já com essa choradeira! – Ordenou ele se levantando. – Não consigo me concentrar!

- Você já encontrou a resposta. – sussurrou Lúcio atrevidamente. – Não é Severo?

Snape encarou o vulto, assustado, negando-se a acreditar no que via.

- Está morta... – Continuou Malfoy. – Falta de sorte, era uma bela garota.

O professor ficou parcialmente paralisado, deu alguns passos em direção ao vulto, Lúcio deixou que ele tirasse seu capuz.

- Não vai me desejar "boa noite" ? – os olhos azuis o encarando, estranhamente limpo e arrumado para um fugitivo do Ministério.

- Malfoy? – Sussurrou abobalhado.

- Não me reconhece mais? – Disse ele fingindo estar magoado. – Talvez lembre de Belatriz.

Malfoy puxou a comensal para frente, fazendo que Snape a visse.

- Daqui a pouco a valsa vai começar... – Murmurou ela perturbada, seus olhos se focaram no professor, ela deu um sorriso sedutor. – Vai dançar? Comigo...

- Como você vê. – Concluiu Lúcio, mais uma vez ignorando os comentários insanos de Belatriz. – Azcaban não fez bem a ela.

Os alunos ainda estavam agitados, e não haviam percebido a presença dos comensais ali, sem aviso uma corvinal soltou um berro, caindo em cima de um sonseino curioso, ao identificar os vultos agora não mais encapuzados.

Todos se afastaram rapidamente, Harry quase foi atropelado, sendo impelido a ir para o fundo do salão, formou-se uma grande roda, no centro só havia os dois comensais, Snape e Chang, caída no chão.

- Sr Potter! – Chamou divertidamente Lúcio. – Poderia comparecer ao centro do circulo? Sr. Potter... Não vai me fazer procurá-lo, não é?

- Seria uma imensa falta de educação! – Belatriz se agarrou a um assustado mestre de poções, e desarmou-o, jogando a varinha de Snape para Lúcio.

Abriu-se um caminho no meio dos alunos, até Harry, deixando-o de frente para Malfoy, ele caminhou até o centro da roda.

- Boa noite! – Falou falsamente o comensal. – Viemos buscá-lo!

- Onde está Hermione? – Harry tentou parecer o menos assustado o possível.

- Francamente! Eu sempre falei que esta escola estava indo pro brejo! – Bradou o homem fazendo alguns lufos tremerem. – Todos vocês perderam os modos, se é que um dia já os tiveram.

- Onde está Hermione? – Ele disse mais lentamente, como se o outro não o tivesse entendido.

- Pois bem, a sangue-ruim está em algum lugar do castelo.

- Onde?

Ele deu uma risada grande, mas seus olhos permaneciam frios, como sempre, seu riso foi parando, em seu lugar uma expressão mortífera.

- Convenhamos, como saberei eu onde sangues-ruins gostam de se esconder? – ele deu uma olhada assustadora para os alunos. – Ainda não estamos em temporada de caça.

Um sorrisinho, que só Harry pôde ver, margeou os lábios de Snape, como se lutasse internamente para não rir. Belatriz pressionou a sua varinha contra o pescoço do mestre de poções, sorrindo alucinadamente, murmurou um "Sempre cheiroso, Severo...se preparou especialmente para a nossa valsa?"

- Por que foi para o lado das trevas Malfoy... – A profa Minerva se levantou lentamente de seu lugar na mesa dos professores. – Por que?

Lúcio desviou do olhar cético que trocava com Snape, por causa de Bella, e lançou um olhar frio para a professora.

- Eu lembro do senhor, era um bom aluno... – Falou a mulher lentamente.- Não no sentido de caráter, mas tinha um dom para transfiguração...um dom para quadribol, um dom para poções... menos para herbologia, certo?

- Eu nunca gostei de estudar plantas. – resmungou ele arisco. – Completamente inútil.

- Suponho que tenha se impressionado com o poder das trevas... o nível de dificuldade das magias, confesso não entender os motivos que levam alguém a se bandear para o lado das trevas...

- Razões muito além do entendimento de certas pessoas. – Falou Belatriz.

Uma forte batida na grande porta de carvalho da entrada fez quase todos pularem, voltaram seus olhos para a porta, que tremia levemente.

- Ah, estão esperando visitas? – Disse Malfoy armando o arco. – Quem será que interrompe nossa conversinha?

- Querida professora. – Ironizou Lestrange. – Nem ouse tentar sacar a varinha, um de seus alunos morre.

A porta se escancarou, entre as brumas e a escuridão da noite surgiram três vultos, eles adentraram no castelo em passos firmes. Atrás deles, um verdadeiro batalhão de no mínimo trinta homens.

Harry notou que eram todos aurores, pelos emblemas do Ministério da Magia que carregavam grudados ao peito, á frente deles os três que haviam entrado antes, dois homens vestidos com grandes capas, segurando pergaminhos, e liderando o grupo inteiro, havia uma mulher.

- Anoneta Gushër! – falou Lúcio polidamente. – Não sabia que sentia tanta saudade de mim.

- Malfoy, que pretensão... não vim atrás de você, e sim dele. – Ela dirigiu o seu olhar escuro e penetrante para Harry, os cabelos presos em um severo coque, coberto por um chapéu muito estranho, colocado em sua cabeça de maneira torta, o belo sobretudo aveludado de cor bordô, as botas sem salto e o emblema de Azcaban.

- Potter? – Perguntou o comensal, ela evitou que os aurores o atacassem, erguendo a mão. – Mas que bela surpresa... e parece que vais me levar junto.

- Lamento. – Ironizou ela remexendo a capa. – Vou ter que fazer isso, e conseqüentemente acabar com sua fuga da minha cadeia...

- Eu sinto que lamentas muito por capturar-me... – ele olhou para cima em um falso tom de desgosto. – Mas vou ter que tirar este mérito de ti, pois estou aqui de vontade própria...

- Mesmo senhor Malfoy? - Ela fez um gesto para que os aurores não tentassem atacá-lo outra vez. – Entediado? Decidiu dar um passeio pela escola?

- Sim... e olhe maior coincidência: Viemos ambos falar com o Sr. Potter...

- Sujeitinho privilegiado, não? – falou Belatriz, que empunhava fortemente a varinha, mantendo os alunos quietos.

- Srta. Gushër... – Uma voz vinda de uma porta que dava acesso aos corredores da biblioteca, fez-se presente no ar. – O que significa isso?

Alvo Dumbledore olhou petrificado, para a mulher, os aurores atrás dela, os dois comensais ameaçando os seus alunos e o prof. Snape estático no meio deles.

- Eu, Anoneta Gushër, em minha condição de diretora da Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Bruxos de Azcaban, decreto a prisão de Harry James Potter! – Ela tirou da capa um pergaminho enorme, que se desenrolou, batendo no chão, o que produziu um baque metálico.

- Eu? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo, um frio muito estranho invadindo o seu corpo, por um motivo desconhecido não sentia medo da situação.

Quase simultaneamente, os aurores avançaram sobre os dois comensais, em um farfalhar de capas. Um urro e dois deles foram prontamente jogados longe por feitiços dos aliados das trevas. A diretora de Azcaban ergueu a mão, em um ato de poder que fez os aurores pararem . Prontamente, o Sr. Malfoy arrumou sua gola, e dirigiu-se em passos presunçosos até a mulher, estendendo as mãos, arqueando a sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

- Algeme-os! – Disse ela rispidamente, olhou com repulsa para o homem a sua frente, e desviou em passos firmes, ficando em frente a Harry.

- Quais são as acusações? – Dumbledore deslizou entre os alunos alarmados, que agora corriam para seus respectivos dormitórios, em pânico.

- Atentado à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, assassinato dos alunos de sua escola, implantação de bombas nos jardins do colégio, porte ilegal de artefatos pesados das trevas, uso indevido de arbustos e por fim, acusado de se aliar às trevas.

- O Sr. Potter não fez isso. – Minerva andou até os aurores rapidamente, fazendo seu chapéu se retorcer.

- Já é tarde demais. – Disse Belatriz rindo maníaca, debatendo-se para se livrar dos três aurores que a seguravam, e voltar para o mestre de poções.

- São acusações muito graves. – Dumbledore se posicionou atrás de Harry, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Não pode fazê-las sem provas concretas.

- O Ministério da Magia tem provas concretas, senhor. – Trovejou a mulher rudemente, balançando o pergaminho. – Quanto tempo todos estes aurores vêm investigando provas e mais provas, suspeitas... muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram aqui este ano diretor, e por mais que o senhor queira negar, nós encontramos o culpado. – Lançou um olhar gelado ao garoto, limitando seus olhos a fendas. – E este deve ser punido.

- Isso é impossível, não existem provas! – Gritou Harry, alguns aurores surpresos começavam a pegar novamente as varinhas. – Por que eu não fiz nada!

- É o que todos dizem. – Resmungou a mulher. – Recebi ordens do Ministério para prender o Sr. Potter e é o que eu vou fazer!

- Não deveria ter sido convocada uma audiência? – Perguntou Dumbledore, remexendo em um rolo pequeno de pergaminho que carregava nas mãos. – É o procedimento certo.

- Não dizem ao meu respeito estes assuntos, só cuido dos condenados. – Ela deu três passos firmes, que ecoaram pelo salão agora praticamente vazio, os professores da mesa estavam tentando afugentar os alunos mais curiosos. – Aqui está o mandato de prisão. – Ela entregou o pergaminho aberto para Dumbledore, que continuava um pouco surpreso com a situação. – O Sr. Potter apresenta-se como um grande risco para vida de todos os alunos, por isso aconselho que o entregue sem mais problemas... ou terei que levá-lo a força.

- Além do que, existem duas testemunhas oculares. – Disse um auror friamente. – Que o viram implantar as bombas...

Dumbledore apertou mais o ombro de Harry, que agora estava muito confuso com tudo aquilo, ele olhou para Draco, e este sorriu maldosamente, acompanhado de Delacour, o Malfoy acenou placidamente, dando um breve adeus, e se retirou seguido da semi veela.

- Falarei com o ministro. – Sussurrou o diretor, ao que dois aurores agarraram Harry pelos pulsos, o separando violentamente de Dumbledore, e o desarmando em um gesto rápido.

A mulher girou nos calcanhares satisfeita, seus olhos negros dotados de um brilho estranho e assustador, um auror lhe ofereceu um par de luvas de couro de dragão, e ela colocou-as delicadamente. Olhou mais uma vez para os professores: um Snape ainda chocado, embora com um leve sorriso, que observava tudo próximo à Narcisa, Minerva com os olhos vermelhos, mas ainda firme e severa, o diretor olhando sério para ela, a nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas parada, em frente à mesa dos professores, em um misto de êxtase e desanimo.

- Espere! – Gritou Dumbledore antes que partissem. – Isto é para Harry. – Ele estendeu o pergaminho que segurava desde que viera.

- Averiguaremos se tem algo comprometedor aqui. – ela arrancou rispidamente da mão dele, entregando para um homem à sua esquerda.

Suspirou animada, virando-se novamente para a entrada, arrumando sua gola ela seguiu em seus passos firmes, atravessando o salão e a grande porta de carvalho ladeada por seus aurores. No exato momento em que colocou os pés para fora do castelo, uma grande nuvem negra trovejou, fazendo cair uma chuva estranhamente forte, que no entanto não impediu que continuassem sua caminhada até o transporte.

Uma grande e triste caixa negra, adornada de detalhes prateados, duas portas atrás, com grades para garantir que o ar entrasse ali. Estava presa a uma carruagem coberta, que, por sua vez tinha dois enormes cavalos alados que se debatiam furiosos.

Ele foi empurrado para dentro da caixa juntamente com os comensais, sob o olhar penalizado de Dumbledore, que agora se encontrava na beirada da porta, juntamente com Profa. McGonagall, Narcisa Malfoy correu para fora do castelo, molhando seus trajes de gala na chuva, e os sapatos brilhosos na grama molhada, colocou a mão direita acima dos olhos para melhor ver a carruagem decolar em seu vôo.

Harry os observou ficarem pequenos, por causa da distância, o imenso castelo agora parecendo somente mais uma construção feita de Lego por Duda, como se nunca tivesse sido verdade.

N/A: ... que final de capítulo mais trágico, não? Harry preso, e desiludido...ah, mas vamos concordar que o Sr. Malfoy é o homem mais cheio de classe e arrogância que se pode imaginar... afinal, o Draquinho teve de onde puxar tanta "simpátia"...Então, uma Bella meio aloucada para adocicar o capítulo, e mais um mini parágrafo inesperadamente romântico de Rony/Hermione. E depois do meu discurso habitual, os senhores e senhoras se dirijam para o subimit review e executem suas amáveis missões de me deixar muito feliz com seus comentários, não necessariamente elogiando a fic...embora eu particularmente prefira os que elogiem.

Nina, você já sabe mais do que metade da história, ehehehhe, obrigada pelo comentário


	30. A Ala dos Veteranos de Azcaban

A Ala dos Veteranos de Azcaban

O ser humano inventou a linguagem para satisfazer a sua profunda necessidade de se queixar.

(Lily Tomlin)

- Está feliz agora? – A voz irritante de Belatriz invadiu o lugar escuro, a não ser pela luz que vinha das janelas da porta, cobertas por grades, formando sobras assustadoras.

- Pelo menos está bem acompanhado. – Murmurou Malfoy desanimado.

Ele não sabia de onde haviam surgido aquelas acusações que se voltaram contra ele, o homem do esquadrão ministerial não tinha provas...como puderam o acusar de implantar bombas no jardim? Havia, de fato, acontecido explosões mas não tinha sido ele, havia sido... Draco. Era aquilo, decididamente era aquilo que ele estava enterrando nos jardins, bombas.

Olhou para os dois comensais, quem deveria estar ali em seu lugar era Draco Malfoy, ele era um aliado das trevas. Fechou os olhos tentando entender aquilo, por que Malfoy implantaria bombas no colégio? Para incriminar Harry e mandá-lo para a prisão... certo... próprio de Draco, mas se ele era um seguidor de Voldemort, não poderia fazer isso, já que agora parte da mente de seu mestre estava em Harry, em Azcaban correria riscos, conseqüentemente Voldemort estaria em risco.

- Por que vieram junto? – Perguntou Harry, tirando as mãos das grades por um momento, parando de olhar a paisagem passar rápido lá em baixo, para observá-los, uma conclusão plausível começando a tomar suas idéias.

- Só queríamos fazer companhia! – Bradou a mulher fungando. – Seu mal agradecido.

- Os senhores queriam ser presos. – disse o garoto, um sorriso que não o pertencia tomando o seu rosto. – Vieram se assegurar que a alma do mestre de vocês ficará bem?

Belatriz começou a rir de forma maníaca, em um ato de loucura, dando voltas e voltas ao redor de si mesma, com as mãos levantadas. Lúcio continuava sentado, e somente levantou os olhos, incerto, para Harry, temendo encontrar seu mestre ali.

- Não vão se curvar? – Perguntou em um tom assombrosamente divertido.

- Seu pirralho insolente. – Murmurou o homem virando a cara em puro desprezo. – Não é meu mestre.

- Ah, mas que desanimo... eu tenho parte do seu mestre em mim, se eu decidir me jogar para fora, e suicidar-me, mataria ele também. – Seus olhos brilhando quase tão loucamente quanto os de Belatriz, começando a considerar a possibilidade do suicídio, se cometesse, acabaria por matar o Lord das Trevas, já que uma grande parcela da mente dele estava junto de Harry.Infelizmente morreria junto, mas não via alternativa de destruir esta parte dele, sem matar-se por inteiro...

- Não tens coragem. – Disse ele passando seu olhar do chão para Harry, o encarando muito friamente.

- É toda a humanidade que está em jogo. – Sussurrou o garoto se virando totalmente para Malfoy.

- Claro: Potter se sacrifica pela humanidade! – Gritou ele levantando-se bruscamente, empurrou Belatriz para o chão, gritando ela bateu a cabeça em um das paredes da caixa e caiu inconsciente no piso frio. – Belo golpe de publicidade, vai recuperar toda a sua glória, arruinada nestes anos por acusações que lhe fizeram! – Harry se encolheu levemente ao perceber que um filete de sangue saia por entre os cabelos escuros da mulher ainda caída. – Será uma pena que o senhor não estará aqui quando começarem as comemorações! – Existiam chamas crepitando naqueles olhos aparentemente frios. – Estará bem morto!

- E o senhor estaria preso. – Murmurou Harry sob o olhar furioso do homem.

- Preso? – Ele riu falsamente. – Com minha fortuna, seria mais fácil apostar que virarei o próximo ministro...

- Grandes ambições. – Disse o auror abrindo a porta escura, a luz de quatro varinhas inundou o lugar.

- Já chegamos? – Perguntou Harry colocando o braço na frente dos olhos devido a grande luminosidade.

- Sim... o que aconteceu com ela? – Um deles entrou cuidadosamente da caixa, focando sua luz em Lestrange, ele remexeu nos cabelos negros dela, descobrindo seu rosto.

- Caiu. – Disse Malfoy rispidamente observando os movimentos do auror.

O homem olhou de Lúcio para Harry, procurando ver alguma falha na expressão dos dois, mas nada encontrou.

- Os senhores já devem saber como ela tem problemas psicológicos... – Murmurou Harry revirando os olhos.

Foram bombardeados por mais olhares desconfiados dos outros aurores, mas nenhum deles os acusou de algo, pois a mulher já acordava sorrindo bobamente em sua loucura.

Quando colocou seu pé para fora da caixa escura, ouviu o ruído de pedras se raspando sob seu sapato reluzente para o que deveria ter sido uma bela festa. A sua frente uma grande construção de pedra, tão grande que as janelas cercadas pareciam muito pequenas vistas dali de baixo. O céu se apresentava tempestuoso e os trovões produziam estrondos assustadores, ainda caia uma chuva muito forte e seus cabelos foram imediatamente molhados, assim como suas vestes enquanto era conduzido para dentro da prisão pelos aurores.

O mar estava revoltado, ondas batendo furiosamente nas pedras que constituíam a ilha. A cadeia mas parecia ter brotado do chão, de uma fenda macabra que levaria ao inferno. Seus óculos com vários pingos de chuva só fizeram a tempestade parecer maior, podia ver através das lentes molhadas as nuvens revoltosas, agora de cor lilás escura.

Não havia portas na prisão, somente uma grande passagem, em forma de arco que era a entrada. As portas não se faziam necessárias, logo após terem entrado Harry virou a cabeça, vendo atrás de si um campo de energia formando-se na abertura, a chuva não passava dali, produzindo o tenebroso ruído de algo sendo eletrificado.

Anoneta Gushër andava rapidamente à frente da comitiva de aurores e condenados, exibindo-se para as paredes, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios vermelhos escuros de batom, era a única que não estava encharcada.

Não passaram por nenhuma cela, por nenhum condenado, somente por portas negras, atrás das quais Harry temia existirem resquícios de uma Azcaban muito pior, artefatos de tortura, e poções mortais. Dobraram à direita em um corredor, os condenados deslumbraram uma grande abertura, fechada por grades prateadas brilhantes, guardando uma paisagem no mínimo inusitada para uma prisão: imenso labirinto de pedra que devia ter emergido do chão, ervas daninhas cercando as paredes.

Eles foram obrigados a continuar andando pelos aurores, subiram uma escada, três lances depois, Anoneta saiu do grupo, atravessando uma porta de mogno vermelho.

Foram conduzidos até uma porta negra, empurrados para dentro pelos aurores. Era uma sala quadrada, de paredes estranhamente brancas demais, havia uma mesa de madeira escura no centro do cômodo, três cadeiras vazias em frente à mesma, e um homem sentado atrás dela, lendo tranqüilamente alguns papéis.

- Pegamos o Potter. – informou um auror forçando-os a sentar nas cadeiras em frente è mesa. – E de brinde trouxemos de volta Malfoy e Lestrange.

- Mas que bela surpresa... – Sussurrou o homem sorrindo, seus cabelos negros repicados caíram nos olhos, ele os afastou com um movimentos da cabeça. – Podem deixar que eu faça tudo a partir daqui.

Alguns aurores saíram, dois ficaram postados na saída única, observando cuidadosos a cena.

- Então... – Continuou o homem em sua voz sussurrante. – Aqui estão as fichas de vocês.

Três livros vermelhos apareceram sobre a mesa, dois deles eram grossos e um parecia muito velho, outro um pouco gasto, enquanto o terceiro poderia ter sido comprado naquele mesmo momento.

- Belatriz. – pegou o livro mais gasto. – Que menininha má...

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso mau, balançando-se na cadeira. Ele folheou o livro vagarosamente, parando em algumas partes. Molhou a pena com tinta, e escreveu algumas coisas, era observado pelos três. Logo depois pegou um outro livro, desta vez sem fazer nenhum comentário, fazendo o mesmo que havia feito com o outro.

- Então. – Suspirou ele depositando o que segurava na mesa e cruzando os braços. – O Sr. Malfoy adicionou a sua longa listinha de surpresas um belo seqüestro, acompanhado de fuga.

Lúcio tentou esconder seu sorriso fora de hora, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

- E depois... – continuou ele. – se uniu a sua "colega" de trabalho e foram fazer um passeio em Hogwarts... com a vitima?

- Sim. – Respondeu Lestrange ainda sorrindo. – Tem um baile lá, deixamos a sangue-ruim apreciando as gárgulas... as gárgulas...

Ele olhou para a mulher confuso, um pouco amedrontado com a situação. Harry se afastou um pouco dela.

- Que tal se o senhor falasse? – resmungou ele para Malfoy.

- Deveria ouvir os depoimentos de Belatriz. – sussurrou ele como se estivesse contando um segredo. – São bem mais interessantes.

- Dispenso o seu senso demasiado de humor. – foi a vez dele de sorrir. – É melhor que seja bem "solidário" comigo, sabe muito bem que os homens lá fora não são tão simpáticos como eu. Agora me diga onde está Granger.

Três batidas fortes na porta impediram que o outro falasse, voltaram todos os olhares para a porta, um homem de cabelo espantado abriu a porta em uma fresta.

- Acabamos de receber um comunicado da base em Hogwarts, a vitima está lá, um pouco tonta mas muito bem. – Acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

- O que falava sobre simpatia? – um sorriso de deboche, idêntico ao de Draco se desenhou no rosto dele. – Sabes muito bem que sou um homem de classe...

- Muita... – sussurrou ele em deboche, pegando o último livro de cima da mesa e o folheando. - E então deixaram a garota lá, e tentaram matar Harry Potter. – levantou os olhos para eles. – Mas por que fariam isso se ele é aliado das trevas como vocês?

- Não sou aliado das trevas! – Protestou Harry se levantando.

- A não ser que...Não quisesse acertá-lo! - Seus olhos lampejaram. – Matou a garota para atrair a atenção dos outros, e então poderiam fugir com Potter, para se encontrarem e planejarem os planos de dominação do mundo...

Malfoy concedeu a ele um pequeno sorriso de compaixão, que não notou devido à emoção de sua suposta descoberta.

- Pois muito bem. – Ele escreveu freneticamente no novo livro. – Levem eles

Uma comitiva de aurores entrou, fazendo-os levantar, e os empurraram porta afora, deixando o homem das fichas com um sorriso maior que a cara para trás.

Avançaram para a direita, sempre ladeados pelos aurores, até uma outra porta, e foram atirados para dentro. Estava totalmente escuro lá, uma luz forte no centro da câmara iluminou todo o local, não havia janelas, e a porta pela qual entraram não estava mais ali.

Harry, que havia caído com o empurrão do auror, levantou-se e correu até onde deveria estar a saída, mas era só mais uma parede de concreto maciço. Virou-se para os outros dois, os olhos de Malfoy estavam estranhamente azuis por causa da luz, Belatriz batia no chão.

- Por que nos trancaram aqui? – sussurrou. – Se acham que somos aliados...

- E que vamos mancomunar contra eles? – Terminou Belatriz desviando sua atenção do chão por um momento. – É isso que eles querem que façamos.

- Apresento-lhe uma das muitas salas de observação de Azacaban . – Sussurrou Malfoy. – O senhor acha que isto são paredes concretas, não são... – Se aproximou em uma das paredes. – Elas não ocultam, e sim mostram, atrás delas existem aurores nos avaliando.

Ele passou a mão direita por uma grande extensão do concreto, procurando por alguma coisa, e então pousou a mão suavemente em um ponto aparentemente igual da parede. Harry quase pulou quando ele bateu com força contra o concreto, ouviu-se um ruído de algo caindo, que vinha de trás da parede. Lúcio sorriu.

- Alguém deve ter levado um belo susto lá trás. – Murmurou rindo. – Creio que ficaremos mais algumas horas aqui até que cheguem a uma conclusão sobre em que ala nos colocar.

- Ala? – Repetiu Harry. – Espero mesmo que fique em uma bem longe da do senhor.

- Eu deverei ficar na masculina. – Murmurou ele sentando lentamente no chão. – E o senhor com certeza não ficará na feminina, só lhe restará a dos veteranos, e para lá, com certeza, não vai querer ir.

- Que ala é esta? – Resmungou Harry sentando-se também, o sol estava prestes a raiar.

- É onde ficam os condenados antigos. – Fechou os olhos azuis. – Os que ficaram loucos por causa dos dementadores...

Harry fungou, o sono tomando conta dele, suas pálpebras insistindo em fechar. O ruído de Belatriz se jogando no chão o fez abrir os olhos, mas logo os fechou novamente, aquela doida com certeza ficaria nesta tal ala de loucos.

Foi acordado por um auror que o empurrava com o pé direito. A porta havia ressurgido na parede, dando passagem a uma comitiva de aurores, e à luz do sol fraco do final da tarde.

Arrumou os óculos na cara, surpreendido por ter dormido quase a tarde inteira. Levantou sob o olhar suspeitoso dos aurores, e logo o que havia o acordado pegou-o por um braço, e um outro agarrou o braço esquerdo.

Malfoy já estava de pé, sendo segurado por outros dois aurores, enquanto Belatriz cantarolava sorridente. Foi puxado para fora, e impelido novamente a caminhar pelos frios corredores da prisão.

À medida que eram conduzidos, Belatriz foi separada do grupo, acompanhada de três aurores. Harry olhou para Malfoy, procurando o significado daquilo, mas ele não ajudou muito ao somente arquear as sobrancelhas com uma expressão má. Dobraram um outro corredor, e então apareceram os condenados, distribuídos cada um em uma das infinitas celas com grades de metal e fechaduras mágicas.

Foi atirado em uma cela vazia, havia uma cama dura, uma pia e uma banco de pedra. Não havia paredes, no lugar delas estavam grades, de modo que era possível ver todos os outros presos, de todos os lados, inclusive embaixo e encima, pois não havia chão ou teto, somente mais grades, que separavam as celas.

- Bela vista não é? – virou-se assustadiço, Malfoy estava agarrado às grades. Fora colocado na cela ao lado.

- É. - Concordou ele olhando em volta.

A única parte que não era feita de grades era uma passarela por onde andavam os aurores, pela qual eles haviam chegado. Apertou os olhos tentando ver onde terminavam as celas, mas não conseguiu.

Era como se fossem animais, e estivessem em gaiolas empilhadas. A cada duas fileiras de celas grudadas, havia uma passarela, no andar inferior e superior o mesmo acontecia, assim em como todos os outros incontáveis andares.

- Colegas novos... – uma voz que vinha de cima chamou atenção de Harry.

O homem de cabelos laranja espetado estava deitado nas grades do chão da cela superior, que no caso era o teto de Harry, com um sorriso maior que a boca permitia e estranhos olhos verdes. Harry olhou para cima instantaneamente, deixando visível sua cicatriz.

- Potter? – Sussurrou o homem. – Harry Potter?

Permaneceu olhando-o espantado, os olhos de Harry ficavam mais verdes a cada instante, por causa da luz forte que vinha do teto.

- Sou eu. – Murmurou encarando o homem.

- É melhor que tome cuidado por aqui Potter. – Encostou seu nariz reto na grade. – A maioria desses homens é seguidores das trevas.

Piscou, estava realmente em perigo, todos aqueles comensais condenados por certo não sabiam de sua ligação com o Lord das Trevas, e certamente o atacariam na primeira oportunidade.

- Não é um comensal também? – Perguntou para o homem de cabelo laranja.

- Não. – Sua voz era estranhamente suave para seu corpo forte, botas de escalada e blusa branca debaixo do uniforme cinza da cadeia. – Caso contrário não estaria falando pacificamente com você.

- Por que está aqui então? – Sorriu, arrumando os óculos.

- Tentei esconder ilegalmente um dragão indiano na Escandinávia , no mundo trouxa. – Fungou.- Três oficias me prenderam por que eu supostamente havia me negado a parar em uma rua, e descobriram a minha casa, e o dragão.- Balançou a cabeça, indignado. – Acredita que os idiotas acharam que se tratava do mostro do Lago Ness?

- Pensei que isso não fosse grave o bastante para dar cadeia. – Murmurou. – Afinal, eram somente três guardas...

- Não foram somente eles. – Coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Chamaram a imprensa, saiu em noticiários locais... O ministério teve que isolar a área e fazer milhões de feitiços de memória...

- O senhor atentou contra o equilíbrio dos mundos mágico e bruxo. – Disse Malfoy o observando.

- É, e nesta escala isso dá cadeia sim. – Ele sorriu novamente, passou a mão direita pela grade, estendendo o braço. – Meu nome é Terêncio Huster.

- Harry Potter. – Ergueu a mão, alcançando a do homem, e o cumprimentou.

- Lúcio Malfoy. – Sussurrou o outro sem se mover.

- Ouvi falar muito do senhor por aqui. – Voltou os olhos verdes para o loiro. - Da sua gloriosa fuga. Passou a ser muito respeitado dentro desta cadeia.

- Como em todos os outros lugares. - Murmurou para si mesmo.

- Só não entendi o motivo do senhor estar aqui. – Disse ele para Harry, recolhendo a sua mão.

- Acusaram-me de ter explodido algumas bombas... – Resmungou o garoto deixando de olhá-lo.

- Causa-me risos – falou ele entre sorrisos. – O menino que sobreviveu nunca faria uma coisa destas...

- Fui preso injustamente Sr. Huster. – Retrucou Harry fungando.

- É o que todos dizem... – Sussurrou Malfoy rindo.

Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa a altura, um alarme ensurdecedor invadiu o local, fazendo-os tapar os ouvidos, a luz forte que vinha do teto foi totalmente desligada, deixando-os no escuro

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Harry apavorado.

- É o terceiro chamado. – Huster se levantou alarmado, agora era possível ver as solas de suas botas em cima da cabeça de Harry.

- O que é isso? – Não sabia o que fazer.

- Feche os olhos garoto! – Alertou Malfoy, sua voz se distanciou um pouco. – Não os encare enquanto não pode enfrentá-los.

Não sabia por que, mas sentiu que a temperatura lá dentro estava baixando cada vez mais, e à medida que isto acontecia sentiu um estranho medo subir pela sua espinha, algo muito além da sua compreensão, uma espécie de instinto de sobrevivência que o dizia para correr com urgência.

O alarme parou no mesmo instante que as portas duplas á prova de feitiços se abriram, Harry ouviu claramente passos de um grande grupo, olhou para os lados mas nada conseguia ver devido ao escuro.

Luzes negras se acenderam, dando um aspecto ainda mais assustador ao lugar. Virou-se novamente para frente, e logo caiu de susto.

Havia um homem, ou pelo menos se parecia com um, parado em frente a sua cela. Estava comodamente com os braços cruzados, a roupa que seguia a moda do século XVI, os cabelos muito pretos caindo nos olhos estranhamente azuis. Seu rosto de palidez cadavérica se contorceu em um sorriso, que mostrava seus afiados caninos, ao notar a reação de Harry.

- Bem-vindo a Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Azcaban. – Sussurrou se aproximando mais das grades. – Senhor Potter.

Harry permaneceu arfante no chão, sem se mexer, tentando não olhar diretamente para os olhos dele.

- E bem-vindo de volta Sr. Malfoy. – Olhou para o outro, mas logo se voltou novamente para Harry. – sou o chefe do turno da noite, Marco Feamegout. – Não se mexeu do lugar. - Espero que as acomodações tenham agradado. - Sorriu novamente, descruzando os braços e se afastando lentamente da cela de Harry.

Olhou para o Malfoy, que sorriu tão horrivelmente quanto Fleamegout.

- Não gosta muito de vampiros, não é Potter? – Sussurrou em seu tom mais arrastado.

Fudge bufou mais uma vez, girando na sua poltrona fofa de primeiro ministro. A paisagem falsa da janela ministerial não o animava como antigamente, a pena em suas mão balançava freneticamente, enquanto sua mente trabalhava o mais rápido possível, prevendo o perigo.

Ele seria deposto se não fizesse algo, as fugas em Azcaban, a ousadia daqueles dois prisioneiros em invadir a escola, e devolver a refém, jogando na cara dele que não era capaz, nem com um esquadrão inteiro de aurores, de pegá-los.

Com a prisão de Potter todo o horror do primeiro ataques das bombas em Hogwarts havia se tornado público, a morte dos alunos lufos causava grande discussão. Tinha que admitir que a estratégia de Dumbledore de fazer um baile para distrair os alunos havia dado certo, pânico era, com certeza, o que menos precisavam naquele dia.

O diretor de Hogwarts havia conseguido tempo para acalmar os ânimos da fuga de Azcaban, para depois noticiar o ataque das bombas, conseguindo assim que a situação fosse avaliada com calma pelos pais dos alunos, muitos dos quais passaram a acreditar nele, e apoiá-lo.

Agora o ministro era taxado de frouxo, pois nada fez em qualquer uma das situações...E se agora todos realmente achavam que Voldemort estava voltando, iriam colocar alguém mais qualificado para lutar com ele...alguém que não era Fudge.

Talvez Dumbledore...não! Nunca agüentaria perder o seu posto para aquele velho, nunca. Seus pensamentos voavam, tentando levar novamente o seu nome ao alto.

Teria que fazer alguma coisa grande, muito grande, que apagasse todos os feitos de qualquer um...o mais importante neste momento é que Voldemort está voltando, está reunindo seguidores...tanto que até o Potter, consciente de que o mal venceria, passou para o outro lado...

Um estalo em sua cabeça o fez quase pular, "estava reunindo seguidores" os comensais presos em Azcaban... o Lord das Trevas devia ter algum plano para soltar os seus seguidores, sim. E era ali que ele o pegaria.

- Senhorita Welly! – Gritou para a porta, esperando que a secretária do outro lado ouvisse. – Mande chamar Anoneta Güsher!

As celas se abriram com um ruído seguido metálico enchendo os ouvidos dos condenados. Harry saiu confuso para a pequena passarela, e logo foi empurrado por um batalhão de homens contra a porta. Foi arrastado até os pátios cercados da prisão.

- Espere só até eles abrirem o portão da ala feminina. – Murmurou Malfoy rindo atrás dele. – Ficam malucos...

Harry olhou confuso para os lados, não parecia haver nenhuma separação no pátio para as mulheres, e era obvio que nunca as deixariam entrar no mesmo lugar que eles. Contrariando suas expectativas, um portão igual ao que ele acabara de sair se abriu na outra extremidade do pátio, e dele saíram várias mulheres, trajando os mesmos uniformes que eles, seguidas de vários assovios.

Depois de um maluco ter tentado se jogar contra uma delas, Harry notou que havia uma espécie de barreira invisível capaz de descarregar grandes descargas elétricas em quem encostasse ali, como a que recobria a entrada.

- Encontrei-o! – Belatriz estava olhando fixamente para Malfoy, que apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas criticamente.

A ação da mulher foi acompanhada pelos assovios e vivas de vários marmanjos desocupados.

- Você tem que falar com ele... – sussurrou maníaca. – Eu os vi muito perto hoje, um quase me pegou...eu não quero morrer Lúcio...

- Eles não vão pegá-la. – Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Tens certeza?

- Claro que sim. – Murmurou. – Estás começando a chamar atenção.

Ela sorriu para um homem à esquerda, que retribuiu com uma piscadela, mas logo foi empurrado por um outro duas vezes maior que sorriu exibindo todos os dentes para ela.

- Eles se matariam por mim. – sussurrou num sorriso de satisfação.

- Gosto não se discute... – murmurou Harry, a mulher lançou a ele um olhar mortal.

- Deixem as suas intrigas bestas para depois. – resmungou Malfoy olhando desconfiado para o grandalhão que se aproximava perigosamente rápido. – Antes que este débil que gostou da sua aparência insana venha aqui me acusar de estar olhando-te demais.

Ele se afastou, seguido de Harry, que não tinha a mínima pretensão de ser identificado por qualquer condenado potencialmente perigoso.

- De quem ela estava falando? – perguntou para Malfoy, mas ele não respondeu.

- Dos vampiros. – O homem de cabelos laranja que habitava a cela acima da sua, Huster, sorriu para ele. – Pelo jeito a sua amiga é da ala dos veteranos.

- É sim, e daí? – Resmugnou Harry.

- O que você acha que o ministério prometeu aos vampiros para que ficassem trancados aqui nos vigiando? – Perguntou ele com um leve tom irônico.

- Eu realmente não faço idéia, teria que ser algo muito importante... – Murmurou Harry. – Considerando que vampiros são muito egoístas.

- Eles prometeram a ala dos veteranos, - Não havia sombra de assombro em sua voz. - os loucos, por causa dos dementadores não tem nenhuma utilidade de trabalho, ou qualquer outra coisa, como nós...

- Você está me dizendo que o ministério teve coragem de prometer para os vampiros que eles poderiam sugar o sangue dos prisioneiros loucos? - perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Sim, enquanto houver loucos dos quais eles possam se alimentar, ficarão aqui como guardas... – olhou em volta. – Não é de admirar que aquela mulher esteja ficando preocupada com sua saúde...

N/A: sim, Harry preso. E mais: protegido por comensais nada confiáveis, vigiado por vampiros sugadores de sangue, a face má do ministério. Mas tudo pode melhorar...ou talvez não.

Fic em reta final! Só mais 5 caps.


	31. O Mundos dos Espelhos

O Mundo dos Espelhos

"Ter a consciência limpa é ter a memória fraca"  
Anônimo

"Tudo tem seu porém, porém..."

João Olavo

-Senhor Potter – uma voz invadiu o pátio. – Comparecer a sala da senhorita diretora.

Ele trocou um olhar rápido com Malfoy, que franziu o cenho, provavelmente preocupado com a parte do seu mestre que ele estava encarregado de vigiar.

Dois aurores agarraram-no pelos braços, o conduzindo para fora do pátio. Cruzaram os corredores labirínticos, parando em frente a imponente porta de mogno vermelho. O homem a sua direita bateu discretamente, ao que a porta de abriu.

Era uma sala aconchegante e muito organizada. A mesa, grande demais para o que devia ser um escritório, tinha em cima uma ampulheta com areia azul vivo, e ao lado um pergaminho com o sinete de Hogwarts.

A cadeira de espaldar alto girou mostrando a mulher com um sorriso nos lábios pintados de vermelho escuro. A luminosidade da lareira acesa brilhava nos seus olhos, que indicaram que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

Em cima do cabide à direita, perto da porta, estava o chapéu a capa de viagem, com os quais havia capturado-o, uma franja espessa não deixava a vista sua testa.

- Gostando das acomodações? – Perguntou sutilmente.

- É. – Respondeu seco, sentiu um frio na espinha.

Uma fumaça se formava lentamente ao lado da cadeira da diretora, e dela surgiu um homem de vestes estranhas e sorriso afiado, Marco Fleamegout, o chefe dos vampiros que guardavam Azcaban à noite.

- Sabe que nesta prisão nada se consegue sem esforço. – Disse ela em seu tom suave e duro ao mesmo tempo.

Ele ignorou, passando a prestar atenção na carta com o carimbo de Hogwarts.

- Ah, isso... – A voz cortante do vampiro o fez olhá-los novamente. – Parece que Dumbledore está preocupado em que o senhor não perca as aulas...

Franziu o cenho, o auror à esquerda de Güsher, que era provavelmente o responsável pela segurança do dia, pegou o pergaminho.

- Nós aplicamos todos os procedimentos conhecidos para ver se havia alguma coisa errada nesta carta que o diretor entregou a Srta.Güsher no dia de sua prisão. – disse o homem distraidamente. – Mas não achamos nada, nenhuma informação escondida por trás destas palavras...

- Mas mesmo assim, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim por aqui. – Ela o impediu de entregar a carta ao garoto. – Todos têm que conquistá-las...

O sorriso do vampiro se alargou ainda mais.

- O labirinto... – sussurrou Fleamegout, seus olhos azuis brilhando de maldade.

- Este será o seu prêmio. - Ela mostrou mais uma fez o pergaminho lacrado, com um movimento rápido o jogou no fogo.

- Não! – gritou Harry levantando-se, um auror o arrastou para fora. – Por que fez isso?

Foi arrastado, debatendo-se, pelos corredores. Havia um grande portão de metal, guardando um labirinto enorme de pedra, pelo qual passaram no dia em que fora preso.

- Aqui estamos. – resmungou o auror. – Terá que atravessar o labirinto para conseguir a sua carta, garoto.

Ele passou outra vez pelo portão, trancando Harry lá.

- Ela queimou minha carta! – gritou para o auror.

- Não, ela só a transportou para o labirinto.

Voltou-se para as grandes paredes de pedra que formavam o labirinto, notando depois que havia uma bancada lá em cima, onde estavam a diretora, e alguns homens de postos altos na hierarquia dali.

- Srta.Güsher. – sussurrou um homem no ouvido da mulher. – O ministro da magia a manda chamar.

Ela fungou, agora o garoto começava a dar os primeiros passos no labirinto, e ela teria que ir embora, deixando toda a diversão para trás. Levantou, Fleamegout observou os seus passos, ela sorriu diante da reação dele, sabia bem o quanto aquele vampiro desejava provar de seu sangue docemente puro.

- O senhor disse que queria falar comigo? – perguntou Anoneta em seu tom duro.

- Sim, mandei chamá-la por causa do seu cargo. – Explicou Fudge um pouco amedrontado.

Ele apontou a cadeira fofa em frente a sua mesa, indicando para que ela se sentasse. A mulher permaneceu de pé, em sua posse austera, mas tirou o grande chapéu, segurando em uma das suas mãos.

- O Sr.ministro não está satisfeito com meu desempenho no cargo de diretora de Azcaban? – perguntou rispidamente, crispando os lábios.

- Não se trata disso, srta.Güsher. – Disse ele, suspirou em seguida. – Seu trabalho tem sido muito bom, realmente não tenho muito do que reclamar.

- Então do que se trata a nossa conversa? – perguntou friamente.

- A senhorita deve saber que estão me caluniando por todos os lados... – Murmurou o ministro.

- Claro, está em todos os jornais que o senhor é um frouxo incapacitado de comandar o mundo mágico. – Disse claramente, com um leve sorriso. – Com o perdão da palavra...

- Sim... – Resmungou corando. – Mas em todo o caso, eu quero acabar com estas calunias...

- E o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso? – Resmungou ela impaciente.

- Bem, irei direto ao ponto, então. – falou rapidamente, notando que aquela não era uma mulher de rodeios. – Vou fazer algo grande, que ajude no enfraquecimento de você-sabe-quem.

- E o que seria tal ato? – Seus olhos escuros apresentavam um resquício de desconfiança.

- A senhorita bem sabe que um homem não é nada sem seus aliados... – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – E os aliados de você-sabe-quem estão em Azcaban, certo?

- Hum, sim. – Sussurrou incerta se deveria ter dito aquilo, sua desconfiança aumentando juntamente com o sorriso de Fudge.

- Então, eu irei exterminá-los.

- Os condenados? – Perguntou incerta. – Não podemos matá-los para exaltar o seu poder...

- Eu sei que não podemos matá-los sem motivos...

- Então o senhor também deveria saber que os julgamentos nunca condenam alguém à morte, a não ser em um caso extremo, realmente extremo...O que não acontece a muitos anos. – suas sobrancelhas desapareciam por trás da franja espessa. – E não podemos matar alguém sem a autorização da justiça, seria considerado homicídio...

- Eu sei de tudo isso! – Bradou ele se levantando irritado. – e não é a senhora, uma mulher, que me dirá o que fazer!

- O que o senhor está insinuando? – Sibilou ela cautelosamente, tentando se controlar.

- A senhorita sabe muito bem que eu nunca apoiei a sua eleição à diretora. – falou ele alterado. – Eu sempre disse que eficiência só se conseguiria com um homem...

- Estou sendo melhor do que qualquer general brutamontes do seu ministério! – Berrou ela. – Estou levando aquela prisão com toda a minha dedicação!

- Toda a sua preciosa prisão não importa para mim! – Gritou batendo o punho na mesa. – E eu a explodirei com todos os seus amados condenados lá dentro!

- O que? – Ela baixou a voz.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – Repetiu ele com um sorriso maníaco. – Este será o meu grande ato, eu explodirei aquilo com todos dentro, parecerá um acidente, morrerão todos os aliados das trevas!

- O senhor não pode fazer isso!

- Posso e farei! – decretou. – Com ou sem o seu insignificante consentimento! – Ela o olhou escandalizada. – A senhorita trate de ir para casa fazer o que todas as mulheres normais fazem, cuidar dos filhos, é o que as cabe, e só o que sabem fazer!

- O senhor cale esta boca suja imediatamente! – Ela agarrou o colarinho do ministro, por cima da mesa do escritório. – Fiz e faço melhor do que você qualquer coisa!

Ele tentou retrucar, mas ela o puxou mais para perto, quase trancando sua respiração, a varinha dela estava pressionando o pomo de adão dele, que subia e descia furiosamente..

- E sabe o que mais... – continuou, sussurrando. – Eu tenho muito mais amor aos condenados do que a um homem sujo como o senhor, eles merecem o meu respeito, não são covardes como o senhor...Não tenho filhos para cuidar, mas considero tarefa muito digna e difícil. Trate de tirar estas idéias estúpidas sobre mulheres da sua cabeça, ou não viverá para continuar sua vida insossa e cheia de preconceitos. – foi mais uma vez puxado. – Eu o tirarei de trás desta mesa, contarei a todos o que pretende fazer com a prisão, diga adeus ao seu cargo de ministro.

- Pode falar com quem quiser. – Ele sorriu ofegante. – Ninguém acreditara que eu sou capaz de fazer isso...eu só revelarei minha obra quando todos estiverem prontos para ouvi-la, depois de perceberam como fez bem para todos nós.

- Eu o destruirei de qualquer maneira. – A varinha estava começando a marcar o seu pescoço. – É uma questão de honra.

- Nunca conseguirá.

- Unir-me-ei aos teus inimigos. – Sibilou desafiadoramente.

- A oposição? – Perguntou presunçoso.

- Do que servem estes? – Riu, largando o colarinho dele e baixando a varinha. – Os teus piores inimigos, os que queres destruir.

- A senhorita está afirmando que vai se unir aos prisioneiros? – riu duvidoso.

- Sim. – sibilou, dando as costas para ele.

Caminhou sonoramente até a grande porta dupla do escritório, olhou uma última vez para o ministro. Ele fechou os punhos em pura ira, ela sorriu, fazendo um vaso de aparência importante se estilhaçar em milhões de fragmentos antes de cruzar a saída, arrancando o sinete do ministério que levava preso ao lado da medalha indicando que era a diretora de Azcaban.

Olhou incerto para o vaso de adorno que havia ganhado do ministro da França em sua pose, tentando vê-lo novamente naquele lixo. Uma onda de raiva o invadiu, o sinete do ministério jogado no chão. Foi até a lareira, esbarrando em mais três objetos, jogou o pó no fogo furiosamente e enfiou a cabeça ali.

- Senhor! – gritou raivoso para o homem sentado em uma poltrona conferindo alguns papéis. – eu quero explodir Azcaban.

Ele olhou por cima do papel que lia, incerto se aquilo era uma espécie de trote idiota, mas isso não era possível...era a lareira do esquadrão do Departamento de Mistérios, somente o próprio ministro e os membros do esquadrão tinham permissão para o acesso.

- Fudge? – Perguntou baixando lentamente o papel. – O que foi?

- Eu disse para avisar o seu superior que devem explodir a prisão. – Sibilou. – É uma ordem direta.

Uma de suas mãos saiu do fogo, carregando um pergaminho, que foi atirado para a mesa do homem.

- Está aqui minha autorização e toda a papelada. – Olhou firme para ele. – Cumpram o trabalho de vocês, deixando isso em mistério, e muito bem feito. Eu faço questão de revelar depois.

- Ok...

Dobrou mais uma vez à esquerda , sua intuição o assustando cada vez mais, pensou que deveria ser por causa da parte de Voldemort que carregava consigo que estava sentindo tudo aquilo. Um altar se erguia no centro do labirinto, em cima dele estava a carta.

Correu até lá, pegando o pergaminho , notou que era grande.

_Harry_

_Este é um pequeno trecho de um livro muito antigo, que só tem uma edição...as outras foram queimadas há muito tempo. Eu estava há muito tempo pesquisando sobre isso. Só não lhe contei antes por que não tinha certeza. _

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Retirado de " O Mundo de Espelhos" de Albertus Flierg_

_Está é um bibliografia de minha experiência em um mundo que eu intitulei o mundo dos espelhos._

_Albertus Flierg_

_Foi um acidente, eu não queria entrar lá, me empurraram por aquele véu negro, e eu deixei de ver o mundo como ele realmente era._

_Bem sei que muita gente nunca acreditará no que conto, pois todos achavam que aquele objeto matava as pessoas, e não às levava para outro mundo...Isso porque eu sou o primeiro a voltar de lá._

_Atravessei o maldito véu, e eu via a passagem para voltar, mas não conseguia ir, precisava que alguém me puxasse..._

_Com o tempo descobri tudo, todos de lá descobrem... _

_Era como estar do lado normal, mas tudo era tão estranhamente deformado...como reflexos em um rio...reflexos das pessoas reais que eu conhecia, distorções._

_Eu percorri aquelas ruas tortas por muito tempo, aquelas ruas que na verdade eu conhecia, mas estavam diferentes por trás do véu. E eu achei um escrito, uma grande pedra no meio de uma praça, os mandamentos para se sair daquele mundo...eles se firmaram como minha única esperança._

_O véu é a passagem para um mundo de reflexos e distorções, segundo os mandamentos, um objeto muito antigo, que os bruxos medievais usavam para isolar prisioneiros, já que em cada esquina revivemos os piores momentos de nossas vidas fora dali. _

_Os bruxos medievais esconderam o segredo de como se voltar daquele mundo, dos simples camponeses, que poderiam vir a salvar os prisioneiros, e aconselharam que se vissem alguém que não estava mais "entre eles", refletido em um espelho, que o quebrassem._

_Assim o segredo da volta morreu com estes bruxos, e a informação de que era a passagem para um outro mundo se perdeu nas bocas ignorantes de muitos, passaram a achar que era algo que matava e não deixava vestígios, pois ninguém que entrava saia._

_Mas eu tinha uma felicidade, única: eu tinha um direito, poderia escolher uma pessoa do mundo externo, e nos reflexos dela eu apareceria três vezes, três chances, ela teria que me puxar para fora, se não fizesse isso decretaria minha prisão eterna naquele lugar._

_Escolhi minha mulher... ela achou que estava ficando louca, mas na terceira vez que apareci em um reflexo, ela me tocou, e eu consegui pegar sua mão, estava de volta ao mundo real..._

Harry paralisou, sabia, desde a primeira vez que havia falado da aparição de Sirius para o diretor, que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, que sabia de algo a mais, não imaginava que fosse tão grande.

Dumbledore não havia tido tempo de revelar o segredo, mas isso não importava...

Uma alegria o invadiu, aquilo queria dizer que Sirius estava vivo, naquele tal mundo dos espelhos. E sim, ele havia escolhido Harry para salvá-lo, pois apareceu duas vezes em seu reflexo, se o tivesse puxado...Mas, se ele havia aparecido duas vezes, só restava mais uma chance dele aparecer, ou ficaria lá para sempre, junto com todos que nunca conseguiram.

Releu a carta, sim, era o que queria dizer, ele só tinha mais uma única chance de salvar o seu padrinho...não estava ficando louco, não eram alucinações com Sirius, era real, ele o teria de volta.

Estava pasmo com aquilo, levantou lentamente os olhos para a bancada, só restava o vampiro, que o olhava estranhamente, como se tentando entender o porquê de tanto espanto e alegria.

Girou nos calcanhares, a carta ainda na mesma posição em suas mãos. Caminhou desnorteado, pouco se importando em quanto tempo demoraria a achar a saída daquele lugar, ele não estava mais sozinho.

N/A : Grandes acontecimentos! O lado maníaco do Fudge, a diretora de Azcaban do lado dos condenados? Hum, eu sei, vocês suspeitavam dela desde a primeira vez que a viram...mas e Harry, ele também é um condenado, o ministro vai conseguir explodi-lo também? Hum? Podem considerar, eu não vou fazer continuação...logo eu posso matá-lo, e é claro que eu não deixaria o Sirius morto! Tipo... eu o amo! Então, hem, voltando...sou uma das inconformadas com a morte dele, e seria um sacrilégio deixar o coitadinho morto... Ele só está em um mundo distorcido. Agora podem comentar.


	32. Gnomos Explosivos

Gnomos Explosivos

O Homem é o único animal que pode permanecer, em termos amigáveis, ao lado das vitimas que pretende engolir, antes de engoli-las. (Samuel Butler)

- Bom dia, - Disse o homem quem comandava a comitiva. – estou aqui a mando do ministro da magia, para fazer algumas instalações...

O guarda pegou a autorização das mãos deles, tinha a leve impressão que não conhecia nenhum daqueles caras, deviam ser do departamento de mistérios.

- E quais seriam estas instalações? – Perguntou observando a assinatura de Fudge. – Não está escrito aqui.

- Coisas da prisão...sabe...sistemas. – Murmurou a mulher ao lado do comandante. – Não terá necessidade de alterar os horários de saída dos presos, nem de avisar a diretora...o ministro falou com ela pessoalmente.

- Hum, certo. – Resmungou desfazendo a barreira elétrica da porta. – Procurem ser rápidos.

Entraram em passos largos na prisão, pouco se importando com o que estava em sua volta, somente precisavam encontrar a ala dos prisioneiros mais ativos e perigosos e implantar as bombas lá... depois na ala dos prisioneiros menos perigosos, e por fim na ala dos loucos.

Seria explodido outro dia, não imediatamente, à noite, quando não houvesse mais aurores no local, somente vampiros.

As alas se dividiam em masculina, feminina e dos veteranos, que, por sua vez, se dividiam em pavilhões de grau de perigo dos condenados. Não sabiam exatamente em que ordem as bombas explodiriam, fizeram o seu trabalho com limpeza, ninguém descobriria as bombas até que fosse tarde demais.

Esperava que aquele problema com a rede de pó de flú , que a deixou plantada quase duas horas esperando, não tivesse nada a ver com o ataque do senhor ministro. Estava farta daquele gordo desocupado que se achava superior a ela, mas daria o troco, oh, sim, daria.

Estava pouco se importando com o que achariam dela ajudar os seus condenados caso Fudge tentasse explodir a prisão, devia ser considerada uma heroína...estava tentando manter as sentenças deles. Tinha certeza que todos ficariam chocados se descobrissem o fato agora, se acreditassem nela...mas e se desse certo, afinal? E se ele conseguisse destruir o Lord das Trevas de alguma forma, enfraquecê-lo, matando os seus aliados? Todos passariam a amar o idiota...não, ela não permitiria, ou não se chamava Anoneta Güsher.

O porteiro parecia um pouco aturdido com sua presença, mas não notou aquilo, torcia para que Potter ainda estivesse dando voltas e mais voltas no seu enigmático labirinto.

- Ouch, droga. – resmungou olhando da bancada. – Ele já está no fim!

- Claro que está. – sibilou Marco olhando para ela. – A senhorita saiu há umas três horas!

- Tive um pequeno desentendimento com Fudge... – murmurou se sentando.

- Hum, que tipo de desentendimento? – perguntou amaciando sua voz cortante.

- Não são de sua conta. – cortou, fazendo a vontade do vampiro de mordê-la ainda maior.

- Pelo visto a conversinha com o ministro acabou com o seu bom humor.

- Não quero falar sobre isto, ok? – Resmungou. – Qual foi à reação de Potter ao ler a carta? Pareceu indignado ao ver que era apenas conteúdo de aula?

- Aquele garoto é um tarado por estudos ou tinha uma mensagem escondida ali. – viu a expressão de Anoneta pirar. – Nunca vi alguém tão surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo...

- Mas nós vimos que não tinha nada ali... era só o que estava escrito.

- Talvez um código?

- Improvável... eu não entendo como a teoria de um idiota sobre um mundo dos espelhos pode ser importante para ele.

- Bem... – Babulciou Fleamegout. – A última pessoa que ultrapassou aquilo foi Sirius Black, e não sabemos de nenhuma ligação entre ele e Potter...

- É, não se preocupe com isso... – Resmungou. – Black era inocente, mas já está morto...Já li sobre esta teoria, é uma besteira.

Ele voltou a observar o caminho que Harry seguia, não acreditava realmente na morte, a não ser que a visse com seus próprios olhos... a não ser que sentisse o seu cheiro nojento. Pois ele era uma das exceções, um vampiro, estava morto, mas estava vivo.

O segurança do ministério observou de cima a baixo a mulher alta e loira a sua frente, era raro encontrar gente tão... "bem apessoada" naqueles corredores. Aproximou-se dela, como fazia com todos as outras pessoas que por ele passavam, a revistou para ver se tinha alguma coisa ilegal escondida.

A Sra. Malfoy deu um leve suspiro de impaciência, finalmente o segurança a deixara passar para a próxima porta. Os olhares de muitos se voltaram para ela rapidamente, e depois novamente para os seus respectivos afazeres. Entrou no elevador.

Não se lembrava de ter estado naquele andar, fazia muito tempo que não vinha ali, não tinha motivos para isso, e para se ir a sala do senhor ministro, era necessário um bom motivo, agora ela o tinha.

A secretária lhe lançou um olhar invejoso, e grunhiu para que entrasse. A porta dupla abriu-se lentamente, deixando a vista a grande mesa onde deveria estar sentado o ministro da magia. Mas ele não estava lá, encontrava-se parado à janela com a paisagem falsa, admirando-a.

- Interrompo algo Sr. Fudge? – Perguntou o mais docemente que pôde.

- Sra. Malfoy! – espantou-se ele virando depressa para a mulher. – A senhora aqui?

- Não entendo o espanto. – disse meigamente. – Tenho hora marcada...

Ele precipitou-se para a sua mesa, para procurar sua agenda, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- Bem, isso realmente não tem muita importância. – murmurou. – Não é todo o dia que se recebe visitas tão ilustres.

Narcisa sorriu falsamente, andando até a cadeira em frente a mesa do ministro.

- O senhor não me parece muito bem.

- É, o dia não tem sido um dos melhores... – Comentou a convidando a sentar. – Tive uma pequena discussão com uma pessoa... Hum, mas o que a senhora deseja?

- O que mais poderia ser além de interceder pelo meu marido. – Disse apagando o seu sorriso falsamente radiante.

- Por ele não posso fazer nada...

- Sei que pode. – Continuou em pé, ao que ele se sentou.

- Não posso soltá-lo... – Balbuciou. – E tive alguns desentendimentos com o pessoal de Azcaban...

- Isso não vem ao caso, senhor. – Sibilou ela se inclinando, notou que o homem olhou de relance apara o seu decote. – Meu marido é uma figura da elite bruxa, não pode ficar trancafiado em uma prisão, ele era um de seus grandes contribuintes!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Ministro! O senhor não ouve o que dizem por aí? – Perguntou ela enfática.

- Falam mal de mim? – Perguntou exaltado. – O que dizem!

- Muitas coisas... – sorriu, o idiota havia caído na sua armadilha. – Dizem que o ministro está afundando cada vez mais, que seus aliados eram das trevas...que o senhor é das trevas!

- Eu! – gritou. – Mas isso é um absurdo!

- Não, senhor. – sibilou. – Se os grandes aliados, como Lúcio são considerados das trevas...nada mais óbvio. – Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas Narcisa o interrompeu. – e agora venho com minha proposta, lhe ajudar. O senhor deve provar que meu marido é inocente...e deve soltá-lo...diga que os aurores que o prenderam eram das trevas, diga que era uma armadilha, incrimine ainda mais Potter e Dumbledore.

Ele continuou a observando, estático. Nunca pensara que aquela mulher de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis faiscantes e rosto bonito pudesse armar tal coisa. Sempre pensou que quem mandava nela era o marido, que não tinha nenhum objetivo, que era vazia. Havia se enganado.

- E então? – Perguntou ela levemente ansiosa.

- Eu... – Murmurou. – Preciso pensar um pouco.

Ela não se mexeu de seu lugar.

- Pense então.

Tentou ignorar a presença dela, sua cabeça funcionando a alta velocidade... ele explodiria a cadeia, mataria o Malfoy...ou o soltaria e provaria sua inocência? O que faria sua imagem melhorar com mais efeito...mas não havia provas que pudessem deixar a imagem de Lúcio totalmente limpa... não poderia salvá-lo. Explodiria aquela prisão, ninguém poderia quer prova maior de que ele não era um aliado das trevas.

Mas, para que não o incriminassem de imediato, daria a anistia ao homem. Assim ninguém jogaria a culpa de matar os condenados em cima dele...e quando estivessem prontos para ver o bem que a explosão havia feito para a os bruxos, ele contaria que fora sua obra.

- Concordo. – Respondeu firme. – Darei a anistia ao seu marido, ele sairá daqui uma semana de Azcaban.

Ela sorriu, indo embora satisfeita, levemente abalada, uma semelha de desconfiança que começava a crescer dentro dela. Havia sido muito fácil.

Fudge sorriu, pegando um pergaminho para assinar a anistia de Malfoy, que acabara de redigir. Olhou para o papel, e depois com um sorriso quase sádico, anistiou mais um prisioneiro, Harry Potter. Ele ficaria tão feliz por poder sair da prisão, esperaria contando os segundos...mas nunca sairia dali, aquelas paredes de pedra se tornariam o seu túmulo.

Foi conduzido de volta por um auror, sentou no único banco da cela, ainda olhando para a carta. Agora nada mais do que realmente estava acontecendo com ele parecia real, a prisão, as acusações...tudo parecia apenas um teatrinho diante da noticia que recebera de Dumbledore, Sirius estava vivo.

E pelo que entendera, só era necessário que encontrasse um espelho, e então poderia esperar, ele apareceria com certeza para ser salvo. Sua expressão mudou, não poderia tirar o padrinho do mundo dos espelhos em plena Azcaban, seria idiotice, teria que passar longe dos espelhos por ali, afinal o padrinho só tinha direito a mais uma aparição.

- Por que está com esta cara besta de felicidade? – Perguntou a voz arrastada a sua direita. Malfoy estava encostado em suas grades, olhando fixamente para ele.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu rudemente.

- O senhor fica cada dia mais deselegante. - Murmurou ele com leve satisfação. – Ao contrario de mim.

- Estou começando a achar que sua vaidade supera a de Lockhart. – sussurrou venenoso.

- A grande diferença é que eu tenho todos os atributos mágicos dos quais ele tanto se gabava. – resmungou desafiador.

- Eu realmente não sei quanto aos atributos mágicos... – Resmungou o auror recostado à cela de Malfoy. – Mas que a sua senhora é cheia dos atributos, é...

Harry soltou uma risadinha diante da expressão indignada do comensal, o auror somente sorriu, afastando-se levemente das grades.

- Não fique nervosinho não... – ele tinha um sotaque muito estranho. – Sua mulher lhe veio visitar...

- Narcisa está aqui? – perguntou Lúcio incrédulo.

- Estou.

Os três voltaram os olhares para a mulher que vinha caminhando pela passarela de aurores.

- Vocês têm três minutos de conversa vigiada por mim. – Resmungou o auror voltando a encostar-se à cela. Ela se aproximou, agarrando-se às grades, estava tão perto dele que era possível conversarem somente em sussurros.

- Eu consegui. – disse ela com um largo sorriso.

- O que? – perguntou levemente confuso

- A anistia. – Resmungou olhando de esguelha para o auror.

- Eu achava que você não era responsável por isso. – fungou com leve indignação. – Como conseguiu?

Harry estreitou os olhos para a cela ao lado, fingindo que ainda estava apreciando a sua carta.

- Com argumentação. – sibilou, mas sua voz mantinha um tom divertido.

- E a senhorita quer que eu acredite que convenceu o ministro a dar anistia a mim somente com argumentação?

Harry riu diante da situação, mas Malfoy não se importou, olhava desconfiado para a sua esposa.

- Seu ciúme é admirável. – sorriu. – Achava que eu faria o que para conseguir a sua liberdade? Ter um caso com o homem?

- Não! – Retrucou indignado. – Ele deve ter uns vinte centímetros a menos que você!

- Mas o fato, - riu-se. – É que me pareceu fácil demais fazê-lo aceitar...entende? Rápido demais...

- Ele está armando alguma coisa. – Sussurrou Harry fazendo com que os dois olhassem para ele ao mesmo tempo. – Notei uma movimentação estranha quando estava no labirinto, vi gente estranha passando por um portão que dava vista aos corredores.

- Falarei com Marco Fleamegout. – sussurrou Narcisa para seu marido. – Ele é o chefe dos vampiros, deve saber de tudo que acontece por aqui.

- Você não vai! – retrucou Lúcio imediatamente, com uma expressão estranha.

- Vou sim, e pare de ter ciúme de todos os homens com quem eu falo. – ela deu os ombros. – E você não pode ter ciúmes de um vampiro, lembre-se que eles estão mortos...

Ela se afastou, começando a andar para ir embora.

- Aham, diga isso às mulheres que foram seduzidas e posteriormente mordidas por ele! – em resposta ouviu-se uma risada divertida.

Estava andando pelos corredores vazios, alguns vampiros vigiando portas, os aurores já haviam ido embora, a cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça.

- Boa noite Srta. Güsher. – Disse o vampiro abrindo passagem para ela. – Não vais para o seu escritório?

- Não. – respondeu. – Vou andar mais um pouco.

Distanciou-se dele, seguindo por outro caminho, estava na ala feminina mais perigosa.

- Qual delas será a primeira? – Perguntou o homem magro ao seu chefe. – As alas mais perigosas?

- Chamem o ministro. – Gritou o chefe para um outro. – a explosão da prisão é de interesse exclusivo dele.

- Já estou aqui. – Resmungou Fudge para um dos chefes do esquadrão secreto do ministério. – Faz alguma diferença a ordem das explosões?

- Não muita. – Resmungou o homem magro com os controles nas mãos. – Os últimos só terão tempo de gritar mais...afinal estão presos, e não há como fugir.

- Então...primeiro as damas.

O anel no dedo anular direito estremeceu, a diretora de Azcaban olhou descrente para o objeto, nunca soubera para o que servia, era mais uma jóia estranha que herdara da sua família.

Deu mais alguns passos, aquele negócio estava começando a perturbá-la, estava vibrando cada vez mais forte, aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Notou que quando virava para a esquerda piorava, a curiosidade típica a tomou, foi seguindo o caminho que o anel indicava.

Parou em frente a uma parede, olhou bem para a cor cinza, passou a mão, tirando o pó. Uma luz pequenina e vermelha piscava devagar, mas estava acelerando visivelmente.

- Oh não. – resmungou paralisada. – Não pode ser...ele não teria coragem...

A luz piscava cada vez mais rápido, ela reconheceu o objeto. Era uma bomba de gnomos explosivos. Lembrava-se de sua graduação em defesa contra as Artes das trevas, quando a bolinha vermelha, de onde emanava a luz, se estourasse, os gnomos seria libertos, e em contado com o ar, explodiriam causando grandes estragos, seriam capazes de explodir metade do pavilhão feminino em que estava.

Seus pensamentos passando acelerados demais, as coisas se encaixavam, o atraso na rede de flú, as promessas vingativas de Fudge, seu olhar maníaco, o guarda da frente que a olhou de jeito estranho...Ele havia realmente implantado as malditas bombas, ela morreria.

O ruído da bolinha começando a rachar chamou sua atenção, rachaduras na parede acompanhavam as da bola, estava na frente da bomba, não tinha como desarmá-la, era o seu fim.

- Não! – urrou. – Não estou acabada! Eu não perderei esta guerra, ministro!

Começou a correr em disparada, seu chapéu caiu, seu coque, não armado para aquele tipo de exercício, começava a desmontar, soltando os cabelos. Uma rachadura na parede corria ao seu lado, a ultrapassando. Virou, mais um longo corredor a frente, não havia saída, a janela no fundo permanecia com sua barreira elétrica, outra rachadura na parede se formava, percorrendo a pedra com extrema rapidez.

Estava arfante, não havia mas nem sinal de que um dia havia tido um coque prendendo do seu cabelo, estava correndo a toda a velocidade que suas pernas suportavam. A rachadura atingiu a parede que fechava o corredor sem saída, parando na janela, a barreira elétrica estremeceu, piscou produzindo um ruído de algo falhando.

Não sabia pelo que estava torcendo, morreria se ficasse ali, morreria se se atirasse pela janela. Ouviu uma explosão que estremeceu o chão, agora parecia que havia uma onda de fogo vindo atrás dela. Não parou de correr, se aproximando da janela, saltou, colocou o pé no parapeito tomando impulso e se atirou para a noite. Agora estava livre.

N/A: Morta? Aha, não posso dizer...Harry condenado a morrer? Não posso dizer de novo...próximo capítulo vocês descobrem.


	33. A Dívida e o Reencontro

A Dívida e o Reencontro

O homem é mortal por seus temores e imortal por seus desejos ( Desconhecido)

Quando a honra de um homem é inatacável, fica-lhe decente qualquer roupa que vista. (Hamassa)

Harry olhou assustado para os condenados próximos. Eles também pareciam perturbados com o grande barulho que mais parecera alguma explosão em uma ala não tão distante assim.

- Se há uma coisa que eu odeio nas celas é a falta de janelas para fora. – resmungou o homem de cabelos laranja que ocupava a cela de cima. – Você pode ver todos a sua volta, mas absolutamente nada do que acontece lá fora...

Largou a carta em cima do cobertor puído, na cama. Malfoy estava de pé, no meio da cela, parecia mais alarmado do que o normal. Talvez fosse a expectativa de sair da cadeia, ele havia recebido uma carta dando a sua anistia, sairia em alguns dias, o mesmo havia sucedido com Harry.

Não entendia verdadeiramente os motivos do ministro ter lhe perdoado pelos " crimes que havia cometido". Repentinamente se lembrou da Sra. Malfoy e da conversa que ela tivera com o marido, ela havia conseguido a anistia do homem. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido...afinal ele não estava ali para vigiá-lo? Se saísse não haveria mais ninguém para cuidar de Harry...A não ser que estivessem planejando uma fuga para ele.

Os passos apreensivos de Huster, na cela de cima, o fizeram acordar de seus pensamentos.

- O que diabos foi aquele barulho? – ele continuava andando de um lado para o outro.

Voltou a prestar atenção em Malfoy, que continuava na mesma posição. Lembrou-se novamente da mulher dele. Ela dissera que havia sido muito fácil conseguir a anistia para ele. Lembrou-se da movimentação estranha que notara em um dos corredores, quando ainda estava dentro do labirinto. Achara um portão que permitia ver alguns corredores, achava ser a saída, mas infelizmente estava trancado.

O ministro decididamente armava algo e, pelas suas contas, poderia estar acontecendo naquele exato momento, enquanto estava ali preso e imóvel.

O vento gelado da noite batia no seu rosto, não conseguia abrir os olhos. Esperava a morte, não conseguiria encará-la de frente. Talvez já tivesse morrido, mas não pensava que seria assim tão "leve" não havia sentido nada, nem sequer a queda.

- Você ainda não morreu. – disse a voz muito próxima. – Mas se continuar parada, não duvide, morrerá.

Abriu os olhos, assustada, para dar de cara com outro par de olhos, desta vez vermelhos. Olhou em volta, estava há três metros do chão, flutuando quase de cabeça para baixo. A mulher de aparência cadavérica estava com a mão erguida, como que sustentando alguma coisa, era uma vampira. Havia sido salva por ela.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se formou atrás da vampira e, tomando a forma de um homem forte e esguio, dela surgiu Marco Fleamegout. Ela foi decida com suavidade até o chão, sob o olhar satisfeito do vampiro.

- Como chegaram a tempo de me salvar? – perguntou arfante.

- Muito simples senhorita, - disse, em um silvo de prazer. – Eu acredito nos meus anéis.

Olhou para trás, a ala feminina de perigo máximo, na qual estava anteriormente, havia sido completamente destruída. No seu lugar havia uma imensa fogueira.

- Foi o maldito Fudge! – berrou indignada. – Ele cumpriu sua palavra.

- E está na hora da Senhorita cumprir a sua.

Anoneta voltou-se rapidamente para ele, desarrumando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Como sabe do que prometi? – olhou desconfiada para ele.

- Sei de muitas coisas, Anoneta. – ignorou o desagrado dela por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome. – Não vais deixar Fudge fazer isso, disse que se uniria aos comensais...ao mal, a mim.

Ele estendeu a mão pálida para ajudá-la a levantar do chão, seus olhos azuis agora tinham um leve tom avermelhado. As chamas da antiga ala se refletiam neles, os deixando tenebrosos, mais do que nunca.

- Explode outro!

- Sr. Ministro, uma bomba não pode ser explodida depois de outra antes de um pequeno intervalo de cinco minutos. – resmungou o auror. – Ou não fará igual efeito.

- Sejam rápidos! E se fugirem?

- Sr, eles estão presos... – disse o homem gordinho. – Não há para onde ir, os últimos só terão mais tempo para gritar.

- Preciso buscar minha varinha, - disse Güsher alarmada. – Está na sala de proteção...

- Busque as dos condenados também. – ela ia começar a correr, mas foi puxada de volta pelo vampiro. – Lembre-se especialmente da de Lúcio Malfoy, tenho uma divida de vida com ele que pretendo pagar hoje. Creio que também será muito importante a varinha de Potter.

- Sim.

Ela se afastou muito rápido, correndo como uma louca para dentro de um bloco da grande cadeia. Vampiros começavam a surgir em volta de Feamegout.

- Libertem os condenados. – ordenou, eles sumiram em nuvens de fumaça instantaneamente. – Hoje mostraremos que nosso lugar ao lado do Lord das Trevas é mais do que merecido.

Harry olhou para os dois lados alarmado. Ouvira outro barulho parecido com o de uma explosão, mas desta vez estava mais perto, realmente mais perto. Pôde até sentir um leve tremor no chão.

Olhou assustado para o vampiro que estava em frente a sua cela, era o chefe. Marco voltou-se para o Malfoy, e tocando com suavidade nas suas grades, abriu uma grande passagem para o loiro.

- Hoje acabo com minha dívida contigo, Malfoy. Um dia salvastes minha vida, e hoje a tua salvo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lúcio. – Eu não seria anistiado?

- O ministro armou para cima de todos nós. – esclareceu ele. – O homem deu um jeito de implantar bombas aqui, e está explodindo com tudo. Talvez, com isso, acha que possa diminuir o poder de Voldemort.

- De fato. – resmungou ele olhando diretamente para Harry. – Sabemos que se o garoto morrer...

- É, mas o idiota não sabe disso... – olhou para os lados. – Fuja.

- Abra a cela de Potter. – disse incisivamente.

- O farei pelo Lord. – resmungou abrindo um imenso buraco nas grades.

Passou para fora, pisando na passarela flutuante. Notou que vários outros vampiros abriam o maior número de celas possível, fazendo um grande estardalhaço.

A mulher veio correndo no meio de toda aquela bagunça, totalmente descomposta: o cabelo desarrumado, as vestes rasgadas em alguns pontos, as botas sujas. Ela deu um sorriso enorme quando os avistou, estendeu sua mão que carregava duas varinhas, e as ofereceu como um presente para eles.

Lúcio deu um breve suspiro de exclamação por vê-la naquele estado. Mas logo notou que em uma das varinhas o seu nome brilhava reluzente, e a pegou com sutileza. Harry fez o mesmo, um tanto desconfiado daquela mulher, por que ela estava fazendo aquilo?

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse ela. – Seus vampiros estão libertando muitos, mas creio que devemos partir da ilha...a estrutura está enfraquecendo demais.

Eles se entreolharam, uma onda de prisioneiros corria para as saídas mais próximas. Muitos riam abertamente pois as barreiras elétricas estavam totalmente falhas por causa dos tremores que a prisão havia sofrido. Não perderam tempo em se juntar à multidão, Harry pensava como sairiam dali.

Nos gramados fora dos edifícios havia muita gente. Atrás deles o fogo que tomava os pavilhões, e à frente o mar, que impedia a passagem. Não poderiam se atirar e sair nadando. Alguns tentaram, depois dos gritos descobriram que a água havia sido enfeitiçada, era ácida.

- Já estão pulando. – Resmungou Marco dominado por sua inconfundível impaciência. – Que pressa é esta? Suicidar-se com certeza não é a melhor solução...

- Nos poupe de suas ironias... – sussurrou Malfoy. – O Lorde das Trevas está perdendo servos, o ministério está vencendo...

- O ministério está longe de vencer. – Belatriz ria alucinadamente. – O Senhor das Trevas nunca perderá!

Harry lançou a ela um olhar incrédulo, parecia que a mulher não tinha consciência que estava prestes a morrer.

Desesperados, os condenados desistiram de pular na água. Começaram a chorar e chamar pelo mestre, pelas mães, esposas, maridos...

- Humanos são patéticos... – Marco deu alguns passos à frente, dez vampiros emergiram do chão, saindo da forma de fumaça.

Harry não pôde ouvir o que diziam, estavam todos com as mãos direcionadas para o chão, os dedos estáticos Alguns dos bruxos em volta perceberam do que se tratava e foram ajudá-los, usavam as varinhas. Ele se viu sozinho, Malfoy havia se unido aos vampiros e Belatriz cantarolava alguma coisa perturbadora sobre " vitória das trevas... a luz perderá a luz.. poço, poço, poço... o túnel das ambições...".

Sem dúvida eles estavam praticando algum tipo de magia negra, o chão começou a tremer sem aviso. Lestrange pulava de excitação, Güsher olhava abismada para tudo, em um misto de espanto e medo. Repentinamente uma coisa surgiu da terra, de dentro da terra, e saiu se arrastando pela grama. Era uma espécie de monte de ossos com vida. Outros três saíram do chão ao mesmo tempo.

Tinha um cheiro horrível, de alguma coisa se decompondo. Os ossos flutuaram e então formaram esqueletos estranhos, esqueletos de cavalos alados. Harry deu alguns passos para trás, tapando o nariz. Ele viu carne crescendo por entre os ossos, mesmo se negando a acreditar na cena, os cavalos agora estavam ali, aparentemente vivos, mas não normais.

Harry não tinha notado que enquanto se distraia olhando a formação de um dos cavalos, muitos outros haviam surgido. Eram todos pretos, de olhos estranhamente vermelhos, grandes: poderiam carregar até quatro pessoas. Estavam farfalhantes, batiam os cascos violentamente no chão e não paravam de mexer a cauda, pareciam ferozes. Mas existia uma coisa realmente assustadora neles, algo muito fora do comum, além das grandes asas negras de plumas: entre os olhos tinha um buraco, de onde escorria sangue, era nauseante ver o sangue escorrendo ao longo de suas cabeças.

- O que é isso? – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – Que diabo é isso?

Malfoy agarrou o seu braço e o conduziu até um dos cavalos alados, ele tentou resistir, mas o homem o venceu. O cavalo os observou, atento, depois de uma última olhada para Lúcio, ele fez uma reverencia e deixou-se ser montado. Com Malfoy segurando as rédeas, Lestrange pulou para cima da criatura e Harry acabou ficando atrás.

Logo todos os condenados tinham subido em cavalos. Anoneta, que sangrava, apressou-se a subir em cima de um. Alçaram vôo. Era desconfortável, mas não tanto quanto em um hipogrifo. Olhou para baixo, o mar passava rápido, dali alguns quilômetros a água não deveria ser mais ácida, então se jogaria e estaria livre de todos eles.

- Nem pense nisso. – Marco estava atrás dele. De pé e com as mãos na cintura apreciava o vento que batia em seus cabelos sem vida. – A água perigosa só abrange alguns metros da baia da ilha onde está, ou devera dizer, estava Azcaban... Mas obviamente não vou deixá-lo saltar daqui... Depois dos cinqüenta metros de altura, mesmo que saltes para a água, morrera, será como saltar para o concreto.

- Mui interessante... – resmungou Harry aborrecido.

O vampiro sorriu da decepção dele, olhou aos lados, vendo outros comensais montados nos cavalos alados.

- Potter, sabes o que são estes cavalos? – perguntou desafiante.

- Não. – resmungou ele.

- São unicórnios.

- Não são. – Retrucou Harry. – Eu já unicórnios, e decididamente eles não são assim.

- Eles foram unicórnios um dia. – Completou Marco. – Vou contar uma historinha para você. – ele se agachou, em uma posição muito estranha para quem voava em cima de um cavalo. – Há muito tempo, existia uma grande floresta, onde viviam muitos unicórnios. Eram umas das criaturas que ainda sobreviviam, e não eram das trevas.

- Mas, um dia, um bruxo entrou na floresta e afugentou, com feitiços, os unicórnios. Eles tiveram que se refugiar em uma parte só da floresta, bem longe do homem. Esta parte da floresta era mais escura, onde ninguém se atrevia a ir há muito tempo, e lá só havia um único lago para se tomar água. Com o tempo, mesmo sabendo que aquele lago não era confiável, alguns unicórnios não resistiram e tomaram, pois a sede os venceu.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Harry.

- Sabias que envolta aos unicórnios existe uma barreira que os protege do mal do mundo, dos maus sentimentos...e permite que nunca percam sua pureza de coração apesar de qualquer situação?

- Sim.

- A água do lago quebrou a barreira. Apesar disso, enquanto esses unicórnios ficaram ali, sem contato com nada além dos irmãos que não haviam tomado a água, estava tudo bem. Mas chegou um ponto em que os outros unicórnios estavam quase morrendo de sede, se negando a tomar daquele lago, eles migraram para outra parte da floresta. Apesar dos riscos, todos foram juntos para outro lugar.

- Marco, não tens nada mais importante para fazer do que contar histórias? – perguntou

Malfoy sem olhar para eles.

- No momento não. – retrucou o vampiro olhando novamente para Harry. – Os unicórnios que haviam tomado da água ruim saíram a passeio pela floresta, e encontraram uma bruxa, seguidora do Lord das trevas. Ela os falou muitas coisas. Foi então que a impureza começou a tomar conta de seus seres. Eles acompanharam a bruxa para fora da floresta, e viram os horrores do poder do Lord, foram corrompidos pelo ódio que pairava no ar, pela tristeza... Tornaram-se negros, e um dia, seus cornos prateados caíram, dando o lugar a um buraco, de onde ainda brota sangue, como lágrimas pela pureza perdida.

- Por que estavam enterrados em Azcaban? – perguntou duvidoso

- Eles foram, naturalmente, para o lado das trevas. Os mais renomados comensais tinham um para si. Quando Voldemort caiu, eles foram caçados pelo ministério, e boa parte morta por meio de feitiços e maldições, enterrados juntamente com seus donos, nas terras de Azcaban.

- O meu ainda está vivo. – Sussurrou Malfoy em um leve sorriso.

- Com os nossos poderes, estão todos _vivos _ agora. – Gabou-se o vampiro.

Harry se calou voltando a observar o mar que passava rápido embaixo deles, logo viu que se aproximavam de terra. Vários comensais gritaram vivas, Lestrange deu uma risada maníaca enquanto sobrevoavam a cidade escura.

- Marco, irei embora agora que sei que estão a salvo. – Disse a voz feminina.

Güsher emparelhou o bicho alado com o deles. Seus cabelos estavam soltos ao vento, sua beleza oculta só era estragada pelo sangue que corria do seu nariz, e da boca. O vampiro fez uma pequena reverência, com os olhos azuis fixos nela.

- Vais tratar de alguns assuntos com o ministro, suponho? – disse Lúcio em um sorriso.

- Vou sim. – respondeu ela em extrema felicidade. – Deveríamos nos falar mais, Malfoy, sempre achei seu senso de humor insuperável, mas nunca pude revelar isso devido a minha posição.

Ela deu uma risada sumindo de cima do cavalo alado, em um grande _pop._ O bicho sozinho se afastou deles, sobrevoando mais rápido o que parecia ver a avenida principal da cidade escura.

O unicórnio negro deles pousou pesadamente no chão, andando mais um pouco até perder velocidade. Malfoy desceu em um pulo, Lestrange tentou fazer o mesmo, mas se enroscou em uma rédea a ficou presa de cabeça para baixo, rindo loucamente.

Com um olhar de descrença, o vampiro desamarrou o pé dela, e forçou Harry a descer com um empurrão.

- Sabe, vocês não deviam me tratar tão mal. – resmungou ele mal-humorado. – Quero só ver o que vai acontecer com vocês se eu cair no chão, rachar a cabeça no meio e morrer.

- Vou ignorar este seu comentário. – Sibilou Lúcio devagar. – Mas adicionar que sua cabeça já é rachada há cerca de 16 anos.

Harry bufou, tentando não perceber a semelhança incrível daquele homem com Draco. Olhou em volta e reconheceu o lugar onde estava, embora se negando a acreditar: era a casa dos Riddle.

N/A: Sim, realmente, fic em reta final! Logo, logo tudo se desvendará!


	34. O Novo Aliado

O Novo Aliado

Só é belo acreditar na luz quando é noite.

Parecia mais imponente do que da última vez que a vira, os jardins mal cuidados ainda guardavam alguma parte do brilho dos anos de glória da casa. O portão grande da entrada estava escancarado, deixando a vista a grande casa, estranhamente iluminada naquela noite.

Marco Fleamegout o cutucou nas costelas, para que seguisse Malfoy , que começava a cruzar o portão e entrar nos jardins aparentemente assombrados da mansão. As folhas secas, que deveriam ter sido varridas há realmente muito tempo, faziam um ruído irritante ao serem esmagadas pelos pés deles.

Harry foi apressado em sua lenta caminhada, o vampiro o empurrou, pacientemente com a mão, para que passasse a frente de todos. Agora era ele quem liderava o grupo, ladeado por Malfoy e o vampiro. Pararam em frente à grande porta principal, um comensal bateu suavemente com os nós dos dedos.

A porta dupla de abriu instantaneamente, deixando a mostra o cenário de cor prata e preto do local. No que deveria ter sido um hall de entrada com sofisticadas estátuas, estava Voldemort, em um grande trono, com um sorrisinho que beirava a felicidade, estampado na cara.

- Finalmente chegaram. – sussurrou ele se levantado e andando pelo tapete preto que levava diretamente à porta em que estavam. – E parece que cuidaram muito bem deste estorvo...

Lançou um olhar significativo a Harry, a cicatriz já não doía tanto como antes, devia ser o costume com a parte de Voldemort que tinha dentro de si.

- Serão recompensados. – murmurou especialmente para Malfoy e Marco, que realizaram pequenas reverências em resposta. – Por guardar em segurança esta parte da minha alma.

- Obrigado Milorde. – sussurraram em uníssono.

- Parece esgotado... – comentou com o vampiro, observando sua cor anormalmente pálida. – Sirva-se à vontade de meus prisioneiros.

Marco olhou com cobiça os três jovens de aproximadamente dezessete anos, que estavam trancados em uma grande jaula. Provavelmente eram trouxas curiosos, que haviam visto demais. O vampiro deslizou até lá, puxando para fora a única garota do grupo.

Ela olhou assustada para ele, Voldemort admirava a cena com fascínio. Marco sorriu com suavidade, pegando a mão dela. As roupas despojadas se transformaram em um logo vestido de época, digno da roupa que ele usava.

- Concede-me esta dança, doce jovem? – perguntou enlaçando a cintura dela, a garota sorriu apaixonadamente.

Eles deram alguns passos de uma dança lenta e comportada, e ele a fez girar algumas vezes, sorrindo e admirando a sua presa. A segurou novamente pela cintura, e beijou suavemente seus lábios, depois deslizou delicadamente para o pescoço.

A garota sorria, ela deu um gemido de dor. Os comensais observavam a cena, curiosos, alguns soltavam exclamações sussurrantes a cada som que a jovem fazia. Marco a soltou, ela caiu no chão em um baque surdo.

Ele estava com um sorriso terrivelmente vermelho e satisfeito, embora não houvesse marcas de sangue em mais nenhuma parte de seu rosto pálido e pontudo. Sua cor estava levemente melhor, parecia um pouco mais humano. Ele pegou um lenço branco e bordado de dentro do decote da garota, e limpou educadamente o sangue de sua boca, admirou um pouco mais a sua presa, e jogou o lenço em cima dela. Voldemort sorriu satisfeito, e se voltou para o grifinório, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Pela sua expressão indiferente já sabe de tudo... – murmurou para Harry, que se limitou a manter seu olhar firme. Ele inclinou a cabeça, parecendo uma imitação bizarra de Umbridge. – Como deve ter reagido á noticia?

- Um pouco indignado. – retorquiu ele friamente. – Nunca se gosta de ter titica na cabeça...

Pensou que seria atacado, mas o Lord das Trevas parecia achar graça de tudo aquilo, e os convidou a entrar no aposento. Automaticamente os comensais se dispuseram por toda a sala, mas Harry continuava ladeado por Malfoy.

- Sabe Potter... – sibilou ele, Nagini ergueu a cabeça escamosa pra ouvi-lo. – Eu reagi com fúria... pensei que o senhor estragaria meus planos mais uma vez... – começou a andar vagarosamente, ignorando a presença de Harry. – Eu estava começado a me cansar daquela rotina em que você vem heroicamente salvar o mundo da minha dominação e arruína os meus planos...Um dia se perde a paciência... – parou de andar bruscamente, girando nos calcanhares para encará-lo. – Mas, como sou muito sensato, e apesar de não ter notado as conseqüências da minha tentativa de dominar a sua mente, decidi não começar uma guerra realmente...

Ouve uma onda de murmúrios de admiração pelos comensais.

- Por que eu sabia que estava em perigo com parte de minha mente em você... – sorriu novamente. – Muitos bruxos que são supostamente seus aliados não excitariam em matá-lo se soubessem que assim acabariam comigo.

Harry bufou. Olhou pela sala e notou que bem no meio, entre o caminho do trono em que Voldemort estava sentado antes, e a porta principal, havia um altar, e em cima do deste, estava um grande cajado.

Tinha nas duas pontas cabeças de serpentes de prata, com as bocas escancaras, deixando a mostra as presas afiadas. O cabo era feito de vidro e trabalhado com as serpentes, que se entrelaçavam para depois ir cada uma para uma ponta. Era possível ver que havia uma espécie de fumaça esverdeada dentro do vidro.

- Sabe o que é isso? – murmurou o Lord prazerosamente.

- Não. – retrucou Harry.

- É o Cajado dos Aprisionados... Ele tem o poder de juntar almas em um só corpo ou transferi-las de volta aos donos originais. – suas fendas vermelhas se estreitaram em êxtase. – Vou usá-la para nos separar.

- Dumbledore disse que não é possível nos separar. – retorquiu Harry. –

- E quem se importa com a opinião desse idiota? – os comensais riram estrondosamente. – Ele acha que não existe mais este artefato... – um sorrisinho mau se espalhou por sua boca sem lábios. - Mas felizmente o nosso aliado aqui tem um porão cheio de surpresinhas... – sorriu para Malfoy, que fez uma pequena reverência em agradecimento.

- E depois de nos separar, suponho que vá me matar? – resmungou Harry monotonamente.

- Ah, creio que sim... – sussurrou ele. – Mas...antes... eu preciso de mais uma coisa para conseguir realizar a cerimônia: um traidor do próprio sangue que tenha um laço muito forte com um de nós.

Harry sentiu um frio repentino na barriga ao avistar o grande espelho de moldura prata, no canto esquerdo do aposento, ele não podia acreditar, mas era isso. Ele chamaria Sirius. O Lord das Trevas sorriu, notando que o garoto arfou em desespero ao perceber o seu toque de crueldade.

- Suponho que esta será a terceira e última aparição a qual ele tem direito. – murmurou o Lord caminhando prazerosamente até o espelho, Harry foi empurrado para lá. – você não odeia gente lerda?

Alguns comensais ficaram temerosos diante da impaciência de Voldemort em esperar que Black fizesse sua última aparição. Porém, logo se acalmaram ao ver que ele exibia um sorriso satisfeito. Passou seus longos dedos brancos na moldura do espelho, em um gesto de quase carinho, admirando o seu novo aliado.

O reflexo no espelho ficou embaçado, a figura que ainda perturbava os pensamentos de Harry começava a se formar vagarosamente. Sirius surgia na frente do habitual mundo ao contrário, de rostos tortos e deformados. Harry sentiu as pernas bambas, era sua última chance...

- Ande logo. – sibilou Voldemort, ao notar a insegurança do garoto, o Lord agarrou sua mão e avançou contra o espelho.

A mão branca em forma de aranha entrou no espelho juntamente com a de Harry, mas foi ele quem agarrou a de Sirius, e o puxou com toda a força que podia reunir em seu corpo.

O homem foi jogado para fora, estava com a mesma aparência de quando havia caído no véu, embora sua expressão fosse de quem acabara de sair do inferno, algo muito forte entre dor e satisfação.

Olhou para Harry incrédulo, e depois, ainda mais assustado, para quem estava atrás do sobrinho. Tentou catar a varinha, mas parecia demasiado fraco para isso, e antes que caísse no chão, um comensal o ajudou a permanecer de pé.

- Olhem só se não é o meu suposto partidário? – sibilou Voldemort rodeando Sirius. – Mas hoje o senhor Black vai finalmente ser útil, como toda a sua família, e me ajudar...

Sirius rosnou, o Lord das trevas sorriu gentilmente para ele.

- Parece que ele ainda acha que é um cachorro... – riu de sua própria observação, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sirius. - Precisamos tirar a parte da minha mente que está com seu sobrinho... – sussurrou ele. – Convenhamos que a cabeça dele não é um lugar muito seguro...

Alguns comensais da morte riram diante da expressão de ódio estampada no rosto de Black.

- Deixe-o em paz. – ordenou Harry desafiadoramente quando um dos comensais à esquerda fez menção de tirar a varinha de dentro da capa.

- Você não pode dar ordens aos meus comensais. – falou Voldemort rindo. – Se eu tivesse um coração até entenderia a sua preocupação com Black...

- Não podemos dizer que ele é um cara de sorte. – murmurou Marco, agora puxando um dos garotos para fora da cela. Mostrando que não tinha mais paciência para cerimônias,ele agarrou os cabelos loiros escuros do garoto, para que colocasse a cabeça para trás, e deixasse a mostra o seu pescoço. – Treze anos preso, quase um ano isolado no mundo dos espelhos...

As gargalhadas geladas invadiram o local. Harry foi empurrado em direção à porta da frente, ficando cara a cara como altar que sustentava o cajado. Voldemort voltou vagarosamente ao seu trono, como que se a cada passo até lá sentisse o doce sabor da vitória.

- Aprecie a minha genialidade: - riu mais uma vez, acompanhado dos comensais. – O cajado está programado para tirar o que existe de mim em você... Infelizmente ele não o matará, então terei o prazer de fazer isso...

Ele apontou para Sirius, que já não estava mais nenhum pouco tonto, seus olhos percorriam desesperadamente o aposento. Três comensais o seguraram, enquanto um outro fez um corte em sua mão e retirou algumas gotas de sangue, as colocando em um frasquinho transparente.

- O mato agora mestre? – perguntou um vulto encapuzado sutilmente.

- Não. – respondeu ele com os olhos pregados no altar no centro da sala.. – O sangue precisa ser de um traidor vivo...

Harry notou que o padrinho deu uma piscadela para ele, fingindo-se de tonto novamente. Sirius foi empurrado para perto do cajado. Harry ficou à sua direita, cerca de dois metros de distância, assim como Voldemort, à esquerda. Harry estremeceu, o que Sirius estava planejando fazer?

O comensal verificou se eles estavam alinhados corretamente diante do altar, e depois da confirmação de Voldemort, ele derramou vagarosamente as gotas de sangue no meio do cajado elas escorreram demoradamente, até atingirem a base do altar.

Então, Harry não conseguiu ver mais nada, uma forte luz irradiou do artefato, e uma espécie de redemoinho verde voava rapidamente em sua direção, o chão estava tremendo, as risadas de Voldemort ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

Um vulto se jogou na sua frente, impedindo a visão, foi envolto pelo vento verde no lugar de Harry. Ouviu um grito e depois o redemoinho se voltara contra Voldemort, as risadas ainda não haviam parado, mas agora eram acompanhadas de gritos altos. No momento em que a luz tocou Voldemort, houve uma grande explosão, seus olhos fecharam e foi jogado para trás por uma força desconhecida.

Três batidas seguidas despertaram sua atenção do jornal para a porta. Sua cadeira de girar fofa fez um leve ruído no momento que se movimentou levemente. Não se levantou, perguntava-se o por quê de sua secretária não ter anunciado os visitantes, e depois os deixado entrar, como sempre fazia.

As batidas ficaram mais fortes, e por um estranho motivo um medo começou a invadir seu peito, pousou o jornal devagar na mesa de madeira de lei, os olhos pregados na porta. Colocou-se em uma posição de vigília, tirando os pés de cima da mesa.

Não havia por que ter medo...ninguém nunca descobriria...ela estava morta., estavam todos mortos. Azcaban estava em ruínas e chamas àquela hora, estavam todos acabados e ninguém sabia que era ele quem tinha mandado fazer aquilo, Anoneta Güsher estava morta, ela nunca cumpriria sua palavra de contar para todos sobre o que soubera, ela nunca arruinaria a sua carreira de ministro.

A porta estremeceu, e escancarou-se com um chute. Uma comitiva de cerca de nove aurores estava posicionada em forma defensiva, porém as varinhas estavam prontas para atacar ao menor sinal de movimento.

- Cornélio Fudge, o senhor está preso pela morte de centenas de prisioneiros indefesos. – o pergaminho longo bateu no chão, a voz cortou a sala diante da figura imóvel do ministro.

Não pronunciou uma palavra, havia ficado mudo pois a mulher que ele matara, ele, estava ali de pé a sua frente. Não, sua cara não era das melhores, as marcas do sangue que havia escorrido pela boca, os olhos perigosamente brilhantes, quase insanos, as roupas rasgadas e sujas. Mas estava ali, viva como nunca.Praga.

- Eu...

- Nem tente Cornélio, - cortou o auror à direita. – Sabemos das ameaças graves que fez contra os aurores do esquadrão de bombas do departamento de mistérios para que explodissem aquelas alas.

- Todos confessaram o crime. – resmungou o outro mais atrás.

- E obviamente o senhor está destituído do cargo de Ministro da Magia, - Acrescentou prazerosamente Anoneta.

- Ela os ajudou a fugir! – ergueu-se furioso, apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para ela. – É uma aliada das trevas.

- A Srta.Güsher nada mais fez do que manter os prisioneiros em segurança, evitando um genocídio ainda maior. – disse o auror à esquerda, que parecia visivelmente importante.

- Vocês não podem me prender! – urrou ele enquanto três aurores se aproximavam.. – Eu sou o ministro! Mando em vocês! Esta mulher não tem poder algum! Ela está morta! Ela está morta!

O homem subiu em cima da mesa cambaleante devido a sua forma, diante do olhar descrente e pouco preocupado dos aurores, ele pulou para o outro lado, e avançou sobre ela. Güsher ergueu a varinha rapidamente, o pergaminho caiu no chão com um baque, ao mesmo tempo em que o feitiço cortava o ar atingindo o atacante no peito, e o jogando longe.

- Não, senhor, não estou morta. – sibilou com a varinha ainda erguida diante do corpo inerte jogado do outro lado da sala. – E a sua dor é a prova disso.

Sirius abriu os olhos rapidamente. Levantando-se sem fazer barulho, ele olhou em volta, a sala estava intacta, a não ser pelos comensais espalhados próximos as paredes, caídos.

Seus olhos percorreram as paredes decoradas com requinte até encontrar Harry, caído próximo à porta. Correu até lá, reanimando o garoto com um feitiço. Ele o abraçou com força

- O que aconteceu? – Harry olhou para os lados assustado.

- Pulei na sua frente. – sussurrou Sirius com medo de acordar os comensais de seus desmaios.

- Você o que? – repetiu Harry, mas um sorriso margeava seus lábios. – Mal saiu de uma enrascada e já pula em outra?

- É a rotina... – murmurou ele. – A magia deve ter ido contra Voldemort, e o matado.

- Vamos embora daqui. – resmungou Harry dando uma última olhada no local. – Sinto que ele não está mais forte, nem vivo...

Saíram apressados da casa, tentando ignorar a presença daqueles unicórnios estranhos. Sirius correu para a caixa de correio mais próxima, apontou a varinha para ela, fazendo com que uma luz azul atingisse o objeto, que estremeceu.

- Chave de portal. – esclareceu ele, os dois encostaram-se à caixa de correio, seus pés se distanciaram do asfalto mal tratado da fachada da casa dos Riddle, deixando para trás os jardins vazios e os cavalos alados zangados.

A casa dos Black estava estranhamente silenciosa quando foram jogados na sala de estar, olharam para os lados, as luzes estavam apagadas, só era possível ver o molde dos móveis através da escuridão. Levantaram-se lentamente.

- Se a magia o atingiu, a e não a mim... – Começou Harry. – Isso quer dizer que ainda estou com parte da mente de Voldemort?

- Sim, mas creio que ele está morto agora... – Murmurou Sirius com um estranho sorriso. – Só sobrou esta parte pequenina dele em você...

O silêncio pairou no ar, Harry estava custando a acreditar que o Lord das Trevas havia realmente morrido, isso era tão estranho, ainda mais por que parte dele ainda continuava ali, viva dentro da cabeça de Harry.

- Monstro? – disse Sirius sem aviso. – Pode aparecer, eu sei que está atrás de uma porta ouvindo nossa conversa...

Subiram as escadas para a grande sala de jantar. A madeira rangiu sob os pés cansados deles.

– Venha cá seu rabugento... – Resmungou o homem. – Eu ainda estou vivo, apesar de suas conspirações...Arg...

Harry tapou a boca de chofre, o velho elfo balançava do teto, preso pelo pescoço com uma toalha de mesa. Havia no chão, embaixo dos pés tortos e verdes, várias imagens de Belatriz sorrindo meigamente para a cena.

- Ele se enforcou. – Grunhiu Sirius puxando Harry para fora do aposento. – E deve ter sido recentemente... pelo jeito com que balançava... vamos sair daqui, isto está me dando náuseas.

Sua cabeça estava doendo e sentia gosto de sangue na boca, mesmo assim levantou, se apoiando na parede logo atrás de si. Deslumbrou com pesar os comensais estirados no chão, seus olhos pousaram em um certo homem inconsciente que estava a alguns metros de distância.

Com dificuldade andou lentamente até ele. Viu, apreensivo, o sangue que manchava os cabelos imaculadamente loiros e o filete que escorria do canto da boca, chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou. O impacto com o chão produziu um ruído abafado levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira ao redor de cada joelho.

- Pai? Pai? – murmurou cutucando o homem que não deu nenhum sinal de vida. – Acorda... pai?

Ouviu um ruído abafado atrás de suas costas, virou a cabeça e avistou um vulto se erguendo, aquela tão conhecida voz rouca e sussurrante se fez presente na escuridão.

- Ele não parece nada bem. – era Marco.

- Pensei que você estivesse morto.

- Sinceramente Draco, vampiros não morrem por causa de explosões. – respondeu se aproximando dele, que havia voltado a olhar para seu pai. - Não se preocupe com ele.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico

- Até você disse que ele não parecia bem, e eu nem sei se está vivo ou não.

- Hum, posso dar um jeito nesta sua dúvida. – ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco e começou a mexer na capa de Lúcio , a tirou de cima dele deixando as mãos ensangüentadas a mostra, baixou a capuz que ainda cobria parte do rosto, se aproximou perigosamente do pescoço. Draco segurou o ombro dele.

- Você não vai morder o meu pai. – Falou incisivo.

- Obviamente não. – Retrucou ele levantando apenas os olhos para encará-lo. – Eu não mordo gente morta.

N/A: Huhuaua, penúltimo capítulo! Monstro se matou! Sirius está vivo, Harry também, Lúcio nem tanto...mas continuarão eles assim até o fim? Huhuhu, comentem! E ah, sim, aquele feitiço para transformar coisas em chaves de portal já foi usado pelo Dumbledore em um dos livros...

Daniel Wolf: Nossa...eu estou no mínimo inpressionada! Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não recebo uma review para esta fic? Algo com uma eternidade! Ah, estou feliz por saber que alguém está lendo,e comentando! Capítulo que vêm é último


	35. O Último Sonho

N/A: Sim, ultimo capítulo! Realmente, é um final de suspense, mas eu não pretendo continuar a fic, nem fazer uma outra história para continuar esta...não, não, agora vou descansar um pouco disto. Agradecimentos especiais à Nina, foi por causa dela que tudo isto está aqui. Obrigada também a todo mundo que acompanhou, e mandou comentários. E por que não,às pessoas que leram mas não comentaram,obrigada também.

O Último Sonho

"Tudo que uma pessoa pode imaginar, outras podem tornar real"  
Julio Verne

Andaram pelo corredor seguinte temendo encontrar mais uma cena diabólica pelo caminho, mas o que encontraram em seguida foi um grande alivio.

Lupin e Tonks estavam adormecidos em um sofá, à frente deles montes de livros sobre justiça bruxa, penas à prisão perpétua e gente que havia se livrado da prisão de Azacaban.

- Estavam pesquisando como me tirar da prisão... – murmurou Harry observando Tonks que se aninhava confortavelmente no ombro de Remo.

- Você estava na prisão? – repetiu Sirius confuso.

- Isso não tem importância. – Estava admirando a sensação de estar vivo, de ter de volta seu padrinho, seus amigos.

Sirius cutucou Lupin, ele abriu os olhos, logo após Tonks fez o mesmo, estavam pasmos diante das duas figuras à sua frente.

Ninfadora soltou um grito estridente e se agarrou a Remo, que não perdeu tempo em pular do sofá e puxá-la junto, olhavam fixamente para Sirius.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele em tom de riso.

- Ele está vivo. – Disse Harry cutucando o padrinho para comprovar sua existência para os dois.

Tonks se avaliou por um momento, e lentamente soltou a gola da camisa de Lupin, não excitou em pular neles, dando vivas, enquanto o outro abraçava o primeiro que encontrou pela frente.

- Vocês estão me sufocando! – Alertou Sirius, fazendo com que finalmente eles se recompusessem.

- Vocês estão vivos, e bem! – comemorou Lupin sorrindo.

- Vocês dois também me pareceram muito bem dormindo... – Murmurou Sirius maliciosamente.

Lupin e Tonks se entreolharam, ele corou instantaneamente.

- Estamos namorando. – Anunciou ela pulando de felicidade.

- Aha, Remo, seu danado! – disse Sirius abraçando o amigo às gargalhadas.

- Mas isso não é o mais importante no momento. – Disse Tonks. – Harry, como você está aqui? E Como Sirius está vivo?

- É uma longa história... – Murmurou Harry.

- Remo, você se lembra daquela teoria do mundo dos espelhos que a gente estudou juntos há alguns anos? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ah, eu lembro vagamente...parecia um pouco absurda... – comentou ele não entendendo de como aquilo poderia ajudar no momento.

- Era verdadeira, o véu era o maldito portal para aquela realidade torta.

- O céus! – disse Tonks muito confusa.

- Mas agora você está livre Sirius! – disse Lupins ainda um pouco chocado. – Procure não pensar mais nestas lembranças.

- Livre...Eu nem sei mais o que é liberdade. – murmurou o homem tristonho. – Não serei nunca livre totalmente, agora terei que voltar a esconder-me...

- Não. – Harry abriu um sorriso muito grande para o padrinho. – O ministério o considera inocente, Sirius, eles sabem que não foi você.

- Harry, está me dizendo que eles admitem que culparam um inocente, e que agora sou livre? – ele sorriu tristemente. – Pombas, não torture o velho coração do seu padrinho com ilusões absurdas.

- Velho? – Harry deu algumas batidinhas no ombro dele. – O que é isso? O senhor ainda tem muito tempo para viver a sua tão sonhada liberdade.

- Harry, agora você é um fugitivo da lei! – lembrou Tonks abruptamente.

Ele retirou do bolso a carta que havia guardado no traje da prisão que ainda vestia. Era um pergaminho de aspecto oficial, com o selo do Ministério da Magia. Entregou à Tonks, Lupin e Sirius jutaram as cabeças com a dela, para poderem ler ao mesmo tempo.

Eles levantaram os olhos depois de alguns momentos, em um misto de surpresa, descrença e alegria.

- Isso mesmo, estou livre!

Os chapéus foram jogados para cima, as risadas animadas tomando conta do aposento. Depois de tantos anos, era a volta da paz, e como eles todos os bruxos comemorariam semanas depois, dando vidas e vivas pelo fim do Voldemort.

Draco arregalou os olhos, assustado, Marco abriu um pequeno sorriso que deixava a mostra suas presas e deu três leves palmadas no rosto do garoto.

- Era brincadeira. – soltou uma risada ao ver a expressão de Draco mudar de susto para alívio e logo depois em fúria. – Ah, como me divirto com estes mortais...

- Será que é possível o senhor parar com esta idiotice e falar alguma coisa útil!

- Ah... – suspirou ele ainda divertindo-se. – Não fique irritado, isso deve ser fatal, a longo prazo, para seu frágil coração bruxo.

Draco cruzou os braços quase bufando.

- Você devia me ajudar Marco, em vez disso está me deixando realmente aborrecido!

- Ok,ok... – ele inspirou profundamente, sentindo o aroma do sangue.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Resmungou Draco impaciente.

- Que o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy está, sem sombra de dúvida, vivo!

- Isso não é nenhuma das suas brincadeiras sem graça, é?

- Draco, assim você me ofende!

- Tudo bem... acho que vou acreditar em você. – falou ele olhando em volta. – Tem mais alguém com vida aqui?

- Vou dar uma olhada. – murmurou Marco pondo-se de pé e começando a andar pelo local. – Olha só! Acho que Crabbe quebrou o nariz...de novo. E a perna de Belatriz está meio estranha, deve ter fraturado... alguém foi jogado janela afora e está caído lá no jardim, rodeado de uma grade poça de sangue, provavelmente morto...Rabicho, creio eu, pelas roupas de segunda.

- Draco? – era quase inaudível . – O que aconteceu?

- Papai! – Draco sorriu triunfante.

- Meu caro amigo Lúcio. – sussurrou Marco voltando à atenção para os dois. – O que aconteceu aqui foi um massacre...

- Como?O que deu errado? – resmungou olhando confuso para os lados

- Aquele nojento do Black pulou na frente do Potter fazendo com que o feitiço caísse sobre ele e não no garoto.

- Então Black devia estar morto! – urrou Draco. – E ele não está aqui, deve ter saído antes de termos despertado e levou Potter.

- Não, não Draco, lembre-se que o propósito do feitiço era retirar a parte de Voldemort que existia em Harry e não matar ele. – explicou Marco.

- Então, considerando que dentro de Black não havia nada de Voldemort, o feitiço deve ter se voltado contra o Lord e o transformado em pó ! – concluiu Lúcio aterrorizado.

Os três viraram lentamente as cabeças para o trono da sala e se depararam com um montinho de cinzas perto do altar onde estava o cajado, intacto.

-Pombas ... – murmurou o vampiro. – Acho que o Lord das Trevas morreu...

Draco lançou a ele um olhar cético, em resposta Marco deu os ombros:

- Ao menos não precisamos cremá-lo...

-Deixe de tolices vampiro! – Lúcio, que ainda estava no chão, deu um leve empurrão na perna dele e estendeu a mão. – Me ajude a levantar.

Marco agarrou o braço dele e puxou fazendo com que levantasse, imediatamente Lúcio se apoiou um móvel e o encarou .

- Me dê a sua capa.

O vampiro tirou a capa, um pouco relutante a deu para Malfoy que cruzou a sala lentamente parando em frente ao monte de cinzas.

- O que você vai fazer com isso aí? – Perguntou Draco vendo seu pai estender a grande capa negra no chão empoeirado.

- Salvar Voldemort. – Falou com simplicidade. – Marco, poderia colocar as cinzas em cima da capa? Minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue.

- Só se salva quem é vivo. – comentou o vampiro estendendo a mão em direção das cinzas, as fazendo levitar e, logo em seguida, cairem exatamente no meio da capa.

- Ele não morreu.- Lúcio começou a dobrar com cuidado a capa.

- Bem, ao meu ver ele não parece nada vivo. – respondeu apontando com as duas mãos para a capa já dobrada nos braços de Lúcio.

- Você não vê nada Marco.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu vejo muito melhor do que qualquer mortal, Sr. Lúcio Malfoy!

- Não é disso que estou falando. Por um acaso sabe o que são fênix?

- Obviamente sim.

- E sabe o que acontece quando morrem?

- Elas não morrem. – Draco se intrometeu na conversa. – Só pegam fogo e depois nascem outra vez.

- Exatamente.

- Tudo bem, mas Voldemort não vai pegar fogo e nascer de novo! – retrucou Marco indo até Belatriz que começava a abrir os olhos.

- Talvez não exatamente assim...- sussurrou Malfoy. – Mas ele nunca morrerá...Já aprendi que não crer nisso é suicídio. Destas cinzas vai renascer o mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos, esteja ao lado dele para não morrer...

- Boa noite Harry! – disse Hermione aparecendo na porta do quarto do garoto, na Casa dos Black.

Não teve tempo de retribuir a gentileza dela, pois esta foi puxada para fora por um sorridente Rony, que a beijou calorosamente fora das vistas do amigo.

- Roniquinho está namorando! Roniquinho está namorando! – uma verdadeira cantoria, obra de Gina e dos gêmeos, invadiu o corredor.

- Está sim! – respondeu Hermione anormalmente animada.

- Não, não, não, não, não! – gritou a Sra. Weasley. – Nada de namorar fora do meu campo de visão, e pelo-amor-de-Merlin, parem de cantar isso!

Jogou-se na cama com um grande sorriso na cara. Fazia algumas semanas que o mundo bruxo inteiro parecia estar em festa pelo fim do Lord das Trevas. Bruxos e bruxas de muitos países vieram cumprimentá-lo particularmente pelo feito, embora ele tivesse atribuído boa parte do sucesso do acontecimento a Sirius.

Virou para o lado ainda sorrindo levemente, o som da cantoria de Gina e dos gêmeos enchia os seus ouvidos, mas ainda sim conseguiu adormecer.

_Estava vestindo trajes pretos naquele dia nublado e sem cor, deslizava até o centro da sala se sentindo um intruso, apesar de estar sozinho ali. _

_Não, havia outra pessoa naquela sala, deitada em um caixão sem flores no meio do aposento pouco iluminado. Sentia pena do homem morto, não sabia quem era, mas ninguém fora visitá-lo em sua triste morte._

_Aproximou-se do caixão, para depositar as primeiras flores sem cor, mas seus braços negaram-se a continuar quando viu quem era. Estava com a pele pálida, os óculos tortos e mãos cruzadas._

_Um frio invadiu seu peito quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço, o Harry do caixão abriu os olhos, que não eram do habitual verde, mas vermelho e seus lábios formaram claramente as palavras que ele nunca desejaria ouvir " Eu ainda estou aqui, Harry" _


End file.
